Deeper than the night
by Gaviota Kun
Summary: El pueblo de Storybrook decía que había algo sobrenatural en Regina Mills. Sin embargo Emma Swan nunca se asustó de la supersticiosa sabiduría popular y se rió de las habladurías de los vecinos acerca de criaturas que acechaban en la oscuridad. Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela fantástica "Deeper than the night" de Amanda Ashley, espero que les guste tanto como a mi
1. ¿Vive aquí un vampiro?

La gente del pueblo de Storybrook decía que había algo sobrenatural en Regina Mills.

Ellos nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… Sin embargo Emma Swan nunca se asustó de la supersticiosa sabiduría popular y se rió de las habladurías de los vecinos acerca de criaturas que acechaban en la oscuridad.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela fantástica "Deeper than the night" de Amanda Ashley, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

 ** _Profunda Persuasión_**

 ** _Desde donde vendrá la melodía_**

 ** _Susurrando amor a penetrantes ojos_**

 ** _Sueños rociados con polvo de estrellas_**

 ** _Están ocultos en sus suspiros._**

 ** _Él anhela oír la atractiva canción_**

 ** _Mezclada con el agridulce estribillo_**

 ** _Pero surcado de desprecio su ceño_**

 ** _Recuerda cenizas en la lluvia._**

 ** _Acércate más, anunciada persuasión_**

 ** _No varíes de tierna aflicción_**

 ** _Estas angustiosas profundidades del anhelo_**

 ** _Conmoverán a la templada alma._**

 ** _Magnífica la unión_**

 ** _De corazones en profundo abrazo_**

 ** _El compromiso de dos almas_**

 ** _Que el tiempo no puede aliviar._**

 **-** **Linda Ware**

Capítulo 1

 **—** **Estoy buscando a la vampira.**

 **Regina Mills contempló a la niña que estaba de pie en su porche delantero. Era una linda cosita, de quizá nueve años de edad, con rizado cabello rubio, ojos castaños y un salpicón de pecas sobre el puente de la nariz.**

 **—** **Discúlpame —dijo élla —, pero ¿te oí correctamente?**

 **—** **Necesito ver a la vampira —dijo la niña con impaciencia—. La que vive aquí.**

 **Regina luchó contra la urgencia de reír.**

 **—** **¿Quien te dijo que aquí vive una vampira?**

 **La niña la miró como si fuese retrasada.**

 **—** **Todo el mundo sabe que aquí vive una vampira.**

 **—** **Ya veo. ¿Y por qué quieres verla?**

 **—** **Mi hermana, Emma, está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente de coche —la niña sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz—. Granny dice que se va a morir.**

 **Regina frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba seguir la línea de razonamiento de la niña.**

 **La cría estampó el pie contra el suelo.**

 **—** **Los vampiros viven para siempre —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra lenta y claramente, como si ella fuese muy joven, o muy estúpida—. Si la vampira viniese al hospital y mordiese a mi hermana, ella viviría para siempre también.**

 **—** **Ah —exclamó Regina, comprendiendo al fin.**

 **—** **Así que ¿está ella aquí?**

 **—** **Eres una niña bastante valiente, viniendo aquí sola, en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿No tienes miedo?**

 **—** **N... no.**

 **—** **¿Cómo te llamas, niña?**

 **-** **Gail Swan.**

 **—** **¿Qué edad tienes, Gail?**

 **—** **Nueve y medio.**

 **—** **¿Y sabe tu Nana dónde estás?**

 **Gail meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No. Ella está en el hospital. No me dejan visitar a Emma, así que me obligó a quedarme con la señora Bella. Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás cuando ella no estaba mirando.**

 **Gail observó a la mujer. ¿Era ella la vampira? Era alta, con largo cabello negro. Estaba de pie en las profundas sombras de la casa, de modo que ella no podía ver su cara con claridad, pero creía que tenía los ojos oscuros. No se parecía a ninguno de los vampiros que ella había visto en las películas. Éstos siempre vestían trajes negros, camisas blancas con chorreras y largas capas; esta mujer vestía un suéter negro y un par de Levi's desgastados. Aún así, todo el mundo en Storybrook sabía que una vampira vivía en esa vieja Mansión...**

 **Temblando, Gail se envolvió la cintura con los brazos. Ella había subido allí muchas veces con sus amigos, intentando echar un vistazo por las ventanas para ver el ataúd de la vampira. Nunca había estado asustada a la luz del día; después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que los vampiros eran inofensivos durante el día. Pero ahora era de noche.**

 **Inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, deslizó la mirada más allá de la mujer. El interior de la casa se veía oscuro y lóbrego, justamente la clase de lugar donde una vampira viviría.**

 **Repentinamente sintiéndose muy sola y más que un poquito asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás. El porche crujió bajo su peso. Fue un espeluznante sonido.**

 **Gail hizo acopio de su rápidamente menguante coraje.**

 **—** **¿Vendrá usted y salvará a mi hermana?**

 **—** **Lo siento, Gail —dijo Regina con genuino pesar—, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte.**

 **La niña elevó sus hombros y luego los dejó caer en un exagerado gesto de decepción.**

 **—** **No creía realmente que usted fuese una vampira —confesó—, pero valía la pena intentarlo.**

 **Regina observó a la niña mientras ésta corría escaleras abajo y enfilaba el estrecho sendero de tierra que serpenteaba a través de los bosques. El sendero era un atajo que llevaba a la carretera principal.**

 **Cosita valerosa —meditó—. Venir hasta aquí toda sola… Buscando a un vampiro.**

 **La observó hasta que quedó fuera de su vista, hasta que incluso su aguzado oído ya no pudo discernir el sonido de su huída, y luego cerró la puerta y se reclinó contra ella.**

 **Así que todo el mundo sabía que aquí vivía una vampira.**

 **Tal vez era hora de mudarse. Y aún así... Separándose de la puerta, caminó a través de la oscura casa. Era un lugar grande, viejo y que crujía, con techos abovedados, suelos de madera y cristales emplomados en las ventanas. La casa se asentaba aislada sobre una pequeña elevación de terreno rodeada de árboles y zarzas. Su más cercano vecino estaba casi a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Era, pensó ella, exactamente la clase de lugar en el que un vampiro elegiría vivir. Era exactamente la razón por la que ella lo había escogido. Había estado cómoda aquí, contenta, durante los pasados cinco años.**

 **Pero quizás era hora de mudarse. Una cosa que no deseaba hacer era atraer atención sobre sí misma. Hasta ahora, no había tenido idea de que la gente especulase acerca de quién, o qué, vivía en esta casa.**

 **Entrando en el recibidor, descansó una mano sobre la alta repisa de la chimenea y miró hacia el interior de ésta. Había algo primitivo en el acto de estar parada enfrente de un rugiente fuego. Respondía a una necesidad elemental alojada en lo profundo de su ser, aunque no estaba segura de por qué era así. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con el ahumado olor de la madera y el sisear de las llamas, o quizás era el embravecido poder mantenido a raya por nada más que unos pocos ladrillos.**

 **Se quedó contemplando el fuego, hipnotizada, como siempre, por la vida que latía en el interior de las llamas. Todos los colores del arco iris bailaban dentro de las oscilantes lenguas de fuego: rojo y amarillo, azul, verde y violeta, y un profundo blanco puro.**

 **Apartándose de la chimenea, vagó por la casa, escuchando el ascendente viento mientras aullaba bajo los aleros. Las ramas de un viejo roble golpeaba contra una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, sonando como esqueléticos dedos arañando el cristal, como si algún espíritu expulsado mucho tiempo atrás estuviese buscando un modo de entrar en la casa.**

 **Sonrió burlonamente, sorprendida por sus imaginativos pensamientos y por la recurrente urgencia de ir al hospital y echarle un vistazo a la hermana mayor de Gail Swan.**

 **Hospitales. Ella nunca había estado dentro de uno. En todos los años de su existencia, jamás había estado enferma.**

 **Expulsando fuera de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de Gail y su hermana, entró en la biblioteca, decidida a terminar la investigación necesaria para su última novela antes de que la noche tocase a su fin.**

 **Eran más de las cuatro cuando finalmente admitió que estaba luchando una batalla perdida. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar en nada excepto en la valiente niñita que había acudido a ella buscando un milagro.**

 **Arrugando el gesto, se internó a zancadas en la noche, atraída por una fuerza a la que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, sus pies conduciéndole prestamente por el estrecho sendero de tierra que cortaba a través de los bosques en dirección a la floreciente ciudad costera de Maine.**

 **El hospital estaba ubicado en una calle lateral cerca de un extremo de la ciudad. Era un alto edificio blanco. Ella pensó que parecía más un antiguo mausoleo que un lugar moderno de sanación.**

 **Una miríada de olores asaltó su fino sentido del olfato en el momento en que abrió la puerta delantera: sangre, muerte, orina, la empalagosa esencia de flores, almidón y lejía, el pungente olor de antisépticos y medicinas. A esta hora de la mañana, los corredores estaban virtualmente desiertos. Encontró la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos al final de un largo pasillo.**

 **Una enfermera estaba sentada frente a un alargado escritorio, pasando revista a una pila de papeles. Regina la observó por un momento; luego, concentrando su mente en uno de los timbres de emergencia localizado en el final opuesto del corredor, lo hizo sonar.**

 **Tan pronto como la enfermera dejó su puesto, ella pasó frente al escritorio y entró en el Ala de Cuidados Intensivos.**

 **Sólo había un paciente: Emma Swan, edad: veintiocho años, grupo sanguíneo: A negativo. Estaba envuelta en vendajes, conectada a numerosos tubos y monitores.**

 **Ella ojeó rápidamente su historial. La joven no había sufrido rotura de huesos, aunque tenía numerosos cortes y contusiones; un corte en su pierna derecha había necesitado sutura. Tenía tres costillas magulladas, una laceración en el cuello cabelludo y hemorragia interna. Sorprendentemente, su cara había escapado a toda herida. Tenía rasgos finos y armónicos. Un puñado de pelo amarillo-rojizo enfatizaba la palidez de su piel. De hecho, su cara estaba casi tan blanca como la funda de almohada bajo su cabeza. Había estado en coma durante los últimos cuatro días. Su pronóstico era poco favorable.**

 **—** **¿Dónde estás, Emma Swan? —murmuró—. ¿Está tu espíritu todavía atrapado dentro de ese frágil tabernáculo de carne o ha encontrado tu alma redención en mundos más allá mientras esperas a que tu cuerpo perezca?**

 **Contempló fijamente la sangre goteando de una bolsa de plástico a través de un tubo y hasta su brazo. El agudo olor metálico de la misma excitó un hambre que hacía mucho que había suprimido. Sangre. El elixir de la vida.**

 **Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su propio brazo, a las oscuras venas azules recorriéndola. Había sobrevivido doscientos años a causa de la sangre en sus venas.**

 **—** **Si te diese mi sangre, ¿te traería ésta de vuelta desde el borde mismo de la eternidad —meditó en voz alta—, o te liberaría de tu tenue agarre sobre la vida y te enviaría al encuentro de lo que quiera que sea que aguarda al otro lado?**

 **Dejó que la punta de un dedo se deslizase sobre la suave y sedosa piel de la mejilla de la joven y luego, siguiendo un impulso que ni podía comprender ni denegar, cogió una jeringa, le quitó la envoltura protectora e insertó la aguja en la vena de su brazo izquierdo, observando con vago interés mientras el tubo hueco se llenaba con sangre de color rojo oscuro.**

 **En doscientos años, había amasado una buena porción de conocimientos médicos.**

 **Retirando la aguja, la insertó en la sección del tubo de látex que estaba siendo usada para agregar antibióticos y presionó el émbolo, mezclando su propia sangre con el líquido goteando en las venas de ella. Repitió el procedimiento muchas veces, todo el rato pensando en la rubita de pelo rizado que había ido a ella buscando un milagro.**

 **Regina sonrió torvamente mientras abandonaba la habitación de la chica y se encaminaba hacia la salida de emergencia situada al final del pasillo. Bajó la vista hacia su brazo. Un punto de sangre seca estropeaba la pureza de su piel aceitunada.**

 **Sangre oscura. Sangre inhumana. Fundiéndose con la de la chica.**

 **Se preguntó qué locura le había poseído para mezclar su sangre con la de la chica. ¿La sangre la curaría o mataría?, meditó. ¿Había sido ella una salvadora o una ejecutora? Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente quizás, nunca lo sabría.**

 **No se demoró sobre las otras muy probables consecuencias que resultarían de su irreflexiva acción si ella sobrevivía.**

 **Era cerca del alba cuando puso los pies fuera del hospital. Llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire, alzó la vista hacia el progresivamente iluminado cielo durante un largo momento. Sentía el anhelo de quedarse y ver la salida del sol, de sentir el bendito calor de un nuevo día, de escuchar el mundo a su alrededor cobrar vida, pero no se atrevía a quedarse más tiempo. Le había dado a Emma Swan casi un cuarto de su sangre, y eso lo había debilitado seriamente. En su actual condición, la luz del sol podría ser fatal. Con un estrangulado sollozo, se apresuró a marcharse a casa.**


	2. Mi propia sangre

Gracias por leer y estar al pendiente...

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Emma emergió de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Gradualmente, fue consciente de unas voces: la voz de Granny se alzaba en una urgente plegaria; la voz de Gail, llena de pesar mientras le rogaba a Emma que volviera, que por favor volviera.**

 **La voz de un hombre, sonando alarmado mientras exclamaba:**

 **—** **¡Esta volviendo en sí!**

 **La voz de una mujer, llena de incredulidad.**

 **—** **¡Es un milagro!**

 **—** **¿Señorita Swan? ¿Emma? ¿Puede escucharme? —dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.**

 **Ella trató de hablar, pero ni una palabra pasó más allá de sus labios. Trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero parecía no poder moverse. Así que miró parpadeando al hombre de bata blanca que estaba inclinado sobre ella.**

 **—** **¿Emma? —Gail se deslizó por debajo del brazo del doctor y agarró la mano de su hermana—. Emma, ¡estas despierta!**

 **—** **¿G… Gail?**

 **Su hermana asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.**

 **—** **Sabía que no me dejarías. ¡Lo sabía!**

 **—** **Hazte a un lado Gail —dijo el doctor. Sacando una linterna de su bolsillo, examinó los ojos de Emma, notando su respuesta a la luz—. ¿Sabes tu nombre? —le preguntó.**

 **—** **Emma Swan.**

 **—** **¿Sabes en qué año estamos?**

 **—** **2011.**

 **—** **¿Sabes dónde estás?**

 **—** **¿El hospital?**

 **El doctor asintió. Levantando la pierna derecha de Emma, pasó su pulgar a lo largo de la planta del pie, gruñendo suavemente al ver que los dedos se encogían.**

 **—** **Bueno, hay que hacer más exámenes, por supuesto —dijo, volviendo a cubrir con la sábana la pierna de Emma—. Pero creo que se va a poner bien.**

 **—** **Gracias a Dios —murmuró Granny—. Gracias a Dios.**

 **Cuando Emma se despertó nuevamente, estaba oscuro y ella estaba sola. Cuatro días, había dicho Granny. Había estado en coma durante cuatro días. ¿Dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo? A menudo se había preguntado a dónde iba el espíritu de una persona cuando el cuerpo estaba en coma. ¿Se tendía a descansar dentro de cuerpo? ¿Vagaba por la tierra como un alma perdida? Por más que trataba, Emma no podía recordar nada en absoluto, excepto…**

 **Se giró hacia a la ventana y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche. Le parecía recordar a una mujer, una mujer alta y morena que había aparentado ser más sombra que sustancia mientras permanecía inmóvil al lado de su cama. Pero seguramente sólo había sido un sueño causado por la fiebre, una invención de su imaginación. Ningúna Mujer de carne y hueso podría tener ojos tan oscuros, con tal aire de eternidad. Tan angustiados. Ningúna mujere sobre la tierra podría moverse con tan silenciosa gracia.**

 **Y su voz, profunda y resonante, llena de sufrimiento. Su voz, diciendo su nombre, comunicándose con su alma.**

 **Sí sólo había sido un sueño, era un sueño al cual ella daría la bienvenida cada noche de su vida.**

 **—** **Vuelve a mí —susurró—. Vuelve a mí, mi ángel de la oscuridad.**

 **La cabeza de Regina se alzó bruscamente mientras una débil voz era susurrada en su mente. Ella supo que era la de Emma a pesar de nunca haberla oído.**

 **—** **Emma—su nombre se deslizó por entre sus labios sin querer—. ¿Qué he hecho?**

 **Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, se encontró a sí misma levantándose de su silla, caminando hacia fuera en la noche, siguiendo el estrecho y retorcido camino que llevaba a la ciudad.**

 **Las criaturas nocturnas quedaban en silencio a su paso. Ella era una sombra entre las sombras. Una oscuridad más profunda que la noche.**

 **Se paró en la acera al otro lado de la calle del hospital, mirando hacia la ventana que sabía era la de ella. Ella la había convocado allí, el débil señuelo de su voz, era más poderoso que su propia voluntad de resistir.**

 **Logró pasar el puesto de la enfermera de guardia usando la misma estratagema que la noche anterior.**

 **Dentro de la habitación de Emma, se detuvo al lado de la estrecha cama, observando el constante subir y bajar de su pecho mientras dormía. Había un esbozó de color en sus mejillas ahora. Sus labios parecían suaves y dóciles, su color como el de unas rosas rosa pálido. Sus pestañas eran gruesas y oscuras.**

 **—** **Tan hermosa —musitó—. Tan frágil…**

 **Delicadamente, siguió la curva de su mejilla con su dedo índice.**

 **Ella sonrió ante su toque, girando la cabeza hacia su mano, como invitando sus caricias.**

 **Con una maldición retiró su mano.**

 **Ella despertó entre un respiro y el siguiente, y Regina se encontró a sí misma mirando fijamente a un par de somnolientos ojos verde-azulados. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento.**

 **—** **¿Cómo se siente, Srta. Swan? —preguntó Regina.**

 **—** **Mejor —ella le miró forzando la vista, tratando de verla más claramente en la tenue luz del cuarto—. ¿Es usted una de mis doctoras?**

 **Ella titubeó sólo un momento antes de contestar:**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Usted me salvó la vida.**

 **—** **Eso podría parecer.**

 **Emma frunció el ceño, deseando poder ver su rostro mejor. Ella le resultaba tan familiar…**

 **—** **Debe usted descansar ahora, Srta. Swan —dijo Regina.**

 **Dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Su sangre la había salvado. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que el sol saldría por el este.**

 **Ante sus palabras, ella se sintió abrumada por un repentino cansancio.**

 **—** **Espere, quiero saber su nombre...**

 **Se le cerraron los párpados mientras el sueño la reclamaba.**

 **Emma volvió la cabeza mientras el Dr. Petersen examinaba los puntos en su pierna.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está la otra doctora?**

 **—** **¿ la otra doctora?**

 **—** **La que vino a verme anoche.**

 **—** **¿Cuál era su nombre?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Era alta, con largo cabello negro. Ella... tenía una voz profunda.**

 **—** **No hay nadie del personal que responda a esa descripción —el Dr. Petersen sonrió indulgente—. Sin duda estabas soñando.**

 **—** **¡Pero no fue un sueño! —Emma miró a Granny y a Gail—. La vi. Le hablé.**

 **—** **Ya, ya —dijo el doctor Petersen, dándole palmaditas en la mano—. No hay necesidad de alterarse.**

 **—** **No estoy alterada. Yo sólo...**

 **Emma se volvió a recostar contra las almohadas. Tal vez ella lo había soñado todo.**

 **—** **Me pasaré a verte mañana —comentó el doctor. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro—. No sé quede mucho tiempo, Granny. Ella necesita descansar.**

 **—** **Entiendo —replicó Granny.**

 **—** **No lo imaginé —insistió Emma una vez el doctor dejó la habitación.**

 **—** **Vamos, Emma, si el doctor dijo que no hay nadie del personal con esa descripción, estoy segura que está en lo correcto—. Granny miró alrededor, sus perspicaces ojos azules reparando en cada detalle—. Es una bonita habitación —decidió.**

 **—** **Debe serlo, con lo que esta costando —se quejó Emma—. ¿Dijeron cuando puedo irme a casa?**

 **—** **No por un buen número de días.**

 **—** **Pero el Dr. Petersen dijo que estaba haciendo un extraordinario progreso.**

 **De hecho, cada doctor en el hospital había encontrado una excusa para pasar a ver al paciente milagroso cuyas heridas internas habían sanado de la noche a la mañana.**

 **—** **Eso es cierto —se mostró de acuerdo Granny—. Pero tenías un buen chichón en la cabeza. El Dr. Petersen quiere vigilarte por uno o dos días más —Granny tomó la mano de Emma entre las suyas y la apretó fuerte—. Casi te perdemos, criatura.**

 **—** **Lo sé —era aterrador pensar cuan cerca había estado de la muerte. Era algo sobre lo que no le gustaba pensar, y rápidamente cambió de tema—. Gail, ¿como te está yendo en la escuela? ¿Aprobaste tu examen de historia?**

 **—** **Notable alto —replicó Gail presumidamente—. Cherise sacó un suficiente bajo y Stephanie un insuficiente.**

 **—** **No te regodees —la reprendió Emma.**

 **—** **Deberíamos irnos —dijo Granny, poniéndose en pie—. No queremos cansarte.**

 **—** **Pero me siento bien.**

 **—** **El doctor dijo que deberías descansar, así que descansa—. Granny besó la mejilla de Emma—. Es un milagro —murmuró, reprimiendo una lágrima—. Un milagro —le dio unas palmadas al hombro de Emma—. ¿Puedo traerte algo mañana? ¿Un libro, tal vez?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Algo para leer estaría bien. ¿Y tal vez una malteada de fresa de la tienda?**

 **Granny sonrió.**

 **—** **Ahora sé que te estás sintiendo mejor. Vamos Gail.**

 **—** **Voy en un minuto —dijo Gail—. Necesito decirle algo a Emma.**

 **—** **Está bien, pero apúrate.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa, Gail? —preguntó Emma con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes un secreto que contarme?**

 **Gail asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.**

 **—** **Esa mujer que vino a verte anoche. Suena como a la mujer que fui a ver.**

 **—** **¿Qué mujer? —Emma miró a su hermana alarmada.**

 **—** **Te vas a reír.**

 **—** **Dímelo de todas maneras.**

 **—** **Fui a la vieja Mansión.**

 **—** **¡La vieja Mansióna! ¿Gail, has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué te hizo ir allí?**

 **Gail cogió una esquina del cubrecama de algodón y comenzó doblarla y desdoblarla.**

 **—** **Bueno, todo el mundo dice que una vampiro vive allí y...**

 **—** **¡Una vampiro! Oh Gail.**

 **—** **Pensé que si una vampiro realmente vivía allí y te mordía, te pondrías mejor y vivirías para siempre.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Gail, no existen tales cosas como vampiros. U hombres lobos. O monstruos marinos, extraterrestres o sirenas.**

 **Gail se cruzó de brazos con expresión rebelde.**

 **—** **Sí que los hay.**

 **Emma suspiró. Habían tenido la misma discusión muchas veces en los últimos dos años y medio.**

 **—** **¿Estas diciendo que la mujer de cabello negro era una vampiro y que vino aquí a morderme?**

 **Gail asintió.**

 **—** **Bueno, debe haber cambiado de opinión. No tengo ansia de sangre, y no tengo ningún mordisco en el cuello. Y es de día, y estoy bien despierta —Emma tomó la mano de su hermana en la suya—. Fueron tus plegarias las que me salvaron, Gail. Las tuyas y las de Granny. Mejor vete ya, te está esperando. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **—** **De acuerdo.**

 **Emma no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba a su hermana dejar la habitación. Vampiros, ¡sí, claro! El mundo de Gail estaba poblado con toda clase de monstruos: Pie Grande y Nessie, extraterrestres, Drácula y el Hombre Lobo. Gail los adoraba a todos.**

 **Con un suspiro, Emma cerró los ojos. Quizá ella la había soñado, había soñado con aquella alta, morena y misteriosa extraña que había venido a ella en la quietud de la noche.**

 **Pero no lo creía así.**

Regina se detuvo, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre el teclado de la computadora. Emma estaba pensando en ella. Podía oír sus pensamientos en su mente, tan alto y claro como si ella estuviera hablándole directamente.

 **Estaba confusa, preguntándose si ella había sido real o meramente una figura fantasmal conjurada desde las profundidades de su subconsciente.**

 **Mientras avanzaba la noche, ella sintió su soledad, y escuchó la silenciosa llamada de sus lágrimas.**

 **Incapaz de resistirse, salió de la casa para convertirse en una con la noche. Sus negras vestiduras se fundían con la oscuridad mientras ella se movía rápida y silenciosamente por el camino que conducía a la ciudad.**

 **El hospital apareció frente a ella, el gran edificio blanco destellando contra el telón de fondo de la noche. Por una vez, la enfermera de noche no se encontraba en su escritorio. Sigilosamente, echó a andar por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Emma. Un momento después, estaba parada al lado de su cama.**

 **Se la veía mucho mejor esa noche. La mayoría de los tubos habían sido retirados, su color era mejor, su respiración menos trabajosa. Su cabello, recientemente lavado, estaba desparramado sobre la almohada como una salpicadura de oro molido.**

 **Pensó que ella era una parte de su ser ahora, y que ella era parte de Ema de una manera que ningúna otra mujer podría jamás serlo. Al mezclar su sangre con la de ella, Regina había recreado un antiguo y sagrado lazo, un vínculo viviente entre ellas que no podría ser roto. Sus pensamientos eran tan claros para Regina como los suyos propios, su necesidad de confianza y confort imposibles de ignorar.**

 **Se puso tensa al comprender que Emma ya no estaba dormida, sino despierta y mirándola a través de aquellos vívidos ojos Verdes.**

 **—** **¿Quién es usted? —su voz sonaba estremecida de miedo… miedo a lo desconocido, miedo de su respuesta.**

 **—** **Una donante de sangre —replicó ella—. Escuché que te estabas recuperando, y quería verlo por mi misma.**

 **—** **Pero… yo pensé… anoche usted dijo…**

 **—** **¿Anoche?**

 **—** **¿No estuvo usted aquí anoche?**

 **Regina negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir la mentira en voz alta.**

 **Emma frunció el ceño.**

 **—** **Tal vez fue sólo un sueño, entonces.**

 **—** **Seguramente. Buenas noches, Srta. Swan. Que duerma bien.**

 **—** **Su nombre. Dígame su nombre.**

 **—** **Regina Mills —saludó inclinando la cabeza—. Y ahora debo irme.**

 **—** **Quédese, por favor. Yo… tengo miedo.**

 **—** **¿Miedo? —preguntó ella—. ¿De qué?**

 **Habían pasado siglos desde que ella le había temido a algo excepto por el descubrimiento de lo que ella era.**

 **—** **De estar sola —ella sonrió cohibida—. De la oscuridad.**

 **Había temido a la oscuridad desde que tenía memoria, aunque no había una explicación lógica para ello.**

 **—** **La oscuridad no puede hacerle daño, Srta. Swan —dijo ella tranquilamente.**

 **—** **Lo sé —racionalmente, ella lo sabía, pero la temía igualmente—. Por favor quédese, no tengo tanto miedo estando usted aquí.**

 **Ah, muchacha tonta —pensó Regina—, tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, pero no a la desconocida escondiéndose en sus sombras.**

 **—** **¿Quiere que encienda la luz?**

 **—** **No. La oscuridad no parece tan tenebrosa estando usted aquí.**

 **Había una cierta emoción en compartir la oscuridad con esta mujer que era una extraña, una intimidad que no sería posible con las luces encendidas.**

 **—** **¿No esta cansada?**

 **—** **No. Parece como si lo único que he hecho estos dos últimos días sea dormir.**

 **—** **Muy bien —consintió Regina con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Querría hablarme acerca de usted misma?**

 **—** **No hay mucho que contar.**

 **—** **Por favor.**

 **Regina se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, con cuidado de mantenerse en las sombras.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere saber?**

 **—** **Todo**

 **Emma rió.**

 **—** **Bueno, nací en Denver. Mi hermana, Gail, nació cuando yo tenía diez y ocho años. Pocos meses después, mis padres se divorciaron —ella se encogió de hombros. Incluso después de todos esos años, todavía le dolía. Siempre se había preguntado si el divorcio había sido de algún modo culpa suya—. Supongo que pensaron que otro bebé salvaría el matrimonio —continuó—, pero no funcionó. Mi mamá nos trajo a vivir con Nana Granny… mi abuela. Cuando yo tenía veintidos años, mamá se fugó con un conductor de camiones y nunca volvimos a saber de ella. No habíamos sabido nada de mi papá desde el divorcio, así que Granny decidió que Gail y yo debíamos quedarnos con ella. Ella ha sido madre y padre para nosotras desde que mi madre se fue. Fui a la universidad por un par de años, y ahora soy asesora en Arias —se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.**

 **—** **¿Quién o qué es Arias?**

 **—** **Arias Interiors. Es una firma de diseño de interiores.**

 **—** **Comprendo.**

 **—** **¿Qué hace usted?**

 **—** **¿Hacer? Ah, ¿mi trabajo, quiere decir? Escribo.**

 **—** **¿Se refiere a escribir libros?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **¿Qué escribe?**

 **—** **Historias de terror, mayormente.**

 **—** **¿Como Stephen King?**

 **—** **Más o menos.**

 **Emma frunció el ceño.**

 **—** **¿Tiene algo publicado?**

 **—** **Unas cuantas cosas. Escribo bajo el seudónimo de A. Lucard.**

 **¡A. Lucard! Él era el más exitoso y más prolífico escritor en el mercado. Sus libros estaban sistemáticamente en la lista de Best Seller del New York Times. Personalmente, a Emma no le atraía leer terror. Por curiosidad, para ver a qué venía tanto jaleo, había leído uno de sus libros. La mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Jamás imaginó que era el seudónimo de una mujer tan... misteriosa.  
**

 **—** **Leí uno de tus libros —comentó ella francamente—. Me provocó las peores pesadillas de toda mi vida.**

 **—** **Mis disculpas.**

 **—** **¿En que esta trabajando ahora?**

 **—** **Más de lo mismo, me temo.**

 **—** **A mi hermanita le encantaría leer uno de tus libros. Pero Granny no la dejaría.**

 **—** **¿Ah, sí? No pensé que su hermana estuviese interesada en mi trabajo.**

 **—** **¿Esta bromeando? Gail adora los monstruos.**

 **—** **¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa de...los monstruos?**

 **—** **No creo en ellos.**

 **—** **Entonces espero que nunca conozca a uno —miro hacía la ventana. Podía sentir el cercano amanecer, sentir el prometido calor del sol—. Debo irme.**

 **—** **Gracias por quedarse, Sra. Mills**

 **—** **Regina.**

 **—** **Regina —ella podía verle un poco más claramente ahora, una alta figura de piel morena en contraste con el verde pálido de la pared. Ella vestía un suéter negro y unos jeans también negros. Deseó poder ver su rostro, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su boca. Ella tenía un acento de lo más inusual, uno que ella no podía terminar de ubicar—. ¿Vendrás mañana?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **—** **Me gustaría que lo hicieras —apretó los labios, reacia a pedir un favor, pero incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo—. ¿Me traerías uno de tus libros?**

 **—** **Por supuesto. Pero pensé que no te interesaban las historias de monstruos.**

 **—** **Bueno, no me interesaban pero ahora que te he conocido... bueno, me gustaría darles a tus libros otra oportunidad.**

 **—** **Entonces me encargaré de que recibas uno. Buenas noches, Emma.**

 **—** **Buenas noches.**

 **Observó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, deseando, inexplicablemente, que le hubiera dado un beso de despedida.**

 **Regina merodeó por las calles oscuras, consciente, siempre consciente, de la cercanía del amanecer, de la necesidad de volver a casa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y, aún así, necesitaba estar fuera, sentir la oscuridad que se había vuelto tan parte de ella como de sus brazos y piernas.**

 **Se movió a través de la ciudad, impulsada por una horrible sensación de soledad, de separación. Añoraba una mujer con la que compartir su vida, pero no se atrevería a correr el riesgo de divulgar la verdad de lo que ella era. Sólo podía imaginar el pánico que causaría.**

 **Sintió el calor del sol en su espalda. Pronto, las calles estarían llenas de gente, gente que vivía y trabajaba, amaba y reía, que daba por sentado su mundo y todo lo que en él había.**

 **Con un grito angustiado, corrió velozmente a casa, buscando la seguridad de habitaciones aisladas.**

 **Echó el cerrojo a la puerta detrás de ella. La casa estaba fría y tenuemente iluminada, un refugio de los abrasadores rayos del sol.**

 **Protegida por la oscuridad, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.**

 **Su primer pensamiento, al levantarse, fue para Emma. Lo alejó, determinada a olvidar a la joven mujer de cabello del color del oro batido y verdes ojos de ensueño. Emma era una niña comparada con ella, una niña con toda una vida por delante. Una criatura de la luz que no necesitaba una mujer que vestía la oscuridad como un manto, una mujer que no era como las otras mujeres.**

 **Vagó incesantemente a través de las habitaciones vacías de su casa, incapaz de concentrarse en una tarea, sus pensamientos constantemente regresando a Emma.**

 **Dejando la casa, se mezcló con las sombras de la noche. Murmurando un juramento, comenzó a correr, incansablemente, sin esfuerzo. Milla tras milla ella corrió, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Pero no importaba cuan lejos corriera, no podía librarse de los deseos de su corazón. Regresó a casa con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse la ropa y envolver uno de sus libros. Segura de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero incapaz de resistir la tentación de volver a verla, salió de su casa.**

 **En el exterior, cerró sus ojos y envió sus pensamientos a Emma. Su hermana y su abuela habían estado allí temprano, pero ahora se habían ido, y ella estaba sola. Y solitaria.**

 **Y pensando en ella.**

 **Ya voy, Emma.**

 **Instó a sus pensamientos a quedarse en la mente de ella. Poco tiempo después, Regina estaba en el hospital, en su habitación.**

 **Su sonrisa de bienvenida, calida y genuina, le llenó el corazón… , el alma misma… de luz de sol.**

 **—** **Buenas tardes, Emma.**

 **—** **Hola.**

 **—** **Se te ve mucho mejor.**

 **—** **Me siento mucho mejor.**

 **Metiendo la mano dentro de su abrigo, ella sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco.**

 **—** **Espero que éste no te de pesadillas.**

 **—** **¡Te acordaste! Gracias —ella arrancó el papel y miró la portada. Ésta representaba a una mujer con el cabello del color de ala de cuervo inclinado sobre el delgado cuello de otra mujer; la luz de una luna llena destellaba en sus colmillos—. El Hambre —dijo ella, leyendo el titulo en voz alta—. Suena un poco horrible.**

 **—** **No tan mal como otros que he escrito.**

 **—** **¿Lo autografiarías para mí?**

 **—** **Por supuesto.**

 **Ella le tendió el libro y un bolígrafo, luego observó mientras lo abría por la página del título.**

 **Ella escribió durante un momento, luego cerró el libro y se lo devolvió . —Tal vez no deberías leerlo por la noche.**

 **—** **Así de aterrador, ¿eh?**

 **—** **Me han dicho que mi estilo es siniestro y difícil de manejar.**

 **Emma frunció el ceño, recordando el otro libro que había leído.**

 **—** **Bueno, tu estilo es definitivamente siniestro —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero no pensé que fuera difícil de manejar. En realidad, pensé que el libro que había leído era muy bueno. Me refiero a que supuestamente tiene que asustar, y a mí ciertamente me asustó.**

 **—** **¿Cuál de ellos leíste?**

 **—** **La Doncella y el Loco.**

 **—** **Uno de mis primeros libros. Creo que encontrarás El Hambre muchísimo menos grotesco.**

 **—** **Esta portada es un poco diferente a las otras.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **En realidad, es más una historia de amor que otra cosa.**

 **—** **¿En serio?**

 **Ella se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Una aberración, te aseguro. El argumento de mi próximo libro está tan lleno de asesinato y caos como para satisfacer a los más sanguinarios de mis lectores.**

 **—** **¿Te importaría si no lo compro?**

 **—** **No, para nada.**

 **Emma la miró a los ojos y olvidó todo lo demás. Había escuchado del amor a primera vista… ¿quién no? Pero nunca había creído en semejante cosa. Había conocido a otros hombres y mujeres apuestos y sentido diferentes grados de atracción, pero nada igual a lo que sentía ahora, una atracción que era casi espiritual, como si su alma estuviese estirándose para alcanzar a la de Regina. ¿Lo sentiría ella también? Nunca antes había entendido cómo una mujer podía dejarlo todo por el amor de un hombre o una mujer en este caso, pero tenía el repentino e inquebrantable presentimiento de que si Regina le pidiera que la siguiera al otro confín del mundo, ella diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era algo muy desconcertante y atemorizante.**

 **Con un esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de la de ella.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva escribir un libro?**

 **—** **No mucho, tres meses, a veces cuatro.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto hace que escribes?**

 **—** **Cerca de doce años —Regina le sonrió como si supiera que ella estaba haciendo esas preguntas porque temía otro persistente silencio entre ellas—. Basta de hablar de mí, ¿te marcharás a casa pronto?**

 **—** **No por unos cuántos días más. Y luego no podré volver trabajar enseguida.**

 **—** **¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Bien.**

 **—** **Me alegro. Debería irme ya. Necesitas descansar.**

 **—** **Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.**

 **—** **Entonces debe ser verdad.**

 **Ella se puso en pie, sabiendo que debía irse, pero reacia a dejarla. Emma era como un faro de luz, resplandeciente y brillante, no tocada por la oscuridad o la maldad. Regina sabía que la oscuridad que la rodeaba parecería más negra todavía cuando la dejase. Pero dejarla era lo que debía hacer.**

 **—** **Buenas noches, Emma.**

 **—** **Buenas noches, Regina. Gracias por el libro.**

 **Ella le sonrió, y luego salió del cuarto. No debía y no podía verla de nuevo.**

 **Emma le observó ir durante un momento, luego abrió el libro por la página que le había autografiado.**

 **A Emma… que tu fé te mantenga a salvo de los monstruos del mundo.**

 **Y a continuación su firma, escrita en un garabato en negrita:**

 **Regina Mills.**

 **Y debajo:**

 **A. Lucard.**

 **Ella no supo qué la hizo leer el seudónimo al revés, pero cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío corrió por su espina.**

 **D…R…A…C…U…L…A.**

 **—** **Drácula.**

 **Emma dijo la palabra en voz alta, y luego se río. Un nombre que encajaba, ciertamente, con una mujer que escribía la clase de libros escritos por Regina Mills.**

Se pone interesante no?!


	3. Los vampiros no existen

**Capítulo 3**

 **No iba a verla de nuevo. Esa fue una promesa que se hizo a sí misma al despertar la tarde siguiente.**

 **Repitió las palabras en su mente mientras se sentaba ante su ordenador.**

 **Las tecleó en la pantalla.**

 **Las dijo en voz alta.**

 **No iba a verla de nuevo.**

 **Pasó una hora. Dos.**

 **Incapaz de resistir la tentación de verla una vez más, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un par de pantalones negros y un suéter gris oscuro, y dejó la casa.**

 **Pasó por la floristería y compró un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, porque ella le recordaba a la luz del sol, rosas porque casaban con el color de sus labios, blancas para que hicieran juego con la inocencia en sus ojos. Y una única y perfecta rosa roja.**

 **Era justo pasadas las siete cuando entró en el hospital. Apretó la mandíbula mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Emma, sobrecogida por el olor a muerte y enfermedad. Sabía que era sólo su imaginación, y todavía, mientras pasaba junto a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, parecía como si pudiese ver los espíritus de aquellos al borde de la muerte flotando sobre los cuerpos en las camas, sus espectrales brazos estirándose hacia ella, implorándole silenciosamente por aquello que solamente ella podía dar.**

 **Maldiciendo suavemente, se alejó, caminando ciegamente pasillo adelante. Pensó que debería marcharse en ese mismo momento. Nunca debería haber ido ahí en primer lugar.**

 **Y entonces se encontró fuera de su habitación, abriendo la puerta. Y ella le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos verdes claros y brillantes, sus mejillas coloradas.**

 **—** **Tenía la esperanza de que se pasase por aquí —dijo Emma, el placer evidente en su tono de voz.**

 **Regina le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tendía el ramo.**

 **—** **Son hermosas —murmuró Emma—. Gracias.**

 **—** **No te hacen justicia.**

 **Emma se sintió ruborizar.**

 **—** **Usted me halaga, señora.**

 **—** **En absoluto.**

 **—** **Hay un jarrón en esa alacena —dijo Emma—. ¿Le importaría ponerlas en agua por mí?**

 **Con un asentimiento, ella abrió la puerta de la alacena, encontró el jarrón y lo llenó. Cogiendo las flores, las colocó en el jarrón y luego puso éste en la mesa junto a la cama.**

 **—** **Así que —dijo, tomando asiento en la silla verde de plástico—, ¿cómo te sientes esta tarde?**

 **—** **Mucho mejor. El doctor Petersen está bastante impresionado con mi recuperación —sonrió—. Dice que puedo irme a casa mañana.**

 **—** **Esas son buenas noticias.**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **¿Usted tiene hermanos o hermanas?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Yo tengo una hermana. Aunque claro, usted ya la conoció, ¿no? —rió Emma suavemente—. Ella me dijo que le hizo una visita.**

 **—** **Sí —replicó Regina sonriendo—. Vino en busca de un vampiro.**

 **—** **Apuesto a que quedó decepcionada cuando no encontró uno.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Es una niña muy valiente, yendo a cazar vampiros en mitad de la noche.**

 **—** **Está obsesionada con todo lo paranormal —observó Emma, meneando la cabeza—. Cuando crezca, quiere ser caza-vampiros.**

 **—** **Una ocupación inusual en esta época.**

 **—** **En cualquier época, pensaría yo, dado que los vampiros no existen.**

 **Regina se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Los habitantes de algunos países estarían en fuerte desacuerdo contigo.**

 **—** **No lo dirá en serio.**

 **—** **Y tanto que sí. Hace tan solo un siglo o así desde que Inglaterra declaró ilegal la práctica de clavar estacas en los corazones de los suicidas para asegurarse de que no se convirtiesen en vampiros.**

 **—** **Habla como si hubiese llevado a cabo todo un estudio. Aunque claro, supongo que es natural, dado que usted escribe sobre ellos.**

 **—** **Sí. En tiempos antiguos, la gente enseguida se daba cuenta de que cuando un hombre herido, o una bestia, perdía gran cantidad de sangre, su fuerza vital se debilitaba. Creían que la sangre era la fuente de la vitalidad, y, así, empapaban sus cuerpos con sangre, y, algunas veces, la bebían —hizo una pausa, imaginando el cálido y metálico sabor en su lengua—. El vampirismo ha sido documentado en Babilonia, Roma, Grecia, Egipto, China y Hungría. En la antigua Grecia, la gente creía en la Lamia, quien, según los relatos, era una mujer—demonio que atraía a jóvenes hombres a la muerte para beber su sangre.**

 **Emma se estremeció. Ella nunca había creído en semejantes tonterías, pero Regina hablaba con convicción, como si realmente creyese que tales criaturas existían. Pero ella tendría que creer al menos un poco, pensaba Emma, para escribir libros tan convincentes.**

 **Miró la novela que le había dado la noche anterior.**

 **Regina siguió la dirección de su mirada.**

 **—** **¿Me atrevo a preguntar si has leído algo de ella?**

 **—** **He leído la mitad —replicó.**

 **Se había pasado la mayor parte del día leyendo. Una vez hubo empezado, fue incapaz de cerrar el libro. Era un libro oscuro, y aún así ella había sido conmovida por el amor de la vampiro hacia una mujer mortal.**

 **—** **¿Y?**

 **—** **Puedo ver por qué entró en la lista de bestsellers. No creí que me fuese a gustar. No después del otro. Pero este… —frunció el ceño—. La vampiro parece tan real, tan trágica. No puedo evitar sentir pena por ella.**

 **Regina asintió, complacida de que ella hubiese visto la humanidad de su heroína.**

 **—** **Es bastante diferente de lo que usted escribe usualmente, ¿no?**

 **—** **Bastante, sí.**

 **—** **¿Tiene un final feliz?**

 **—** **¿De veras quieres que te lo cuente?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No, aunque debo confesar que estuve tentada de leer el final para ver cómo resolvió usted el conflicto.**

 **—** **¿Cómo crees que debería acabar?**

 **—** **Felizmente. Ya hay suficiente miseria en el mundo.**

 **Regina asintió. Más de la que puedes imaginar. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se tornaron introspectivos, y luego ella se puso de pie mientras sentía a la hermana de Emma y a su abuela aproximándose.**

 **Se giro hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Gail y su abuela entraban en la habitación. Ambas se detuvieron bruscamente al verle.**

 **Regina sonrió secamente mientras Gail la miraba fijamente. No necesitaba ser clarividente para leer sus pensamientos. Ella se estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo Regina allí, lo que su abuela diría si averiguaba que había ido a verle sola, ya avanzada la noche.**

 **Regina le guiñó un ojo a la niña, esperando tranquilizarla, y luego comprendió que Emma estaba haciendo las presentaciones. Estrechó la mano de la abuela de ambas y sonrió a Gail, quien pareció aliviada cuando ni su hermana ni Regina divulgaron su secreto.**

 **Ella se quedó unos cuantos minutos más, consciente de la curiosidad de la mujer mayor. La abuela de Emma, Granny, era demasiado educada para mirar con fijeza o hacer preguntas impertinentes, pero Regina sintió sus miradas furtivas, supo que ella se estaba preguntando dónde la había conocido su nieta y por qué estaba visitándola.**

 **Tan rápido como fue posible, Regina deseó a Emma buenas noches y se marchó.**

 **Ella no se quedaba atrapada a menudo en tan pequeño espacio con mortales. Estando así de cerca, había sido demasiado consciente de ellos, agudamente consciente de las diferencias entre sí misma y la humanidad, de sus debilidades y fragilidades.**

 **Una vez en el exterior, tomó una profunda inspiración, las aletas de su nariz expandiéndose con la miríada de olores de la noche.**

 **Pensó en Emma, y maldijo la oscura soledad que habitaba su alma.**

 **Tan pronto como Regina se hubo ido, Granny fijó su atención en Emma.**

 **—** **¿Quien era esa mujer?**

 **—** **¿Te refieres a la señora Mills?**

 **—** **Naturalmente que me refiero a la señora Mills —replicó Granny—. ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?**

 **—** **Por Dios, Nana, pareces el Sargento Joe Friday (1) —exclamó Emma, sonriendo—. Sólo los hechos, señora —dijo, en una decente imitación de Jack Webb (2).**

 **—** **No seas insolente, Emma Swan.**

 **Emma suspiró. Cuando Nana empleaba ese tono, Emma se sentía como una niña de nuevo en vez de una mujer adulta.**

 **—** **La conocí hace tan sólo un par de días. Donó algo de sangre y pasó por aquí para ver cómo estaba yo —señaló con un gesto de su mano el libro sobre su mesilla de noche—. Es escritora.**

 **Gail cogió el libro y leyó el título.**

 **—** **¡A. Lucard! ¿Ella es A. Lucard?**

 **Emma asintió. Gail meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No me lo creo.**

 ***(1) Nota de la traductora: protagonista de una popular serie policíaca norteamericana de los años cincuenta.**

 ***(2) Nota de la traductora: nombre del actor, ya fallecido, que interpretó al sargento Friday.**

 **—** **Bueno, pues es verdad.**

 **—** **¿Dan sus libros tanto miedo como todo el mundo dice? ¿Puedo leerme éste cuando te lo acabes?**

 **—** **Sí, sus libros dan miedo, y no, no puedes leértelo.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **Porque eres demasiado joven.**

 **—** **No lo soy.**

 **—** **Sí lo eres.**

 **—** **Niñas, ya basta. Gail, ¿por qué no vas a traerme una taza de café?**

 **Gail alzó las cejas.**

 **—** **¿Realmente quieres una taza de café o solo estás intentando librarte de mí?**

 **—** **Limítate a hacer lo que te digo, señorita.**

 **—** **¡Oh, de acuerdo! —rezongó Gail.**

 **Emma tomó una profunda y fortificante inspiración mientras observaba a su hermana salir de la habitación.**

 **—** **Ahora, señorita —dijo Granny—, cuéntame lo que está pasando entre tú y la señora Mills.**

 **—** **Oh, por el amor de Dios, Nana, ¿qué te piensas que está pasando?**

 **—** **Si lo supiese no te lo estaría preguntando.**

 **—** **No está pasando nada. ¡Acabo de conocer a esa mujer! —Emma meneó la cabeza, molesta. Quería a su abuela, pero algunas veces las ideas chapadas a la antigua de Nana sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no la hacían desear gritar—. Estoy en el hospital, por el amor del cielo. Difícilmente sería un lugar apropiado para un affair, si yo decidiese tener uno.**

 **—** **¡Emma!**

 **—** **Lo siento.**

 **—** **Es sólo que parece raro, eso de ella viniendo aquí.**

 **—** **¿El qué es raro? — preguntó Gail.**

 **La niña tendió una taza de papel llena de negro café a su abuela.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **Nana se reclinó en su silla y sorbió su café, escuchando mientras Gail le contaba a Emma acerca de su día en la escuela. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la campana que señalaba el fin de las horas de visitas sonó a través de todo el hospital.**

 **—** **¿Aún vas a venir a casa mañana? —preguntó Gail.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Gail se volvió hacia su abuela.**

 **—** **¿Puedo venir contigo a recoger a Emma?**

 **—** **No, tienes escuela.**

 **—** **Podría faltar un día.**

 **—** **No. Da a Emma las buenas noches. Tenemos que irnos.**

 **Gail abrazó a Emma.**

 **—** **Nunca puedo hacer nada —se quejó.**

 **—** **Cuando me sienta mejor, iremos de compras.**

 **—** **¿Lo prometes?**

 **—** **Lo prometo.**

 **—** **Buenas noches, Emma —dijo Nana—. Estaré aquí mañana a eso de las diez.**

 **—** **Buenas noches, Nana.**

 **Emma se recostó sobre las almohadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que Regina Mills hubiese venido a verla. Después de todo, ella había donado sangre a la Cruz Roja en numerosas ocasiones pero nunca había sabido a dónde iba a parar esa sangre. E incluso aunque a menudo se preguntaba quien la había recibido, y si quizás había servido para salvar una vida, nunca había ido en busca de los recipientes de la misma.**

 **¿Y? Quizá Regina simplemente era más curiosa de lo que lo era ella. O quizás tenía algún motivo siniestro…**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza. No era propio de ella ser suspicaz. Granny a menudo decía que era demasiado confiada, demasiado ingenua, para su propio bien, y quizá lo era. Pero ella prefería pensar lo mejor de las personas en lugar de lo peor. Sabía que había maldad en el mundo, pero no veía razón para escarbar en ello sólo porque las noticias de las seis no eran capaces de hablar de nada más. Después de todo, había bondad en el mundo también. Y Regina Mills era la prueba viviente. Había donado sangre a una completa extraña y luego se había pasado a ver cómo ésta estaba evolucionando.**

 **Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba las flores que le había traído. ¿Cómo había averiguado quién había recibido su sangre, ya que estábamos? ¿Esa información no era confidencial?**

 **Cogió la rosa roja del jarrón y olisqueó su fragancia. Fuese como fuese, Regina era la mujer más generosa que ella había conocido nunca. Las flores deben haberle costado una pequeña fortuna —pensó. Las rosas de floristería nunca eran baratas, y había al menos tres docenas de capullos, todos perfectamente formados.**

 **Son hermosas —meditó. Luego sonrió. Regina había dicho que no le hacían justicia a ella. Era uno de los cumplidos más bonitos que había recibido jamás.**

 **Sonriendo, devolvió la rosa al jarrón y alargó la mano hacia el libro, ansiosa por descubrir cómo acababa el romance entre la vampiro y la mujer mortal.**

 **Pronto sabremos un poco más sobre la historia de Regina y sus origenes...**

 **Gracias por los reviews!**

 **Recuerden:** **Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela fantástica "Deeper than the night" de Amanda Ashley**


	4. EL DON OSCURO capítulo l

**Capítulo 4**

 **Emma rápidamente se aburrió de tener que quedarse en casa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en movimiento. Como asesora, viajaba a menudo a ciudades cercanas para aconsejar a grandes compañías en la redecoración de sus oficinas. Justamente había estado regresando de uno de esos trabajos cuando sucedió el accidente. Un minuto ella estaba conduciendo por la autopista escuchando a Billy Ray Cyrus y luego, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el hospital envuelta en vendajes sin memoria de cómo había llegado allí. Tenía suerte de estar viva.**

 **Pasó los canales de la TV. Telenovelas y programas de entrevistas, programas de entrevistas y telenovelas. Con una mueca, apagó la televisión y cogió el último libro de Regina. Le había pedido a Nana que se lo comprase. Al contrario que _El Hambre_ , el cual había tenido un fuerte romance y, para su mayor deleite, un final feliz, este libro, titulado _Señor de la Oscuridad_ , era estrictamente de horror. Era una historia terrorífica, y, aún así, cuando ella intentaba analizarla, no podía establecer exactamente qué era lo que la hacía tan terrorífica. El horror no era espeluznante. El derramamiento de sangre no era tan sangriento que fuese asqueroso. Quizás fuese el hecho de que todo parecía tan plausible, tan real. **

**Regina había estado en lo cierto en una cosa, no obstante. Ella no leía sus libros por la noche.**

 **Puso el libro a un lado cuando Gail llegó a casa de la escuela.**

 **—** **Hola, Calabacita. ¿Tuviste un buen día?**

 **—** **Estuvo bien. Saqué un Notable en un examen de matemáticas.**

 **—** **Eso es genial. Nana horneó galletas esta mañana. ¿Qué tal si me traes unas pocas y un vaso de leche?**

 **—** **Okay —Gail arrojó su suéter y sus libros sobre una silla y fue a la cocina. Volvió momentos más tarde con dos vasos altos de leche y un plato de galletas de avena—. ¿Dónde está Nana?**

 **—** **Fue a casa de la señora Zimmermann para jugar a la canasta.**

 **—** **Oh —Gail se sentó al borde del sofá—. ¿Qué tal está el libro?**

 **—** **Es bueno. Ella es una escritora con mucho talento.**

 **—** **¿Por qué crees que la gente dice que una vampira vive en su casa?**

 **—** **Debería resultar obvio, incluso para una niña como tú —dijo Emma con una sonrisa—. La mujer escribe sobre vampiros y hombres-lobo.**

 **—** **Supongo. Su casa estaba realmente oscura por dentro cuando yo fui allí.**

 **—** **¿No entraste, verdad?**

 **—** **No. Pero pude ver un poco del interior —Gail mordisqueó una galleta con expresión pensativa—. No había ninguna luz encendida.**

 **—** **Quizá se había retirado a dormir.**

 **—** **No era tan tarde.**

 **—** **Alguna gente se va a la cama temprano, ¿sabes?**

 **—** **Tal vez. Pero es raro.**

 **—** **¿El qué es raro?**

 **—** **Bueno, yo, Stephanie y Cherise hemos ido hasta allí montones de veces durante el día y nunca hemos visto a nadie por ahí.**

 **—** **¿Y? Quizá ella duerme hasta tarde y escribe por la noche.**

 **—** **Los vampiros duermen durante el día.**

 **—** **Oh, por el amor de Dios, Gail, ¿quieres por favor dejar de pensar que cada desconocido que te encuentras es un vampiro o un hombre-lobo?**

 **—** **De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Vas a comerte esa última galleta?**

 **—** **No, toda tuya.**

 **Gail se comió hasta la última de las galletas, se terminó su leche y se puso en pie.**

 **—** **Voy a ir a casa de Cindy. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?**

 **—** **No, estoy bien. No vuelvas tarde.**

 **—** **No lo haré. Hasta luego.**

 **—** **Adiós.**

 **Emma miró por la ventana, deseando poder salir fuera. Era una hermosa tarde, brillante y clara, un día perfecto para dar un largo paseo por el parque. No podía esperar hasta que su pierna estuviese mejor. Ella odiaba que tuviesen que atenderla, odiaba estar confinada en la casa, odiaba tenderse en el sofá con la pierna apoyada sobre una almohada. Y, tanto como quería a su abuela, no podía esperar para volver a su propio apartamento. Nana había montado un alboroto cuando Emma decidió mudarse, pero Emma había necesitado ser independiente, vivir sola, incluso si su apartamento estaba situado a menos de un kilómetro y medio de su hogar.**

 **Se preguntó lo que Regina Mills estaría haciendo, y si alguna vez la vería nuevamente, y si Regina pensaba en ella tan a menudo como Emma le pensaba .**

 **Regina merodeó por los bosques detrás de su casa, batallando contra su deseo de ver a Emma de nuevo.**

 **Habían transcurrido seis semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Seis interminables semanas.**

 **Su escritura había florecido. Atormentada por su deseo por Emma, había pasado largas horas ante su ordenador, volcando su frustración en su escritura. Las palabras venían fácilmente ahora. Oscuras y airadas palabras que brotaban como lava, endureciendo las páginas. La ira y la soledad de doscientos años fluían de ella, liberadas por su anhelo por una mujer mortal con el cabello como oro batido y ojos tan verdes como el mar. Pensó con pesar que ahora podía realmente simpatizar con su vampiro.**

 **Pero ella no estaba pensando en su trabajo en progreso esa noche. Regina era una con la oscuridad mientras se movía a través de los bosques, sus pisadas apenas haciendo un sólo sonido. Captó el débil olor de un zorrillo, el olor de follaje marchito, el hedor de un animal muerto, el acre olor del humo elevándose desde una distante chimenea. Oyó el frenético escurrirse de las criaturas nocturnas que cazaban en la noche, el golpeteo de pequeñas alas, el grito de muerte de una bestia de presa que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para escapar al cazador.**

 **Hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina, su mirada barriendo la oscuridad, buscando a Emma. Oh, sí, ella sabía dónde vivía su abuela. Había pasado junto a la pequeña residencia de ladrillo rojo cada noche durante las pasadas seis semanas, atormentándose a sí misma con su cercanía. Oculta en las sombras fuera de la residencia de Granny, había escuchado la voz de Emma, inhalado su esencia, leído sus pensamientos.**

 **Sería tan fácil tomarla, hacerla suya. Ellas estaban unidas ahora, eternamente conectadas por la sangre que compartían. Regina cerró los ojos, imaginando la simplicidad de todo ello. Esperaría hasta tenerla sola, la seduciría con una mirada y se la llevaría a su casa. Podría pasar horas haciéndole el amor y luego borrarlo todo de su mente…**

 **Un vil juramento escapó de sus labios y luego ella estaba corriendo a través de la oscuridad, huyendo de la suave piel bañada por el sol y ojos verde mar, de labios del color de rosas de verano. Escapando de la antigua maldición que corrompía su mera alma.**

 **Pero no podía dejar atrás el recuerdo de su sonrisa, o el suave y cálido sonido de su voz.**

 **De vuelta en su propia casa, se hundió en la silla frente a su ordenador, preguntándose por qué repentinamente se sentía impulsada a escribir la historia de su propia vida en lugar de la ficción que venía tan fácilmente a ella.**

 **En todos los siglos de su existencia, había rehusado profundizar en el pasado. Una vez se hubo resignado a su destino, lo abrazó. Hacer algo distinto a eso habría sido impensable. Era la única manera de preservar su salud mental. No había vuelta atrás, de nada servía revolcarse en la autocompasión. Era del todo inútil lamentarse por lo que estaba para siempre perdido para ella.**

 **Había habido un corto período de tiempo durante el cual Regina había llorado la muerte de su esposa e hija, llorado por su antigua vida, y luego había colocado los recuerdos tras ella y rehusado reconocer el dolor y la pena.**

 **¿Así que porqué, se preguntaba, porqué ahora?**

 **La respuesta era ridículamente simple, y sorprendentemente compleja.**

 **Era a causa de Emma. Algo en ella le recordaba a Dannielle, le hacía suspirar por la vida que había perdido, le hacía dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que no era una mujer mortal en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.**

 **Como siempre que estaba perturbada, buscó escape en cualquier libro en el que estuviese trabajando en ese momento.**

 **Inclinándose hacia delante, encendió el ordenador. Por un momento, observó la vacía pantalla azul, y luego abrió el documento que deseaba y comenzó a leer, comenzando en la página uno.**

 ** _EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Nací en una pequeña villa en Rumanía, siendo la menor de siete hijos. Había una vieja leyenda que decretaba que la séptima hija de una séptima hija estaba destinada a convertirse en vampira. De niña, la idea me aterrorizaba. Los vampiros vivían en la oscuridad y bebían la sangre de los vivos. El pensamiento de beber sangre me ponía enferma, pero era el pensamiento de habitar para siempre en la oscuridad el que me dejaba aturdida de miedo, porque yo tenía un profundo y constante miedo de la noche. Tan lejos como podía recordar, mis sueños habían sido acosados por terrores sin nombre. Numerosas veces había implorado a mi madre que me dijese que no era verdad, que yo no crecería para ser una vampira. Numerosas veces, ella me había sostenido en sus brazos y asegurado que era sólo un cuento de viejas. ¿Por qué nunca vi la verdad en sus ojos?_**

 ** _Conforme me hacía mayor, mis sueños se tornaron más intensos. El terror que me acosaba ya no carecía de nombre, o de rostro. Era una mujer quien daba cuerpo al terror que acosaba mis noches, una mujer de piel olivácea y cabello tan negro como el carbón. Una mujer cuyos ojos ámbar quemaban con los fuegos de los condenados._**

 ** _Cuando cumplí veintidós, me enamoré de la hija del herrero. Un año más tarde, nos casábamos, y, durante los siguientes cinco años, sólo conocí la felicidad. Nuestra tristeza era que no podíamos concebir, pero a mí, siendo un tanto egoísta, no me importó. Sólo deseaba a Dannielle. Mis pesadillas habían cesado hacía mucho. Mi miedo a la oscuridad había sido ahogado en el dulce abrazo de Dannielle. Y entonces, tarde una noche mientras yacíamos entrelazadas la una en los brazos de la otra, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi hijo. El cómo es algo que nunca quize saber, el porqué, ella lo deseaba más que nada y quién era yo para negarle algo que yo misma no le podía dar… Y sólo entonces comprendí lo que la verdadera alegría era. Ah, esos benditos días y noches cuando la vida era plena y perfecta, cuando el vientre de mi amor se hinchaba con la presencia de un hijo, y cada día veía nuestro amor crecer y volverse más fuerte, más profundo._**

 ** _Nuestra hija nació una soleada mañana de comienzos de primavera. Murió al alba siguiente, y su madre con ella. Desafortunado, dijo la comadrona. La niña había llegado demasiado pronto; Dannielle murió de fiebre de parto. Las enterré en la cima de una ventosa colina, mi esposa, mi hija y mi corazón._**

 ** _Las pesadillas regresaron esa noche..._**

 **Regina se reclinó en su silla y estiró las piernas. Le había puesto el nombre a su heroína por su consorte. Dannielle, con cabello como seda amarilla y ojos tan marrones como la misma tierra. Regina no había pensado en ella voluntariamente en siglos, aún así, ahora, tan sólo ver su nombre lo traía todo de vuelta… el amor que ellas habían compartido, la felicidad que una vez habían conocido. Ella había llamado a su hija AnTares. AnTares, la única hija que ella había engendrado. la única hija que jamás nacería de ella.**

 **Observó la pantalla del ordenador, las palabras tornándose borrosas ante sus ojos. No había amado a una mujer desde Dannielle. Había habido otras mujeres en su vida, profesionales pagadas que habían aliviado su lujuria, pero ninguna mujer especial, ninguna a quien ella se atreviese a confiar la realidad de lo que era.**

 **Únicamente ahora, después de más de doscientos años, había encontrado una mujer cuyo corazón deseaba ganar, una mujer en quien anhelaba confiar. Pero a quien no se atrevía a amar.**

 **Por el bien de Emma, Regina no se atrevía a amarla.**

 **Emma estaba sentada en el columpio del patio de atrás, contemplando las colinas que se alzaban hacia el este más allá de Storybrook. Como siempre en los últimos tiempos, sus pensamientos se centraban en Regina. ¿Dónde estaba ella esa noche? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pasaba cada momento que estaba despierta pensando en ella? ¿Se sorprendía a sí misma repentinamente observando en la distancia, preguntándose lo que Emma estaría haciendo, pensando, vistiendo?**

 **Siete semanas. Siete semanas desde la última vez que le había visto. Había pensado que había algo entre ellas, una mutua atracción, pero aparentemente había estado equivocada. Seguramente, si Regina hubiese sentido siquiera la mitad de lo que ella todavía sentía, la habría telefoneado. Después de cuatro semanas, ella había hecho a un lado su orgullo y su buen juicio e intentado llamarle, pero la operadora le había informado que no había constancia de una Regina Mills, o de A. Lucrad en el listín.**

 **Había leído todos sus libros. Dos veces. La primera vez, la habían espantado. La segunda, había detectado un nexo común a cada historia. No importa quien fuese el héroe, siempre portaba una pesada carga o albergaba un oscuro secreto, y siempre se trataba de una mujer solitaria, temerosa de amar, temerosa de confiar. ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Una silenciosa plegaria de ayuda? ¿O estaba ella simplemente siendo imaginativa?**

 **¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Por qué no había venido a verla? ¿Por qué no podía ella dejar de pensar en Regina Mills?**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **Su voz, tan suave que no estaba segura de si la había oído realmente o si se trataba de su mente jugándole una mala pasada de tanto que deseaba volver a verla.**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **Lentamente, apenas atreviéndose a albergar esperanzas, se giró hacia el sonido de su voz. Y ahí estaba ella, una alta y oscura figura recortada contra la negrura de la noche.**

 **—** **Regina.**

 **Se movió hacia ella con lentitud. Un rayo de luna la bañó en plata. Y luego Regina estaba ahí: parada frente a ella, tan alta como ella la recordaba. Su cabello, largo, negro y revuelto por el viento, enmarcaba una cara definida y suave.**

 **—** **¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Regina.**

 **Su voz fue tan suave como una oración, tan íntima como la caricia de una amante.**

 **—** **Bien —replicó ella—. ¿Y tú?**

 **—** **Bien —dijo Regina—. Como siempre.**

 **—** **¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?**

 **—** **Lento.**

 **—** **¿Oh? ¿Por qué?**

 **La mirada de Regina encontró la suya, sus oscuros ojos intensos.**

 **—** **He tenido otras cosas en la mente.**

 **—** **Oh —sintió como si de repente le faltase de aliento, como si alguien hubiese succionado todo el oxígeno del aire—. ¿Qué cosas?**

 **—** **Emma…**

 **Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando sus próximas palabras, con la esperanza de que Regina le dijese que la había echado de menos, que había pasado cada minuto despierta pensando únicamente en ella.**

 **Regina estaba observándola desde muy cerca, la mirada fija en su rostro. Emma podía sentir el calor de la misma, su poder. En ese momento, le habría dicho cualquier cosa que Regina quisiese oír, hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Aunque no estaban tocándose, era casi como si ella estuviese acariciando su cabello, su mejilla.**

 **Y entonces Regina dio un paso atrás, liberándola de su mirada.**

 **—** **Regina —su voz era temblorosa, incierta.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres de mí, Emma?**

 **—** **¿Querer?**

 **—** **He estado mucho en tu mente estas pasadas semanas.**

 **Emma la miró. ¿Cómo había sabido eso?**

 **—** **Oigo tu pensamientos. Siento tu soledad, tu desazón —apretó los puños para evitar alargar las manos hacia ella—. ¿Qué deseas de mí?**

 **—** **Yo… nada.**

 **—** **No puedes mentirme, Emma. Sé que tus noches son largas y que el sueño no te trae descanso. Te has preguntado por qué no te he llamado, qué he estado haciendo que me mantuvo alejada.**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? No puedes leer mi mente. Es imposible.**

 **—** **Si hay una cosa que he aprendido, Emma, es que pocas cosas en la vida son imposibles.**

 **Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada al saber que Regina había adivinado sus más íntimos pensamientos.**

 **—** **No apartes la mirada, Emma. No tengo que leer tu mente para conocer tus pensamientos, porque tus pensamientos han sido míos. También mis noches son largas y solitarias. Tu imagen acosa mis días. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa permanece en mis sueños. Deseo…**

 **—** **¿Qué? —preguntó Emma, la voz enronquecida. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan románticas, o la había hecho sentir tan deseable—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **—** **Esto —dijo, y, arrodillándose ante ella, tomó su cara en sus manos y la besó.**

 **Ella había sido besada antes, y a menudo, pero nunca así. Su toque la atravesó como fuego satinado, caliente y seductor. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, sosteniéndola con firmeza, y ella sintió la fuerza latente en sus manos, percibió el poder que irradiaba de Regina como el calor irradiaba del sol.**

 **Emma oyó un gemido bajo. ¿Había salido de ella? Su lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, internándose dentro para acariciar la suave carne interna, y ella se sintió derretir, por el calor de su toque, la gentil presión de sus dedos masajeando sus hombros, resbalando por sus brazos. Las manos de Regina estaban frescas contra su piel desnuda.**

 **—** **Emma —su voz sonó alterada mientras se retiraba.**

 **Ahogándose en sensaciones, Emma le miró a través de ojos medio cerrados. Regina le acarició la mejilla y ella giró la cara contra su palma, deseando más.**

 **No debería de haber venido aquí. Comenzó a incorporarse, queriendo decirle que había sido un error, pero Emma le agarró la mano y se la retuvo con fuerza.**

 **—** **No te vayas.**

 **—** **Emma, escúchame…**

 **—** **No. No creo que desee oír lo que tienes que decir.**

 **—** **Es por tu propio bien.**

 **—** **Ahora sé que no quiero oírlo.**

 **Como un lobo que hubiese captado un rastro de olor, Regina se volvió hacia la casa. Granny se estaba despertando.**

 **—** **Tengo que irme —dijo.**

 **—** **No hasta que me prometas que regresarás mañana.**

 **Regina podía oír Granny llamando a Emma. No quería que la mujer le encontrase allí, no deseaba tener que explicar algo que era, por el momento, inexplicable.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **Muy bien. Mañana por la noche.**

 **—** **¿A qué hora?**

 **—** **¿Las diez es demasiado tarde?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Aquí, entonces, a las diez —dió un paso hacia adelante, se llevó la mano de Emma a los labios y la besó—. Hasta mañana —susurró, y, adentrándose en la oscuridad, desapareció en las sombras.**

 **—** **Hasta mañana —repitió Emma, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir las horas que faltaban hasta que volviese a verle.**

 **Regina se sentó enfrente de su ordenador, la vista fija en la pantalla, retomándolo donde lo había dejado.**

 ** _"_** ** _Las pesadillas volvieron esa noche, más reales, más terroríficas que antes. Sin Dannielle, no había nada que me ligase a mi antigua vida a mi antiguo hogar. Me despedí de mis padres y dejé la villa sin mirar atrás. Estaba huyendo. Escapando del recuerdo de mi esposa e hija. Escapando de las imágenes que nuevamente acosaban mis sueños. ¡Qué tonta fui, al pensar que podía correr más que mi destino! Estaba en Francia, intentando ahogar mi pena en una jarra de cerveza, la noche en que ella me encontró._**

 _ **Ignoro cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie a mi lado antes de tocarme. Sólo recuerdo alzar la mirada hacia el más exquisito par de ojos color ámbar que jamás había visto. Supe en ese momento que estaba perdida, irremediablemente y para siempre, y que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese.**_

 _ **Ella dijo mi nombre, y yo no pregunté cómo lo conocía.**_

 _ **Tomó mi mano, y yo la seguí fuera de la taberna, a través de una oscura calle, al interior de una oscura casa.**_

 _ **Fui su prisionera desde aquella noche. Ella no me aprisionó con cadenas, ni me mantuvo encerrada en una mazmorra. Fue el poder de sus ojos, la fuerza de su voluntad, lo que me esclavizó.**_

 _ **Yo dormía durante el día y despertaba al caer la noche. Ella me dijo que su nombre era Lilith, y que había estado esperándome desde el día de mi nacimiento. Yo consideré que esa era una extraña declaración, dado que ella era una mujer joven. Una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que yo había visto jamás. Su cabello, tan negro como la noche, caía hasta sobrepasar sus caderas como un río de oscuridad. Su piel era como porcelana, sus labios del rosa más pálido imaginable.**_

 _ **Era una mujer rica. Su casa era enorme y estaba bien equipada, llena de pinturas, tapices y exóticas cerámicas y figurillas. Ella me llevó a la ópera y al teatro, me vistió con finas ropas, me enseñó a leer y escribir.**_

 _ **Yo nunca la veía durante el día. Nunca la ví comer. Cuando me atreví a cuestionarla acerca de eso, ella dijo que prefería quedarse levantada hasta tarde y dormir hasta tarde, y que prefería cenar sola.**_

 _ **Y yo la creí. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que ella había nublado mi mente para que esos hechos no pareciesen inusuales o importantes.**_

 _ **Pasaron los meses. Yo ni era feliz ni desgraciada. Hacía lo que me decían y no pensaba en el mañana.**_

 ** _Hasta la noche en que desperté y Lilith no estaba ahí"..._**

 **Regina se recostó en su silla, sus pensamientos viajando de Lilith a Emma. Ella estaría esperándole mañana por la noche.**

 **La idea la llenó de anticipación. Y temor.**


	5. EL DON OSCURO capítulo ll

**Capítulo 5**

 **Emma pensó que las horas nunca pasarían. Estuvo inquieta durante toda la cena, escuchó impacientemente mientras Gail recitaba su tarea y miró la TV sin ver nada.**

 **A las ocho y media, arropó a Gail en la cama y le dio las buenas noches a Nana.**

 **A las nueve en punto, se dio un largo y placentero baño de burbujas, se vistió con un par de sedosos pantalones negros y un suéter rosa pálido, se cepilló el cabello, luego los dientes, y se pintó los labios con cuidado.**

 **A las diez en punto, salió al patio de atrás y se sentó en el columpio.**

 **Y esperó.**

 **Y esperó.**

 **A las once, se dijo a sí misma que ella no iba a venir. Y, aún así, esperó, preguntándose qué había en Regina Mills que la conmovía tan profundamente.**

 **Quizás fuese el aire de suprema soledad que rezumaba. O quizás la sensación de que Regina la necesitaba, aunque admitía que eso era probablemente una mera ilusión por su parte.**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **Su voz. ¿Era real, o estaba todavía soñando?**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **Estoy aquí.**

 **Ella se sentó, frotándose los ojos.**

 **—** **Debo de haberme quedado dormida.**

 **—** **No deberías estar aquí fuera. Hace frío.**

 **Regina estaba vistiendo un largo abrigo negro que le recordó a los guardapolvos de antaño que solían llevar los cowboys. Quitándoselo, se lo puso a ella sobre los hombros.**

 **—** **Dijiste que estarías aquí a las diez.**

 **—** **Lo sé.**

 **Ella le miró, aguardando una explicación, una disculpa, algo. Pero Regina simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola sus oscuros ojos llenos de tristeza.**

 **—** **¿Qué es? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **—** **No debería de haber venido.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? Oh, no —ella meneó la cabeza, segura de que estaba a punto de decirle que tenía a alguien, una esposa tal vez y los requeridos 2.3 niños—. ¿Estás casada, no?**

 **Regina rió suavemente, deseando que fuese algo tan corriente como una esposa lo que les separaba.**

 **—** **No, Emma, no estoy casada.**

 **—** **¿Qué es entonces?**

 **—** **Me temo que has hecho la única pregunta que no puedo responder.**

 **—** **Entonces no volveré a preguntar.**

 **La simplicidad de su respuesta, la confianza brillando en sus ojos, fue su perdición. Arrodillándose ante ella, le cogió la mano.**

 **—** **Emma, yo no soy como otras mujeres. No debes amarme nunca. O confiar en mí.**

 **—** **No entiendo.**

 **—** **Rezo para que nunca lo hagas.**

 **—** **Pero... —ella se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que había prometido no preguntar por qué—. ¿No vamos a vernos nunca más?**

 **—** **Sería lo mejor.**

 **—** **¿Para quien?**

 **—** **Para tí.**

 **—** **¿No tengo yo nada que decir al respecto?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Si no deseas verme más, ¿por qué viniste aquí esta noche?**

 **—** **Porque no podía mantenerme alejada.**

 **Ella sonrió triunfalmente.**

 **—** **¡Así que quieres seguir viéndome!**

 **—** **Es mi mayor deseo.**

 **—** **El mío también —ella le tapó la boca con la mano cuando Regina comenzó a hablar—. No. No digas una palabra más. Yo deseo estar contigo. Tú deseas estar conmigo. No veo cuál sea el problema.**

 **Gentilmente, retiró la mano de su boca y luego besó la palma de la misma. Una calidez ascendió por su brazo para acabar concentrándose en torno a su corazón.**

 **—** **Espero que nunca lo hagas —dijo Regina en voz baja. Poniéndose en pie, la llevó con ella—. Tu pierna, ¿está mejor?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **El doctor dijo que podía regresar al trabajo la semana que viene.**

 **—** **¿Te encontrarás conmigo aquí otra vez mañana por la noche?**

 **Ella volvió a asentir, la felicidad creciendo en su interior.**

 **—** **¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?**

 **—** **¿Sale el sol por las mañanas? —murmuró Regina, y luego inclinó su boca sobre la de ella, sus labios reclamando los suyos en un largo y prolongado beso que la dejó estremecida hasta la planta de los pies.**

 **Cuando separó su boca de la suya, Emma se balanceó contra Ella, segura de que se habría caído de no ser por los brazos rodeándola.**

 **—** **Espero que no vayas a lamentar esto algún día, Emma.**

 **—** **No lo haré —susurró ella—. No lo haré.**

 **—** **Buenas noches entonces —replicó, y esperó, por su bien, que Emma se cansase de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.**

 **En las últimas horas antes del alba, Regina se sentó frente a su computadora, leyendo lo que había escrito antes.**

 ** _EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo II._**

 ** _Recorrí la casa buscando a Lilith. Por primera vez, me percaté de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían cada ventana, y cuando abrí una, vi que había contraventanas en el exterior. Vagué por el piso inferior, pero no había rastro de ella por allí. Me detuve al pie de la escalera de caracol, alzando la vista hacia la oscuridad más allá de la misma. Ella me había prohibido ir alguna vez escaleras arriba, pero esta noche algo me atrajo. Algo más fuerte que el miedo del descubrimiento, más fuerte que la mera curiosidad._**

 ** _Sabía, con cada paso que daba, que me estaba embarcando en un viaje del cual no habría retorno, pero, aún así, algo me impulsaba a seguir adelante._**

 ** _Creo, incluso ahora, que sabía lo que encontraría al abrir su puerta. Quizás siempre lo había sabido. Quizás no era el poder de su mente lo que había nublado la mía todo ese tiempo, sino mi propio miedo._**

 ** _Con la boca seca y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Lilith, y me encontré cara a cara con una escena sacada de las pesadillas de mi infancia: Lilith, toda vestida de negro, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de un chiquillo._**

 ** _Aunque yo no había hecho ni un sonido, ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color ámbar destellando con una luz sobrenatural. Un collage de horrendas imágenes se grabaron en mi mente: la cara del niño, completamente desprovista de color, las manchas carmesí sobre la colcha blanca que encajaban con la sangre goteando de los labios de Lilith._**

 ** _Ella me siseó, sus ojos ardiendo. Y luego, muy gentilmente, bajó el cuerpo del niño sobre la cama y se pudo de pie. A paso lento, ella caminó hacia mí. Cada instinto que yo poseía me gritaba que saliese corriendo, pero no podía moverme. Sólo podía quedarme allí, horrorizada, sabiendo que cada pesadilla que había tenido estaba a punto de hacerse realidad._**

 ** _—_** ** _No deberías de haber venido aquí —su voz era baja y llena de rabia._**

 ** _Yo intenté hablar, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras no acudían a mi garganta. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar su rostro, la sangre manchando sus labios._**

 ** _Ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y luego la dejó deslizarse hacia abajo por mi brazo._**

 ** _—_** ** _Eres una mujer hermosa, Gina —comentó, con voz suave, seductora—. Había albergado la esperanza de poder esperar otro año o dos para traerte, pero ahora… —elevó un esbelto hombro—. El Don Oscuro no debería ser conferido sobre aquellos que son demasiado jóvenes._**

 ** _Yo estaba temblando para entonces, más asustada de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Ella lo sabía, y eso la complacía._**

 ** _—_** ** _Por favor —obligué a las palabras a pasar mis secos labios—. Por favor._**

 ** _—_** ** _Por favor ¿qué? —preguntó ella, su voz pura seda, sus ojos ardiendo con más y más intensidad._**

 ** _—_** ** _No lo hagas._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Hacer qué?_**

 ** _Yo mire al niño tendido en su cama._**

 ** _—_** ** _No quiero ser como tú._**

 ** _Lentamente, ella miró sobre su hombro, luego devolvió su atención a mí._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ya veo. ¿Preferirías ser como él?_**

 ** _Yo la contemplé, repugnada por ambas elecciones._**

 ** _Lilith me acarició los labios. Su mano, habitualmente fría, estaba cálida. Sus mejillas estaban ruborosas. Yo me encogí cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mis labios, rompiendo la piel. Había sangre en su mano cuando la retiró, y yo observe con horror mientras ella lamía mi sangre de sus dedos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Dulce —ronroneó—. Sabía que tú serías dulce._**

 ** _—_** ** _No._**

 ** _Yo dí un paso atrás y me giré para echar a correr, sólo para sentir su mano sobre mi brazo. Yo era alta y fuerte. Ella pequeña y esbelta, y, aún así, me retuvo sin problemas en su agarre, y yo estaba impotente contra ella._**

 ** _Ella sonrió, exponiendo sus colmillos. Yo supe entonces lo que era el autentico miedo. Presa del pánico, solté un golpe, mi puño hundiéndose en su rostro. Yo había derribado alguna vez a un hombre adulto con ese golpe. Lilith ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus manos se trocaron en garras, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi brazo, destrozando ropa y carne. Con un gemido, yo caí de rodillas._**

 ** _Lilith se arrodilló a mi lado, con los ojos ardiendo._**

 ** _—_** ** _No puedo soportar la idea de matarte —me dijo—. Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar. Has visto demasiado, y sabes donde descanso. Y así..._**

 ** _Ella me atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo. Olía a sangre y apestaba a muerte._**

 ** _—_** ** _Por favor —dije yo, odiando la debilidad en mi voz y el temblor que no podía controlar._**

 ** _—_** ** _Se habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta, mon ange —canturreó ella, y se inclinó sobre mí, bloqueando de mi vista todo lo demás para que no viese nada más que su rostro, y los fuegos de los condenados que ardían en las despiadadas profundidades de sus ojos._**

 ** _Sentí sus dientes en mi garganta. Un miedo como nunca había conocido ascendió por mi interior, y luego ese miedo desapareció, eclipsado por un éxtasis que era casi sensual. Las fuerzas me abandonaron. Se volvió duro respirar, pensar._**

 ** _Y luego yo estaba flotando a la deriva, más ligera que el aire. La oscuridad se cerró en torno a mí, más oscura que nada que jamás hubiese conocido. Grité mientras la oscuridad me rodeaba, pero ningún sonido brotó de mi garganta._**

 ** _Me estaba muriendo. Sola. En la oscuridad que había temido toda mi vida. Lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado débil como para que me importase. Seguramente habrá luz en el cielo, pensé, y recé para morir rápidamente, para encontrar mi camino de salida de la oscuridad y hacia la luz._**

 ** _Y entonces lo sentí. Una gota de fuego líquido en mi lengua. Me quemó por dentro, seguido de otra gota, y luego otra, hasta que las gotas se convirtieron en un río._**

 ** _Abrí los ojos y supe que nunca volvería a ver el mundo de la misma forma. Que yo nunca volvería a ser la misma"..._**

 **Regina se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, complacida con lo que había escrito, pensando que, como Gina, ella nunca volvería a ser la misma tampoco.**


	6. EL DON OSCURO capítulo lll

**Capítulo 6**

 **Ella estaba esperándola, sentada en el columpio como lo había estado la noche antes. Regina sintió su presencia incluso antes de saltar sobre la valla, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies. Ella podía verla a través de la oscuridad, una esbelta figura ataviada en pantalones verdes y una blusa blanca que dejaba los hombros al descubierto.**

 **Mientras cubría la distancia entre ambas, Emma se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se encontraron junto a un melocotonero en flor. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y luego ella estaba en sus brazos y Regina estaba besándola, abrazándola como si nunca jamás fuese a dejarla ir.**

 **—Emma —la retuvo cerca, deseando atraer su bondad dentro de sí.**

 **Ella olía a luz del sol y flores. Su piel era suave y cálida. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió empaparse de su cercanía, su calidez.**

 **Doscientos años —pensó.**

 **Habían pasado doscientos años desde la última vez que había abrazado a una mujer que le importase; doscientos años desde que había dejado que una mujer se preocupase por ella. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era abrazar y ser abrazada de vuelta.**

 **—Te he echado de menos —dijo Emma.**

 **Levantó la vista hacia ella, sorprendiéndose ante la intensidad de su mirada.**

 **—¿Lo has hecho? —su voz era profunda, ronca y vacilante.**

 **—Sí. Pensé en tí todo el día —ella desvió la mirada, y luego volvió a encontrar la de Regina—. ¿Tú pensaste en mí?**

 **—Cada momento que estuve despierta — deslizó un brazo en torno a su cintura y las dos caminaron hasta el columpio y se sentaron.**

 **—Recibí una llamada telefónica del hospital hoy —dijo Emma—. Quieren que vaya al hospital de Boston mañana para hacerme unas pruebas.**

 **—¿Qué clase de pruebas?**

 **—No estoy segura. Análisis sanguíneos de algún tipo.**

 **—¿Pasa algo malo?**

 **—No lo sé. Cuando estuve en el hospital, lo único de lo que hablaban los médicos era la notable recuperación que yo había tenido, pero ahora quieren hacer más pruebas. ¿No crees que la sangre que me dieron estuviese contaminada, no? —ella no podía obligarse a dar voz a sus peores miedos, pero la amenaza del SIDA pesaba con fuerza sobre su mente.**

 **—Estoy seguro de que no lo estaba.**

 **Regina contempló el horizonte. Sabía lo que ellos habían encontrado… un rastro de sangre, su sangre...**

 **—¿Por qué no tienes teléfono?**

 **—Encuentro que esos aparatos son una invasión de mi vida, de mi privacidad.**

 **—¿Pero cómo te mantienes en contacto con tu editor?**

 **—Por correo. Escribo durante el día, y prefiero no ser molestada por un teléfono sonando. Me he dado cuenta de que rompe mi concentración —Regina tomó sus manos en las suyas—. ¿Intentaste llamarme?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—Hace un par de semanas —admitió ella—. Y luego hoy, después de que recibí las noticias del hospital, deseé poder llamarte.**

 **—Quizás debería conseguirme un teléfono, entonces.**

 **Emma le sonrió como si acabase de ganar la lotería.**

 **—Probablemente, pasaré la noche en Boston. Nana va a ir conmigo. Tiene una vieja amiga que vive allí. Ellas van a pasar el día juntas mientras yo estoy en el hospital —bajó la vista hasta las manos de Regina, que cubrían las suyas—. ¿Tal vez podrías llamarme mañana por la noche?**

 **—Ciertamente.**

 **—Ten, puedes usar mi teléfono móvil. Me quedaré en el Hotel Grenvale.**

 **Regina contempló el compacto objeto durante un momento, luego asintió.**

 **—Te llamaré ahí —dijo, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Y te veré aquí el miércoles por la noche.**

 **—Estaré esperándolo —se mordisqueó el labio inferior por un instante—. ¿Crees que tal vez podrías venir antes del miércoles por la noche para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntas?**

 **—Si tú quieres —observó mientras el dedo de Emma trazaba ociosas pautas sobre el dorso de su mano. Mi vida ha sido de ese modo —pensó—. Círculos sin sentido que no comenzaban en ninguna parte y no iban a ninguna parte. Hasta ahora. ¿Qué dirá tu abuela?**

 **—No importa. Recogí mi coche del taller hoy, y me mudaré de vuelta a mi apartamento el jueves. Te daré mi dirección cuando regrese.**

 **Regina asintió, aunque ya sabía dónde vivía ella.**

 **—Tú no naciste en este país, ¿no?**

 **—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

 **—Es la manera en que hablas. Quiero decir, no hay nada malo en ella. Oh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es simplemente la forma en que le das un giro a las frases algunas veces.**

 **Regina le sonrió. Qué perceptiva era. El inglés no era su primera lengua, ni siquiera la segunda.**

 **—¿Quieres salir el jueves por la noche? —preguntó.**

 **—Claro. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?**

 **—A donde tú quieras, Emma. ¿A ver una película, quizás?**

 **—Me gustaría eso. Me he estado muriendo por ver la nueva de Mel Gibson.**

 **—¿A qué hora te recojo?**

 **—A las siete?**

 **—A las siete —repitió ella solemnemente—. Ahora debo irme. Es tarde.**

 **—¿Tan pronto?**

 **—Eso me temo.**

 **Apretó los puños, temerosa de quedarse por más tiempo, temerosa de que el anhelo que sentía por Emma superase su capacidad de autocontrol. El nexo que ambas compartían le llamaba, urgiéndole a completar el ritual, a unir su cuerpo al de ella.**

 **Inclinándose hacia adelante, sus labios rozaron los suyos en un rápido beso de despedida.**

 **—Te telefonearé al hotel mañana. Y no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.**

 **—Deseo...**

 **—¿Qué, Emma? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **—Desearía que tú pudieras llevarme.**

 **Excepto por recoger su coche esa mañana, Emma no había conducido desde el accidente. Era tonto estar asustada, pero no podía evitar sentirse aprensiva.**

 **—Yo también desearía poder hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, tengo una cita mañana por la mañana a la que no puedo faltar.**

 **—Comprendo.**

 **Es como caerse de un caballo —meditó ella, y, dado que Nana no conducía, no había nada que hacer excepto volver a montar, sólo que, en su caso, no era un caballo sino un Volkswagen sedan amarillo.**

 **—Buenas noches, Emma.**

 **—Buenas noches.**

 **Regina la miró a los ojos y se preguntó cómo había logrado ella conservar tal inocencia, tal confianza, hoy en día.**

 **Ella era una mujer moderna. Vivía sola, tenía un trabajo… y, aún así, sentía una vulnerabilidad en ella que la hacía destacar. Tal vez fuese esa misma característica lo que le recordaba a Dannielle.**

 **Emma contempló al doctor Whale. Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul pálido que no le inspiraban confianza.**

 **—No comprendo.**

 **—Me temo que nosotros tampoco, señorita Swan. Hay un anticuerpo inusual que no hemos visto nunca antes. Deseamos hacer algunas pruebas exhaustivas.**

 **—¿Más pruebas? —Emma meneó la cabeza—. No.**

 **—Señorita Swan, seguramente puede usted ver cuán importante es que determinemos el origen de este anticuerpo. En este momento, no sabemos cuáles podrían ser sus efectos. Debemos determinar si es contagioso. No quiero alarmarla, pero existe la posibilidad de que pueda resultar fatal.**

 **—¡Fatal! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Yo me siento bien.**

 **—Entiendo su preocupación, señorita Swan.**

 **—¿Lo hace?**

 **—Por supuesto, ya he hecho todos los arreglos. Su habitación está lista.**

 **Emma se apartó de un salto de la mesa.**

 **—Oiga, espere un minuto. Yo no he accedido a ésto.**

 **—Me temo que debo insistir.**

 **—¿El Dr. Peterson sabe de ésto? ¿Por qué no está él aquí?**

 **—Él vendrá a verla tan pronto como esté usted instalada —le sonrió Whale tranquilizadoramente—. El Dr. Peterson es un excelente doctor, pero se ocupa simplemente de la medicina general. Él deseaba asegurarse de que obtenía usted el mejor de los cuidados, y es por eso qué él solicitó mi ayuda como asesor. Mi especialidad es la Hematología.**

 **El pánico brotó dentro de Emma mientras dos hombres vistiendo batas blancas de laboratorio y máscaras entraban en la sala de reconocimiento.**

 **—Quiero hablar con mi abuela.**

 **—Todo a su debido tiempo —el Dr. Whale sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta.**

 **Emma dió un paso atrás.**

 **—¿Para qué es eso?**

 **—No hay motivo para alarmarse.**

 **—¿Qué contiene?**

 **—Sólo algo que la ayudará a relajarse.**

 **—No lo quiero.**

 **—Me temo que está usted al borde de la histeria, señorita Swan. Esto la calmará —Whale asintió a los dos hombres de blanco.**

 **—¡No! —ella gritó la palabra mientras los hombres la agarraban, estremeciéndose al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo—. No, por favor…**

 **Contempló al doctor mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.**

 **¡Regina!**

 **Su mente gritó su nombre mientras ella caía en el olvido.**

 **Granny meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No comprendo. ¿Qué está usted diciendo?**

 **—Me temo que hemos encontrado una anomalía en la sangre de su nieta, señora. Necesitamos mantenerla aquí para futura observación hasta que determinemos la causa de esa anomalía y si es o no contagiosa. O tóxica.**

 **—¿Cómo sucedió semejante cosa?**

 **—No lo sabemos.**

 **—¿Había algo malo en la sangre que ella recibió?**

 **El doctor meneó la cabeza.**

 **—Investigamos a todos nuestros donantes de sangre muy cuidadosamente. Eso es por lo que estamos tan confusos. Tenemos los nombres de las personas cuya sangre se usó. Todos han sido revisados de nuevo.**

 **Granny contempló el papel frente a ella. Ellos querían que ella ingresase a Emma en el hospital para algunas pruebas exhaustivas. El doctor, cuyo nombre era Whale, le había informado que Emma se había desmayado durante un examen médico y que estaba todavía inconsciente. Temían que eso tuviese algo que ver con las células rojas anormales en su sangre. Era urgente, decía el doctor, que encontrasen la causa de su problema tan pronto como fuese posible. Hasta entonces, era imperativo que ella fuese mantenida en aislamiento.**

 **—Piense en su otra nieta, señora. ¿No querrá arriesgarse a infectarla, no?**

 **—No, no, por supuesto que no, pero...**

 **—Lo comprendo, pero no debe usted preocuparse —dijo Whale tranquilizadoramente—. Le prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos por Emma —le tendió una pluma—. Simplemente firme aquí, en la primera página, y otra vez en la cuarta. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás.**

 **Granny meneó la cabeza mientras aguzaba la vista para leer las pequeñas letras.**

 **—Hay tantas palabras rimbombantes que no comprendo…**

 **—Naturalmente. Todo ese galimatías legal. Todo lo que dice es que tenemos su permiso para mantener a Emma aquí esta noche y prescribir un tratamiento para ella.**

 **—No sé...**

 **—Señora, el tiempo es esencial en casos como este. ¿Realmente desea poner la vida de Emma en peligro por esperar?**

 **Con un suspiro de resignación, Granny firmó los papeles.**

 **Regina telefoneó al hotel Grenvale a las seis en punto esa tarde, pero el recepcionista le informó que Emma no se había registrado allí todavía. Experimentó un momento de preocupación, y luego lo apartó con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella era una mujer adulta. Tal vez había salido a cenar o de compras. Boston era una gran ciudad, mucho mas grande que Storybrook, y aún era temprano. Escribiría un capítulo y luego volvería a llamar.**

 **EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo III**

 _ **Contemplé el rostro de Lilith.**_

 _ **—¿Qué me has hecho?**_

 _ **—Te he hecho inmortal.**_

 _ **Yo la miré, sabiendo lo que ella era, pero rehusando reconocerlo; sabiendo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que mi alma estaba condenada.**_

 _ **—¿Qué eres tú?**_

 _ **La diversión cobró vida en sus ojos.**_

 _ **—¿Qué crees tú que soy?**_

 _ **—No lo sé.**_

 _ **—Lo sabes.**_

 _ **Yo negué con la cabeza.**_

 _ **—No es posible.**_

 _ **Se nos conoce con muchos nombres: Vrykalakes, blutsauger, upiry. Vampyr, Vampiro —ella sonrió—. Vampiro, Regina, eso es lo que soy. Eso es lo que tú eres.**_

 _ **—No… —yo la miré, viendo la encarnación de cada pesadilla que yo había conocido alguna vez, de cada miedo que me había atormentado. Vampira. La no-muerta.**_

 _ **—Sal fuera —dijo ella con tono cortante—. Vacíate de tus fluidos corporales. Luego vuelve a mí.**_

 _ **Yo hice lo que se me decía. Insensible a todo lo que me rodeaba, hice lo que se me decía. Sabía que era invierno, que el aire era frío, pero no sentía nada en absoluto.**_

 _ **Ella estaba sentada al filo de la cama cuando regresé.**_

 _ **—Cuando despiertes mañana, la transformación se habrá completado —poniéndose en pie, ella miró por la ventana—. Es casi el alba.**_

 _ **Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada. La ventana estaba cubierta con una pesada cortina verde de damasco que habría mantenido fuera la luz del día más brillante. ¿Cómo —me pregunté— sabe ella que el amanecer estaba acercándose?**_

 _ **—Puedes pasar el día aquí, conmigo —dijo ella—. Mañana deberás encontrar tu propio lugar de descanso —hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando yo no dije nada, sino que continué ahí de pie, mirándola—. Ven conmigo —dijo, y me cogió de la mano, conduciéndome a través de una estrecha puerta, hacia arriba por una breve escalera y finalmente a una pequeña habitación sin ventanas que estaba vacía, salvo por un ornamentado féretro dispuesto sobre una plataforma elevada.**_

 _ **Soltando mi mano, ella ascendió los escalones de la plataforma y levantó la tapa, revelando un forro de satén de un profundo color verde.**_

 _ **Y entonces me tendió la mano.**_

 _ **—Ven, Regina. El alba se acerca.**_

 _ **Yo contemplé su mano con horror.**_

 _ **—No.**_

 _ **—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella desdeñosamente—. Seguramente no tienes miedo de esta caja.**_

 _ **Yo meneé la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada de decirle que no era el féretro lo que yo temía, aunque debo confesar que detestaba meterme en su interior. Lo que yo temía era la oscuridad interior.**_

 _ **—Haz lo que desees —dijo ella, su voz teñida de disgusto.**_

 _ **Volviéndome la espalda, se introdujo en el féretro, sus movimientos tan elegantes como un junco inclinándose al viento.**_

 _ **Yo permanecí parada ahí durante mucho rato, y luego, sin saber cómo ni por qué, supe que el sol había salido. Comencé a sentirme pesada, aletargada. El sentimiento, tan poco familiar, me asustó, y yo corrí escaleras arriba y me lancé dentro del féretro. Lilith estaba tendida de lado para hacerme sitio. Sonrió con aire presumido, y luego bajó la tapa del féretro, encerrándonos en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Un grito ronco de primitivo miedo se elevó en mi garganta, y luego me ví arrastrada a un profundo vacío negro, y todo pensamiento consciente fue barrido.**_

 _ **Cuando desperté a la noche siguiente, ella se había ido. Me quedé tendida ahí por un momento, mi cuerpo atravesado por un dolor como nunca había sentido antes. Y luego, comprendiendo dónde me encontraba, salí disparada del féretro y corrí escaleras abajo hacia su dormitorio.**_

 _ **Ella estaba sentada en un banco cubierto de terciopelo, cepillándose el cabello. Comprendí entonces que no había espejos en ninguna parte de la casa.**_

 _ **—¿Despierta al fin? —preguntó ella—. Yo habría pensado que serías madrugadora, siendo un granjera y todo eso.**_

 _ **—Lilith, ayúdame.**_

 _ **—¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **—Me duele —yo me rodeé el estómago con los brazos, segura de que me estaba muriendo, sólo para recordar que no podía morir.**_

 _ **—No es nada por lo que preocuparse —comentó ella—. Se te pasará una vez que te alimentes.**_

 _ **Mi mirada saltó hacia la cama mientras yo recordaba al chico que ella había matado la noche antes. Ella le había succionado la vida. Así era como se alimentaba. La idea me llenó de repugnancia, y luego, para mi horror, sentí mis dientes alargarse ante la idea de la sangre del chico en mi lengua.**_

 _ **—No —yo retrocedí, alejándome de ella—. No puedo. No quiero.**_

 _ **—Puedes —dijo ella fríamente—. Y lo harás.**_

 _ **—No, nunca.**_

 _ **—Puedes venir conmigo ahora, esta noche, y aprender a cazar, o puedes dejar mi casa y aprender a sobrevivir por tí misma.**_

 _ **—¿Y si no deseo sobrevivir?**_

 _ **—Entonces simplemente tienes que esperar al amanecer. Una novata como tú estallará en llamas al primer toque del sol.**_

 _ **Yo me estremecí ante la idea, ante las horrendas imágenes que las palabras de ella conjuraron en su mente.**_

 _ **—Hay tanto que necesitas aprender, Regina. Yo puedo enseñarte, o puedo destruirte. La elección es tuya.**_

 _ **Yo nunca me había tenido por una cobarde hasta que encaré la muy real posibilidad de morir de nuevo...**_


	7. El rescate

**Capítulo 7**

 **Regina telefoneó al hotel de nuevo a las ocho, y a las nueve, y otra vez a las diez. Y siempre el mensaje era el mismo: ni la señorita Swan ni su abuela se habían registrado allí.**

 **Ahora preocupada, Regina dejó la casa. Abriendo la puerta del garaje, sacó del bolsillo las llaves de su coche y se deslizó detrás del volante de su Mercedes Benz. Metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, escuchando apreciativamente cómo el motor cobraba vida. Retrocediendo por el camino de acceso, enfiló hacia Boston.**

 **El Mercedes Benz voló por la autopista. Ella había llegado a amar el sentido de libertad que experimentaba detrás del volante Se sentía en armonía con el coche, casi una parte de ella misma.**

 **Llegó a Boston en tiempo récord. Dejando el Mercedes en el aparcamiento del motel, cerró con llave la puerta del coche y luego cruzó el negro asfalto hasta el hotel.**

 **Y nuevamente el mensaje era el mismo: la señorita Swan no se había registrado allí.**

 **Con un seco asentimiento, Regina abandonó el Hotel. De pie en las sombras, dejó que su mente se expandiese. ¿Emma, dónde estás? Esperó, escuchando, y, cuando no sintió réplica alguna, condujo hasta el hospital. Condujo a través del aparcamiento, experimentando un ridículo sentido de alivio cuando vio el coche de Emma.**

 **Aparcó el Mercedes junto al Sedan Amarillo, luego entró en el hospital, determinada a averiguar qué estaba pasando.**

 **La enfermera de noche le escuchó pacientemente, luego meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Lo lamento, señora —dijo—. La señorita Swan se encuentra en una unidad de aislamiento. No le está permitido recibir ningún visitante en estos momentos.**

 **—** **Quiero ver a su médico.**

 **—** **Me temo que se ha marchado ya. Debería estar de regreso a primera hora de la mañana, si quiere llamar entonces.**

 **—** **¿Puede decirme si ella está bien?**

 **—** **¿Es usted familiar, señora?**

 **—** **No. Maldita sea, tiene que dejarme verla.**

 **La enfermera miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.**

 **—** **No debería decirle esto, pero la señorita Swan está bien. Sólo la mantienen aquí por esta noche mientras aguardan los resultados de sus pruebas. Estaba un poco alterada y su médico le dió un sedante para ayudarla a dormir.**

 **—** **¿Está usted segura de que se encuentra bien?**

 **—** **Sí señora. Estoy segura de que podrá usted verla mañana.**

 **—** **No puedo esperar hasta entonces.**

 **—** **Bueno, podría esperar aquí un rato si quiere. Yo podría avisarle si me entero de cualquier cosa.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Ella le sonrió.**

 **—** **De nada, señora.**

 **Tomó asiento en una de las duras sillas de plástico, consciente de que la enfermera miraba repetidamente en su dirección.**

 **Demasiado preocupada para sentarse quieta por mucho tiempo, paseó por el pasillo durante un rato, sopesando la sabiduría de intentar encontrar a Emma por sí misma.**

 **Con el pretexto de ir a la cafetería, recorrió los silenciosos pasillos del hospital. Un cartel anunciaba que el Ala de Aislamiento estaba localizada en el cuarto piso.**

 **Usando las escaleras, subió hasta el piso cuarto y atravesó las puertas dobles marcadas como UNIDAD DE AISLAMIENTO. NO SE PERMITEN VISITANTES MÁS ALLÁ DE ESTE PUNTO.**

 **Un guardia se sentaba ante un pequeño escritorio justo al otro lado de las puertas. Se puso de pie cuando Regina entró en la sala.**

 **—** **Lo siento, señora —dijo—. No se permite a nadie aquí sin autorización.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Lo siento, supongo que tome un giro equivocado —inspiró profundamente, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando captó la esencia de Emma. Ella estaba allí. Profundamente dormida—. Estoy buscando Cuidados Intensivos.**

 **—** **Eso está en el quinto piso, señora.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Por un momento, consideró intentar someter al guardia. Pero el hombre medía más de metro ochenta y tenía la constitución física de un alero del equipo de rugby de Minnesota. Al final, parecía más sabio irse a casa que arriesgarse a causar una escena, al menos por ahora. Si no dejaban ir a Emma por la mañana, pensaría alguna forma de sacarla de allí a como diese lugar.**

 **Dejando el hospital, Regina tomó una profunda inspiración. Una mirada al cielo le dijo que el alba se estaba aproximando rápidamente.**

 **Era por la mañana temprano cuando alcanzó su hogar. Cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche y salió a zancadas del garaje, entrando en la casa con el deseo de haber seguido sus instintos y hecho lo que hubiese sido necesario para traer a Emma a casa.**

 **Despertó tarde esa tarde, instantáneamente consciente de que alguien había invadido la casa. Levantándose, se puso un par de jeans y una sudadera, luego bajó descalza las escaleras hasta la cocina.**

 **—** **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 **Gail se giro abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.**

 **—** **He estado esperándote.**

 **—** **¿Cómo entraste?**

 **—** **Yo… la puerta de atrás no estaba cerrada con llave.**

 **Regina frunció el entrecejo. En su preocupación por Emma, y la necesidad de descansar y recobrar sus energías, aparentemente había olvidado echar el cerrojo a la puerta.**

 **Gail se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.**

 **—** **Necesito tu ayuda.**

 **Ella enarcó una ceja.**

 **—** **¿Y eso?**

 **—** **Estoy preocupada por Emma.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

 **—** **Fuimos a verla esta mañana, pero nos dijeron que no podíamos hacerlo, que algo está mal y que ella tiene que quedarse para que le hagan más pruebas. Nana dijo que quería que Emma volviese a casa, pero la enfermera nos dijo que el papel que Nana firmó les autorizaba a mantener a Emma allí tanto tiempo como fuese necesario. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo y ellos no quieran decírnoslo.**

 **Regina dio un golpe con la mano sobre la mesa. Pensó con enojo que ella lo había sabido desde el principio, había sabido que algo no estaba bien.**

 **Viendo la oscura mirada en sus ojos, Gail chilló y retrocedió.**

 **Regina tomó una profunda inspiración. Maldita sea. No había querido asustar a la niña.**

 **—** **Sigue.**

 **—** **Eso es todo. Nana pidió ver al doctor Whale...**

 **—** **¿Quien es ese?**

 **—** **El doctor que admitió a Emma en el hospital. Pero nos dijeron que no podían dar con él. Así que Nana vino a casa y telefoneó al doctor Peterson. Él dijo que se pondría en contacto con el doctor Whale y averiguaría qué estaba pasando, sólo que yo no le creí. Quiero ver a mi hermana —Gail parpadeó, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de esta mujer, no quería que creyese que ella no era más que una niña quejica—. ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Emma?**

 **Regina pronunció una muy antigua y muy oscura maldición.**

 **—** **No lo sé, Gail, pero lo averiguaré. Eso te lo prometo. Ten —dijo, ofreciéndole una toallita de papel— sécate las lágrimas. ¿Sabe tu abuela que estás aquí?**

 **—** **No. Está tan alterada que ha tenido que meterse en cama. La señora Zimmermann se está quedando con ella —Gail se sonó la nariz y se secó los ojos—. ¿Realmente crees que serás capaz de averiguar lo que está pasando con Emma? Yo sé que es algo horrible, o nos lo habrían dicho.**

 **—** **Averiguaré qué está pasando —dijo Regina—. No lo dudes ni por un minuto.**

 **Gail sorbió por la nariz, luego sonrió.**

 **—** **Te creo.**

 **—** **Bien. Mejor te vas a casa corriendo ahora. No querrás inquietar a tu abuela. Ya tiene bastante por lo que preocuparse.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. ¿Llamarás tan pronto como averigües lo que sucede con Emma?**

 **—** **Lo haré.**

 **Impulsivamente, Gail le pasó los brazos en torno a la cintura y la abrazó.**

 **Sorprendida, Regina sólo pudo mirarla. En doscientos años, ningún niño la había abrazado nunca. Esto despertó viejos sentimientos, sentimientos familiares que pertenecían a otra vida, a otro tiempo. Se sintió extrañamente vacía cuando ella la dejó ir.**

 **Dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, Gail salió corriendo de la casa.**

 **Regina miró por la ventana. Emma estaba siendo mantenida en aislamiento. Meditó ese hecho, y supo que la culpa era suya.**

 **Ella le había dado a Emma su sangre sin considerar las consecuencias. Mezclar su sangre con la de ella debía de haber causado alguna clase de desequilibrio químico. Sin duda a los doctores que la tenían bajo su cargo se les había comentado la anormalidad, y, cuando no pudieron encontrar a qué achacarlo, decidieron hacer un poco de experimentación. ¿Y qué mejor manera de llevar a cabo una investigación que teniendo la fuente bien a mano?**

 **La idea de Emma siendo mantenida en aislamiento mientras los médicos la examinaban la llenó de furia.**

 **Y de un creciente sentimiento de temor mientras consideraba las consecuencias si los doctores de Emma de alguna manera descubrían la verdadera causa de la anormalidad en su sangre.**

 **No podía dejarla allí. El riesgo del descubrimiento era demasiado grande. Ella no había sobrevivido durante doscientos años arriesgándose innecesariamente. Por el bien de Emma, y por el suyo propio, tenía que sacarla de allí.**

 **Despertó para encontrarse rodeada de oscuridad. Tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca; su estómago se sentía con náuseas. Por un momento, permaneció echada y quieta, preguntándose dónde estaba, y luego, precipitadamente, todo le vino a la mente: la examinación, el doctor Whale diciéndole que querían hacerle más pruebas, su negativa, el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo.**

 **Deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encontró un interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó.**

 **Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación cuadrada amueblada nada más que con la cama y una mesita. Una puerta llevaba a un minúsculo baño que tenía un pequeño lavabo y un w.c. Ni ducha ni bañera. Había un vaso de plástico en el lavabo, una delgada manopla blanca y una pastilla de jabón.**

 **Se lavó las manos y la cara, luego llenó el vaso con agua templada y se enjuagó la boca.**

 **Volviendo a la otra habitación, miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Había una ventana sobre la cama. Subiéndose al colchón, retiró la cortina. La ventana tenía rejas.**

 **Se dio bruscamente la vuelta mientras la puerta se abría.**

 **—** **No puede salir por ahí —dijo el Dr. Whale.**

 **—** **¿Dónde estoy?**

 **Whale cerró la puerta, luego se dejó caer contra ella**

 **—** **En aislamiento —metió la mano en un bolsillo y extrajo una jeringa de aspecto desagradable—. Necesito sacarle algo de sangre.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Podemos hacer esto simple o complicado, señorita Swan, depende de usted —sus ojos se entrecerraron ominosamente—. Pero óigame bien, lo haremos.**

 **—** **Quiero irme a casa.**

 **—** **A su debido tiempo.**

 **Emma miró la jeringa, luego a la puerta.**

 **Whale sonrió y meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **A la manera difícil, entonces.**

 **Abrió la puerta y dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio y mascarillas entraron en la habitación.**

 **Emma retrocedió, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir, nada que usar como arma, nadie que la oyese si gritaba. Gritó de todos modos.**

 **Gritó de ira cuando los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, gritó de frustración cuando la forzaron a tenderse en la cama.**

 **Gritó de pánico cuando destaparon las correas sobre la cama y aseguraron sus brazos y piernas al sólido armazón de acero.**

 **Whale permaneció de pie a su lado, meneando la cabeza.**

 **—** **Esto sería muchísimo más fácil para todos nosotros si usted simplemente cooperase.**

 **—** **¿Por qué está haciendo ésto?**

 **—** **Se lo dije antes. Encontramos un anticuerpo desconocido en su cuerpo. No hemos sido capaces de identificarlo todavía, pero podría ser tóxico. Hasta que lo sepamos con seguridad, necesitamos mantenerla aislada, no sólo por su propia protección, sino por la de su familia y la de cualquier otra persona con quien usted pudiese entrar en contacto.**

 **—** **Un anticuerpo desconocido —replicó Emma—. Pero eso es imposible.**

 **—** **Ojalá lo fuese. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que su vida no corre peligro. Whale sonrió para sus adentros, complacido con la facilidad con que ella había aceptado la mentira. El anticuerpo desconocido presente en su sangre parecía poseer extraordinarios poderes curativos. Si lo que él sospechaba era verdad, si era capaz de reproducir ese anticuerpo en cantidad, sería capaz de salvar incontables vidas. Algo con lo que él había soñado toda su vida—. Súbele la manga.**

 **Whale sacó una ampolla de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón de su bolsillo, luego preparó su brazo.**

 **Emma se encogió mientras Whale insertó la aguja en su vena. Observó, con mórbida fascinación, cómo la jeringa se llenaba de sangre.**

 **—** **No lo entiendo. Me han hecho análisis de sangre antes y nunca me encontraron nada inusual —dijo, su voz traicionando el pánico que sentía—. Quizá uno de los donantes es el que tiene el tipo de sangre inusual. ¿Por qué no los examina?**

 **—** **Lo hemos hecho. No hay nada irregular en ninguno de ellos.**

 **—** **¡Pero tiene que haberlo! —ella contempló la sangre. Su sangre. ¿Le sacarían más y más hasta que ya no le quedase nada? La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. La cara de Whale empezó a desdibujarse—. Regina —su nombre fue un gemido en sus labios, una plegaria, una oración—. Regina, ayúdame —estaba asustada, tan asustada—. No, no lo hagan —imploró, pero era demasiado tarde. Whale había sacado otra jeringa de su bolsillo. La aguja perforó su brazo, y su mundo giró más rápido—. ¡Regina!**

 **Intentó gritar su nombre, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios…**

 **Regina se detuvo al entrar en el hospital, todos sus sentidos repentinamente alertas.**

 **Y entonces oyó la voz de Emma, gritando en su mente, llamando su nombre.**

 **El vestíbulo estaba rebosante de gente. Sofocando la urgencia de correr, avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la Unidad de Aislamiento.**

 **Echó un vistazo a través del cristal de una de las puertas. No había nadie a la vista.**

 **Agradeciendo al Destino su buena fortuna, entró. La esencia de Emma era más fuerte ahora, teñida de miedo. Regina la siguió hasta una puerta verde localizada al final del pasillo.**

 **Escuchó un momento para asegurarse que estaba sola; luego abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero la vio claramente. Estaba tendida sobre una estrecha cama, respirando profundamente.**

 **Silenciosamente, cruzó la distancia hasta la cama y retiró las mantas. Notó ausentemente que ella estaba vestida con un camisón verde pálido de hospital, pero fueron las pesadas correas confinando sus brazos y piernas lo que capturaron su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras desataba las crueles restricciones. Emma se agitó ligeramente, pero no despertó.**

 **El sonido de pasos le alertó que alguien estaba viniendo. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió y un hombre esbelto con bata blanca entró y encendió la luz.**

 **—** **¡Maldita sea, me ha asustado! —exclamó el hombre—. ¿Quién es usted, de todas maneras?**

 **Regina miró la bandeja en manos del hombre y el número de jeringas en ella. Una frase de una película acudió rápidamente a su cabeza.**

 **—** **Su peor pesadilla —pronunció con una seca sonrisa.**

 **—** **Ya, bueno, lárguese de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer.**

 **—** **¿Ah sí?**

 **Por primera vez, el hombre pareció comprender que estaba en peligro.**

 **—** **Yo…ah... puedo volver más tarde.**

 **—** **Creo que no. ¿Qué clase de pruebas le estáis haciendo a la chica?**

 **—** **Sólo análisis de sangre —dijo el hombre, dando un paso atrás con desconfianza—. Uno de los doctores parece pensar que su sangre tiene alguna clase de inusual agente sanador.**

 **—** **¿Ah sí? Cuéntame más.**

 **—** **No puedo. No soy medico ni científico. Yo sólo tomo muestras de sangre y orina, nada más.**

 **—** **Estás mintiendo.**

 **El hombre tragó ruidosamente.**

 **—** **Yo… les escuché diciendo que habían inyectado a un conejo enfermo con un poco de la sangre de ella y el animal se recuperó completamente en cuestión de horas.**

 **Regina maldijo suavemente. Sabía que su sangre había salvado la vida de Emma; no se le había ocurrido que la de ella pudiese ahora tener la misma habilidad para sanar. Miró más allá del hombre, cerrando la puerta con el poder de su mente.**

 **El hombre miró por encima de su hombro, con una expresión de pánico mientras observaba su único medio de escape cerrarse de un golpe. Antes de que pudiese gritar, Regina lo dejó inconsciente por asfixia.**

 **Con una sonrisa sardónica, Regina llenó los viales vacíos con la sangre del hombre, luego reemplazó los tubitos de cristal en la bandeja. Contempló los viales durante largos momentos, sintiendo la boca hacérsele agua con la antigua urgencia de beber la sangre de su enemigo. Estaba alargando la mano hacia uno de los viales cuando Emma gimió. Murmurando un juramento, Regina deslizó una jeringa vacía en su bolsillo, luego se alejó de la bandeja.**

 **Alzando en brazos a Emma, la sostuvo contra su pecho con un brazo mientras recogía al hombre y lo ponía en la cama en lugar de ella.**

 **Acunando a Emma contra ella, la llevó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Moviéndose silenciosamente, atravesó el corredor rumbo a la escalera.**

 **Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la planta baja y echó un vistazo al girar la esquina. Un guardia de seguridad permanecía de pie en la entrada trasera, un cigarrillo en una mano y una taza de plástico en la otra.**

 **Regina sostuvo a Emma cerca, debatiendo si debería buscar otra salida o dejar al guardia fuera de combate. Estaba todavía debatiendo qué hacer cuando sonó el teléfono. Haciendo una mueca, el guardia aplastó su cigarrillo y fue a contestarlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, Regina se apresuró pasillo adelante y salió por la puerta de atrás.**

 **Emma se agitó en sus brazos, gimió suavemente y luego se acurrucó contra ella. Regina intentó decirse a sí misma que no era por ella, que Emma sólo estaba buscando el confort de otro cuerpo, pero la urgencia de cobijarla, de protegerla, creció en su interior. Ella la había metido en este problema, y ella la sacaría.**

 **Caminó velozmente calle abajo hasta el lugar donde había dejado el Mercedes. Después de acomodar a Emma en el asiento del pasajero, se sentó al volante, ponderando su siguiente movimiento.**

 **Era tarde. La llevaría a su casa por esta noche. Mañana… Regina frunció el entrecejo. No podía dejarla ir a casa. No ahora. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sabía lo que los médicos habían descubierto en su sangre. Si estaba en lo cierto, ellos no pararían hasta tenerla en sus garras nuevamente.**

 **Era cerca del alba cuando llegó a su casa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje tras la casa, luego alzó a Emma en sus brazos y la llevó dentro, escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación del segundo piso que había amueblado. La metió en la cama, un extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de ella mientras remetía los cobertores alrededor de Emma. Regina la había imaginado a menudo en su cama, pero no así.**

 **Por un momento, permaneció a los pies de la cama, mirándola. Mataría a cualquiera que intentase lastimarla. No le dio voz a ese pensamiento, pues fue apenas consciente de que había cruzado su mente. Era un simple hecho, irrefutable, inevitable.**

 **—** **Descansa, Emma —dijo en voz baja—. Estás a salvo ahora.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **Estoy aquí.**

 **Sus párpados se agitaron suavemente y luego se alzaron.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **Estoy aquí, Emma.**

 **Se movió hacia el lado de la cama y tomó su mano en la suya. Ella le miró, sus ojos desenfocados, su expresión enturbiada.**

 **—** **¿Dónde estoy?**

 **—** **A salvo ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Un tanto descolocada.**

 **Regina apartó un mechón de pelo de su ceja.**

 **—** **Se te pasará.**

 **—** **Tengo tanta sed.**

 **—** **Te traeré algo de beber —dejó la habitación para retornar unos momentos más tarde con un vaso de agua fresca. Sentándose al borde de la cama, la atrajo hacia su regazo y sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios—. Lentamente —dijo.**

 **Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras bebía el agua. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó el vaso a un lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.**

 **—** **Ahora duerme —susurró.**

 **Como una niña obediente segura en los brazos de su madre, Emma cerró los ojos, confiando en que ella alejaría los malos sueños.**

 **Regina la mantuvo abrazada hasta que estuvo segura de que ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, luego acomodó bajo las mantas y dejó la habitación.**

 **Una vez fuera, observó, sin ver la oscuridad. Un inusual agente curativo en su sangre, había dicho el hombre.**

 **Perdida en sus pensamientos, se movió a través de los bosques, sus orejas en sintonía con los sonidos de la noche. Un débil crujido capturó su atención. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio una enorme rata contemplándola desde una pila de hojas. Sosteniendo la mirada del roedor, Regina rápidamente cogió a la criatura.**

 **Retornando a la casa, alimentó a la rata con una pequeña cantidad de veneno y luego observó impasiblemente mientras el roedor se desplomaba.**

 **Cogiendo un cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la cocina, Regina fue escaleras arriba y punzó el dedo de Emma. Ella se removió, pero no despertó mientras extraía una pequeña cantidad de su sangre con la jeringa que había cogido de la clínica. Meditó que la sangre era inusualmente oscura, casi tan oscura como la suya propia.**

 **Regresando a la cocina, inyectó la sangre a la rata. En cuestión de minutos, la fortaleza de la rata retornó.**

 **—** **Sorprendente —murmuró Regina mientras alzaba a la criatura de la mesa, con cuidado de evitar sus dientes.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo mientras contemplaba la jeringa vacía. Su sangre había salvado la vida de Emma y, en el proceso, propiciado un misterioso cambio en la de la joven. No le extrañaba que los médicos sintiesen tanta curiosidad por el inusual anticuerpo en la sangre de Emma, que estuviesen tan ansiosos por ponerlo a prueba. Sin duda, estarían incluso más interesados en descubrir la verdadera fuente de ese poder sanador.**

 **Miró la jeringa durante un largo momento, preguntándose si mezclar su sangre con la de otro humano produciría el mismo agente sanador.**

 **Sintiéndose mórbidamente curiosa por ver el efecto de su propia sangre en acción, dio a la rata una segunda dosis de veneno; luego, cuando el roedor estaba al borde de la muerte, le inyectó su propia sangre. En menos de veinte segundos, el roedor se recuperó completamente.**

 **Regina maldijo suavemente mientras soltaba a la rata en el exterior, luego fue a su despacho para trabajar y ponderar los eventos de los últimos minutos.**

 **El despacho era su habitación favorita de la casa, la única que sostenía algo remotamente personal, y aún esos objetos eran pocos: un mechón del cabello de Dannielle, guardado en una cajita lacada; un trozo de jade que había recogido en China hacía más de un siglo; un elefante de marfil que había comprado en Ceilán; un tapiz que había sido tejido para ella por una mujer a la que apenas recordaba; numerosas piezas de cerámica Navajo; una estatua que había encontrado en una tiendecilla de Venecia.**

 **Había numerosas pinturas en las paredes: un pacífico paisaje en apagados tonos de verde y oro, un retrato de una mujer joven que se parecía notablemente a Dannielle, un turbulento paisaje marino en tonos azul oscuro y gris.**

 **La pintura más grande colgaba sobre la chimenea. Era un melancólico trabajo realizado por un artista desconocido. La escena representaba a una mujer ataviada con una larga capa negra, con aire pequeña y solitaria de pie sobre la cima de una montaña, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras contemplaba un magnífico amanecer.**

 **No es mucho como muestra de doscientos treinta y cinco años, meditó Regina, ella nunca había sido de las que coleccionan souvenirs, de las que guardan recordatorios de su pasado. Quizás porque tenía un pasado tan largo. O quizá porque había habido pocos acontecimientos, o personas, que desease recordar.**

 **Pero recordaría a Emma. Así viviese otros doscientos años, nunca la olvidaría. Aunque la había conocido por un corto tiempo, ella se había convertido en una parte de Regina. Sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo que su interferencia en la vida de ella ya le había cobrado un alto precio a la joven, igualmente estaba decidida a quedarse con ella tanto como fuese posible.**

 **Para protegerla, si era necesario.**

 **Para amarla, si ella la dejaba.**

 **Durante todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiese.**


	8. EL DON OSCURO capítulo IV

Melissa Swan: **Encontré espacio al final para poder actualizar!**

valexia26 **Ojalá fuera más romántico el momento en el que se alimenta por primera vez, por lo menos en la novela que está escribiendo, pero no lo es...**

 **Trataré de actualizar por la noche otra vez**

 **A leer!..**

 **Gracias por los reviews!**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Emma despertó avanzada la tarde, sintiendo como si estuviese despertando de un mal sueño. Imágenes dispersas permanecían aún en su mente: despertar en una habitación estéril, ser atada a la cama, El Dr Whale casi vaciándola de sangre, una imagen de pesadilla de Regina con la boca manchada de carmesí.**

 **Sueños febriles —pensó, mirando a su alrededor. Pero esto no era un sueño. Se encontraba en una cama desconocida, en una habitación desconocida, embutida en un camisón de hospital.**

 **Se incorporó y se sentó, comprendiendo que, en su estado drogado, había confundido sueños con realidad. Pero eso seguía sin decirle dónde estaba.**

 **Deslizándose fuera de la cama, se puso la bata que colgaba tras la puerta, luego caminó fuera de la habitación, escaleras abajo. La casa estaba vacía, silenciosa. Se asomó al recibidor, admirando el suelo de roble y el artesonado de las paredes. El mobiliario era reducido: un sofá curvado de respaldo alto y una silla con estampado verde oscuro. Una enorme librería ocupaba una pared entera. Un centro de entretenimiento se alzaba frente al sofá, completo con una TV y un aparato de música estéreo.**

 **Había un pequeño dormitorio amueblado con una cama y nada más, un pequeño baño decorado a la antigua con una bañera de patas en forma de garra, y una larga cocina. Había una cafetera sobre la encimera, junto con un bote de café sin abrir, una caja de filtros y un pequeño azucarero.**

 **Su estómago rugió mientras enchufaba la cafetera y llenaba el recipiente de agua. El frigorífico, que era el más antiguo que ella hubiese visto jamás, estaba vacío excepto por un cartón de leche, un paquete de bacon, una docena de huevos, una jarrita de jalea de zarzamora y un paquete de mantequilla. Había una barra de pan sobre la encimera. Insegura de dónde se encontraba, no se decidió a prepararse algo de comer. Y entonces vio la nota, apoyada contra un jarrón que contenía una única rosa roja.**

 **Emma, decía la nota, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y lamento no poder estar ahí para responderlas. Una cita de negocios reclama mi presencia. Estaré fuera hasta bien entrada la tarde. No debes ir a tu casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni hacer saber a tu familia dónde estás. Por favor, siéntete como en tu propia casa y yo te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese. La nota estaba firmada: Regina.**

 **Emma la leyó dos veces, su confusión aumentando. ¿Por qué no debía ir a casa? Nana debía estar enferma de preocupación. Miró a su alrededor, sólo entonces recordando que Regina no tenía teléfono. Bueno, podía ir caminando. No estaba tan lejos. Por supuesto, ella no estaba vestida exactamente para dar un paseo.**

 **Lo primero es lo primero —meditó. Estaba muerta de hambre. Sonrió al ver que Regina había puesto la mesa para ella. Había una sartén de freír sobre el hornillo, y ella preparó un desayuno rápido de bacon, huevos y tostadas y lo bajó con un vaso de leche desnatada.**

 **Habría fregado los platos, pero no había jabón. Frunciendo el entrecejo, revisó en todas las alacenas, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas todas vacías. Ninguna otra vajilla aparte de la que se hallaba sobre la mesa. Ningún paquete de cereales o arroz. Nada de vegetales enlatados o fruta. Ningún tentempié de ninguna clase. Ningún condimento aparte de la sal y la pimienta sobre la mesa. Nada.**

 **Contempló el escurridor donde había puesto los utensilios a secar. Un plato, un cuchillo, un tenedor, una cuchara, una espátula, una sartén, una taza, un vaso. Ninguna de las cosas en el frigorífico, y habían sido pocas, había sido abierta. Ni la leche, ni la mantequilla, nada. Era como si toda la comida que había en la casa hubiese sido comprada exclusivamente para su uso. ¿Regina nunca comía en casa?**

 **Todavía frunciendo el ceño, fue al salón y supo inmediatamente que aquí era donde ella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Regina le había dicho que se sintiese como en su propia casa, y, así, ella vagó por la habitación admirando una delicada escultura, una urna griega que obviamente era una antigüedad, la suave simetría de un trozo de jade, el intrincado diseño de una pieza de cerámica hindú, los apagados colores de un exquisito tapiz que también parecía ser muy antiguo.**

 **Ojeó los libros en la librería. Había numerosos volúmenes de historia, tanto antiguos como modernos, numerosos diccionarios, un Thesaurus y una variedad de libros que trataban temas paranormales, todo desde viajes en el tiempo y reencarnación hasta hombres—lobo y vampiros. Un estante contenía las obras completas de A. Lucard.**

 **Alejándose de la librería, se detuvo a estudiar la pintura sobre la chimenea. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. La mujer, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, parecía pequeña y triste mientras permanecía de pie en lo alto de una solitaria montaña. Era una pintura extraordinaria, el amanecer vibrante de color, tan vivo que ella casi podía sentir el calor de los rayos del sol. No le habría sorprendido ver a la mujer moverse.**

 **—** **Sorprendente —murmuró.**

 **El escritorio de Regina estaba localizado junto a la chimenea. Ella dudó por un momento, su conciencia batallando contra su curiosidad, y luego tomó asiento en su silla.**

 **No sabía qué secretos esperaba encontrar en el escritorio, pero los cajones no revelaron nada inusual, sólo los objetos que uno esperaría encontrar en el escritorio de un escritor: clips sujetapapeles, lápices, sellos, sobres, disquetes extra de ordenador, una carta de su editor informándole que** ** _El Hambre_** **había sido vendido a China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Australia y Polonia…**

 **Con un suspiro, Emma se reclinó contra la silla. Los brazos parecían envolverla y, por un momento, ella imaginó que era Regina abrazándola.**

 **Abruptamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y encendió el ordenador. Fueron necesarios solamente unos momentos para encontrar sus archivos y localizar el libro en el que ella estaba actualmente trabajando.**

 **Sintiendo como si estuviese fisgoneando, pero incapaz de apartarse, leyó rápidamente los primeros capítulos. Era una historia interesante, contada en primera persona, totalmente distinta a todo lo demás que Regina había escrito. Para cuando alcanzó el Capítulo IV, estaba totalmente metida en la historia.**

 **EL DON OSCURO. Capítulo IV**

 ** _Ella me enseñó a matar esa noche. Yo había visto la muerte antes. A causa de las plagas. De la vejez. De heridas que se negaban a sanar. Pero nunca había visto a alguien quitar deliberadamente una vida hasta esa noche._**

 ** _Lilith cazaba con la cautela de un gato. Me llevó a la ciudad y caminamos por las calles hasta que encontró a su presa: un joven rubio de mejillas coloradas. Yo observé, estremecida hasta los huesos, mientras ella lo acechaba, siguiéndolo hasta que se quedó solo. Lo atrapó velozmente, enterrando sus colmillos en su garganta, su expresión una de éxtasis mientras bebía su sangre, su vida._**

 ** _Él no estaba muerto del todo cuando ella se apartó._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ven —dijo ella—. Debes beber._**

 ** _—_** ** _No. Yo no podría. No lo haré._**

 ** _—_** ** _Date prisa, mon ange —dijo ella—. Estará muerto pronto, y nunca se debe beber de los muertos._**

 ** _Yo meneé la cabeza, la necesidad en mi interior debatiéndose con el horror de lo que ella deseaba que yo hiciese. Con lo que yo deseaba hacer. El olor de la sangre me rodeaba por todos lados. Yo debería de haberme sentido enferma, repelida, asqueada, y lo estaba. Todas y cada una de esas cosas. Y aún así, por sobre cada una de esas sensaciones había una horrible hambre que no alcanzaría descanso. Esa hambre me cabalgaba con fusta y espuelas, aguijoneándome, llamándome, urgiéndome a beber, hasta que, con un sollozo de desesperación, caí sobre el joven, mis manos atrayéndole hacia mí. Sentí una puñalada de dolor mientras mis dientes se transformaban en colmillos y luego, odiándome a mí misma, bebí. Y bebí. Hasta que Lilith me obligó a apartarme._**

 ** _Yo me revolví contra ella, bufando de rabia._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es suficiente, mon ange —me reprendió ella con severidad._**

 ** _Cazamos la siguiente noche, y la siguiente. Algunas veces ella acechaba a su presa, otras flirteaba con los jóvenes hombres que escogía, jugueteando con ellos, provocándoles, incitándoles, hasta que se cansaba del juego y se lanzaba a matar. Esto la excitaba, el poder que tenía. Algunas veces, les dejaba debatirse, riéndose de sus esfuerzos de debiluchos mortales para superarla cuando ella tenía la fuerza de diez hombres._**

 ** _Yo ansiaba la sangre, la caza me excitaba, pero despreciaba matar. Y la odié cuando, años más tarde, me dijo que matar era innecesario._**

 ** _—_** ** _Uno puede escatimar sus vidas, si es su deseo —comentó una tarde—. Puede incluso alimentarse con la sangre de las bestias, si surge la necesidad._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿No tengo que matar? —yo la miré, pensando en las vidas que había quitado—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_**

 ** _—_** ** _No lo pensé —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si quitar una vida humana no tuviese mayor importancia de la que lo tiene aplastar un insecto._**

 ** _Me sentí enferma hasta lo profundo de mi alma. Había perdido la cuenta del número de personas que había asesinado. Había intentado en vano aliviar mi conciencia diciéndome que era necesario hacerlo, que era la única forma de apaciguar el hambre… esa horrible, insoportable hambre que no permitía ser rehusada o negada. Muchas veces deseé tener el coraje de terminar con mi vida, de poner un fin a la matanza, al hambre insaciable, a la culpabilidad. Y ahora, tan calmadamente como si me hubiese dicho que iba a salir a comprarse un sombrero nuevo, Lilith me informaba que yo podría haber escatimado todas esas vidas._**

 ** _De haber sido capaz, creo que la habría matado._**

 ** _En lugar de eso, resolví dejarla. Yo ya no era una novata, necesitada de su instrucción o su protección…_**

 **—** **¿Que piensas de ello?**

 **Emma jadeó, una mano yendo a posarse sobre su corazón, al sonido de su voz.**

 **—** **Oh, Regina, me asustaste. Es muy bueno. Uno casi pensaría que lo escribes basándote en experiencias personales.**

 **—** **¿Ah sí?**

 **—** **Yo… espero que no te importe. Que lo haya leído, quiero decir.**

 **Ella alzó una ceja en un gesto perfecto.**

 **—** **Bastante tarde para pedirme permiso, ¿no crees?**

 **—** **Lo siento. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.**

 **—** **No estoy enfadada, Emma. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

 **—** **¿No lo recuerdas?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Todo está un tanto confuso.**

 **Regina se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La noche anterior, necesitando poner algo de espacio entre ambas, temerosa de que ella hiciese preguntas que no podía responder, había ido a descansar al ático. Ahora, mirándola, se preguntó cuánto decirle exactamente.**

 **—** **Recuerdo al doctor Whale...**

 **—** **Él estaba manteniéndote en aislamiento. Gail dijo que no dejaba que tu abuela te viese, y estaba asustada.**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Yo decidí sacarte de allí.**

 **Una débil sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Emma.**

 **—** **Como el Séptimo de Caballería.**

 **Regina se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Quizás te gustaría darte un baño, lavarte el pelo —sugirió, cambiando abruptamente de tema.**

 **—** **Muchísimo. Y luego tengo que ir a casa. Mi abuela debe de estar frenética a estas alturas.**

 **—** **Encontrarás toallas limpias y una muda de ropa en el baño.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, Emma cruzó la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Regina la observó ir, preguntándose qué diría ella cuando le dijese que no podía ir a casa. No ahora; quizás nunca.**


	9. No soy una Vampiro

**Capítulo 9**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo ir a casa?**

 **Emma miró a Regina, su entrecejo arrugado.**

 **—** **Precisamente lo que he dicho —replicó Regina calmadamente—. Tienes que comprender que no es seguro.**

 **—** **¿No es seguro?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza, completamente aturdida.**

 **—** **Whale está planeando algo, Emma. No sé el qué, pero no confío en él, y tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco. Whale estaba reteniéndote contra tu voluntad. Se negaban a dejar que tu abuela te viese.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza, rehusando creer que un medico reputado estuviese tramando algo siniestro.**

 **—** **Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí.**

 **—** **¿Lejos? —Emma dejó de pasear de un lado a otro. Deteniéndose junto a la ventana, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Regina—. No, no puedo dejar a Nana, ni a Gail.**

 **—** **No creo que tengas elección.**

 **—** **¡Maldita sea, Regina, me estás asustando!**

 **—** **Deberías de estar asustada. Hay algo que no es correcto en todo esto, y hasta que sepa lo que es, no quiero que vayas a casa.**

 **Quizá Regina estaba en lo cierto. Quizá ella no debería ir a casa en estos momentos. La miró de soslayo. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por Regina, no podía refutar los sentimientos de su propio corazón, pero ¿qué sabía ella acerca de Regina, en realidad? Nada. Ni una maldita cosa. Y Regina esperaba que se largase con Ella. La idea tenía cierto atractivo, y, todavía, por todo lo que ella sabía, Regina bien podía estar trabajando con Whale.**

 **—** **Puedes confiar en mí, Emma.**

 **Emma dió un paso atrás. ¿Estaba leyendo su mente? Pero no, semejante cosa era imposible. ¿No?**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? —demandó.**

 **Regina se encogió de hombros. No le suponía el más mínimo esfuerzo leer su mente, pero no podía decirle eso.**

 **—** **Es una suposición lógica. No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí. En tu lugar, yo sentiría lo mismo.**

 **Ella parecía escéptica, y más que un poco temerosa.**

 **—** **No te haré daño, Emma. Debes creerlo.**

 **Regina se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía que llevársela lejos de allí. Sin duda Whale estaba buscándola incluso ahora. Si lo que Regina sospechaba era verdad, un hombre sin escrúpulos podría hacer millones vendiendo viales con la sangre de Emma a los enfermos, a los desahuciados. Y si se descubriese quién era ella, lo que era… Regina ni siquiera deseaba pensar en las consecuencias. Sería interrogada, examinada, encerrada en una jaula mientras cosechaban su sangre.**

 **Todos estos años —meditó Regina. Había vivido ahí doscientos años y nunca había sabido acerca del misterioso cambio que había sido forjado en su sangre. Sus poderes inherentes se habían multiplicado, pero ella nunca había sospechado que el poder curativo de su sangre pudiese ser transferido a alguien más, o que ella tenía la habilidad para sanar a los enfermos tal y como era capaz de sanarse a sí misma. Incluso cuando le había dado a Emma su sangre, no había estado segura del resultado.**

 **Sintió a Emma observándole. Con un esfuerzo, eliminó toda expresión de su rostro.**

 **—** **Tengo que ir a casa, Regina. No puedo simplemente desaparecer sin hacer saber a Nana y a Gail dónde estoy.**

 **—** **Ahora mismo, creo que están mejor no sabiéndolo.**

 **—** **¿Dónde quieres ir?**

 **—** **Tengo una propiedad arriba en Eagle Flats. Estarás a salvo allí.**

 **—** **¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, ¿no estará tu vida en peligro también si estás conmigo?**

 **—** **No creo que tu vida esté en peligro, Emma. Sólo tu libertad.**

 **—** **Desearía saber de qué va todo esto.**

 **—** **¿Ellos no te dijeron nada?**

 **—** **No realmente. Sólo que había alguna anormalidad en mi sangre, y temían que pudiese ser contagiosa, o tóxica. Dijeron que tenían que mantenerme en aislamiento hasta que descubriesen cuál era el problema —dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de exasperación—. Dijeron que habían inspeccionado a todos los donantes y que todos eran normales.**

 **Regina refunfuñó suavemente, aguardando a que ella hiciese la conexión, a que preguntase las preguntas que ella no podía responder.**

 **Emma miró a Regina por un prolongado momento, su mente disparándose. Y entonces lo supo, lo supo sin ninguna duda.**

 **—** **Es tu sangre —dijo, lisa y llanamente—. Es tu sangre la que ha causado todo este problema, ¿no es cierto? Ese es el por qué estabas tan interesada en mi recuperación, por qué seguías viniendo a verme. Querías asegurarte de que yo estaba bien.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **—** **Es verdad, ¿no? Tu sangre está contaminada, o… o algo.**

 **—** **Te lo aseguro, mi sangre es bastante normal.**

 **Con remordimiento, se dijo que eso no era del todo una mentira. Su sangre era normal. Para ella.**

 **—** **No te creo. Estás ocultando algo. Lo sé.**

 **Emma se congeló, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente, su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho incluso mientras su mente rehusaba aceptar lo que ella estaba pensando. ¡Buen Dios, Gail estaba en lo cierto! La idea de que Regina fuese un vampiro era inconcebible, y aún así era lo único que tenía sentido. Ella nunca le había visto durante el día. Nunca le había visto comer…**

 **Una débil sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios de Regina mientras percibía sus pensamientos. Ella no era un vampiro. No en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, pero decidió que esa era una información que mejor se guardaba para sí misma. Al menos de momento.**

 **—** **Emma... —Regina extendió sus manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento—. Emma, te lo aseguro, no soy un vampiro.**

 **—** **¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! —exclamó ella.**

 **—** **¿Haciendo qué?**

 **—** **Leyendo mi mente. ¿Cómo lo haces?**

 **Regina negó con la cabeza. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa.**

 **—** **Ya hablamos sobre esto una vez, creo. Después de todo, Gail vino aquí buscando un vampiro. Es natural que la idea echase raíces en tu mente. Desde entonces, he tenido la sensación de que tú pensabas que ella podía estar en lo cierto. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.**

 **Ella dudó por un momento, luego la siguió fuera del despacho y hacia la cocina, preguntándose qué sería lo que ella deseaba mostrarle.**

 **—** **Míra, Emma —Regina apuntó hacia la ventana opuesta a ella—. Míra.**

 **Confusa, Emma contempló el reflejo de ambas en la ventana.**

 **—** **Los vampiros no tienen reflejo, ni sombra —cruzó la estancia hasta la encimera, cogió un plátano, lo peló y dio un mordisco—. No comen.**

 **—** **Pero tus alacenas están vacías; no tienes jabón para fregar los cacharros…**

 **—** **Yo no cocino —tiró los restos del plátano a la basura—. No me gusta comer sola. Cuando me entra hambre, salgo a comer fuera —meneó la cabeza ante la dubitativa expresión en el rostro de ella—. ¿Te sentirás mejor si te llevo a cenar de camino a Eagle Flats?**

 **—** **Quizás.**

 **—** **No tienes que estar asustada de mí, Emma —dijo ella en voz baja—. Yo no te haría daño.**

 **Emma se sintió tonta de repente.**

 **—** **Okay, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que eras un vampiro. Es que he estado tan preocupada, tan… tan alterada por todo lo que ha sucedido.**

 **—** **Lo sé —Regina se movió lentamente hacia ella y abrió los brazos en silenciosa invitación.**

 **Emma dudó por espacio de un segundo, y luego se sumergió en su abrazo, suspirando mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a ella.**

 **ella le acarició el pelo.**

 **—** **¿Vendrás conmigo, entonces?**

 **—** **¿Tengo elección?**

 **—** **En realidad no.**

 **—** **¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me cargarás sobre tu hombro y me tirarás dentro del maletero de tu coche si digo que no?**

 **—** **Probablemente porque eso es justamente lo que haré.**

 **Emma no estuvo del todo segura de que ella estuviese bromeando.**

 **—** **Creo que deberíamos marcharnos esta noche.**

 **Ella no quería irse; pero también tenía miedo de quedarse. Al final, fue más fácil ceder.**

 **—** **¡Esta noche! —se miró los jeans y la sudadera que Regina le había dado antes—. No puedo irme esta noche. Tengo que ir a casa y hacer la maleta…**

 **Las palabras murieron en su garganta. No podía ir a casa.**

 **—** **Compraremos cualquier cosa que necesites por el camino.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está mi teléfono móvil? Quiero llamar a Nana.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No por ahora.**

 **Emma le miró en amotinado silencio, pero no discutió. Las llamadas telefónicas podían ser rastreadas.**

 **Regina estaba aliviada de que Emma hubiese decidido ver las cosas a su manera.**

 **—** **Sólo déjame reunir unas pocas de mis cosas y podremos irnos.**

 **Emma vagabundeó por la casa, intentando dar algún sentido a lo que había sucedido, mientras Regina hacía las maletas. Si el fallo no estaba en la sangre de ninguno de los donantes, quizá el problema era suyo y nada más que suyo. Quizás su sangre siempre había sido anormal y nadie lo había jamás detectado antes… Y quizá era la sangre de Regina la raíz de cualquiera que fuese el problema, y ella simplemente estaba asustada de decírselo.**

 **Entrando en el despacho, se sentó en la silla de Regina y cerró los ojos. Tal vez no hubiese ningún donante de sangre al que echar la culpa en absoluto. Quizá el Dr. Peterson le había dado la sangre equivocada. Quizá el hospital había cometido algún tipo de error y Whale la había mantenido aislada con la esperanza de corregir el problema antes de que nadie más averiguase acerca de ello.**

 **Emma sonrió ceñudamente. Eso tenía muchísimo más sentido que todo lo demás.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar a tu casa?**

 **—** **Deberíamos estar allí mañana por la noche.**

 **—** **Nunca he estado en Eagle Flats. He oído que es precioso.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Emma miró por la ventana del restaurante. Habían salido de Storybrook hacía tres horas, y su aprensión con respecto a la huída se había incrementado con cada kilómetro que se alejaban. Gail y Nana debían de estar enfermas de preocupación. Tenía que llamar a casa, tenía que decirles que se encontraba bien.**

 **Cuando llegó la camarera, Emma ordenó una ensalada César y un vaso de 7-Up, luego se excusó para ir al baño.**

 **Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho, entró en la cabina telefónica cercana a los servicios y marcó el número de la operadora. Momentos más tarde, Gail contestó al teléfono. Los dedos de Emma tamborilearon nerviosamente contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Gail dijese que aceptaba la llamada a cobro revertido.**

 **—** **Gail, no tengo tiempo para hablar ni explicar nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Díle a Nana que no se preocupe.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿dónde estás? Dos hombres del hospital vinieron por aquí buscándote. Dijeron que habías cogido alguna enfermedad contagiosa.**

 **—** **No es verdad, cariño, no te preocupes. Escucha, tengo que irme. Os volveré a llamar tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **—** **Te quiero, Gail. Adiós.**

 **Emma colgó el teléfono, luego presionó la frente contra la pared. Había hombres buscándola. Quizá estaba realmente enferma. Quizá sólo con estar en público ya estaba poniendo vidas inocentes en peligro…**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **Tomada por sorpresa por su voz, ella se giró.**

 **—** **Llamaste a casa, ¿no?**

 **Ella sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación ante la acusación patente en sus ojos.**

 **—** **Tenía que hacerlo.**

 **—** **Eso ha sido una estupidez.**

 **Ella empezó a discutir, luego cambió de idea. Regina tenía razón. Había sido algo estúpido. Quienquiera que estuviese buscándola podría haber intervenido el teléfono de Nana. Quizás ahora mismo Whale o alguien como él estaba viajando a toda velocidad por la autopista en dirección al restaurante.**

 **—** **Tienes razón, fue estúpido. Lo siento.**

 **—** **Mejor nos vamos.**

 **—** **Pero… ¿qué pasa con la comida?**

 **—** **Compraremos algo en carretera.**

 **Regina dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y luego abandonaron el restaurante.**

 **Emma se sentó encogida en su asiento mientras Regina giraba la llave en el contacto. El motor cobró vida con un ronroneo y puso rumbo a la salida del aparcamiento. Emma miró por encima del hombro, su mirada barriendo el aparcamiento y la carretera tras ellas. ¿Les estarían siguiendo ya en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Regina? ¿Por qué estaba con ella? Quizá estuviese metida en el asunto. Quizá ella había saltado de la sartén al fuego…**

 **Miró en su dirección. Ella estaba mirando directo al frente, observando la carretera, pero tenía la clara impresión de que Regina conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos.**

 **¿Cómo podría evitar que le leyese la mente? Si ella desease escapar de Regina, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo?**

 **Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, entró en el auto-servicio de un MacDonalds y pidió hamburguesas y patatas fritas y dos tazas grandes de café.**

 **Ella no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de alivio cuando vio a Regina darle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. Después de todo, un trozo de plátano en realidad no probaba nada, y, sin importar que hubiese dicho lo contrario, no había sido capaz de deshacerse del sentimiento de que había algo inhumano en Regina Mills. Ahora, verle comer algo tan mundano como un Big Mac y patatas fritas la hizo comprender lo ridículo de semejantes pensamientos.**

 **La oscuridad y el movimiento del coche la adormilaron. Reclinando la cabeza contra el asiento, cerró los ojos.**

 **Emma despertó lentamente. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta, pensando que dormiría sólo diez minutos más y luego se levantaría para ir a trabajar…**

 **Y entonces recordó. No iba a ir a trabajar hoy, quizás no lo hiciera durante un largo período de tiempo. Con un sobresalto, sus párpados se abrieron y ella se encontró mirando a la cara de Regina, la cual estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya.**

 **Regina estaba tendida de lado, dormida. En la cama de ella. Emma echó un vistazo en torno a la habitación. Un motel, obviamente, a juzgar por la fea pintura atornillada a la pared y la TV de pago. Atisbó bajo las sábanas y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio que únicamente llevaba puesto el sujetador y las bragas. Regina la había desvestido mientras ella dormía.**

 **Su mirada regresó a la cara de Regina. Estaba todavía durmiendo. Pensó que no era justo que una mujer fuese tan hermosa. Sus labios eran llenos, con una pequeña cicatriz, añadiendo perfección a ellos si eso podía ser posible. Su nariz, recta. Sus pestañas, espesas y oscuras. Su piel exhibía un moreno uniforme, como si ella pasase una buena porción de tiempo al sol, y todavía, ella nunca le había visto a la luz del día…**

 **¡No podía ser una vampiro! Era ridículo siquiera pensar semejante cosa. Ella era una mujer de pies a cabeza. Una muy atractiva y muy deseable mujer. El pensamiento de estar en la cama con ella cuando despertase era algo que Emma ni siquiera deseaba considerar.**

 **Moviéndose tan cuidadosamente como era posible, se deslizó hasta el borde del colchón y se sentó. Echando una ojeada a su reloj, vio que eran casi las cuatro. Nunca en toda su vida había dormido hasta tan tarde.**

 **Cogiendo sus ropas de la silla, fue al baño a darse una ducha.**

 **Regina gimió suavemente cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró detrás de Emma. Había dormido a su lado a través de lo que había restado de la noche y la mayor parte del día, consciente de cada movimiento que ella había hecho. Numerosas veces, Emma se había rozado contra ella; una vez, incluso se había acurrucado contra su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber dormido en vaqueros había evitado que su cuerpo reaccionase a su cercanía, al roce de su muslo contra su pierna, al toque de su mano sobre su pecho.**

 **Ella no había estado con una mujer que le importase en más años de los que quería recordar, y la necesidad que había brotado en sus entrañas había sido acuciante. No era común para los de su especie pasar tanto tiempo sin gratificación sexual. La proximidad de Emma, añadida a su creciente cariño por ella, había alimentado su deseo. El hecho de que ella fuese hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y estuviese al alcance de la mano, había sido una pura tortura. Un tormento al cual ella podría haber escapado fácilmente durmiendo en la silla, o en el suelo, pero había carecido del poder para resistirse a la oportunidad de estar junto a Emma.**

 **Sintió su deseo renacer de nuevo cuando oyó la ducha. Los pensamientos e imágenes corriendo desbocados por su mente la avergonzaron, pero no pudo evitar sino imaginar qué aspecto tendría ella parada allí, bajo el agua…**

 **Con una maldición, apartó las mantas a un lado y salió de la cama. Había una botella de agua caliente y algunos paquetes de café instantáneo sobre la mesa frente a la ventana y rápidamente se preparó una taza; luego se bebió el contenido, maldiciendo suavemente mientras el líquido caliente le quemaba la lengua.**

 **Te lo mereces —pensó con irritación.**

 **Haciendo a un lado las pesadas cortinas, echó un vistazo fuera. El cielo estaba muy nublado y prometía lluvia antes de que acabase el día. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana contemplando el aparcamiento cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño. Inspirando profundamente, contó hasta diez y se dio la vuelta.**

 **—** **Lo siento —dijo Emma—. No pretendía despertarte.**

 **—** **No lo hiciste. Hay café sobre la mesa.**

 **Emma asintió, preguntándose por qué ella parecía tan tensa.**

 **—** **Voy a darme una ducha, luego nos iremos. Conseguiremos algo de comer por el camino.**

 **—** **De acuerdo.**

 **Ella fue a prepararse una taza de café, agudamente consciente de Regina moviéndose a su espalda mientras sacaba ropa limpia de la bolsa de viaje que había empacado la noche anterior.**

 **Emma oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.**

 **Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando dejaron el motel. La tensión entre ambas pareció crecer mientras avanzaba la noche. Después de salir del motel, habían parado en un restaurante de carretera para cenar, y luego nuevamente en un pequeño centro comercial para que ella pudiese comprar algo de ropa.**

 **Dado que no tenía dinero consigo y no quería estar endeudada con Regina por más de lo que era absolutamente necesario, Emma sólo había seleccionado unos pocos artículos esenciales, pero Regina había insistido en que se comprase muchos vestidos, así como pantalones de vestir y suéteres, zapatos, calcetines, una camisola para dormir, bata y zapatillas, y útiles de baño. Ella había prometido devolverle lo que se estaba gastando en ella, pero Regina había rechazado su oferta con un simple movimiento de la mano.**

 **—** **No necesito tu dinero, Emma —dijo ella en voz baja.**

 **Las palabras ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas entonces? ascendieron por su garganta, pero ella las sofocó, temerosa de cuál podría ser su respuesta.**


	10. Algo que confesar

**Capítulo 10**

 **Emma miraba fijamente por la ventanilla, viendo alejarse las luces de la ciudad mientras Regina conducía el Mercedes por el estrecho camino de montaña.**

 **—** **¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver a casa? —le preguntó después de un largo silencio.**

 **—** **Cuando piense que es seguro.**

 **—** **¿Cuándo será eso?**

 **—** **No lo sé, Emma. Lo siento.**

 **Emma se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose como haría para saber cuando era "seguro". Altos pinos bordeaban el tortuoso camino que iban subiendo. Habían estado viajando toda la noche, parando sólo para cargar combustible o conseguir algo para comer, aunque Regina comiera muy poco. Su última parada había sido en un supermercado, donde Regina había comprado varios bloques de hielo y una conservadora de hielo, junto con suficiente comida como para alimentar un pequeño ejército. Pronto, ellas llegarían a donde iban. Y luego, ¿qué?**

 **Ella era demasiado consciente de la atracción física que había entre las dos, vital, irrefutable, casi tangible. Como podrían ellas vivir en la misma casa día tras día sin... Una ola de calor inundó sus mejillas de sólo pensar estar en sus brazos, en su cama. ¿Cómo podía sentir esto por una mujer que apenas conocía?**

 **Ella no recordaba haberse dormido, pero despertó de pronto cuando el coche hizo una parada. Desorientada, se sentó y miró alrededor.**

 **—** **Está bien, Emma —dijo Regina—. Aquí estamos.**

 **Aquí, resultó ser la cima de la montaña.**

 **—** **Pero... —Emma frunció el ceño a Regina—. ¿Dónde está la casa?**

 **—** **No es una casa, exactamente.**

 **—** **¿Qué es entonces, exactamente? ¿Una cueva?**

 **Una risa débil curvó sus labios.**

 **—** **Es una manera de llamarla.**

 **Sin más explicación, Regina salió del coche y sacó dos cajas de cartón del portaequipaje.**

 **Con un suspiro, Emma estiró la mano al asiento trasero. Agarrando los paquetes con su nueva ropa, ella salió del coche y siguió a Regina por un camino corto y sucio que las condujo a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Su corazón pareció saltar en su garganta cuando echó un vistazo al estrecho saliente. Un error haría que cayera en picada al valle allí abajo.**

 **Se acercó a Regina, mirando con silenciosa fascinación como colocaba su mano sobre una fisura de extraña forma en la roca. Hubo un bajo retumbar, y luego, para asombro de Emma, una parte de la roca se deslizó hacia atrás, revelando una cueva grande tallada en la montaña.**

 **Imágenes de Star Trek e Indiana Jones, pasaron por su mente. Ella se mantuvo en la entrada durante un momento, después, siguió a Regina por la oscura abertura.**

 **Ella vio el movimiento de su mano. La montaña se cerró detrás de ellas. La luz inundó la antecámara.**

 **Emma parpadeó mientras miraba alrededor. Las paredes de la cueva eran de piedra lisa y blanca. Alzó la vista hacia el techo, pero no pudo descubrir la fuente de la luz.**

 **—** **¿Vienes?**

 **Emma le echó una mirada a Regina que la estaba mirando con mucha atención.**

 **—** **¿Me explicarás todo esto, no?**

 **—** **Más tarde.**

 **—** **¿Más tarde? Me parece que no.**

 **Ella dejó sus paquetes en el suelo, en la tierra en realidad, y la miró fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

 **Regina se alejó por el estrecho pasaje.**

 **—** **Voy a poner estas cosas en su sitio, luego traeré el resto —dijo—. Tu cuarto es la primera puerta a la izquierda al final de este pasillo.**

 **—** **Qué mujer infernal —refunfuñó Emma.**

 **Recuperando sus paquetes, ella bajó por el pasillo. Pasó un oscuro cuarto a su derecha, ¿la sala de estar, quizás? Otros pocos pasos la llevaron a la primera puerta a la izquierda. No había ningún pomo, ninguna cerradura. Con una mueca, ella miró fijamente la puerta de madera blanca; entonces, recordando como Regina había abierto la entrada de la cueva, ella colocó su mano contra la madera. La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose, y después un momento de vacilación, dio un paso y entró.**

 **Era un cuarto pequeño, ovalado. Había una cama de matrimonio cubierta con un edredón azul oscuro, un aparador elegante de tres cajones, hecho de roble antiguo, una lámpara de petróleo de cobre con una pantalla de delicado cristal, y una hermosa manta Navajo tejida en tonos azul y verde. Nada más. Una pequeña ventana redonda hecha de cristal grueso que daba al valle debajo.**

 **Ella cruzó el piso y tocó la ventana, preguntándose como había logrado poner una ventana en un lado de una montaña. El cristal se sentía raro, duro y suave al mismo tiempo.**

 **Frunciendo el ceño, ella se dio vuelta para mirar el cuarto otra vez. Era rústico, pensó, pero el mobiliario del cuarto era exquisito.**

 **Le tomó sólo unos minutos desempacar, y luego fue a buscar a Regina, determinada a encontrar respuestas para las preguntas que tenía en su mente.**

 **El cuarto frente al suyo parecía ser la cocina. Contenía una mesa pequeña, cuadrada, una sola silla, una cocina Coleman, varios contenedores de hielo, y un pequeño fregadero. ¿De dónde, se preguntó, venía el agua, y adonde iba?**

 **Ella pasó sus dedos por la encimera. El agua probablemente venía de un pozo. Ahora, adónde se iba... ella se inclinó y abrió la puerta bajo el fregadero. Un tubo corría del fregadero a un agujero en el piso. Levantándose, gruñó suavemente. Sin duda el agua desaguaba directamente en la montaña. Había varios estantes cortados en la pared de roca, que sostenían varias tazas y platos y algunos implementos para cocinar.**

 **Dos escalones tallados en la piedra conducían abajo, a un cuarto grande, hundido. Había una chimenea en una esquina. La ventilación venía del techo de roca. Inteligente, reflexionó. Sin duda llegaba a la cima de la montaña donde cualquier humo revelador sería difundido por los árboles. Una lámpara de petróleo grande apoyada sobre un suave tronco de árbol junto a un enorme sofá de cuero negro. La suave luz amarilla de la lámpara llenaba el cuarto.**

 **Había una gran biblioteca de roble a lo largo de una pared. Cada estante estaba lleno de libros. Lo que parecía ser una piel de oso estaba extendida delante de la chimenea. Una pequeña ventana redonda ofrecía una vista similar a la del dormitorio.**

 **Emma sacudió su cabeza. Montañas que se movían. Ventanas cortadas en roca sólida. El cristal que se sentía duro y suave al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Dio un paso en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia lo que ella esperaba era la entrada, sólo para encontrarse a Regina que venía hacia ella, con los últimos comestibles en sus brazos.**

 **—** **A ver —dijo ella, sacándole una de las cajas—. Déjame ayudarte.**

 **Sus dedos lo rozaron cuando le dio una de las cajas, y ella sintió una erupción de calor que subía por su brazo. Regina lo sintió, también —ella lo supo por la conciencia repentina que parpadeó en sus ojos. Cara a cara, ninguna habló, mirándose la una a la otra durante un largo momento antes que Regina diera un paso para alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina.**

 **Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos guardando en su sitio los comestibles. Cuando la última lata fue acomodada en los estantes, Emma giró para enfrentar a Regina.**

 **—** **Ya es más tarde —dijo Emma.**

 **Regina suspiró.**

 **—** **Es bastante simple, realmente —dijo—. La montaña me pertenece. Construí este lugar como una especie de refugio.**

 **—** **¿Refugio? ¿De qué? ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial?**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **Emma sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—** **No me lo creo, Regina. Ni por un segundo.**

 **—** **Creerme o no, Emma, es tu opción. Pero es la verdad, realmente poseo esta montaña, y realmente construí este lugar.**

 **Increíblemente, ella le creyó. También sabía que no le decía toda la verdad.**

 **—** **¿Cómo hace uno para instalar ventanas en una montaña? ¿Y con respecto al cristal?**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa con eso?**

 **—** **No sé, parece... gracioso. Y la luz en la entrada a este lugar. ¿De dónde viene?**

 **Regina se pasó una mano por el pelo. Emma era demasiado simpática, demasiado curiosa, para su propio bien. Y el de ella.**

 **Emma golpeó el pie en el suelo.**

 **—** **Todavía espero esas respuestas.**

 **—** **Tecnología moderna, Emma. Es tan simple como eso. El cristal está hecho para resistir la tensión. La luz entra por un agujero.**

 **Ella la miró fijamente durante un largo momento, y Regina sabía que estaba considerando sus respuestas.**

 **—** **¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?**

 **—** **Nos quedamos aquí, por un tiempo al menos. Tenemos alimento para durar varias semanas. Hay mucha agua. Madera para fuego.**

 **—** **Calor, alimento, y refugio —dijo Emma con una sonrisa débil—. Todo lo que el hombre primitivo necesitaba para sobrevivir.**

 **—** **Esto me ha servido bien en el pasado.**

 **Ella levantó una finamente arqueada ceja.**

 **—** **¿Hay aquí un... un lavabo?**

 **—** **Uno pequeño. Es la última puerta al final del pasillo. No hay bañera o ducha, me temo. Cuando desees lavarte, puedes hacerlo en el fregadero, o puedes bañarte en el manantial de agua caliente que está a una corta distancia de aquí.**

 **Emma suspiró. Nunca le había gustado acampar, y aún cuando esto no fuera una tienda al aire libre, era todavía, de lejos, demasiado rústico para su gusto.**

 **—** **Lo siento —dijo Regina, observando su obvia consternación—. Esperemos que no tengamos que quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo.**

 **—** **Esperemos.**

 **—** **Es tarde —dijo ella—. Debes estar cansada.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Emma cruzó sus brazos, de pronto muy consciente que estaba sola en una cueva con una mujer que apenas conocía, una mujer cuyos ojos oscuros ardían con deseo. Una mujer que era demasiado tentadora para su paz mental.**

 **Desviando su mirada de la de Regina, le deseó buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, tomó aliento profundamente. Tenía que aceptar el hecho que podría estar aquí durante varios días; semanas, quizás. No podía ponerse en contacto con Gail o Nana. Seguramente perdería su trabajo.**

 **Estando de pie allí, era difícil creer que alguien quisiese hacerle daño. Era más fácil creer que Regina la había secuestrado y la había traído a este lugar extraño para sus propios fines. Ella esperó sentir algo de miedo, de terror, pero ninguno hizo su aparición. En cambio, sintió un calor que se elevaba dentro de ella al pensar en pasar sus días y noches aquí, a solas con Regina Mills.**

 **Recordó la noche que ella la había encontrado en el patio trasero de su abuela. Sus besos habían sido más potentes que el whisky irlandés de su abuelo, su voz ronca por el deseo reprimido. La atracción que había surgido entre ellas había sido frustrada por el intento de Whale de hospitalizarla, pero no se había disipado, no completamente. Estaba todavía allí, cociéndose a fuego lento bajo la superficie.**

 **Su estómago revoloteó cuando se desnudó, luego se vistió con el largo camisón azul claro que Regina le había comprado. Deslizó sus manos sobre el material sedoso, preguntándose que pensaría Regina si ella fuese a su cuarto y se deslizase bajo el cobertor, al lado de ella.**

 **Era una fantasía agradable y se concentró en ella durante varios minutos antes de apagar la lámpara y meterse en la cama. El cobertor olía ligeramente a Regina. Recorrió la almohada con su mano, imaginándosela allí, al lado de ella, su cuerpo abrigando el suyo.**

 **El sueño tardó mucho en llegar.**

 **Regina paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, sus cuerpo tenso mientras imaginaba a Emma en su cuarto, yaciendo en su cama, su cabeza sobre su almohada. Ella no se había quedado aquí mucho tiempo durante años. Hacía mucho, el lugar había sido su asilo, su refugio, su seguridad. Ahora sólo venía aquí en raras ocasiones.**

 **Merodeó por el cuarto durante varios minutos, luego vagó por el pasillo. Haciendo una pausa ante el cuarto de Emma, presionó su oído contra la puerta, consolada por el sonido suave, estable, de su respiración.**

 **Alejándose de la puerta, fue afuera y estuvo de pie sobre la cornisa que daba al fértil valle de abajo. Levantando sus brazos a lo alto, su cara vuelta al cielo nocturno, absorbió la pálida luz plateada de la luna como otro podía asolearse bajo el brillo dorado del sol.**

 **Los segundos se alargaron en minutos. Con los ojos cerrados, dirigió la energía de la luna profundamente dentro del núcleo mismo de su ser. La frescura de la luz la rejuveneció; el susurro débil del viento al soplar sobre la cumbre la llenó con una sensación de paz. De estar en casa...**

 **Regina juró suavemente. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? No había pensado en su hogar durante años. Ahora, un río de recuerdos inundó su mente, recuerdos que estaban mejor en el olvido, recuerdos que podían, después de todos esos años, causarle dolor todavía.**

 **Dannielle... AnTares...**

 **Sus nombres fueron susurrados por entre los recovecos de su mente como la brisa filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles. Sus brazos se sintieron repentinamente pesados y los bajó a su lado.**

 **Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto su hogar. Tantos años desde que había visto las oscuras montañas que rodeaban la ciudad donde ella había nacido, sus picos dentados como los dientes de un jabalí. Casi podía oír el estruendo distante de los truenos mientras una de las muchas tormentas secas de ErAdona pasaba sobre sus cabezas. Y, si cerraba los ojos, casi podría oír a Dannielle tararear suavemente mientras trabajaba en el jardín. Dulce, gentil Dannielle...**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Como un rayo, se dio vuelta para encontrar a Emma parada bajo la luz de la luna. Vestida con un largo camisón azul, parecía una diosa bañada en mercurio y sombra.**

 **—** **¿Necesitabas algo? —le preguntó.**

 **—** **Tenía una pesadilla y yo... Cuando te busqué, te habías ido.**

 **—** **Yo sólo buscaba algo de aire fresco.**

 **Regina vio la curiosidad en sus ojos y se preguntó si ella pondría en palabras sus preguntas.**

 **Emma vaciló por el espacio de un latido del corazón.**

 **—** **¿Por qué estabas de pie a la luz de la luna?**

 **Durante un momento, había sido como si ella hubiera estado absorbiendo la esencia de la luz de la luna en su cuerpo, pero era ridículo.**

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **No sé. Casi era como si tú... —ella se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Parecía pagano, en cierto modo.**

 **—** **¿De verdad? ¿Tienes miedo que yo pudiera planificar sacrificarte a algún dios pagano?**

 **—** **Desde luego no.**

 **A pesar de sus valientes palabras, ella dio un paso atrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos, en un gesto protector que era tan viejo como el tiempo.**

 **—** **Estas bastante a salvo, te lo aseguro.**

 **—** **Cuando no pude encontrarte, estuve buscando otro dormitorio, pero no hay otro. No pensé que te había sacado de tu cama.**

 **Podríamos compartirla, tu y yo. Las palabras, aunque no dichas en voz alta, se cernieron entre ellas.**

 **La mirada de Emma estaba fija en la de Regina. El calor irradiaba de las profundidades de sus negros ojos, calentándola con tanta eficacia como un horno. Ella sintió sus miembros ponerse pesados, sus rodillas débiles. Su corazón pareció reducir la marcha hasta parar, y luego comenzó a golpear rápidamente, como si ella hubiera estado corriendo por millas en el sol caliente.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **La voz de ella fue baja y áspera, casi tosca.**

 **Emma trató de apartar su mirada, pero en aquel momento, ningún poder sobre la tierra podría haber alejado su mirada de Regina. El deseo ardió en sus ojos, despertando una hambrienta respuesta en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola morirse de ganas de estar en sus brazos.**

 **Regina juró sin aliento. Estaba mal, y lo sabía. Pero la abrazó, de todos modos. Y ella dio paso a su abrazo de buen grado, un suspiro de alegría escapando de sus labios mientras sus brazos se cerraban a su alrededor.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y Regina miró fijamente sus ojos, hermosos ojos ¿verdes? que estaban oscurecidos de deseo. Sus labios estaban separados de manera incitante; un rubor débil pintaba sus mejillas.**

 **Con un gemido, Regina inclinó su boca sobre la suya y la besó. Un estruendo distante de truenos repitió los golpes de su corazón mientras la atraía más cerca, sintiendo su cuerpo en el suyo.**

 **Regina bebió de sus labios, saboreando su dulzor. Ella estaba caliente en sus brazos, caliente y dispuesta. Sería tan fácil tomarla, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella. Tan... fácil y después, ella la odiaría por ello, lo odiaría por lo que ella era, por no decirle la verdad.**

 **Con un esfuerzo, retrocedió.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **—** **No hables. Solamente abrázame.**

 **Y como no podía soportar dejarla ir, cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla ligeramente sobre su cabeza. La sostendría tan a menudo, y tanto tiempo, como ella la dejara hacerlo. ¿Y cuán largo sería ese tiempo, se preguntó, cuando ella supiera qué era?**

 **Regina no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado allí cuando la sintió temblar.**

 **—** **Tienes frío —le dijo, y levantándola en sus brazos, la llevó dentro de la cueva.**

 **La sostuvo fácilmente con un brazo mientras cerraba la puerta, y luego la llevó al cuarto principal y se sentó sobre el sofá.**

 **Emma cerró sus ojos, su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Regina. Ella sintió un calor repentino, y cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, había un fuego en el hogar.**

 **Emma levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Regina.**

 **—** **¿Cómo has hecho eso?**

 **—** **¿El qué?**

 **—** **Encender el fuego.**

 **—** **Ya estaba encendido.**

 **—** **No, no lo estaba**

 **.**

 **Regina se quedó inmóvil de pronto y, durante un momento, Emma pensó que había dejado de respirar. Un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios mientras la colocaba sobre el sofá y se levantaba.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa, Regina?**

 **Ella examinó sus ojos, aquellos soñadores ojos verdes que la habían cautivado desde el principio, y supo que no podía engañarla más.**

 **—** **Hay algo que tienes que saber —le dijo, pesarosa—. Algo que yo debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo.**

 **La mano de Emma voló a su garganta mientras un frío helado se propagaba por ella. Regina había estado ocultándole algo. Ella siempre lo supo. Algo sobre su estado, lo que sea que fuera. Y por lo que veía en su cara, no eran buenas noticias. ¿Dios del cielo, la había traído aquí para decirle que iba a morir?**

 **Ella le miró, su corazón palpitando pesadamente.**

 **—** **¿Qué es, Regina?**

 **Regina lanzó un vil juramento. ¿Por dónde comenzar?**

 **—** **¡Regina, dime!**

 **—** **Emma, ¿recuerdas que te dije una vez que nunca debías amarme, o confiar en mí?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tendría eso que ver con lo que fuera que estuviera mal en su sangre.**

 **—** **Emma, yo no soy de aquí.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño. ¿No era de Eagle Flats?¿De Boston? ¿De Storybrook? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada?**

 **Regina sacudió su cabeza.**

 **—** **Quiero decir que no soy de la Tierra.**

 **Ella lo miró fijamente, su expresión en blanco. Oyó las palabras, pero no tenían sentido. ¿No era de la Tierra? ¿De qué estaba hablando?**

 **—** **Vine aquí hace más de doscientos años desde un planeta distante.**

 **—** **Regina, no es momento para bromas.**

 **—** **Créeme, no bromeo.**

 **Emma hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **Regina, por favor...**

 **—** **Es la verdad.**

 **Muda, ella siguió mirándola fijamente. Habría sido más fácil creer que era una vampiro. Al menos los vampiros eran, o habían sido, humanos...**

 **—** **Tenías razón, Emma —dijo ella, tranquila—. No pasaba nada malo con tu sangre. Tampoco hay nada malo en la mía. Hizo una pausa, y Emma lo miró fijamente, el aliento atrapado en su garganta. No hay nada malo en mi sangre —repitió, y su voz era infinitamente triste— excepto que se trata de sangre extraterrestre.**

 **Regina se pasó una mano por el pelo, determinada a decirle la verdad, o al menos toda la que pensaba que ella pudiera manejar en este momento.**

 **—** **¿Sabías que Gail vino a verme cuándo estabas en el hospital? Ella pensó que yo podría ayudarte. No sé que me hizo ir a tu lado esa noche, pero me sentí obligada a darte un poco de mi sangre. Incluso ahora, no estoy segura de por qué —hizo una pausa, sus manos apretadas formando puños—. La misma obligación me hizo volver la siguiente noche. Luego, cuando estabas en el hospital en Boston, me di cuenta que había habido algún tipo de cambio drástico en tu sangre, y yo sabía que esto tenía que ser el resultado de mezclar mi sangre con la tuya. La noche que te llevé a mi casa, cogí una rata y le di veneno. Cuando estaba cerca de la muerte, inyecté a la rata un poco de mi sangre. Se recuperó en menos de un minuto —se paseó por toda la estancia, luego paró y miró fijamente el fuego—. Algo en el aire de tu planeta, el agua, no sé que, debe haber causado una especie de mutación química en mi sangre. No sé que. No sé por qué.**

 **Emma no podía hablar. Sólo podía mirarla fijamente. La parte racional de su mente insistía en que su historia era simplemente demasiado extraña para ser cierta, mientras otra parte, alguna parte diminuta totalmente ilógica, tuvo que reír. Si había que creer a Regina, entonces Gail había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Había extraterrestres. Quizás había vampiros también. Tal vez Nessie realmente existía. Y Pies Grandes.**

 **Despacio, ella sacudió su cabeza.**

 **—** **No te creo. Es imposible.**

 **—** **Tal vez creerás esto —le dijo, y alejándose de ella, se quitó su blusa y pantalón.**

 **Emma miró fijamente la espalda de Regina. Una parte de su mente registró el hecho que ella no llevaba nada debajo de su ropa, que era alta y perfectamente formada, pero aun mientras ella se encontraba admirando su increíble físico, se sentía horrorizada ante la visible prueba que tenía a la vista. Un dibujo oscuro con forma de diamante corría todo a lo largo de su espina, cubriéndole las nalgas y bajando por la parte trasera de sus piernas.**

 **Le recordaba la peculiar clase de piel de los invasores extraterrestres que había visto en una vieja serie de TV.**

 **Regina le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.**

 **—** **¿Convencida?**

 **Su voz fue dura, fría y desapasionada.**

 **—** **¿Qué... es eso?**

 **—** **Es absolutamente normal.**

 **—** **¿Normal?**

 **—** **De verdad.**

 **Apenas consciente de moverse, Emma se levantó y se acercó a ella. Vacilantemente, pasó la yema de un dedo sobre su espina, explorando la prominente elevación de carne que corría por toda su espalda. Se sentía áspera, más gruesa que el resto de su piel, casi como el cuero suave. La raya oscura se aligeró tanto en color como en textura y siguió debajo de su cintura y bajando por sus piernas.**

 **Repelida, aunque curiosa, ella la tocó otra vez, la sintió estremecerse cuando sus dedos frotaban su espina. Pensando que le había hecho daño de algún modo, retiró su mano.**

 **Pero no podía apartar la mirada de su suave espalda, de aquella peculiar cresta de carne inhumana. Era diferente de todo lo que ella alguna vez hubiese visto. Extraterrestre. Y, aún así, miró fijamente su espalda, el extraño dibujo que corría por su espina, preguntándose si ella sería diferente de las mujeres humanas en otras cosas.**

 **Volvió a pensar en eso mientras miraba el juego de músculos en su espalda cuando ella de nuevo se puso su blusa y su pantalón.**

 **Incapaz de evitarlo, ella se alejó cuando giró para enfrentarla.**

 **—** **Ahora tienes miedo de mí —le dijo, y había una gran de tristeza en su voz.**

 **Incapaz de hablar, Emma sacudió su cabeza. Extraterrestre. Extraterrestre. Las palabras se repitieron en su mente.**

 **El miedo en sus ojos hirió a Regina mucho más de lo que había previsto.**

 **—** **No te haré daño, Emma —dijo ella silenciosamente—. Lo juraría sobre todo lo que una vez amé si pensara que fueses a creerme.**

 **Emma tragó con fuerza, deseando poder pensar en algo ingenioso o brillante que decir. En cambio, sintió su garganta ponerse espesa, sentía la picadura aguda de lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.**

 **—** **Emma, di algo.**

 **Ella levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer.**

 **—** **Gail estará emocionada al saber que tenía razón —murmuró, y se echó a llorar.**

 **Regina dio un paso hacia ella, deseando, necesitando, consolarla, pero la mano que ella alzó en su dirección lo mantuvo a raya.**

 **—** **¡No me toques!**

 **Al borde de la histeria, Emma giró y salió corriendo del cuarto, sollozando.**


	11. Que estés bien

**Capítulo 11**

 **Regina la observó marchar mientras esquirlas de dolor le atravesaban. El sonido de su voz pareció reverberar contra las paredes: ¡No me toques! No me toques… No…**

 **Una ruda blasfemia escapó de sus labios. No se había permitido a sí misma sentir afecto por nadie en doscientos años. No es que hubiese vivido como una monja. Aunque no era humana, seguía siendo, después de todo, una mujer, con los apetitos de una mujer, las necesidades de una mujer. Necesidades que desde su llegada a la tierra, habían sido satisfechas sólo después de una transacción en efectivo. Las mujeres que habían satisfecho su lujuria habían estado dispuestas a hacer lo que ella pidiese. Unas pocas habían encontrado rara su insistencia de que la habitación en la cual fuesen a mantener su encuentro estuviese completamente oscura, y la mayoría habían encontrado extraño que ella rehusase dejarlas verle desnuda, pero a ella no le había importado. Nunca había pasado más de quince minutos con ninguna de ellas. Había satisfecho su lujuria y abandonado sus camas, avergonzada de la necesidad que le había conducido a buscarlas en primer lugar. Nunca, en doscientos años, había confiado a otra alma viviente el conocimiento de quien y qué era ella. Había vivido en los límites de la humanidad, sola pero nunca realmente solitaria, hasta que miró a los soñadores ojos verdes de Emma Swan.**

 **Ahora, por primera vez, había encontrado una mujer cuyo toque ansiaba. Se había arriesgado a dejarle saber quien era, le había mostrado lo que era, y ella la había mirado con horror y repulsión. No debería haber dolido. Era exactamente la reacción que ella había esperado, pero eso no disminuía el dolor.**

 **Sus pasos eran pesados mientras dejaba la caverna. Se quedó de pie en el patio, apenas consciente de la lluvia mientras ponderaba qué hacer a continuación. No podía llevarla a casa. Y ella no querría quedarse allí, no con ella, no ahora.**

 **¿Cómo podía dejarla ir?**

 **¿Cómo podía hacer que se quedase?**

 **No podía. Mañana, le daría las llaves de su coche. Si era lista, encontraría un lugar donde ocultarse, algún sitio donde nadie supiese quien era.**

 **Sin duda Emma se sentiría más segura con Whale que con ella.**

 **Exhausta hasta lo más hondo de su alma, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Su mundo estaba ahí fuera, a millones de kilómetros de distancia en otra galaxia, y todos aquellos a los que había conocido alguna vez, todos a los que había amado, estaban muertos hacía mucho. Como debería de haberlo estado también ella.**

 **Se sintió repentinamente cansada… cansada de estar sola, cansada de vivir en las sombras. Cansada de vivir, y punto.**

 **Cruzando el patio, activó la apertura en la pared rocosa y luego salió al estrecho reborde.**

 **Observó desapasionadamente la negrura que se abría como un bostezo abajo, y, por primera vez desde que llegó a la Tierra, contempló la posibilidad de acabar con su vida. Sería tan fácil. Un paso sobre el borde hacia la nada y todos sus problemas se acabarían…**

 **—** **¿Regina? Regina, ¿dónde estás?**

 **Ella se giro abruptamente al sonido de su voz.**

 **—** **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Emma, mirando en derredor.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **Ella miró más allá de Regina, sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante la comprensión de lo que pretendía hacer.**

 **Agarrándola por el brazo, le dio un ligero tirón.**

 **—** **Ven dentro —le urgió—. Necesitamos hablar.**

 **Se sacudió la mano de ella de encima; luego, como si no tuviese mente o voluntad propias, la siguió a través de la apertura, tocó la palanca para cerrar el portal y a continuación la siguió al interior de la caverna.**

 **Emma tomó asiento en el sofá. Regina permaneció de pie en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sus manos metidas bien dentro de los bolsillos de sus Levi's.**

 **—** **¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —su voz era baja de tono, sin emoción.**

 **Emma enarcó las cejas.**

 **—** **¿Tú qué crees?**

 **—** **Pensé que estarías ansiosa por alejarte de aquí —Ella sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y le arrojó las llaves—. Puedes marcharte cuando desees.**

 **—** **¿Así de simple?**

 **—** **Así de simple.**

 **Emma miró las llaves en su mano, luego las dejó caer sobre la mesita baja junto al sofá.**

 **—** **Pensaba que ibas a protegerme.**

 **—** **¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién va a protegerte de mí?**

 **—** **¿Necesito protección contra tí?**

 **—** **¿Qué piensas tú?**

 **—** **Regina, lamento lo que sucedió antes. Pero tienes que comprender. Quiero decir… —sostuvo sus manos hacia afuera, palmas arriba—. No puedes culparme por estar un poco conmocionada.**

 **—** **¿Y ya no estás conmocionada?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Esto es… es tan duro de creer. Incluso después… después de lo que me mostraste.**

 **Regina no dijo nada, sólo la miró, su mirada cerrada y fría. Ella podía sentir la tensión irradiando de Regina, podía verla en la rígida pose de sus hombros.**

 **—** **Esta noche… el fuego en la chimenea. No estaba ya encendido, ¿verdad? Tú lo hiciste.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **¿Cómo?**

 **—** **No sé cómo explicártelo, Emma. Lo pienso y sucede.**

 **—** **¿Es así como esculpiste ventanas en la montaña?**

 **—** **No. Tengo algunas… algunas herramientas de casa.**

 **—** **¿Fabricaste tú mismo el cristal de las ventanas?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **¿Qué otros trucos puedes hacer?**

 **—** **Más de los que quieras saber.**

 **—** **Nunca te vi de día. ¿Por qué?**

 **—** **El sol de la Tierra es mucho más fuerte que el de ErAdona. Incluso un poco es como veneno para mí.**

 **—** **Así que duermes durante el día y sales por la noche.**

 **—** **Sí —el sonrió enigmáticamente—. Igualito que Drácula.**

 **—** **Dijiste que viniste aquí hace unos doscientos años.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Ella no aparentaba ni un día más de treinta y cinco. Quizás doscientos años era considerado mediana edad de donde ella venía.**

 **—** **¿Toda tu…? ¿Es normal para tu... tu gente vivir tanto tiempo?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Háblame, Regina, por favor. Quiero comprender.**

 **Ella parecía tan seria al respecto que se sintió enternecer a pesar de su determinación de mantenerla a distancia.**

 **—** **No sé por qué he vivido tanto tiempo. En casa, la duración normal de la vida es de ciento veinticinco años.**

 **—** **¿Eres inmortal, entonces?**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No lo creo, pero debo de haber sufrido algún tipo de mutación. No lo sé. Sólo sé que el proceso de envejecimiento de mi cuerpo se ha retardado. Hasta donde puedo decir, sólo he envejecido unos diez años desde que vine aquí.**

 **Diez años en dos siglos —meditó Emma. Era increíble. Más allá de la comprensión. Imagina vivir durante siglos en lugar de décadas. Nunca estar enfermo. Era la fábula de la Fuente de la Juventud, sólo que no había aguas mágicas. La magia estaba en la sangre de Regina. Y todavía, para Regina, esto no había sido un milagro, sino una maldición. Doscientos años de soledad, de evitar el sol, de vivir en las sombras, en los límites de la humanidad. ¡No era de extrañar que escribiese acerca de vampiros!**

 **—** **¿Regina? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?**

 **Su mirada evitó la de ella. Estaba remisa a decirle la verdad, seguro de que eso sólo la haría estar más asustada de ella de lo que ya estaba. Y todavía, ella tenía derecho a saber.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **No hay guerra en el lugar de donde vengo —dijo ella, hablando lentamente—. Ni crimen tal como vosotros lo conocéis. No tenemos necesidad de cerrojos o celdas. Nuestra sociedad es una de total paz y tranquilidad. Antes de que yo fuese… antes de que me marchase, no había habido crimen durante más de trescientos años.**

 **—** **¡Eso es sorprendente!**

 **—** **No realmente. El castigo en ErAdona es rápido y decisivo. No hay segundas oportunidades —su mirada encontró la de ella—. Mis distantes ancestros eran una gente incivilizada y belicosa. Tras siglos de derramamientos de sangre y violencia, las mujeres de mi planeta decidieron que era tiempo para la paz. Reunieron a sus hijos y se encerraron con ellos detrás de barricadas en las catedrales, rehusando salir hasta que los hombres destruyesen sus armas de combate mano a mano y jurasen vivir en paz. Con el tiempo, inventamos armas de guerra sofisticadas para repeler invasores, pero no hay confrontación entre nuestra propia gente. No es tolerado —Regina inhaló profundamente, luego soltó el aire en una larga y lenta exhalación—. Pero incluso en la más plácida de las sociedades, hay ocasionalmente quienes rehúsan conformarse…**

 **Hizo una pausa y Emma vió sus manos formar puños. ¿Estaba ella hablando de sí misma?**

 **—** **Sigue.**

 **—** **Su nombre era Rell, y era el hijo de una de las familias gobernantes de ErAdona. Él… él deseaba a una mujer que pertenecía a otra, y cuando ella le rechazó, la tomó por la fuerza. Luego, cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, él la… la mató. Enterró su cuerpo en un lago seco donde esperaba que nunca fuese encontrado.**

 **La voz de Regina se apagó. Ella estaba mirándose las manos, apretándolas y aflojándolas, y Emma supo que estaba atrapada en el pasado, que había olvidado que ella estaba allí.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Ella parpadeó numerosas veces.**

 **—** **La encontré tres semanas más tarde —nunca olvidaría aquel horror, la sangre negro oscuro incrustada en su cabello y coagulada sobre el horrendo corte en su garganta, el horrible olor de su cuerpo en descomposición—. Dannielle... —su nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro espontáneo.**

 **—** **Regina, está bien. No tienes que contarme nada más.**

 **—** **Encontré al hombre que la mató y lo estrangulé con mis propias manos. Y luego…**

 **Miró a Emma, a la compasión brillando en sus ojos, y supo que no podía contarle el resto, que no podía decirle que había descuartizado el cuerpo de Rell.**

 **Paseó de un lado a otro, repentinamente inquieta.**

 **—** **Cuando el concejo se enteró de lo que había sucedido, fui arrestada y confinada a mi domicilio. Algunos de los miembros del concejo discutieron que yo debería ser ejecutada, dado que, como Rell, también yo había quitado una vida. Pero mi padre intervino en mi favor, recordando al concejo que, antiguamente, habría sido mi derecho vengar el honor de mi esposa. Y así el concejo decidió ser indulgente —escupió la última palabra como si tuviese mal sabor—. En lugar de hacer que me ejecutasen, me exiliaron. Mis padres fueron asignados para cuidar de mi hija y yo fui desterrada de nuestra galaxia a este pequeño y belicoso planeta.**

 **—** **Lo siento, Regina, de veras que lo siento.**

 **Ella dejó de pasear por la estancia y se quedó contemplando la chimenea.**

 **—** **Ellos rehusaron dejarme ver a mi hija antes de enviarme lejos —dijo, su voz empañada de pesar—. Y ahora ella está muerta.**

 **Emma se mordió el labio inferior, deseando poder borrar el dolor de su pasado. Deseando consolarle, fue a detenerse detrás de ella, esperando que su presencia aliviase su dolor. Observó su espalda rígida, sintiendo el impulso de alargar la mano, de ofrecer el solaz de su toque.**

 **—** **No —dijo ella—. No me toques. Hay sangre en mis manos, en mi alma.**

 **—** **Regina, por favor, déjame ayudarte.**

 **—** **Nada puede ayudarme. Vete, Emma. Ahora, mientras aún puedas.**

 **Ella contempló su espalda durante un prolongado momento, luego se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.**

 **En la cama, acurrucada bajo las mantas, Emma miraba al techo, su corazón rompiéndose por el dolor que Regina había sufrido. Había vengado la muerte de su esposa y lo había perdido todo. No era justo. Intentó imaginar un mundo sin guerra, sin crimen, sin pobreza. Sin Regina.**

 **Volviéndose de lado, cerró los ojos, sus propios problemas pareciendo mucho menores en comparación a los de la mujer en la otra habitación.**

 **Había una terrible incomodidad entre ellas al día siguiente. Emma había preparado un desayuno tardío, siempre consciente de la mujer en la habitación de al lado. Regina no había comido nada, sólo ingerido una taza de café negro bien caliente.**

 **Había permanecido de pie en la sala de estar, mirando a través de la pequeña y redonda ventana, sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mientras ella comía su solitaria comida y luego fregaba los platos con agua calentada por un calentador solar. Y todo el rato, ella había intentado pensar en alguna forma de aliviar el forzado silencio entre las dos.**

 **Había anhelado ir a ella, deslizar sus dedos a través de su cabello, presionar su mejilla contra su espalda y decirle que lo sentía, pero estaba asustada… asustada de lo que ella era, asustada de ser rechazada, e incluso más asustada de lo que podría suceder entre ambas si se quedaba. Y así, había comido su solitario desayuno y luego lavado y secado los cacharros.**

 **Y ahora ella estaba de pie en la apertura entre la sala de estar y la cocina, observando su espalda y preguntándose qué hacer.**

 **—** **Ha dejado de llover —su voz fue baja y suave, pero ella no tuvo problema oyéndole—. Deberías irte ahora.**

 **—** **¿Irme?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Llévate mi coche y cualquier otra cosa que necesites.**

 **Por un momento, la idea tuvo cierto atractivo. Podría dejar este lugar, a esta extraña y atribulada mujer, e irse a casa. Sólo que no podía ir a casa. Whale podría estar esperándola.**

 **Emma se estremeció, recordando la mirada de desvarío en los ojos del doctor cuando éste habló de hacerle pruebas a su sangre. Ella sabía ahora lo que él buscaba. Él había descubierto el agente sanador en la sangre de Regina... Se le cortó la respiración al comprender que la libertad yacía al alcance de su mano. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta un teléfono, llamar a Whale, y decirle que era la sangre de Regina la que contenía el anticuerpo extraño.**

 **La idea había apenas cruzado su mente cuando Regina se giró desde su posición frente a la ventana, su mirada profunda y oscura cerrándose sobre la suya.**

 **—** **Adelante —dijo, su voz amarga—. Házlo.**

 **—** **¿Hacer qué?**

 **Ella movió bruscamente su cabeza en dirección a la mesita.**

 **—** **Mis llaves están ahí. Puedes encontrar un teléfono de camino a casa.**

 **Ella le miró fijamente.**

 **—** **Puedes leer mi mente, ¿no?**

 **—** **Cuando deseo hacerlo.**

 **—** **Te pregunté acerca de eso anteriormente, y me mentiste —ella no lo negó—. ¿Por qué me mentiste?**

 **—** **¿Cómo habría podido explicarlo?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Debe de ser muy socorrido, ser capaz de leer mentes.**

 **—** **Sólo puedo leer la tuya.**

 **—** **¿De veras?**

 **—** **Es un enlace, forjado por la sangre que te di. Durante la ceremonia de emparejamiento ErAdoniana, es costumbre que la pareja intercambie una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Esta no sólo forja un fuerte nexo entre ambas, sino que las capacita para compartir sus más íntimos pensamientos y comunicarse telepáticamente a grandes distancias —meneó la cabeza, deseando poder pensar en una forma de hacer que ella comprendiese el peligro en que se encontraba—. Puedes decirle a Whale lo que te apetezca, pero él no te creerá.**

 **—** **Yo creo que sí lo hará. Podría tomarle unos cuantos minutos aceptarlo, pero una vez piense sobre ello, comprenderá que es la única explicación que tiene sentido.**

 **—** **¿Y esperas que yo me siente aquí y aguarde a que él venga a por mí?**

 **—** **Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz. Sólo deseo ser capaz de ir a casa de nuevo.**

 **Ella apenas podía culparla por eso. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la absoluta belleza de ErAdona y todo lo que había perdido.**

 **—** **Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Emma.**

 **La miró durante un prolongado momento, luego dejó la caverna.**

 **Durante un tiempo, Emma le observó ir, su mente girando como loca mientras ella intentaba sortear sus sentimientos, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer, en quien confiar, a dónde volverse en busca de ayuda.**

 **Repentinamente, sintió que tenía que escapar, tenía que estar sola para tratar de aclarar el embrollo de sus emociones. Con un grito sin palabras, recogió las llaves, corrió al dormitorio, arrojó sus ropas y útiles de baño en un par de bolsas de la compra y salió corriendo de la caverna.**

 **Un viento frío la abofeteó mientras tiraba sus bolsas sobre el asiento y luego se deslizaba detrás del volante del Mercedes.**

 **De pie entre las sombras, Regina la observó alejarse conduciendo. Podría haberla hecho quedarse. Podría haberla mantenido prisionera en la caverna. Podría haber subyugado su libre voluntad y haberla forzado a hacer lo que ella desease. Pero no quería un robot sin mente. Ella quería su amor, y su confianza, libremente entregados.**

 **Parada sobre el borde, observó los faros penetrar la oscuridad mientras ella conducía montaña abajo.**

 **Ella se iba. Era para mejor.**

 **Mientras la distancia entre ambas crecía, el vacío dentro de ella se expandía, y con éste una rabia consúmelo-todo que no sería ignorada.**

 **Sus manos se transformaron en apretados puños mientras la amargura se elevaba en su interior. Ella se había marchado.**

 **Se sentía hueca por dentro, sin vida, y completamente sola.**

 **Maldijo por lo bajo, una fría furia construyéndose dentro de ella mientras su mirada barría la habitación. Emma había caminado por el suelo, se había sentado en el sofá, se había calentado ante su fuego.**

 **Desde que había venido aquí hacía doscientos años no había cedido a la terrible urgencia de destruir, pero se rindió a ella ahora.**

 **Como una salvaje, recorrió la caverna a zancadas. Destrozó la lámpara, agarró los libros de la estantería y los lanzó al fuego, volcó la librería e hizo trizas el sofá.**

 **Yendo a la cocina, arrojó la vajilla contra las paredes, hizo pedazos la mesa y destrozó las sillas como si estuviesen hechas de virutas más que de sólida madera.**

 **Respirando con fuerza, se movió por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio y abrió violentamente la puerta de éste. Destruiría la cama y todo lo demás que ella había tocado, y a su recuerdo con ello.**

 **Un prolongado gemido de dolor se elevó por su garganta cuando su esencia alcanzó su nariz. Arrojándose sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, y la fragancia que era Emma se elevó en el aire y la rodeó, femenina, limpia, provocativa.**

 **Ella se había ido y nunca más la volvería a ver.**

 **Con un estrangulado sollozo, se envolvió a sí misma en el cobertor que ella había usado, su rabia ahogada por un sobrecogedor sentido de pesar y pérdida.**

 **—** **Emma —murmuró con voz rota—. Que estés bien.**


	12. Regreso

**Capítulo 12**

 **Emma condujo montaña abajo como una maníaca, su ansiedad por escapar de lo que ella era, volviéndola temeraria.**

 **Regina. Ella no era una mujer en absoluto, sino una criatura de un distante planeta.**

 **Había vivido en la Tierra durante doscientos años. Sombras de un Highlander —caviló con un toque de lamentación. Regina era una inmortal de la vida real, y ella se había enamorado.**

 **Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado totalmente de una mujer que no era una mujer en lo absoluto. Habría resultado gracioso si no hubiese sido tan trágico.**

 **Pisó el freno cuando alcanzó la base de la montaña, chillando mientras el coche giraba sobre sí mismo y luego se detenía con un estremecimiento. Su mano estaba temblando al apagar el motor.**

 **Estoy lejos de ella —pensó con cierta desolación.**

 **¿Y ahora qué? Cuando la dejó, tenía toda la intención de contactar con el Dr. Whale y contarle todo. Incluso si él no la creía inmediatamente, ella estaba segura de que era el tipo de hombre que lo comprobaría de todos modos. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era encontrar un teléfono, poner a Whale sobre la pista de Regina y entonces quizá su propia vida retornaría a la normalidad.**

 **Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un teléfono.**

 **Había una gasolinera a unos dieciséis kilómetros carretera adelante. Sin duda encontraría un teléfono allí.**

 **Con un suspiro, dobló los brazos sobre el volante, descansó la frente sobre los brazos y lloró. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Regina, sabía que no le traicionaría delatándole ante Whale. En cada película que había visto —Starman y E.T le venían rápidamente a la cabeza—, los extraterestres habían sido mal tratados por sus captores humanos. No le cabía duda de que Regina se vería encerrada en un laboratorio en alguna parte, víctima de numerosos experimentos. No se entregaría pacíficamente, de eso estaba segura. ¿Qué tal si mataba a alguien cuando intentasen capturarla? ¿Qué sí alguien la mataba a ella?**

 **Ella no podía entregarle, y no podía ir a casa, no hasta que supiese que era seguro hacerlo.**

 **Así que —pensó nuevamente— ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?**

 **Alzando la cabeza, contempló la oscuridad. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo, como si los cielos y todos los ángeles compartiesen su pesar.**

 **Resueltamente, giró la llave en el contacto. No podía simplemente sentarse allí toda la noche. Tenía que hacer algo. Encontrar un motel. Conseguir algún descanso. Eso es lo que necesito —pensó— una buena noche de sueño. Quizá entonces sería capaz de pensar más claramente.**

 **Se registró en el primer motel que encontró, asegurándose de firmar con un nombre falso.**

 **Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y luego arrastró una silla para colocarla frente a la misma como medida de precaución añadida.**

 **Se lavó la cara, se desnudó y se metió en la cama.**

 **Las sábanas estaban frías, tan frías como el dolor en su corazón.**

 **No pensaría en ella. No quería pensar en ella.**

 **Pero no podía pensar en nada más. Sólo en Regina. El sonido de su voz. El toque de su mano sobre su cabello, sus labios sobre los suyos. La forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuese la más fina y más preciada cosa que jamás hubiese visto.**

 **¡No era justo! Ella quería un hogar y una familia. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible para una humana y una extraterrestre concebir un hijo… Una áspera risa escapó de sus labios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No había modo de que ellos tuviesen una vida juntas, ninguno en absoluto.**

 **Poniéndose las mantas sobre la cabeza, lloró hasta quedarse dormida.**

 **La tarde estaba avanzada cuando despertó. Por un rato, contempló el techo, preguntándose lo que debería hacer.**

 **Forzándose a levantarse, rebuscó en una de las bolsas de compras, fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Encendió la TV mientras se peinaba, y jadeó cuando vio su propio rostro en la pantalla.**

 **—** **... Swan, que abandonó una institución médica en Boston hace muchos días. Swan ha sido infectada con una rara enfermedad de la sangre que es virulenta y altamente contagiosa. Cualquier persona que tenga información sobre el paradero de Swan debería contactar...**

 **Emma apagó la TV. Tenía que llamar a casa, para asegurar a Nana y Gail que estaba perfectamente bien. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono, su dedo ya posado sobre el teclado numérico. ¿Qué tal si Whale estaba detrás de esto? ¿Qué si había encontrado una manera de intervenir el teléfono...?**

 **Piensa, Emma. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Granny. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, marcó el número de la señora Zimmermann. Bella Zimmermann había sido su vecina durante los últimos diez años. Era una intrépida mujer conocida por sus galletas de avena y por meterse en sus propios asuntos.**

 **—** **¿Hola?**

 **—** **Señora Zimmermann, soy Emma.**

 **—** **¡Emma! ¿Dónde estás, niña? Tu abuela está frenética de preocupación.**

 **—** **Lo sé. ¿Haría usted algo por mí? ¿Iría a buscar a Gail para que pueda hablar con ella? No le diga por qué, sólo tráigala a su casa. Y no le diga nada a Granny.**

 **—** **Pero ella querrá saber…**

 **—** **Yo le contaré todo tan pronto como pueda. Por favor, señora Zimmermann, es urgente.**

 **—** **De acuerdo, Emma. Espera.**

 **Minutos más tarde, la voz de Gail se dejó oír a través de la línea.**

 **—** **¿Emma? Emma, ¿dónde estás? Un medico estuvo aquí buscándote. Dijo que te fugaste del hospital, y que tu vida está en peligro. No recuerdo cuál era su nombre.**

 **—** **¿Dr. Whale?**

 **—** **Sí, ése era.**

 **—** **No confíes en él, Gail, y no creas nada de lo que diga. Yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y cómo está Nana?**

 **—** **Nosotras estamos bien. No te preocupes. Vimos tu fotografía en la TV.**

 **—** **Sí, yo también. ¿Cuándo estuvo Whale ahí?**

 **—** **Se pasa por aquí cada día, haciendo preguntas. ¿Dónde estás, Emma? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa?**

 **—** **No lo sé —no podía ir a casa, no ahora, no si Whale estaba husmeando por allí—. Escucha, Gail, no le digas a nadie que llamé.**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **Prométemelo, Gail. No puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Granny.**

 **—** **Ella está preocupada, Emma.**

 **—** **Lo sé. Te volveré a llamar cuando tenga oportunidad.**

 **—** **Okay.**

 **—** **Te quiero, hermanita.**

 **—** **Yo también te quiero.**

 **—** **Déjame hablar con la señora Zimmermann. Y recuerda, no puedes decirle a nadie que telefoneé.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. Adiós.**

 **Momentos más tarde, la señora Zimmermann estaba al teléfono de nuevo.**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **Sí. Sé que esto debe parecer extraño, pero no puede usted decirle a nadie que llamé. Ni siquiera a Nana.**

 **—** **No me gusta cómo suena eso, Emma.**

 **—** **A mí tampoco, pero tiene que creerme cuando le digo que es cuestión de vida o muerte. No quiero que Nana o Gail vayan a estar en peligro por mi causa.**

 **—** **¿Estás metida en algún tipo de problema, Emma?**

 **—** **No de la manera que usted piensa. Tengo que irme ya, señora Zimmermann. Por favor, vigile a Gail y a Nana por mí.**

 **—** **Lo haré, niña. Que Dios te bendiga.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Emma se quedó mirando el teléfono después de devolver el auricular a su lugar. Había tenido la esperanza de que Whale abandonase, pero él parecía tener la tenacidad de un bulldog. Así que, ¿dónde la dejaba eso a ella? Odiaba pensar lo que sucedería si Whale le echaba el guante de nuevo. Sin duda alguna la encerraría donde no pudiesen encontrarla, y luego vendería su sangre al mejor postor. Y la gente con enfermedades terminales pagaría por ella —pensó. Oh, sí, pagarían cualquier cantidad que el buen doctor pidiese si pensaban que así se curarían. Y quizá lo harían. ¿Tenía ella derecho a rehusar ayuda a los enfermos, a los moribundos, si estaba en su poder hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué pasaba con sus derechos? Ella nunca tendría una vida propia de nuevo.**

 **Una vida propia… Se miró en el espejo sobre la cómoda. Regina le había dado su sangre. Eso había salvado su vida. ¿La alargaría también? ¿Se volvería ella hipersensible al sol? Intentó imaginar cómo sería vivir doscientos años, tener que pasar el resto de su vida evitando el sol, pero eso estaba más allá de su comprensión.**

 **Presionó las manos contra las sienes. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, sentía los ojos rojos y como en carne viva, y había un terrible dolor en la región de su corazón.**

 **Echaba de menos a Regina. Únicamente pensar en ella aquietaba el palpitar en su cabeza. Recordó haberle preguntado cómo había encendido el fuego, y qué otros trucos podía hacer. Y su críptica respuesta: más de los que quieras saber.**

 **En el espacio de tiempo entre un latido y el siguiente, supo que tenía que volver. Estaría a salvo con Regina. Pero era más que eso. Su vida parecía vacía sin ella, apagada y sin significado, como si alguien hubiese extraído toda la alegría, todo el sabor, del acto de vivir.**

 **Moviéndose rápidamente, se dió una ducha, se puso un par de pantalones limpios de vestir y un suéter y luego fue al restaurante al otro lado de la calle, donde ordenó un sándwich de pavo y un batido para llevar. Había encontrado un par de gafas de sol en su bolso y se las dejó puestas, esperando que nadie la reconociese.**

 **Minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso en el coche. Condujo hasta un lugar a la sombra para comer, apenas saboreando un solo mordisco. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ver a Regina otra vez. El hecho de que ella fuese una extraterrestre ya no parecía tan importante, o tan espantoso, como lo había sido la noche anterior. Y aún así…**

 **Miró por la ventana. Excepto por esa peculiar elevación carnosa en su espalda, Regina se veía como cualquier otra mujer, pero ¿qué tal si eran incompatibles sexualmente? Quizá la gente de su planeta no se emparejaba de la misma forma que la de la Tierra.**

 **Frunció el ceño, luego se sacó el pensamiento de la mente. Se preocuparía sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora, lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, era verle.**

 **Eliminó las migas de su regazo, se limpió la boca y condujo hasta la gasolinera para llenar el tanque. Luego, con el corazón golpeándole contra el pecho con anticipación ante la idea de ver a Regina de nuevo, giró el coche hacia Eagle Flats.**

 **Regina se levantó al atardecer para merodear entre el destrozo de la caverna. Esperaba que Emma tuviese el buen sentido de no ir a casa. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de resistirse a llamar a su abuela, pero una llamada telefónica debería ser bastante inofensiva si ella la hacía breve y desde un teléfono de pago.**

 **Dejó escapar una antigua maldición. Ya no era asunto suyo lo que ella hiciese o a dónde fuese. Mañana se marcharía de allí. Volvería a Storybroke recogería sus cosas, y luego dejaría la ciudad. Dejaría el país. Quizás regresase a Australia. Siempre planeó volver allí algún día. Ahora parecía el momento perfecto. Ya no tenía lazos aquí, nada que la retuviese. Podía escribir desde cualquier parte.**

 **Apartó a patadas el destrozo que una vez había sido la mesa de la cocina, sobrecogida por la antigua urgencia de cazar a la vieja manera, de matar a su presa con sus manos desnudas, de saborear su dulce y cálida sangre en su lengua.**

 **Los hombres y las mujeres de ErAdona se habían sobrepuesto a su naturaleza sanguinaria hacía siglos, pero ella era una regresión a un tiempo más antiguo y más violento. Esa era una parte de sí que despreciaba, una parte de ella que yacía dormida, pero no olvidada, hasta que la rabia liberase a la bestia en su interior y ésta despertase, voraz e incontrolable. Esa era la razón por la que sentía tanta afinidad con los vampiros sobre los que escribía. Ella sabía lo que era la sed de sangre, sabía cómo era estar sujeta en las garras de un hambre que era a la vez repugnante y placentera.**

 **Sintiéndose confinada por las paredes de la caverna, salió a la noche. Desnudándose de toda su ropa, elevó la cara hacia la luna, absorbiendo la pálida luz dentro de sí, esperando que esta la calmase, pero la bestia en su interior no iba a ser pacificada.**

 **Con un gruñido, comenzó a correr ladera arriba por la montaña, rindiéndose a la ira y la frustración brotando de ella.**

 **Sin sonido, sin esfuerzo, corrió a través de la oscuridad, fundiéndose con las sombras, su corazón y su alma con la de los otros depredadores de la noche.**

 **Emma apagó el motor, se deslizó una mano por el cabello y tomó una profunda inspiración, deseando saber qué decirle a Regina cuando la viese nuevamente.**

 **Reuniendo sus paquetes y su bolso, se deslizó fuera del coche, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la caverna.**

 **Colocó su mano sobre la estriación de extraña forma en la cara de la piedra y sintió su corazón latir con excitación mientras, con una apagada vibración, el portal se deslizó a un lado, abriéndose.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Llamándole, entró. La roca se deslizó de nuevo en su lugar automáticamente, y una luz se encendió tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Soltando sus paquetes en la entrada, avanzó por el estrecho corredor, jadeando cuando entró en la sala de estar. Mobiliario, mesas, estanterías, todo había sido destruido. La cocina también estaba en ruinas.**

 **Continuó por el corredor que llevaba al dormitorio. El alivio escapó de sus pulmones en forma de suspiro. Al menos esa habitación no había sido demolida.**

 **Entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué habría causado la destrucción en las otras habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaba Regina? ¿Le había encontrado Whale después de todo?**

 **Un ruido procedente de la otra habitación le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. Y luego oyó pasos por el corredor.**

 **Con la boca seca y las palmas húmedas por el miedo, se giró hacia la puerta.**


	13. Abrázame y no me sueltes nunca

**Capítulo 13**

 **Regina se detuvo bruscamente cuando vió a Emma de pie en el dormitorio. Había captado su esencia tan pronto como entró en la caverna, pero, atrapada en su propia miseria, la había ignorado, pensando que no sería nada más que el cruel recordatorio de que ella había estado allí y luego se había ido.**

 **—** **¡Emma!**

 **—** **Hola, Regina.**

 **Con las manos apretadas, observó a la mujer a la que nunca había pensado que volvería a ver. La esperanza extinguió su ira; su presencia calmó a la bestia que había estado arañando sus entrañas.**

 **Tomó una profunda inspiración antes de preguntar:**

 **—** **¿Telefoneaste a Whale?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Ella arqueó una negra ceja, su mirada fija con intensidad en la cara de Emma.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Lo pensé, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.**

 **—** **Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí?**

 **Sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, Emma se lamió los labios. ¿Qué debería decir? Ninguna de ellas había siquiera mencionado el amor, o hablado de compromiso. ¿Qué si Regina se había alegrado de librarse de ella? ¿Qué si no la deseaba de vuelta?**

 **—** **Te deseo —dijo Regina en voz baja, y requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad resistir la urgencia de arrastrarla hasta sus brazos y nunca dejarla marchar—. Jamás lo dudes.**

 **Por una vez, Emma estuvo contenta de que pudiese leerle la mente. Sería muchísimo más fácil si ella simplemente leía sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, en vez de que ella tuviese que intentar expresarlos con palabras.**

 **Pero Regina no estaba de humor para ponerle las cosas fáciles.**

 **—** **¿Por qué estás aquí? —volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **Emma le miró profundamente a los ojos.**

 **Te amo —pensó—. Deseo que tú me ames. Que me abraces. Me beses…**

 **Tragó, intentando formar las palabras, obligarlas a pasar una garganta que se había vuelto repentinamente seca.**

 **—** **Regina, yo... lo siento por el modo en que actué antes. No me odies por ello, por favor. No era mi intención herirte.**

 **—** **Está bien, Emma.**

 **Había perdón en sus palabras, pero su voz permanecía fría.**

 **Abrázame —pensó ella—. Necesito que me abraces.**

 **Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

 **—** **Tenemos que hablar.**

 **A ella no le gustó cómo sonó eso, no le gustó la tensión evidente en su voz, en cada tensa línea de su cuerpo.**

 **—** **Vamos fuera.**

 **Regina se hizo a un lado para que ella le precediese.**

 **Sus pasos se sentían pesados mientras ella salía, agudamente consciente de la presencia de Regina a su espalda. El silencio entre ambas parecía ominoso, como la quietud antes de una tormenta.**

 **Una vez fuera, ella se sentó sobre una roca plana, sintiendo la fría humedad de la piedra penetrar el tejido de sus pantalones. Hizo un gesto hacia la caverna.**

 **—** **¿Qué sucedió ahí?**

 **—** **Esa es una de las cosas sobre las que deseo hablarte.**

 **Con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas en el regazo, Emma alzó la vista hacia ella. La luna estaba llena y brillante y ella podía verle claramente. Estaba descalza y con apenas una camiseta sin mangas, su cuerpo húmedo de transpiración, su cabello revuelto.**

 **Regina cerró los ojos por un momento, su rostro elevado hacia la luz de la luna, y ella pensó cuán hermosa era, alta y morena, como una princesa pagana, como una reina, adorando a la noche. Dejó que su mirada la recorriese, y sintió su admiración convertirse en repulsión al ver la sangre en sus manos. No la había notado antes; ahora, parecía que no era capaz de ver nada más.**

 **Consciente de su escrutinio, Regina se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en los jeans que se había puesto al entrar en la caverna.**

 **—** **Tú me acusaste de ser un vampiro antes, y yo lo negué.**

 **Emma asintió. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sabía dónde acabaría todo esto.**

 **Incapaz de controlarse, se llevó una mano a la garganta y sintió el salvaje palpitar de su pulso. Miró de nuevo la sangre en sus manos. ¿Iba ella a atacarla? ¿A arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco?**

 **Se puso en pie abruptamente, su valor abandonándola.**

 **—** **Estoy cansada. ¿Quizá podríamos discutir esto mañana?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Emma volvió a sentarse, apretando y aflojando las manos en su regazo.**

 **—** **Sigue.**

 **—** **Me acusaste de ser un vampiro —repitió Regina en voz baja— y, en una cierta manera de hablar, es verdad. Mis ancestros eran una raza de seres salvajes e indomables. Los hombres y las mujeres eran guerreros, depredadores que bebían la sangre de sus enemigos con la creencia de que la fuerza vital de aquellos que habían matado sería entonces suya. Durante épocas de intenso estrés, nuestra raza se veían ocasionalmente sujeta a una rabia incontrolable que bordeaba la locura. Conforme mi gente se volvía más civilizada, la ingestión de sangre fue prohibida. La guerra entre los nuestros fue declarada ilegal. Semejante conducta fue gradualmente extirpada de nuestra gente y la paz prevaleció. Inevitablemente, hubo regresiones. Cuando te fuiste... —tomó una profunda inspiración, avergonzada de admitir su debilidad—. Yo estaba enfadada cuando me abandonaste —alzó una mano y lentamente formó un puño—. Sentí la locura ceñirse sobre mí, y me propuse destruir todo lo que me recordase a tí.**

 **Emma asintió, sus latidos acelerándose mientras aguardaba a que ella continuase. No podía apartar su mirada de su rostro, no podía evitar preguntarse si Regina la habría destruido a ella, también, de haberle sorprendido entonces.**

 **Ella conocía sus pensamientos, pero no podía condenarlos. Incuso si la hacía alejarse asustada para siempre, ella tenía que saber la verdad. Toda ella.**

 **—** **Con la locura vino la antigua urgencia de cazar, de matar, de saciarme de sangre —ella exhaló un largo suspiro—. En tiempos antiguos, aquellos que no podían controlar la sed de sangre eran desterrados de nuestro planeta y transportados a la Tierra. A menudo me he preguntado si quizás fueron algunos distantes ancestros míos quienes sentaron las bases de las leyendas en la Tierra sobre los vampiros.**

 **—** **Había sangre. En tus manos.**

 **Regina vió la repulsión en sus ojos y supo que ella estaba preguntándose a quién, o qué, había matado ella.**

 **—** **Un león de montaña —dijo Regina con tono monótono.**

 **—** **¿Tú… bebiste su sangre?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **Por tí.**

 **Regina había estado inclinado sobre el cuello del animal, la boca haciéndosele agua conforme el olor a cálida sangre fresca llenaba su nariz, cuando repentinamente una imagen de Emma había irrumpido en su mente. Se había visto a sí misma a través de sus ojos, había visto su horror, su repulsión, y se había sentido avergonzada.**

 **—** **¿Es ese el por qué escribes sobre vampiros, porque tú compartes su… su sed de sangre?**

 **—** **Eres muy perceptiva, Emma Swan. Mi gente comparte muchas de las características atribuídas a vuestros ficticios vampiros —ella estaba mirándole, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras esperaba que continuase—. Puedo manipular objetos inanimados con el poder de mi pensamiento. Parezco ser inmune a las enfermedades de tu planeta. Mi metabolismo es mucho más lento que el vuestro. No puedo tolerar vuestro sol, y, así, usualmente me quedo levantada hasta tarde por la noche y duermo durante el día. No el sueño de los no-muertos —añadió, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.**

 **—** **¿Puedes también convertirte en un murciélago o un lobo, y disolverte en niebla?**

 **Una débil sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios.**

 **—** **Trucos convenientes, estoy segura, pero más allá incluso de mis poderes. ¿Hay algo más que desees saber?**

 **—** **¿Eres…?**

 **Ella desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, deseando poder pensar en una manera delicada de realizar una pregunta indelicada. El hecho de que estuviese siquiera curiosa al respecto le hacía arder las mejillas.**

 **—** **Te estás preguntando si soy como las mujeres de la Tierra —dijo Regina—. Preguntándote si los hábitos sexuales y costumbres de mi gente son diferentes a los de la tuya.**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **La respuesta es sí, y no. ¿Algo más?**

 **—** **Sólo una cosa. ¿Tú me amas, Regina?**

 **—** **Sí —en un rápido movimiento, Regina se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te ví, ahí tendida en el hospital. Nada cambiará nunca eso, Emma.**

 **Con una mano temblorosa, Emma acarició su mejilla. Le había dicho que la amaba; ella sabía que la amaba. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente para dos personas de diferentes mundos?**

 **—** **Emma, dime qué quieres que haga.**

 **—** **No lo sé. Pensaba que si sabía que me amabas, eso haría que todo estuviese bien, pero sólo ha hecho las cosas más complicadas.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **¿Adónde vamos desde aquí?**

 **—** **Donde tú quieras.**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Yo no sé lo que quiero. Todo es tan… confuso. ¿Sabías que están mostrando mi fotografía en televisión, diciéndole a la gente que tengo un virus altamente contagioso y podría ser fatal? Whale no va a cejar en su empeño. Llamé a Gail, y ella me dijo que él había estado en la casa preguntando por mí. Le dije que no le dijese a nadie que yo había telefoneado, ni siquiera a Nana. Mi abuela debe de estar enferma de preocupación…**

 **—** **Lo siento, Emma. No te he traído más que problemas.**

 **—** **¡Me salvaste la vida!**

 **—** **Podrías haberte recuperado sin mi ayuda —ella meneó la cabeza, recordando la noche en que le había dado su sangre, el riesgo que había corrido con una vida que no era la suya propia—. Podrías haber muerto.**

 **—** **Pero no lo hice.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **Las manos de Regina abarcaron su cintura, y luego la atrajo hacia su regazo y la besó.**

 **Una calidez se expandió a través de ella, expulsando el frío, el miedo y la indecisión. Emma deslizó sus brazos en torno a ella, sus manos vagando por su espalda.**

 **—** **¡Regina! —ella alzó una mano y observó la oscura mancha en su palma—. ¡Estás herida!**

 **—** **El puma me arañó.**

 **—** **Parece profundo. Déjame ver —se puso en pie y se movió alrededor hasta quedar detrás de ella. Su sangre brillaba oscuramente a la luz de la luna—. Necesita ser suturado.**

 **—** **Estaré bien.**

 **—** **Pero podría infectarse.**

 **—** **No puedo ir a un hospital, Emma —replicó ella con una sonrisa pesarosa—. De cualquier manera, no es necesario.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Emma, he estado aquí doscientos años. En todo ese tiempo, nunca he estado enferma. Cualquier herida que haya recibido ha sanado en un día o dos.**

 **—** **Al menos, déjame lavar la sangre.**

 **—** **Si eso te hace sentir mejor.**

 **Regina se puso en pie y la siguió a la cocina. Mientras Emma buscaba un trapo limpio, fue al fregadero y se lavó las manos; luego se sentó en el suelo mientras ella enjuagaba la sangre de los arañazos de su espalda.**

 **Regina la miró por encima de su hombro.**

 **—** **¿Ya no te sientes repugnada por mi apariencia?**

 **Emma estudió la oscura línea carnosa que le corría espina abajo.**

 **—** **No —lavó lo último de la sangre y luego le secó la espalda con una toalla—. Desearía que tuvieses algunos vendajes.**

 **Regina se puso en pie y la tomó en sus brazos.**

 **—** **Deja de preocuparte.**

 **Emma asintió, repentinamente demasiado consciente de su cercanía como para hablar. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y estaban ardiendo con suprimido deseo. Ella podía sentir el calor irradiando de Regina, sentir la evidencia de su pasión.**

 **—** **Te deseo, Emma —dijo ella, la voz ruda con necesidad.**

 **—** **Lo sé.**

 **Regina la besó de nuevo, gentilmente, como si tuviese miedo de que ella pudiese quebrarse en sus brazos. Su ternura le llegó al corazón, y ella tuvo la repentina urgencia de abrazarle, de confortarle.**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **¿Sí, Regina?**

 **—** **No quiero lastimarte.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Eres tan frágil. Me temo que podría aplastarte.**

 **—** **No estoy hecha de cristal, Regina.**

 **Ella la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, la bajó sobre la cama y luego se echó a su lado y se estiró, atrayéndola . Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo su cercanía, su mera esencia, tal como absorbía la luz de la luna. Ella era como luz de sol y satén en sus brazos: cálida y suave. Su fragancia llenaba sus sentidos, su piel era flexible y suave bajo sus manos. Enterró la cara en la abundancia de su pelo.**

 **—** **Regina...**

 **El deseo se desplegó dentro de ella como una flor abriéndose al sol. Sus manos se movían sin descanso por sus brazos, sus pechos, sus hombros y espalda, deleitándose en las sensaciones que se originaban al tocarle: los poderosos músculos en sus brazos, la suave calidez de su piel, la ruda seda de su pelo.**

 **Su mano se detuvo al rozar la peculiar textura rugoso-suave de la elevación de carne a lo largo de su espina. Carne alienígena… la idea se coló, sin invitación, en su cerebro.**

 **Sintió el cuerpo de ella ponerse rígido bajo su palma, sintió la tensión que pulsaba a través de su ser mientras se apartaba.**

 **—** **Regina...**

 **El dolor en sus ojos la apuñaló en pleno corazón. Sin palabras, se sentó y le volvió la espalda, como diciendo: echa una buena mirada.**

 **Ella sintió su retirada en lo más profundo de su alma.**

 **—** **Regina, por favor...**

 **Por favor ¿qué? —pensó, odiando el abismo que se extendía todavía más profundamente entre ellas, odiándose a sí misma.**

 **—** **Está bien, Emma —dijo ella, y su voz carecía de tono, sonando vacía de emoción.**

 **Ella contempló su espalda. La estrecha línea carnosa que descollaba ante sus ojos pareció volverse más amplia, más oscura, hasta que saturó por completo su línea de visión.**

 **Regina se puso de pie y ella supo que iba a abandonarla, y que, si ella le permitía alejarse, nunca más volvería a verle.**

 **—** **¡Regina! ¡No te vayas! Por favor, vuelve a la cama.**

 **Ella se giró para confrontarla, la piel sobre sus pómulos tensa, sus oscuros ojos llenos de tormento. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas a los lados, y ella se encogió, apretándose contra el cabecero de la cama, mientras recordaba la destrucción que esas manos habían causado.**

 **El movimiento no le pasó desapercibido a Regina. Entrecerrando los ojos, dio un paso hacia ella, un gruñido de enojo subiendo por su garganta mientras ella alzaba los brazos para defenderse.**

 **—** **Pensé que no me tenías miedo —dijo, en tono de mofa.**

 **—** **Yo... no lo hago.**

 **—** **¿No?**

 **Regina podía sentir la ira, la frustración, arremolinándose en su interior mientras daba otro paso hacia delante.**

 **—** **Deberías huir, Emma. Corre del monstruo tan rápido como puedas y quizá deje que te vayas.**

 **—** **Regina, no —ella le miró, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Por un momento, se sintió dolorosamente tentada de salir corriendo, y luego, con una desafiante sacudida de cabeza, cuadró los hombros y le devolvió la mirada—. No te temo, Regina Mills.**

 **Con un sollozo estrangulado, cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara entre las manos. Ella la contempló por un instante, el sonido de su angustiado grito destrozándole el alma.**

 **—** **Oh, Regina —murmuró, y, deslizándose fuera de la cama, fue hasta ella sin un segundo pensamiento. Presionando su cabeza contra su vientre, le acarició el cabello—. Lo siento, Regina. Nunca más volveré a asustarme de tí.**

 **Por un momento, se permitió encontrar solaz en su toque, fingiendo que ella le pertenecía, que siempre sería suya. Había estado sola tanto tiempo… La gente de ErAdona era conocida a través de toda la galaxia por ser cálida y afectuosa. Vivir sola, sin amor ni nadie que la tocase, había sido la parte más dura de su exilio.**

 **Saboreó el toque de la mano de Emma sobre su cabello un momento más y luego se puso de pie.**

 **—** **Esto no va a funcionar, Emma —dijo, con una voz tan fría como la piedra—. Fui una estúpida al pensar lo contrario. Las diferencias entre nosotras son demasiado vastas.**

 **—** **¡No!**

 **Se alejó entonces de ella, sus pasos pesados mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.**

 **—** **Adiós, Emma.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina. Por favor, no me dejes.**

 **Sus palabras le detuvieron, pero no se dio la vuelta, sólo se quedó ahí parada con la cabeza inclinada, dándole la espalda.**

 **Cruzando la habitación, fue a detenerse tras ella. Lenta y gentilmente, rozó sus labios sobre la elevación de carne a lo largo de su espina, sintiéndola temblar ante su toque.**

 **—** **Te amo —repitió—. No era mi intención herirte. Díme que me perdonas.**

 **—** **Te perdono —dijo en voz baja, pero siguió sin darse la vuelta.**

 **—** **Regina, por favor...**

 **—** **Por favor ¿qué? Yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy.**

 **—** **Yo no quiero que cambies. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies. Sólo que me ames, como yo te amo a tí.**

 **Lentamente, Regina se giró para encararla.**

 **—** **Dime lo que quieras, Emma. Pero sabe ésto: si me quedo, es para siempre. No sólo hasta que sea seguro para tí volver a tu casa. Mi gente no es como la tuya. Nosotros nos emparejamos de por vida, no por el momento o hasta que encontramos a alguien nuevo, sino para siempre.**

 **—** **Para siempre —murmuró Emma.**

 **—** **Entonces yo te entrego mi amor, y mi vida, por tanto tiempo como viva. Desde esta noche en adelante, tú serás mi mujer. Te defenderé hasta la muerte, y te amaré hasta mi último aliento.**

 **Esas eran las palabras más hermosas que ella había oído jamás.**

 **—** **¿Serás tú mi mujer, Emma Swan?**

 **—** **Sí, Regina. Y prometo amarte a tí y sólo a tí, mientras viva. Permaneceré a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo. Compartiré tu risa y tus lágrimas, y te amaré hasta mi último aliento.**

 **—** **Emma... — susurró su nombre mientras inclinaba su boca sobre la de ella. Ella era suya ahora, por siempre y para siempre suya. De donde ella venía, el matrimonio era un intercambio de votos entre una pareja. No se requería licencia alguna, ni sacerdote o magistrado, aunque algunos preferían ser casados dentro de una de las magníficas catedrales de ErAdona, con sus amigos y familiares asistiendo a la ceremonia. Pero el matrimonio en sí mismo tenía lugar en los corazones de dicha pareja. Emma era suya ahora, por siempre y para siempre suya, estaba atada a ella por las palabras que había pronunciado, como ella estaba atada a Emma.**

 **Alzándola en brazos, la llevó de regreso a la cama.**

 **—** **Debes decírmelo si te lastimo.**

 **—** **No vas a hacerlo.**

 **Regina la colocó sobre el colchón y luego se dejó caer junto a ella.**

 **—** **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con una mujer.**

 **—** **No pasa nada —murmuró ella, echándole los brazos al cuello—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo también desde la última vez que yo estuve con una mujer.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto? —los celos brotaron en su interior, más ardientes que las hirvientes aguas del Mar ErAdoniano—. ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántos?**

 **—** **Ninguna, ninguno.**

 **Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos por la incredulidad.**

 **—** **¿Tú nunca has estado con una mujer o un hombre antes?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Regina frunció el entrecejo. Si ella nunca había estado con un hombre, probablemente no estaba usando ningún método anticonceptivo. En ErAdona, una mujer tomaba una cápsula que prevenía la concepción durante un año; si decidía que deseaba quedarse embarazada antes de que el año acabase, tomaba una segunda cápsula para revertir los efectos de la primera. Una cápsula similar era usada por los hombres, en ErAdona, cualquiera de los dos podría engendrar a un hijo. Pero aquí en la Tierra los métodos de concepción eran diferentes y los anticonceptivos menos sofisticados.**

 **—** **¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó ella.**

 **—** **No quiero que te quedes embarazada.**

 **—** **¡Embarazada!**

 **Ella había estado tan absorta en el primer rubor del amor, tan ansiosa por que Regina la tocase, que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada o que Regina pudiera embarazarla.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Podría ocurrir, aunque no estoy segura de que sea posible.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **Nosotras somos de mundos diferentes, Emma. Podría no sernos posible crear una nueva vida —acomodó su dedo bajo la barbilla de ella, forzándola a encontrar su mirada—. ¿Eso supone alguna diferencia? Si lo hace, dímelo ahora.**

 **Antes de que sea demasiado tarde —pensó, sabiendo que una vez que la poseyese, nunca la dejaría marchar.**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **Ella nunca se había parado a pensar demasiado en eso, realmente. Siempre había asumido que algún día se casaría, pero nunca había pensado mucho en lo de tener niños. Simplemente suponía que vendrían a su debido tiempo: un guapo niñito y una preciosa niñita.**

 **Miró a Regina e imaginó tener a su hijo. Un pequeñín con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros de Regina. Y una pequeña línea corriéndole espalda abajo...**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **No importa —dijo ella, apartando sus temores a un lado—. Te amo, Regina. Querré a tus hijos si Dios me los envía. Y si no lo hace... —se encogió de hombros—. Si no lo hace, entonces me contentaré con ser tu esposa.**

 **El brazo de Regina se apretó en torno a ella, trayéndola más cerca, mientras ella pronunciaba una silenciosa plegaria para que nunca lamentase su decisión.**

 **Emma sintió sus labios moverse sobre su cabello, sintió la calidez de su respiración contra su cuello. En ese instante, deseó que pudiesen hacer el amor, pero Regina tenía razón. Era mejor esperar hasta que no hubiese peligro de que ella se quedase embarazada.**

 **—** **Desearía...**

 **—** **Lo sé —un suspiro de frustrado anhelo lo recorrió—. Por esta noche, déjame tan sólo abrazarte.**

 **Emma asintió mientras se acomodaba en su abrazo.**

 **—** **Sí —susurró—. Abrázame y no me sueltes nunca.**


	14. Primera vez

**Capítulo 14**

 **Durmieron hasta tarde. Era unas horas pasadas el mediodía cuando Emma despertó, para encontrarse presionada contra Regina, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella estudió su rostro durante largo rato. Regina era tan hermosa... Resultaba duro de creer que tuviese más de doscientos años. O que fuese de otro planeta. Hasta un cierto punto, ella podía simpatizar con su situación. Había sido enviada lejos de su hogar, prohibiéndosele retornar. Ella estaba en el exilio también, meditó, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de regresar al hogar, de ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo.**

 **Tan extraño como parecía, ella pensaba que podría estar contenta quedándose en su retiro de la montaña, en sus brazos, por el resto de su vida.**

 **Cerró los ojos por un momento, preguntándose cómo sería pasar su vida con esta mujer. Emma era suya ahora, y Regina le pertenecía, tan seguro como si hubiesen sido casadas frente a un sacerdote ordenado. Pensó acerca de lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior, sobre no tener niños. ¿Qué sentiría ella dentro de diez años, o veinte, viéndose a sí misma envejecer mientras Regina permanecía joven?**

 **Con un suspiro, apartó sus incómodos pensamientos a un lado. Ella estaba unida a Regina ahora, unida por votos de amor y compromiso. Cualquier problema con que fuesen a encontrarse en el futuro palidecía frente a los mucho más importantes problemas del presente: como Whale queriendo su sangre.**

 **Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo, fue para encontrar a Regina observándola, sus oscuros ojos llenos de ternura.**

 **—** **Emma — susurró su nombre mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su mejilla—. ¿Sabes lo vacía que estaba mi vida hasta que te conocí?**

 **Ella asintió, perdida en el anhelo que podía ver arremolinándose en las profundidades de sus ojos. Ojos negros que parecían ver en las más alejadas regiones de su corazón, su alma.**

 **—** **Fue igual para mí —murmuró ella—. Creo que he estado esperándote toda mi vida. Quizá, en lo más profundo de mí, sabía que vendrías —rió suavemente—. Pero eso es imposible, ¿no?**

 **—** **¿Lo es?**

 **Mirándole, sintiendo su proximidad, no parecía imposible en absoluto.**

 **—** **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**

 **—** **Lo que tú quieras, Emma.**

 **Su mirada se desvió de la de ella.**

 **—** **Quiero ir a la tienda.**

 **Regina arqueó una ceja.**

 **—** **¿La tienda? —preguntó ella, fingiendo no saber de lo que estaba hablando—. ¿Por qué necesitas ir a la tienda? Tenemos provisiones suficientes como para durarnos una semana o así.**

 **Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.**

 **—** **No tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.**

 **Regina observó una oleada de color bañar sus mejillas y sonrió.**

 **—** **Ah —dijo—. Hay una farmacia abierta toda la noche no lejos de aquí. Iré tan pronto como oscurezca.**

 **—** **Yo podría ir ahora —remarcó Emma, preguntándose si ella juzgaba desvergonzado de su parte sugerir semejante cosa.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Tan tentador como me resulta ese pensamiento, no quiero que vayas a ningún sitio sola —le sonrió—. Pero me alegra que no desees esperar.**

 **Tras un tardío almuerzo, se dispusieron a limpiar el caos en la estancia principal de la caverna. Emma miró a Regina, maravillada por la fuerza que esa mujer poseía. La mesa y la silla habían sido rotas más allá de toda reparación; el sofá había sido desgarrado como si hubiese estado hecho con palillos de dientes en lugar de con sólida madera y cuero. El único objeto que no estaba completamente destruido era la librería. Tembló al pensar en esa rabia dirigida contra una criatura viviente.**

 **Vió a Regina quedarse repentinamente quieta y supo que había leído sus pensamientos.**

 **—** **No tienes que tener miedo de mí, Emma —dijo en voz baja—. Yo nunca te haría daño. Debes creer eso, al menos, si no crees nada más.**

 **—** **No tengo miedo de tí, Regina. Debes creerlo —le sonrió—. Rara vez te he visto durante el día.**

 **Regina gruñó suavemente.**

 **—** **Al contrario que vuestros vampiros, yo no me siento impulsada a dormir durante el día. Únicamente necesito mantenerme alejada de vuestro sol.**

 **Sus miradas se quedaron prendidas la una en la otra durante numerosos segundos, ambas pensando en la noche por venir, y luego retomaron la tarea a mano.**

 **Cuando terminaron de limpiar los escombros, no quedaba nada en la estancia principal de la caverna salvo la librería y la alfombra de piel de oso.**

 **Emma miró la vacía librería, luego la pila de cenizas en la chimenea.**

 **—** **Siento lo de tus libros.**

 **—** **No tiene importancia.**

 **Emma sintió la atracción de su mirada, sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido mientras Regina se movía lentamente hacia ella. Una energía vibró entre ellas, palpitando en consonancia con el latido de su corazón. Una calidez la envolvió; se sintió a sí misma ahogándose en las insondables profundidades de su mirada de ébano.**

 **Un bajo gemido escapó de labios de Regina mientras la atraía a sus brazos.**

 **—** **He estado luchando contra la urgencia de abrazarte todo el día —dijo, su voz baja y áspera como lija. Derramó besos sobre sus mejillas, sus párpados, la delicada curva de su garganta—. Dime que pare, Emma. Dime lo peligroso que es para nosotras el estar juntas.**

 **—** **Tenemos que parar —dijo ella en conformidad con su petición, pero sus brazos se envolvieron por sí solos alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo se moldeó contra el de Regina hasta que ella pudo sentir sus latidos golpeando contra el pecho al ritmo de los suyos propios.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo, su voz como un viento caliente contra su garganta—. Tenemos que parar —alzándola en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la chimenea y la depositó sobre la alfombra, luego la siguió en su descenso hasta el suelo—. Emma, natayah... ¿sabes cuán desesperadamente te necesito?**

 **—** **Lo sé.**

 **Ella retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara, trazando la forma de su boca con la punta de sus dedos.**

 **—** **Hazme parar, Emma. Yo no puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, he esperado tanto...**

 **Su mirada quemó al encontrar la de ella, más caliente que el sol al mediodía, más brillante que la cola de un cometa.**

 **—** **Recházame —dijo Regina— ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No deseo lastimarte.**

 **—** **No lo harás.**

 **—** **Eso no lo sabes. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.**

 **—** **No tengo miedo.**

 **Emma se apretó contra ella para estar más cerca, sintió la muy real evidencia de su deseo. Su humedad desencadenó la suya propia y ella gimió suavemente mientras se retorcía debajo de Regina, implorándole silenciosamente que satisficiera el dulce deseo que había despertado dentro de ella.**

 **Regina la miró profundamente a los ojos, el hambre por su carne vibrando a través de su ser. Ella era su mujer ahora, y ardía con el conocimiento de que ella era suya, que podía abrazarla y tocarla. Y con ese conocimiento vino el miedo de quizá hacerle daño, de que pudiese tomar y tomar hasta drenarla de toda su energía, de su misma vida. No es que fuese a dañarla deliberadamente, pero algunas veces, cogida en el calor de la pasión, olvidaba cuán frágiles eran esas criaturas de la Tierra, cuán débil era su sostén sobre la vida, cuán fácilmente se rompían en sus manos.**

 **—** **Regina...**

 **Con una murmurada maldición, desvió la vista, rompiendo el contacto ocular. Tanto como la deseaba, la necesitaba, no la tomaría, no sin los medios para prevenir la concepción. Hasta donde ella sabía, ningún miembro de su raza se había jamás emparejado con un terrestre. En sus breves encuentros con otras mujeres, ella siempre había usado un método anticonceptivo para asegurarse de que ningún embarazo resultase de ellas. No tenía idea de si podría engendrar un hijo con una mujer terrestre, o qué consecuencias podría tener para Emma el que su semilla echase raíces en su matriz.**

 **El pensamiento de dañarla enfrió su ardor y le dio la fortaleza para apartarse. El grito de protesta de ella resonó en sus oídos mientras se ponía en pie y abandonaba la caverna.**

 **Observó los últimos rayos del sol poniente desvanecerse bajo el manto del crepúsculo. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, contempló los cielos, sobrecogida por un anhelo por el hogar, por aquello que era familiar y estaba perdido para siempre. Doscientos años había vivido en este planeta, y aún continuaba siendo una extranjera. Doscientos años habían transcurrido desde que había permitido a una mujer abrazarla, amarla.**

 **Sintió su presencia a su espalda, y captó su olor en el viento que se movía entre los pinos.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **Vuelve a entrar en la caverna, Emma. No estás a salvo conmigo.**

 **—** **No estoy asustada.**

 **—** **Yo sí. No puedo estar cerca de tí y no tocarte. Y no puedo tocarte y no desear hacerte mía.**

 **—** **Pronto oscurecerá —le recordó ella—. Y entonces...**

 **Lentamente, ella se giró para encararla.**

 **—** **Emma, tú sabes lo que soy. ¿Cómo puedes querer que te toque?**

 **—** **Te amo —ella meneó la cabeza—. Te amo. Nada más importa —le sonrió esperando borrar su agria expresión—. He sido tu esposa desde ayer y todavía soy virgen. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que remediemos eso?**

 **—** **Más que hora —estuvo de acuerdo ella.**

 **Parecía que ella hubiese estado fuera durante días, pero en realidad fue por menos de una hora; seguramente lo más rápido que cualquiera hubiese viajado jamás por la estrecha carretera montaña abajo y de vuelta.**

 **Emma se sintió repentinamente tímida mientras Regina la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio. El calor de su mirada encendió las velas en la pared, y luego estaba bajándola sobre la cama, estirándose junto a ella.**

 **—** **No tengas miedo —susurró.**

 **—** **No lo tengo —replica ella, pero era una mentira y ambos lo sabían.**

 **—** **Emma, no tenemos que hacerlo.**

 **—** **No, deseo hacerlo, de veras...**

 **Regina inspiró profundamente. Quizás estaba apresurándola. No podía condenarla por sentirse ansiosa e incierta. Con un suspiro, deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo cerca. Sintió la tensión recorriéndola, y casi pudo oír el fiero tamborilear de su corazón**

 **—** **Relájate, Emma. Sólo voy a abrazarte, nada más.**

 **Gentilmente, frotó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de ella, sus movimientos lentos y calmantes.**

 **—** **Lo siento.**

 **—** **Está bien, Emma. Es mejor así. Cuando este lío con Whale se acabe, te llevaré a casa.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Esto no va a funcionar.**

 **—** **Regina...**

 **Ella comenzó a incorporarse, pero la retuvo.**

 **—** **Lo nuestro no va a funcionar —dijo en voz baja—. Fui una tonta al pensar lo contrario —aquietó su protesta colocando una mano sobre su boca—. No importa cuánto tengamos en común, Emma, me temo que nunca será suficiente para superar nuestras diferencias. Creo que siempre me tendrás un poco de miedo, y yo no puedo vivir contigo sabiendo eso. No te culpo por la forma en que sientes. Es natural tener miedo de lo que no comprendemos.**

 **Emma retiró la mano de Regina de su boca, apartó su otro brazo y se sentó.**

 **—** **¡Idiota! No estoy asustada de tí. ¿No crees que ya sé que tú no me lastimarías? Honestamente, Regina Mills, ¡algunas veces me haces desear gritar!**

 **Regina la miró con el entrecejo arrugado.**

 **—** **No comprendo.**

 **Emma exhaló un resoplido de exasperación.**

 **—** **¡Extraterrestre! La única razón por la que estoy nerviosa es... es que yo nunca... —meneó la cabeza, preguntándose por qué resultaba tan duro decir lo que estaba en su mente—. Yo nunca he llegado hasta el final antes, soy imbécil, y me siento estúpida por estar tan nerviosa sin saber por qué. Sé lo que esto involucra, sé cómo se hace, ¡sólo que nunca lo he hecho! Y tengo miedo de decepcionarte...**

 **Su voz se apagó y ella desvió la mirada, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida.**

 **—** **¿Ese es todo el problema? ¿Que temes decepcionarme?**

 **Ella asintió, demasiado avergonzada para devolverle la mirada. Se suponía que era una mujer adulta, y el porqué nunca había hecho el amor antes con nadie era porque sabía – o por lo menos eso se decía- que valdría la pena esperar y ahora, aquí, repentinamente se sentía como si tuviese quince años y estuviese en su primera cita.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **—** **Yo te amo, Regina —susurró.**

 **Envolviéndola en sus brazos, la atrajo contra su pecho.**

 **—** **Y yo te amo a tí. Nunca lo olvides. Nunca lo dudes, ni por un minuto. Te amo...**

 **Sosteniendo su cara en sus manos, la besó gentilmente. Y ese beso incineró todas las dudas y miedos de Emma. Ella la amaba. La deseaba. Y Regina estaba ahí.**

 **Sus besos, el toque de sus manos, eran como magia. Ansiosa, sin vergüenza, exploró a la mujer que poseía su corazón y su alma. Derramó copiosos besos sobre sus hombros, a lo largo de sus pechos y hacia abajo, hacia su vientre. Deslizó sus manos sobre los músculos en sus brazos y piernas. Le hizo darse la vuelta para poder presionar besos por toda su espalda; deslizó la lengua sobre su espina, intrigada por la áspera textura de la elevación carnosa y el contraste entre eso y la suave piel sobre sus hombros.**

 **Vulnerable y aquiescente, Regina la dejó familiarizarse con su cuerpo, la dejó tocarle y acariciarle hasta que hubo satisfecho su curiosidad, hasta que estuvo segura de que ella conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo tan bien como conocía el suyo propio. Fue la más exquisita tortura que jamás hubiese soportado, estar tendida ahí mientras sus cálidas manos y sus suaves labios se movían sobre ella, despertando su deseo hasta que la necesidad le provocó dolor.**

 **Ella corrió la punta de sus dedos sobre la elevación de carne en su espina y Regina gimió con un placer tan profundo que era casi doloroso, un placer que nunca creyó que volvería a sentir otra vez. En ErAdona, cuando una mujer acariciaba la espina de otra mujer de manera tan íntima, significaba que había accedido a ser su compañera en la vida. Una vez ella le tocase ahí, se les consideraría emparejados incluso aunque ninguna palabra hubiese sido pronunciada al respecto.**

 **Esto era también fuente de un gran placer sexual.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emma—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **—** **Pensé que te había lastimado.**

 **—** **No, Emma, más bien lo contrario.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Tócame de nuevo, Emma. Haz correr tus manos sobre mi espalda.**

 **—** **¿Así?**

 **Regina cerró los ojos, ahogándose en la sensación, mientras ella masajeaba su espalda, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para deslizar la lengua a lo largo de su espina.**

 **Emma rió suavemente mientras la evidencia de su deseo se volvía inconfundible.**

 **—** **Parece que he tocado una zona erógena ErAdoniana —meditó.**

 **Su ronroneo de contento fue alto y áspero, como el apaciguado rugido de un león.**

 **Ella se regocijó en el conocimiento de haberle dado placer, y luego la oyó gemir de nuevo, vio el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos, y la risa murió en su garganta. Pensó cuán cruel era ella al bromear y atormentar, y cuán paciente Regina al dejarla hacerlo.**

 **Pero Regina no era la única soportando aflicción. Uno no podía jugar con fuego sin quemarse, y Emma ardía por ella, se dolía por ella, en el más profundo núcleo de su ser.**

 **—** **Ahora, Regina —murmuró, y aguardó pacientemente mientras se colocaba la protección antes de arroparla bajo su cuerpo.**

 **Y luego Regina fue parte de ella, su cuerpo una cálida, dulce invasión de su carne, y ella supo que había nacido para ese momento, para esa mujer, y que nada en su vida volvería a ser igual de nuevo.**

 **Más tarde, mientras yacía en un casi drogado estado de consumación, Regina fue a buscar un bol de agua caliente y la bañó de cabeza a pies, lavando la mancha de su doncellez y la transpiración que se había secado sobre su piel. La bañó gentilmente, casi con reverencia, y ella pensó que nunca se había sentido tan mimada, tan querida, en toda su vida.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina.**

 **—** **Y yo a tí, natayah.**

 **—** **Ya me has llamado así antes. ¿Qué es lo que significa?**

 **—** **Mi amada.**

 **—** **Na-tay-ah.**

 **Ella ensayó la pronunciación, gustándole el sonido, la forma en que Regina la había mirado al decirla.**

 **Regina se lavó a sí misma rápidamente, luego se deslizó en la cama y atrajo a Kara a sus brazos nuevamente.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Naturalmente. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?**

 **—** **Temía haberte lastimado.**

 **—** **No. Fue maravilloso —sonrió ella—. ¿Fue bueno para tí?**

 **Regina rió entre dientes.**

 **—** **Y tanto.**

 **—** **¿Tan bueno como...**

 **—** **¿Cómo?**

 **—** **No supongo que hayas vivido como una monja durante los últimos doscientos años.**

 **—** **No —ella alzó una ceja en señal de descrédito—. No me digas que estás celosa de esas mujeres.**

 **—** **Por supuesto que no.**

 **—** **Emma —la atrajo más cerca, sosteniendo su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo—. Les pagué por el uso de sus cuerpos. Nunca hubo nada más que eso en el asunto. Nunca.**

 **Ella asintió. Regina había contestado a su pregunta y ella le creía, pero había estado enamorada antes, había estado casada antes, y ella no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había sido el sexo con su esposa.**

 **Atrapada en el momento después de su acto de amor, intentando no estar celosa de una mujer que había estado muerta por más de doscientos años, olvidó que, cuando ella así lo elegía, podía leerle la mente.**

 **—** **Emma —incorporándose y apoyándose sobre un codo, Regina la miró a los ojos—. Te amo más allá de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. Tú me has dado nueva esperanza para el futuro, has restaurado mi pasión por la vida, por vivir. Yo nunca me he sentido de esta forma por otra mujer. Nunca.**

 **Tomó una profunda inspiración, incapaz de ignorar la culpabilidad que brotó en su corazón al comprender que lo que había sentido por Dannielle palidecía frente al amor que sentía por Emma. Ella nunca había amado a ninguna mujer de la manera en que amaba a esta gentil mujer terrestre; así viviese otros doscientos años, sabía que nunca amaría de la misma forma de nuevo.**

 **—** **Lo siento, Regina. Sé que no tengo derecho a estar celosa. Yo sé que la amabas**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **—** **Pero nunca de este modo, Emma. Yo la amaba, habría muerto por ella, pero ella nunca llenó mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi alma misma, de la forma en que tú lo haces.**

 **—** **Oh, Regina... —conmovida hasta las profundidades de su ser, Emma deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Te amo, Regina. Quizá esté celosa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo... desearía haber podido ser la primera mujer en tu vida.**

 **—** **Ah, Emma —murmuró desamparadamente.**

 **Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, ella le sonrió.**

 **—** **Voy a hacerte olvidar a esas otras mujeres, Regina Mills. Así me lleve el resto de la vida, voy a hacerte olvidar que alguna vez hubo alguien más.**

 **—** **Estoy a tu merced, natayah —replicó, sonriendo—. Hazme cualquier cosa que desees...**

 **—** **Lo digo en serio —ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho en sentido descendente, luego las uñas a lo largo del interior de sus muslos y luego corrió sus palmas a lo largo de la sensible carne de su espina—. Voy a cauterizar el recuerdo de esas mujeres de tu mente y de tu corazón.**

 **—** **Yo ya estoy ardiendo —dijo ella, su voz sedosa con deseo—. ¿No puedes sentir la llama?**

 **—** **Oh, sí —dijo Emma, riendo suavemente mientras la evidencia de su deseo se derramaba—. Oh, sí.**

 **Y luego ella estuvo en llamas también, retorciéndose en el infierno de deseo que ardía entre las dos, y para Emma sólo existió Regina, y para ella sólo existió Emma, por siempre y para siempre Emma, incinerando los recuerdos del pasado; y ella supo que su vida no había realmente comenzado hasta que conoció a la mujer que retenía en sus brazos, y en su corazón.**


	15. Que ella esté bien

**Capítulo 15**

 **Emma despertó lentamente, renuente a abandonar el hermoso sueño que había estado teniendo. Y entonces sintió el aliento de Regina acariciar su cuello, el bienvenido peso de su pierna descansando sobre las de ella, el calor de su palma curvada sobre su pecho, y supo que no había sido un sueño en absoluto.**

 **Girando la cabeza, vió a Regina durmiendo a su lado. Espesas pestañas negras descansaban sobre sus mejillas. Sus labios, llenos y sensuales, estaban ligeramente separados. Ella observó el uniforme subir y bajar de su pecho, maravillándose de nuevo a la amplitud de su espalda. Sólo mirarle era suficiente para hacer que su corazón se acelerase, para hacerla anhelar tocarle, correr sus dedos sobre su pecho y sentir la sedosa calidez de su piel. ¡Qué fuerte y hermosa era! Y cuánto la amaba ella, cuánto amaba a esta mujer de un distante planeta.**

 **Doscientos años —pensó. Ella había estado en la Tierra durante doscientos años. Las cosas que debía de haber visto, los cambios, las guerras, los avances en ciencia y medicina, y, todavía, cuán infantil debía de haberle parecido todo esto. Su gente había logrado viajar por el espacio en una época cuando los ancestros de ella estaban todavía desplazándose con caballo y calesín.**

 **Doscientos años, y, en todo ese tiempo, había estado sola. Se dolía por ella , en las más profundas extensiones de su corazón y su alma, mientras intentaba imaginar cómo había sido esto para Regina, una extraña en un mundo extraño, temerosa de revelar la verdad de quien era, asustada de confiar en aquellos a su alrededor, forzada a vivir para siempre en las sombras.**

 **La curva de su mandíbula la tentó a tocarla y ella trazó el perfil con la punta de su dedo.**

 **—** **Yo te lo compensaré —susurró—. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. Lo prometo.**

 **—** **¿Compensarme qué?**

 **Su voz, baja y ronca por el sueño, la sobresaltó.**

 **—** **Estás despierta —exclamó suavemente.**

 **Regina hizo un suave sonido de asentimiento mientras abría los ojos. Colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, la atrajo más cerca, reclamando sus libros con los suyos.**

 **—** **¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarme, ?**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza mientras sentía un débil rubor inundar sus mejillas.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **Los labios de Regina mordisquearon su oreja.**

 **—** **Dímelo.**

 **—** **Estaba pensando lo horribles que deben de haber sido para tí estos pasados doscientos años, viviendo sola, necesitando... alguien a quien amar... —ella tomó una profunda inspiración, avergonzada de que hubiese casualmente oído sus palabras—. Yo... quiero hacerte olvidar todos esos solitarios años y...**

 **Su mirada se desvió de la de ella. Sonaba tan tonto dicho en voz alta.**

 **—** **Sigue —instó suavemente.**

 **—** **Yo quiero hacerte feliz, Regina.**

 **—** **Ya me haces feliz.**

 **—** **¿Lo hago?**

 **Asintiendo, deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por su mejilla en sentido descendente.**

 **—** **Más feliz de lo que jamás he sido en la vida.**

 **—** **Me alegro.**

 **Necesitando tocarle, corrió sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, luego deslizó sus brazos en torno a su cintura y le abrazó, acercándola. Inquieta a causa de su deseo por ella, le acarició la espalda, las puntas de sus dedos explorando la elevación de carne a lo largo de su espina. Ésta no la repelía ahora. Era una parte de ella, una parte de quien y qué era ella.**

 **Y era todo tan increíble.**

 **Ella sabía tan poco de Regina, sobre su pasado, que estaba repentinamente llena de preguntas.**

 **—** **¿Es Regina el nombre que te pusieron al nacer?**

 **Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—** **Regina HeshLon,** **Me pusieron el nombre por mi por mi abuela paterna.**

 **—** **Regina HeshLon —ella repitió el nombre, gustándole cómo sonaba—. ¿De dónde vino el nombre de Mills?**

 **—** **De la guía telefónica —dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida.**

 **—** **Me gusta Regina HeshLon —dijo ella—. Encaja contigo. Díme, ¿cómo son las casas en el lugar de donde tú vienes? ¿Tu gente duerme en camas y cocina en hornillos?**

 **Regina sonrió, sorprendida de que su curiosidad hubiese tardado tanto en emerger.**

 **—** **Sí, natayah, dormimos en camas y cocinamos en hornillos, aunque nuestros hornillos están alimentados por nuestro sol más que por electricidad. Nuestras casas son muy similares a las vuestras en diseño y función, aunque están construidas con materiales distintos.**

 **—** **¿Cómo cuales?**

 **—** **Están hechas de una clase de, no sé, ladrillo plástico, supongo que podrías llamarlo. Calienta nuestras casas en invierno y las enfría en verano.**

 **—** **¿De veras? Eso es sorprendente —ella se sentó, su curiosidad aumentando—. ¿Es vuestra comida igual que la nuestra?**

 **—** **En cierta forma —sentándose, puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo contra ella—. Tenemos frutas y vegetales y una especie de pan. Nuestros animales son también bastante parecidos a los vuestros —continuó, anticipando su siguiente pregunta—. Tenemos bestias de cuatro patas, pájaros e insectos, y animales que producen leche. Algunos son empleados como comida, aunque la carne se come parcamente en ErAdona.**

 **—** **¿Qué hacías antes de venir a la Tierra? ¿Tenías un trabajo?**

 **—** **Yo era lo que llamaríais una ingeniero de minas.**

 **—** **¿De veras? ¿Qué extraías?**

 **—** **Un mineral similar al uranio. Es muy raro, y muy valioso.**

 **—** **¿Hay otros de tu especie aquí? —inquirió ella, preguntándose por qué la idea no se le había ocurrido antes.**

 **—** **No que yo sepa.**

 **—** **¿Hay alguna forma de que tú puedas contactar con tu gente?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Un suspiro brotó, profundo dentro de Regina; por un momento, ella vio una persistente traza de tristeza en sus ojos.**

 **—** **Lo siento, Regina.**

 **Su brazo se apretó en torno a su hombro.**

 **—** **Ya no importa —dijo en voz baja.**

 **Las palabras, la silenciosa implicación de que ella era suficiente, inundó el corazón de Emma de calidez.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina.**

 **—** **Lo sé.**

 **—** **¿Leyendo mi mente de nuevo?**

 **—** **No. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, oírlo en tu voz, sentirlo en tu toque.**

 **Regina le sonrió, una oleada de ternura le recorrió. Pensó que los doscientos años de soledad y exilio habían valido la pena, que habían valido cada segundo por ese tiempo en brazos de Emma. Alegremente habría esperado doscientos más para encontrar el amor y la aceptación que había encontrado en sus brazos. Su amor la hacía sentirse humilde, débil por la gratitud.**

 **Rió suavemente al oír el estómago de ella rugir.**

 **—** **Estás hambrienta —comentó.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Vamos a conseguirte algo de comer, entonces.**

 **—** **¿Comerás conmigo?**

 **—** **Si es tu gusto.**

 **Treinta minutos más tarde, Emma estaba de pie ante el hornillo de la cocina preparando jamón y huevos revueltos. Regina se sentaba en el suelo. Ella podía sentir su mirada sobre su espalda. Había oído esa frase miles de veces, y nunca habían sido nada más que palabras, pero realmente podía sentir la mirada de Regina moviéndose sobre ella, suave, cálida, tan tangible como una caricia.**

 **—** **¿Me dirías algo? —preguntó, mirado por encima del hombro.**

 **—** **Si puedo.**

 **—** **¿Es aquí donde aterrizaste cuando fuiste enviado aquí?**

 **—** **No. Me dejaron arriba en las Black Hills.**

 **—** **¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?**

 **Regina frunció el ceño, recordando.**

 **—** **El equipo que me trajo aquí me dejó con víveres suficientes para una estación completa, así como un arma para defenderme y herramientas con las cuales construir un albergue. Oculté los víveres y exploré mi nuevo mundo. El toque del sol era un tormento más allá de lo creíble, y pronto aprendí a evitarlo. No había gente blanca con la que hablar en la tierra en aquel entonces, sólo indios. Les observé desde la distancia, fascinada por su primitivo estilo de vida. En muchas formas, ellos me recordaban a mis antiguos ancestros. Había estado aquí menos de una semana cuando enfermé de muerte. Pensé que iba a morir. Ahora sé que era la reacción de mi cuerpo a un nuevo medio ambiente. Me estaba ajustando al violento cambio en la atmósfera, la comida y el agua. Los indios me encontraron y cuidaron de mí. Estuve enferma durante muchos días.**

 **—** **¿Qué pensaron ellos sobre la carne en tu espalda?**

 **—** **Pensaron que era una extraña clase de tatuaje. Cuando me recuperé, me indicaron que era bienvenida a quedarme y yo acepté. No tenía deseos de estar sola en este extraño lugar. Aprendí rápidamente su lengua, sus costumbres.**

 **Hizo una pausa mientras ella llenaba dos platos y le tendía uno. Emma le ofreció una taza de café, también, y luego se sentó a su lado, su espalda vuelta hacia la pared.**

 **—** **Sigue.**

 **Regina contempló la comida en su plato. No tenía apetito, ni necesidad de comida por el momento. Tomó un bocado porque ella había cocinado, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos.**

 **—** **El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Todo era nuevo para mí y tenía mucho que aprender. Me quedé con los indios durante casi quince años, siendo parte de su villa, pero nunca realmente parte de ellos. Ellos encontraban extraño que yo dejase mi alojamiento únicamente por la noche y que me negase a tomar esposo o esposa. El chamán explicó que mis idiosincrasias habían de ser aceptadas, que yo había sido tocada por el Gran Espíritu. En realidad, me quedaba dentro durante el día porque no podía tolerar el sol. Y no tomé una esposa porque tenía miedo de contaminarla, miedo de lo que podría suceder si una mujer terrestre se quedaba embarazada de un hijo mío—. Regina observó los huevos congelándose en su plato. Había habido una mujer a la que quiso, una mujer a la que podría haber amado de habérselo permitido a sí misma, pero se había alejado de ella y ella se había casado con otro—. Gradualmente, se volvió evidente para los otros que yo no estaba envejeciendo. Nunca me ponía enferma. Las heridas sanaban rápidamente y no dejaban cicatriz. Una vez, fui capturada por los Crow junto a otros muchos guerreros. Nos echaron en un agujero, lo cubrieron con piel de oso y nos dejaron ahí durante tres semanas sin agua ni comida. Los otros hombres se debilitaron y murieron. Cuando se hizo evidente que yo no iba a morir, el hombre medicina de los Crow declaró que yo era wakan: "sagrada", y me llevaron de vuelta con los Lakota. La gente con la que había vivido me evitó después de eso. Pensaron que yo era un espíritu maligno, y, así, fui desterrada una vez más...**

 **Era una historia que se había repetido una y otra y otra vez. Ella encontraba un lugar que le gustaba, se instalaba allí por un corto espacio de tiempo y luego se marchaba antes de que la gente comenzase a preguntarse por qué no se hacía mayor. Al principio, había buscado la compañía de otros, hasta que comprendió que era prácticamente imposible ser sociable sin involucrarse personalmente. Al final, se aisló a sí misma de cualquier asociación cercana con otros.**

 **Durante un tiempo, se había dedicado a viajar. Fue durante ese tiempo que ganó apreciación por la gente de la Tierra. A pesar de su inhabilidad para vivir juntos en paz, habían erigido algunos monumentos maravillosos, creado algunas de las más hermosas pinturas y esculturas que ella jamás había visto, construido catedrales que quitaban la respiración. Y la Tierra en sí misma era un lugar hermoso, más verde que su mundo de origen.**

 **Pero siempre, no importa cuán lejos viajase, regresaba al lugar donde su gente la había dejado, esperando, quizás, que algún día alguien volviesen a por ella. Y cuando incluso esa esperanza murió, se había volcado en la escritura, viviendo y amando a través de los personajes ficticios que había creado.**

 **Emma hizo su plato a un lado, su apetito olvidado, entristecida por la soledad que había aflorado en su voz mientras relataba los largos y solitarios años de su vida.**

 **—** **¿Eres realmente inmortal, entonces? —preguntó, y comprendió que ya había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad.**

 **—** **Todo muere, antes o después —le sonrió mientras colocaba su plato encima del de ella. Al comienzo, los cambios en su cuerpo habían sido terroríficos; sus aumentados sentidos del olfato, la vista y el oído le habían confundido. Su fortaleza física y su resistencia eran muchísimo más elevadas de lo que lo habían sido en ErAdona—. Cuando dejé a los indios, vine aquí, a esta montaña. Construí este lugar usando las herramientas que había enterrado antes. He vivido por todo el mundo desde entonces, pero siempre vuelvo aquí, a este lugar —ella estimaba que ese era su hogar, o, al menos, tan cercano a un hogar como había tenido desde que había sido desterrada de ErAdona—. He modernizado el mobiliario de vez en vez —le sonrió mientras echaba una mirada en derredor—. Supongo que es hora de reamueblar de nuevo —ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya fue una de corte triste—. Emma, no tienes que sentir piedad por mí.**

 **—** **No lo hago, de veras. Te admiro. Quiero decir, al principio debe de haberte hecho falta una tremenda cantidad de valentía, de entereza, solamente para sobrevivir. Y, más adelante, conforme el tiempo pasaba... —se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo ver una película de vampiros donde uno de ellos decía que hacía falta ser una clase especial de persona para ser uno de los no-muertos, para permanecer igual mientras todo lo demás cambiaba.**

 **Regina asintió. Era verdad. Había sido duro, ver el mundo cambiar, ver a la gente morir, mientras ella seguía adelante, y adelante. Pero nada de eso importaba ya.**

 **Emma había proporcionado un nuevo significado a su vida, le había dado una razón para vivir, esperanza para el futuro.**

 **Poniéndose de pie, ella rellenó su taza de café, luego volvió a sentarse junto a Regina de nuevo.**

 **—** **¿Cuándo comenzaste a escribir?**

 **—** **No estoy segura. Hace setenta u ochenta años. Por supuesto, he tenido que cambiar de editores y de pseudónimos de cuando en cuando —añadió con una sonrisa torcida.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo Emma, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Es de suponer que sí. ¿Era ser escritora algo que siempre deseaste hacer?**

 **—** **No. Era simplemente una forma de pasar el tiempo. Escribir es una profesión solitaria, algo que yo podía hacer sin ninguna interferencia de alguien más. Nunca he conocido a ninguno de mis agentes, o de mis editores. Todos mis tratos de negocios han sido hechos por correo y una ocasional llamada telefónica —rió suavemente—. El hecho de que no firme libros, y que rehúse que me tomen fotografías, se ha sumado a la mística de A. Lucard.**

 **—** **Supongo que yo he sido toda una interrupción para tu escritura, ¿no? Probablemente estoy evitando que cumplas un plazo límite.**

 **—** **Eso no importa.**

 **—** **No tienes que entretenerme, ¿sabes? Podrías pasar tus días escribiendo si quieres —sonrió tímidamente—. En tanto reserves tus noches para mí.**

 **Regina rió suavemente.**

 **—** **Mis noches serán tuyas, natayah, al igual que mis días, por tanto como los desees.**

 **Sus palabras llevaron un rubor a sus mejillas, y Regina pensó cuán hermosa era.**

 **—** **¿Siempre has escrito acerca de vampiros, hombre-lobo y similares?**

 **—** **No. Originalmente, escribía ciencia-ficción. Ya sabes: naves espaciales e invasores extraterrestres —él sonrió, recordando—. Y luego ví a Bela Lugosi en Drácula y comprendí por vez primera cuán similar era mi estilo de vida al de vuestros vampiros.**

 **—** **No puedo esperar para decirle a Gail que eres de otro planeta. Estará emocionadísima.**

 **—** **No puedes contárselo, Emma. No puedes contárselo a nadie.**

 **—** **Pero ella va a estar tan entusiasmada… Siempre ha estado tan segura de que los objetos volantes eran reales… No se lo contaría a nadie.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Es un riesgo que no puedo correr.**

 **—** **Comprendo.**

 **Inclinándose, ella la besó en la mejilla, luego recogió los trastos del desayuno y los llevó a la cocina.**

 **Regina la observó lavar y secar la vajilla, esperando que realmente comprendiese. Una palabra, la más ligera sospecha siquiera de que ella era de otro planeta, y nunca conocerían un momento de paz. Serían perseguidas, acosadas, hasta que fuese capturada. Ella había dispuesto de doscientos años para ser testigo de la inhumanidad del hombre para con el hombre, dos siglos de observar a culturas enteras destruidas porque eran diferentes, porque se habían interpuesto en el camino de la riqueza o el progreso. Durante ese tiempo, había visto incontables hombres como Whale, hombres que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su honor, su integridad, por la promesa de fama y fortuna.**

 **Regina no tenía deseo de ser el escalón de impulso para la ascensión de Whale a la celebridad y la gloria.**

 **Esa tarde salieron a dar un paseo. Regina portaba un largo y estrecho utensilio que le explicó era como una sierra mecánica, sólo que más refinada. Dijo que iban a cortar un árbol y que la herramienta en sus manos no sólo haría caer el árbol, sino que cortaría la madera con la longitud y el grosor que requiriese.**

 **—** **¿Tienes más artilugios como éste?**

 **—** **Unos cuantos.**

 **Ella no se explayó y Emma no preguntó, pero sabía que había sido mediante el uso de otras herramientas de su hogar que había esculpido las ventanas en la montaña y moldeado el cristal. Sin duda, alguna otra tecnología alienígena iluminaba también la entrada de la caverna.**

 **Los bosques eran hermosos por la noche. Tomadas de la mano, ambas caminaron a través de la noche jaspeada de luna hasta que Regina encontró un árbol que consideró adecuado. Emma observó extasiada mientras adosaba el objeto en su mano a la base del árbol.**

 **Treinta minutos después, el árbol estaba a sus pies y cortado en una docena de trozos manejables. Ella se cargo la madera al hombro sin dificultad y la transportó colina arriba, soltándola en el patio a un costado de la caverna.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza, sorprendida por su fuerza. Ella había llevado la carga colina arriba como si no pesase lo más mínimo, y ni siquiera estaba respirando con dificultad.**

 **Regina se giro para encontrársela mirándo.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa?**

 **—** **Nada —sonrió ella—. Sólo estaba pensando que yo solía soñar con un Príncipe Encantado que me llevase lejos a lomos de su corcel. En su lugar, mi amor verdadero es una combinación de El Inmortal y Supergirl.**

 **Regina le devolvió la sonrisa.**

 **—** **¿Te estás quejando?**

 **—** **Oh, no. Creo que es maravilloso. Quiero decir: es la fantasía de toda chica hecha realidad.**

 **Ella gruñó con retorcida diversión.**

 **—** **¿Es eso lo que soy? ¿Una fantasía?**

 **—** **No. Eres la mejor realidad que jamás he conocido.**

 **Regina la cogió entre sus brazos y frotó la nariz contra su hombro, luego, riendo suavemente, hizo correr sus dientes a lo largo del costado de su cuello. Si ella fuese realmente un vampiro, ahora sería el momento perfecto para un tentempié de medianoche.**

 **—** **¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Emma.**

 **—** **Nada. ¿Qué tal un baño?**

 **Emma se echó un poco hacia atrás y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.**

 **—** **¿Es esa tu forma sutil de decirme que apesto?**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Tal vez es mi no-tan-sutil forma de intentar conseguir que te quites la ropa.**

 **—** **Oh.**

 **Ella desvió la mirada de la de Regina, agradecida por la oscuridad que ocultaba el rubor que sentía ascendiendo por sus mejillas.**

 **—** **Ese manantial de agua caliente que mencioné no está lejos de aquí — metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pastilla de jabón que había cogido mientras salía de la caverna—. ¿Vamos?**

 **El manantial estaba localizado dentro de un grupo de vetustos pinos y helechos colgantes. Emma pensó que era como un lugar habitado por hadas. El agua relumbraba como una laguna de plata derretida bajo la luz de la luna; la hierba era suave bajo sus pies.**

 **A pesar de que ambas habían pasado la noche previa haciendo el amor, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco tímida mientras se sentaban al borde de la laguna.**

 **Su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente mientras Regina se quitaba la camisa y alargaba la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón.**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **¿Hmmm?**

 **Ella hizo un gesto en dirección hacia algún punto situado montaña abajo.**

 **—** **¿Preferirías que esperase allá abajo?**

 **—** **No, es sólo que... no.**

 **Sintiendo su incomodidad, ella le dio la espalda, se desprendió de los Levi's, y se deslizó sin un sonido dentro de la laguna.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no usas ropa interior?**

 **Ella se cubrió de golpe la boca con una mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirar las palabras.**

 **Regina se giró en el agua, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado mientras la contemplaba.**

 **—** **No era mi intención preguntar eso —dijo ella, deseando que le fuera posible desaparecer bajo una piedra.**

 **—** **Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que desees. La gente de ErAdona usa muy poca ropa. Nuestros hombres habitualmente visten holgadas camisas y pantalones hechos de tela finamente tejida. Las mujeres llevamos largas túnicas de un material similar a vuestra seda. Nadie usa nada debajo —hizo un vago gesto—. Incluso después de doscientos años, es un hábito que encuentro difícil de romper.**

 **Emma asintió, hipnotizada por la vista que ella ofrecía. El agua acariciaba sus delicados hombros. La luz de la luna brillaba en su cabello. Podía sentir el calor de su mirada mientras aguardaba a que se uniese a ella. Inspiró profundamente.**

 **—** **No me mires.**

 **Con un asentimiento, Regina le dio la espalda, pero no tenía que mirarla para saber cómo era, lo que estaba haciendo. Podía oír el camuflado roce del tejido sobre su piel mientras ella se quitaba el suéter, los zapatos y calcetines y los jeans. Hubo un débil susurro de nylon y encaje mientras ella se desprendía de las bragas y el sujetador, seguido de un tenue chapoteo mientras se introducía en el agua. Un cambio en el viento transportó su esencia hasta su nariz y ella inspiró profundamente, inhalando su fragancia.**

 **Se movió hacia aguas más profundas y luego se giró para encararla, la respiración atascándosele en la garganta al verla de pie ante ella, bañada en agua y luz de luna.**

 **—** **Eres tan hermosa, natayah —murmuró.**

 **—** **¿Lo soy?**

 **Regina asintió. Parecía la diosa ErAdoniana de la fertilidad. Observó el color ascender por sus mejillas y sintió su propia sangre espesarse y su cuerpo tornarse pesado de deseo.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **Ella no podía hablar, ni apenas respirar, mientras Regina se movía en su dirección. Incapaz de desviar su vista de ella, aguardó, con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho. Alta y de suaves hombros, pícaramente apuesta, se abrió paso suavemente a través del agua, el calor brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos más intenso que el del burbujeante manantial.**

 **Y luego sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, inclinándose hacia ella, hasta que Emma no vio nada excepto su rostro, no sintió nada excepto sus manos deslizándose lenta y sensualmente por su espalda, cerrándose en torno a su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.**

 **Con un gemido bajo, Regina inclinó su boca sobre la de ella, su lengua rozando ligeramente su labio inferior como una llama de seda.**

 **Ella pensó, aturdida, que su piel estaba ardiendo y sus huesos derritiéndose. Sus piernas se sentían como de paja; cada terminación nerviosa hormigueando con la consciencia de su proximidad. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, dándole acceso al hueco de su garganta.**

 **Los labios de Regina resbalaron por la curva expuesta de su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban sensualmente hacia arriba hasta copar sus pechos.**

 **—** **Regina —gimió ella suavemente—. Regina, por favor...**

 **—** **¿Qué, Emma? — se apartó ligeramente, con su mirada quemándola—. Dime qué deseas.**

 **Ella no pudo ponerlo en palabras; en su lugar, se apretó descaradamente contra ella.**

 **—** **Regina...**

 **Con un grito camuflado, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el borde del manantial, y ahí, parcialmente sumergida en la cálida agua arremolinándose a su alrededor, hundió sus dedos y su espíritu al de ella.**

 **Ella se retorció debajo de Regina, sus uñas arañando la elevación de carne en su espalda, excitándole todavía más. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a su centro para mantenerla cerca mientras ella suspiraba su nombre una y otra y otra vez, implorándole que acabase ese dulce tormento. Y luego ella estaba elevándose, volando, alcanzando ese momento único de plenitud y perfección.**

 **La liberación de Regina siguió a la suya inmediatamente. Ella sintió la calidez y el calor de Regina mientras su vida se derramaba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir completa.**

 **Durante unos interminables momentos, sólo se escuchó el mudo sonido del agua lamiendo sus cuerpos y el áspero resuello de la respiración de Regina en su oreja.**

 **Nunca —pensó Emma— nunca soñé que semejante éxtasis, semejante unidad, pudiese existir.**

 **Le abrazó más cerca, deseando que pudiesen permanecer entrelazadas la uno en brazos de la otra para siempre.**

 **Frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a apartarse.**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, buscando su mirada con la suya—. ¿Regina? —un frío e innominado temor atrapó su corazón cuando vio su cara—. ¿Regina, ocurre algo malo? Me estás asustando.**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Emma, lo siento.**

 **—** **¿Lo sientes? —sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable, ella se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Nunca deberíamos haber hecho el amor.**

 **—** **¿Oh? —su voz sonó pequeña e increíblemente joven—. Lamento que sientas de esa manera.**

 **—** **Emma —la atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndola en su regazo como si fuese una niña—. No pretendía decirlo así. Es sólo que no usamos ninguna protección.**

 **—** **Oh —murmuró ella, aliviada—. ¿Es eso todo?**

 **A pesar del hecho de que ella había estado de acuerdo con Regina en que ahora no era el momento para pensar en tener un bebé, no podía evitar pensar lo maravilloso que sería tener al bebé de Regina. Un chico, con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros de su madre.**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Te dije antes que no sabía si podía engendrar un hijo con una mujer terrestre.**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Lo recuerdo.**

 **Ella inspiró profundamente.**

 **—** **No sé lo que te sucedería si te llegases a quedar embarazada.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Debería ser obvio. Somos de planetas diferentes. Mi sangre es diferente a la tuya, diferente a como era cuando llegué aquí. No sé qué efecto podrían tener esos cambios sobre un niño, o... o sobre tí. Un embarazo podría ser peligroso, incluso fatal, para ambas.**

 **Emma se estremeció. El agua lamiendo sus pies se sentía fría de repente. Peligroso. Fatal. Las palabras de Regina retumbaban en su mente.**

 **—** **Emma, lo siento.**

 **—** **No es culpa tuya. Yo lo deseaba tanto como tú. Tal vez más.**

 **—** **Pero yo sabía que no debíamos.**

 **—Regina** **, está hecho. No tiene sentido que te atormentes. De todos modos, siempre hay riesgos cuando una mujer se queda embarazada —añadió, esperando apaciguar no sólo sus miedos sino también los suyos propios—. Es parte de la vida.**

 **Pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se quedaba embarazada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué clase de niño resultaría de su unión?**

 **Regina se puso en pie, llevándola consigo.**

 **—** **Tienes frío —dijo.**

 **Ella asintió, aunque no era el aire frío lo que la estaba haciendo temblar. Peligroso. Fatal. Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, asustándola a pesar de sus valientes palabras de antes.**

 **Como si fuese una niña indefensa, ella le dejó secarla y vestirla. Observó mientras Regina se ponía los pantalones, su mirada atraída por la oscura línea que le corría espalda abajo. Regina se deslizó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y luego la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó montaña arriba, hacia la caverna.**

 **Una vez dentro, Regina le quitó la ropa, la metió en la cama y la arropó. Desvistiéndose, se deslizó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.**

 **Por favor, por favor, por favor... Sólo esa únicas dos palabras, reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente.**

 **Por favor, deja que ella esté bien.**

 **Por favor, no dejes que mi semilla haya echado raíces en su matriz.**

 **He estado sola tanto tiempo… Por favor, no te la lleves de mi lado.**

 **La mantuvo abrazada durante toda la noche, rezando a los dioses de su mundo de origen, al Gran Espíritu de los Lakota, implorando piedad.**

 **Perdóname —rogó—. Castígame, pero, por favor, no dejes que nada le suceda a la mujer dormida en mis brazos**


	16. Somos iguales y tan diferentes

**Capítulo 16**

 **Cuando Emma despertó a la mañana siguiente, era tarde y estaba sola. Sintió un súbito acceso de pánico y luego, oyendo el sonido de un martillo en acción, se relajó. Ella estaba allí.**

 **Contempló el liso techo de piedra recordando la pasada noche, la auto-recriminación en los ojos de Regina, el miedo. Había sido por ella ese miedo.**

 **Colocó una mano sobre su estómago. ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Sería eso tan terrible en realidad? Excepto por esa peculiar prominente línea de carne en su espina, el aspecto de Regina era exactamente igual al de cualquier otra mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa sesgada. No era como si ella fuese Jabba de Star Wars, o el hombre-agallas de la Laguna Negra.**

 **Gruñó suavemente mientras un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurría. Regina había mencionado el hecho de que su sangre era diferente de la de ella y podría provocarle daño, pero ella ya le había dado un poco de su sangre y nada había sucedido. ¿Se había olvidado de eso?**

 **Haciendo a un lado las mantas, se apresuró a salir de la cama, se puso los jeans y una sudadera, y fue a la habitación principal.**

 **Se detuvo en la entrada, su mirada desplazándose sobre Regina. Estaba construyendo una mesa del árbol que había talado la noche antes. Por un momento, ella admiró el juego de músculos en su espalda y hombros. Ella miró por encima del hombro para sonreírle y la felicidad burbujeó dentro de ella, tan efervescente como champán espumoso.**

 **—** **Buenos días —dijo, entrando en la habitación.**

 **—** **Buenos días —terminó de clavar una de las patas de la mesa en su sitio y luego se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. ¿Dormiste bien?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **¿Y tú?**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Estabas preocupada por mí, no?**

 **Ella asintió, su mirada moviéndose por su cara.**

 **—** **Estoy bien, de veras —ella se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos descansando sobre las rodillas—. ¿No crees que quizá te estás preocupando por nada? Quiero decir, me diste tu sangre y nada malo ha sucedido.**

 **Regina frunció el ceño, y Emma supo que ella había estado en lo cierto: se había olvidado.**

 **—** **Así que —dijo brillantemente—. Quizá no haya nada por lo que preocuparse. De todas maneras, probablemente no estoy embarazada. Pero estoy hambrienta. ¿Y tú? Oh, lo siento.**

 **Emma sonrió auto-conscientemente. Había olvidado que no necesitaba comer cada día.**

 **—** **Ve a hacerte algo de desayunar —dijo Regina—. La mesa debería de estar acabada para cuando estés lista.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, Emma cruzó la distancia hacia la cocina, pensando que preferiría comer sentada en el suelo que de pie ante la mesa, y luego vio las sillas, dos de ellas. Robustas, servibles, con los respaldos intrincadamente tallados, una ligeramente más grande que la otra. Una imagen de los tres osos brotó en su mente y la hizo sonreír. Una para papá oso, una para mamá osa...**

 **—** **Haces un bonito trabajo, Regina —llamó por encima de su hombro.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Regina la observó moverse por la cocina, pensando cuán diferente se sentía la caverna con Emma ahí para compartirla. Pensando cuán diferente se sentía ella. Quizá estaba en lo cierto. Quizá se estaba preocupando por nada. Le había dado su sangre y ella no había sufrido ningún efecto negativo. Contempló el martillo en su mano, intentando sofocar el acceso de esperanza que fluyó a través de ella mientras imaginaba cómo sería compartir su vida con Emma. Y entonces, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, conjuró la visión de Emma sosteniendo a su hijo.**

 **Ah, darle a ella un hijo —pensó—. Sostener a un niño propio en mis brazos de nuevo...**

 **AnTares... Su agarre sobre el martillo se estrechó hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Tras su arresto, el concejo había rehusado dejarle pasar tiempo alguno con su hija. Ella les había implorado que lo reconsiderasen, que le permitiesen decirle adiós, pero no sirvió de nada. La única concesión del concejo había sido permitir a sus padres que llevasen a AnTares al muelle de atraque la mañana en que su nave iba a partir.**

 **Cerró los ojos, recordando el día que había visto a su hija por última vez, sus claros ojos grises anegados en lágrimas. Ella había alargado sus brazos hacia Regina, implorándole que no la abandonase. El sonido de su llanto le había seguido mientras era conducida a la nave. Había anhelado ir hacia ella, intentar explicarle por qué estaba siendo enviada lejos, por qué nunca la vería de nuevo. En su desesperación, se había vuelto hacia el cabeza del concejo, suplicando la comprensión de DaTra, implorando que le permitiesen abrazar a su hija una última vez, pero DaTra había rehusado con dureza. Ya a bordo de la nave espacial, Regina había mirado por la ventana de la nave, su mirada fija sobre el rostro de su hija, hasta que todas las ventanas habían sido selladas y ella la perdió de vista para siempre.**

 **Alex clavó la última puntilla y enderezó la mesa. Después de todos esos años, pensar en ella todavía tenía el poder de causarle dolor.**

 **AnTares, perdóname...**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Levantó la vista para encontrarse a Emma mirándole.**

 **—** **Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?**

 **—** **Te pregunté si querías una taza de café, o quizá un vaso de agua.**

 **—** **No, gracias.**

 **—** **¿Está todo bien?**

 **—** **Bien.**

 **Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión dubitativa.**

 **—** **No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres —dijo en voz baja—. Pero tampoco tienes que mentirme.**

 **—** **Lo siento, Emma. Estaba pensando en mi hija.**

 **Ella asintió, no sabiendo qué decir.**

 **Regina llevó la mesa a la cocina y puso las sillas una a cada lado.**

 **—** **¿Te sentarás conmigo mientras como? —preguntó Emma, colocando su plato y una taza de café sobre la mesa y se sentó. Con un gesto de asentimiento, Regina se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó.**

 **—** **No lo sé. Me temo que no hay mucho que hacer aquí arriba.**

 **Regina miró la librería vacía. Incluso leer había dejado de ser una opción.**

 **Emma la estudió por encima del borde de su taza de café.**

 **—** **Tengo una idea.**

 **Regina la miró expectante, y luego, viendo florecer el color en sus mejillas, supo lo que ella tenía en mente.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **Ella le miró con ojos grandes e inocentes.**

 **—** **No podemos salir mientras el sol esté en lo alto —dijo, sonriendo seductoramente—. Así que no podemos ir a nadar, ni a pasear —se encogió de hombros—. No podemos sentarnos a leer porque tú quemaste todos los libros. Así que, ¿puedes pensar en una forma mejor de pasar el día?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Bien.**

 **Apartándose de la mesa, Emma se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.**

 **Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho y el cuerpo vibrando con la consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y el deseo, Regina le permitió que la guiase al dormitorio. Permaneció de pie en actitud pasiva, la sangre corriéndole veloz por las venas y resonando en sus orejas mientras ella comenzaba a desvestirla.**

 **Cuando alargó las manos hacia ella, Emma se las apartó con un suave golpe.**

 **—** **Todavía no —murmuró, y, así, ella siguió ahí parada, con el cuerpo temblándole de ansia, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos sobre su carne, aplicando sus labios a sus pechos e inclinandose para explorar su ombligo con su lengua.**

 **Regina gimió mientras la necesidad de abrazarla se tornaba dolorosa.**

 **—** **Mi turno —dijo con un gruñido, y, con lenta deliberación, comenzó a desnudarla, sus manos deslizándose seductoramente sobre su carne hasta que ella, también, estuvo temblando de necesidad.**

 **Cogiéndola en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama. Sintió su mirada sobre su espalda mientras tomaba las precauciones necesarias, y luego ella estaba en sus brazos, susurrando su nombre, urgiéndole a abrazarla, a amarla y nunca dejarla ir.**

 **Y Regina estaba más que dispuesta a complacerla.**

 **Pasaron la tarde en la cama, haciendo el amor, durmiendo y haciendo el amor de nuevo, hasta que la oscuridad se asentó sobre la montaña.**

 **Más tarde, después de un pausado baño en el manantial de agua caliente, fueron a dar un largo paseo por los bosques.**

 **—** **Regina, ¿crees que Whale haya abandonado ya?**

 **—** **Lo dudo.**

 **—** **Necesito llamar a casa.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero es demasiado pronto. Quizá dentro de un par de semanas.**

 **Emma asintió. Tan ansiosa como estaba por telefonear a su casa, para dejar saber a Granny y Gail dónde estaba, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por allá, sabía que Regina tenía razón.**

 **Condujeron hasta la ciudad la noche siguiente y dieron un depósito para un sofá nuevo de cuero negro y un sillón a juego para la habitación principal. Mañana, Emma alquilaría una camioneta que les llevaría montaña arriba.**

 **Después de dejar la tienda de muebles, vagaron por una librería, comprando todo aquello que despertó su interés hasta que tuvieron casi suficientes libros para volver a llenar la estantería de la caverna. También adquirieron un aparato de radio portátil y pasaron una hora seleccionando discos.**

 **Su última parada fue en la tienda de comestibles, donde compraron pan y leche, una buena variedad de comida enlatada y algo de fruta y vegetales frescos. Regina enarcó una ceja en señal de diversión mientras Emma dejaba caer una docena de chocolatinas en el carro de la compra.**

 **—** **¿Dulces para la dulce? —murmuró.**

 **—** **Sólo dame mi chocolate y nadie saldrá herido — replicó ella con una descarada sonrisa.**

 **El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en un mes.**

 **A pesar de todo, Emma nunca había sido más feliz. Desechó sus temores relacionados con el futuro, determinada a disfrutar ese tiempo junto a Regina, y ajustó rápidamente su estilo de vida al de ella. Las dos se quedaban levantados hasta tarde por la noche y dormían hasta tarde por la mañana. Algunas veces, pasaban la tarde leyendo. Regina era una lectora voraz con un amplio radio de intereses. Podía leer a Shakespeare un día y la última novela de Tom Clancy al siguiente. También disfrutaba la historia medieval y la filosofía. Algunos días, jugaban a las cartas; póker, canasta, pinacle, gin rummy… ella era adepta a todos ellos. Hasta la enseñó a jugar al ajedrez.**

 **En otros momentos, cuando se estaba sintiendo melancólica, Regina le contaba acerca de su vida en ErAdona, sus padres y su hija. Raramente mencionaba a su esposa. La vida en ErAdona sonaba muy parecida a la de la Tierra, sólo que mucho más pacífica. Emma intentó imaginar ciudades sin crimen ni polución, o ser capaz de caminar por las calles de New York o Los Ángeles a una hora tardía de la noche, sola y sin miedo.**

 **Por las tardes, a menudo salían a dar largos paseos. Ahora era una de esas veces. Emma había llegado a amar la noche. Encontraba una belleza en la oscuridad que nunca había visto a la luz del día, oía cosas que nunca había notado antes. Escuchaba al viento susurrar canciones de amor a los pinos, oía los suaves sonidos que hacían al escabullirse las pequeñas criaturas nocturnas que sólo salían tras la puesta de sol. Veía a un búho buscando a su presa, a un gamo andando de puntillas por el bosque… Había sentido un estremecimiento bajar por su espina la primera vez que oyó el melancólico grito de un coyote.**

 **Algunas veces la sorprendía lo feliz que era, viviendo en una caverna en la cima de una montaña, lejos del mundo que había conocido.**

 **Miró a Regina, caminando junto a ella, y supo que estaría contenta con pasar el resto de su vida aquí, en este lugar, con esta mujer.**

 **No se sorprendió cuando su viaje acabó en el manantial. Éste se había convertido en su lugar especial, un lugar mágico.**

 **El calor se elevó en su interior, cálido, excitante, mientras Regina alargaba las manos hacia ella. Ella ansiaba su toque, ardía por sus besos. Ya no tímida, dejó sus manos resbalar sobre su suave** **cuerpo, un cuerpo que ahora conocía tan íntimamente como el suyo propio. Comenzó a desvestirla con infinito cuidado, deseando prolongar el placer. Le encantaba tocarla y ver el deseo arder progresivamente en sus ojos mientras ella le quitaba la blusa y hacía correr sus uñas sobre su pecho y su espalda, dejando que sus palmas se deslizasen lenta y seductoramente sobre la rara prominencia de carne en su espalda.**

 **Su gemido de placer la llenó de alegría. Nunca, nunca, había soñado que el amor podría ser tan maravilloso, tan hermoso.**

 **Encerradas la una en el abrazo de la otra, se dejaron caer al suelo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Emma se tendió de espaldas mientras Regina la desvestía con manos gentiles, sus oscuros ojos encendidos de amor y deseo. Y luego ella estaba besándola nuevamente, su lengua moviéndose sobre ella como una llama de fuego.**

 **Ella la atrajo profundamente dentro de sí, deseando cobijarla, escudarla, absorberla dentro de sí misma.**

 **—** **¡Regina! —gritó su nombre en voz alta mientras el cuerpo de ella, sus manos, se fusionaba con el suyo. Sus uñas arañaron su espalda, alimentando su deseo, hasta que ella se retorció debajo de Regina—. Te amo —jadeó—. ¡Te amo!**

 **Las palabras ascendieron por su garganta, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras Regina la llevaba más y más alto, hasta que ambas se elevaron sobre la tierra, sus cuerpos y almas fundidas en una sola.**

 **Natayah...**

 **Oyó su voz en su mente, un exultante grito mientras ella se estremecía hasta alcanzar la plenitud debajo de Regina.**

 **Emma, ah, Emma...**

 **Sintió su calidez derramarse dentro de ella, llenándola, y luego Regina enterró la cara contra su hombro, su cuerpo temblando convulsivamente.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina —susurró las palabras mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Te amo tanto.**

 **Mucho más tarde, después de un placentero remojón en el manantial, las dos se tendieron lado a lado bajo la luz de la luna. Emma contempló las estrellas, preguntándose de nuevo cuál sería la de Regina. Había tanto que ella no sabía…**

 **—** **Estás muy callada —comentó Regina—. ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **—** **No. Sólo me estaba preguntando... ¿tu gente cree en Dios?**

 **—** **Naturalmente.**

 **Poniéndose de costado, ella se apoyó sobre un codo para poder ver su cara.**

 **—** **Cuéntame en qué creéis.**

 **—** **Nuestras creencias son bastante parecidas a las vuestras. Creemos en un solo Dios, un Ser superior que creó el universo. Va contra nuestras leyes robar, matar y mentir.**

 **—** **¿Tenéis iglesias?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **¿Tenéis más de una religión?**

 **—** **No. En eso, mi gente es diferente de la tuya. Cada raza de personas con las que me he encontrado cree en un Ser Supremo, pero es el mismo Dios, Emma. No importa si lo llamáis Wakan Tonka, Elohim o Allah. Él es el mismo. Omnipotente. Eterno. Sin comienzo en días o fin en años.**

 **Emma asintió. Lo que ella decía era lo que ella había creído siempre. Recordó una escritura de la Biblia que había leído una vez y que se le había quedado en la cabeza: "Innumerables mundos yo he creado; y los creé también para mi propio propósito... Por consideración, hay muchos mundos que han muerto... Y hay muchos que ahora existen, e innumerables son para el hombre; pero todas las cosas están numeradas ante mí, porque ellas son mías y yo las conozco..."**

 **—** **¿Eras tú... eras una mujer religiosa?**

 **Regina asintió, la carga de matar a Rell pinchándole en la conciencia. Pero no lamentaba haber matado al hombre; lo haría de nuevo incluso aunque sabía que estaba mal.**

 **—** **¿Has estado en otros planetas?**

 **Regina se giro de lado para encararla.**

 **—** **Algunos. La gente es la misma dondequiera que te las encuentres, Emma. Todos son humanoides. Una cabeza, dos brazos, dos piernas. Podrá haber diferencias menores en la piel o la textura del cabello, pero ninguno de ellos es como las ridículas criaturas descritas en vuestros libros o películas. No vuelan alrededor de la galaxia abduciendo gente y sometiéndolas a extraños experimentos. La mayoría están demasiado ocupados viviendo sus vidas para preocuparse en exceso sobre la vida en otra parte de la galaxia.**

 **—** **Yo siempre pensé que si encontrábamos gente en otros planetas, ésta sería igual a nosotros —replicó Emma—. Quiero decir, mi Biblia me dice que Dios creó al hombre a su propia imagen —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre pensé que, si era verdad, entonces la gente sería igual en todas partes. Es agradable saber que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Ellos…? Quiero decir, ¿ha alguna de la gente de otros planetas…? Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Ha alguna de la gente de tu planeta tenido hijos con otras razas?**

 **—** **No que yo sepa.**

 **—** **¿Nunca?**

 **—** **No lo sé, Emma. Yo sólo sé que, entre mi gente, está prohibido emparejarse con los de otros planetas. No puedo evitar pensar que debe de haber una buena razón detrás de tan estricta directiva.**

 **Saber que ella estaba probablemente en lo cierto la hizo sentir repentinamente sola. No quería pensar más sobre ello. Regina le había dicho que la gente era igual en todas partes, y, aún así, parecía que ellas no eran exactamente iguales, después de todo.**

 **Se estiró sobre el suelo de nuevo, sus brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba las estrellas. Pensamientos de Gail y Nana se agolparon en su mente.**

 **—** **Me pregunto cómo estarán yendo las cosas en casa —comentó, ansiosa por cambiar de tema—. Tengo que llamar a Gail.**

 **Regina asintió lentamente. Comprendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, sabía que necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba aislada de todo el mundo y todas las cosas que amaba. Era un sentimiento que ella conocía bien.**

 **—** **¿A quién llamaste la última vez?**

 **—** **A la señora Zimmermann, la vecina de al lado.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. Mañana por la noche telefonearemos a la señora Zimmermann.**


	17. Mal presentimiento

**Capítulo 17**

 **Condujeron montaña abajo al caer el sol. Emma apenas podía sentarse quieta, tan ansiosa como estaba ante el prospecto de telefonear a casa.**

 **Entraron en la primera gasolinera que vieron para hacer la llamada. Emma se agitó con nerviosismo mientras marcaba el número. El teléfono pareció sonar para siempre.**

 **—** **No responde — dijo Emma, colgando el auricular.**

 **—** **Probaremos de nuevo mañana por la noche.**

 **—** **No. Quiero llamar a casa. Tengo que hablar con Gail.**

 **—** **Emma, ya hablamos sobre eso antes. Podría no ser seguro.**

 **—** **¡No me importa! Tengo que telefonear a casa Regina. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal.**

 **Ella estudió su rostro durante un momento y luego suspiró con resignación.**

 **—** **Yo haré la llamada. Nadie reconocerá mi voz.**

 **Emma asintió en señal de acuerdo. Marcando rápidamente, depositó el auricular en su mano.**

 **El teléfono sonó tres veces, luego una voz femenina que Regina no reconoció le respondió.**

 **—** **¿Hola?**

 **—** **Hola, ¿podría hablar con Emma, por favor?**

 **—** **Lo siento, ella no está aquí. ¿Puedo coger yo el mensaje?**

 **—** **¿Está Gail ahí?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Puedo preguntar quien llama?**

 **—** **Soy una amiga de Emma.**

 **—** **¿Oh?**

 **Había un mundo de curiosidad en esa palabra.**

 **—** **¿Podría hablar con Gail, por favor?**

 **—** **¿Quien le digo que llama?**

 **Regina hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **¿Con quien hablo?**

 **—** **Soy la señora Zimmermann.**

 **Regina sostuvo el auricular en dirección a Emma.**

 **—** **Tu vecina está al teléfono.**

 **La mano de Emma estaba temblando cuando ella se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Algo andaba mal. Lo sabía.**

 **—** **¿Señora Zimmermann?**

 **—** **¿Emma, eres tú?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Está todo bien?**

 **—** **Me temo que te tengo algunas malas noticias, querida. Tu... tu abuela... ella está, quiero decir, ah, está en el hospital.**

 **—** **¡El hospital! ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **—** **Tu abuela se desplomó en la tienda de comestibles.**

 **—** **¡Se desplomó! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?**

 **—** **Antes de ayer —dijo la señora Zimmermann, sonando agitada—. Al principio pensaron que era un ataque al corazón, pero ya lo han descartado.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está Gail?**

 **—** **Ella está aquí. Espera, iré a buscarla.**

 **Momentos más tarde, la voz de Gail se dejó oír a través del teléfono.**

 **—** **Emma, Emma, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa?**

 **—** **Tan pronto como pueda, dulzura. ¿Cómo está Nana?**

 **—** **No lo sé. El Dr. Petersen dijo que fue causado por el estrés. Le están dando algún tipo de medicina. No sé lo que es —Gail sorbió audiblemente por la nariz—. Él dijo que probablemente se pondrá bien. Pero, ¿y si no lo hace?**

 **—** **Gail, ¿ha estado Whale por ahí?**

 **—** **Cada día. Y no está solo. Hay dos tipos con él. Parecen… parecen gamberros.**

 **—** **¿En qué hospital está Nana?**

 **—** **En el de aquí de la ciudad. El Dr. Whale sugirió trasladarla a Boston para alguna clase de prueba. Dijo que tienen mejores instalaciones allí.**

 **—** **Díle a Nana que se quede donde está, Gail. Díle que insista en que quiere que sea el Dr. Petersen quien la trate. ¿La señora Zimmermann se está quedando contigo?**

 **—** **Sí. Estoy asustada, Emma. Por favor, ven a casa.**

 **—** **Lo haré.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. No le digas a nadie que telefoneé. Ahora tengo que marcharme, Gail. Trata de no preocuparte. Estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. Adiós.**

 **Emma colgó y se apartó del teléfono.**

 **—** **Oh, Regina, Nana está...**

 **—** **Lo sé —dijo él, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos—. Lo oí.**

 **—** **Tengo que ir a casa.**

 **—** **No puedo dejarte hacer eso. Ya oíste lo que dijo Gail. Whale ha estado por allí cada día.**

 **—** **No me importa. Tengo que ver a Nana —miró a Regina con la esperanza brillando a través de sus lágrimas—. ¿Tú puedes ayudarla, no, de la misma forma en que me ayudaste a mí? Ella se pondrá mejor si le das un poco de tu sangre. Sé que lo hará. Por favor, Regina, no puedo dejarla morir.**

 **—** **Emma... —sus manos formaron puños. Lo que ella estaba pidiendo era imposible. Ella no había logrado sobrevivir durante doscientos años arriesgándose. Su tiempo de vida podría haberse incrementado drásticamente, pero ella no era realmente inmortal. Estaba sujeta al dolor y la muerte como cualquier otra criatura viviente—. Tanto como me gustaría hacerlo, no puedo hacer lo que deseas.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **No puedo.**

 **—** **Muy bien, entonces, iré yo sola.**

 **—** **Maldita sea, Emma, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedo dejarte ir a casa. No permitiré que pongas tu vida en peligro.**

 **—** **Si tú no vas conmigo, entonces iré sola. ¡Pero voy a ir! Granny ha cuidado de mí desde que yo tenía catorce. No puedo abandonarla ahora, cuando más me necesita. No puedo, y no lo haré.**

 **Observó a Regina a través de sus lágrimas, sintiendo como si ella la hubiese traicionado. Había contado con ella y la había decepcionado.**

 **—** **Si no le das algo de tu sangre, entonces yo le daré algo de la mía. Quizá funcionará tan bien como la tuya, pero, incluso si no lo hace, tengo que ir. Tengo que intentarlo.**

 **Regina contempló las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y la testaruda inclinación de su cabeza, y supo que no podía dejarla encarar a Whale sola.**

 **—** **Tu sangre funcionaría bien, Emma.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Precisamente lo que dije.**

 **Regina inspiró profundamente. Era hora de que ella supiese la verdad. Con voz carente de emoción, le contó la completa verdad sobre la rata y cómo había probado la sangre de ella, también como la suya propia, con el animal. Ambas habían restaurado la salud del roedor, aunque la de ella, sin mezclar ni diluir, había trabajado más rápidamente.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No es posible.**

 **—** **Es muy posible. Parece que tu sangre ahora contiene el mismo agente sanador que la mía, cualquiera que éste pueda ser. Ese es el por qué Whale te necesita. Creo que quiere intentar aislar lo que quiera que sea que genera la curación. ¿No lo ves? Si puede producirlo en masa, será millonario cientos de veces. Y si no puede…**

 **—** **Si no puede, entonces simplemente tomará un poco de mi sangre cada vez y la venderá al mejor postor.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **Emma se estremeció. Era un pensamiento aterrador. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma siendo mantenida encerrada en una jaula, bien alimentada y bien cuidada, pero una prisionera nada menos, mantenida en aislamiento mientras Whale extraía su sangre, vendiendo un poco cada vez mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de reproducirla.**

 **—** **Es una cosa aterradora para considerar, ¿no? —preguntó Regina en voz baja.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **Ella comprendía ahora por qué ella se había mantenido alejado de todo el mundo, por qué nunca había dejado que nadie supiese lo que era.**

 **—** **¿Ahora comprendes por qué no puedo dejarte ir a casa?**

 **—** **Tengo que ir, Regina. Tengo que ayudar a Nana si puedo. Por favor, intenta comprender.**

 **Aparte de encerrarla dentro de la montaña, no había modo de detenerla.**

 **—** **De acuerdo, Emma —dijo ella pesadamente—. Te llevará a casa.**

 **Ella se derrumbó contra Regina, sus hombros estremeciéndose mientras los sollozos devastaban su cuerpo.**

 **—** **No llores, natayah —murmuró él—. Por favor no llores. Irás a casa.**

 **—** **Gracias, Regina.**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **—** **Saldremos mañana tan pronto como esté oscuro.**

 **Sosteniéndola lejos de ella, secó sus lágrimas con las puntas de sus dedos; luego, tomando su mano en la suya, caminaron de vuelta al coche.**

 **Los pasos de Gail eran pesados mientras la niña caminaba de regreso a casa desde la escuela. Ella había llamado al hospital anoche después de hablar con Emma. La enfermera le había asegurado que Nana estaba descansando confortablemente.**

 **Doblando la esquina y entrando en la calle donde se encontraba su casa, se preguntó cuándo llegaría Emma a casa, y dónde había estado durante las últimas cinco semanas.**

 **Frunció el ceño cuando vió el coche azul oscuro aparcado en la entrada. Whale otra vez. Él pasaba por allí cada día para preguntar si Emma había llamado. Ella no estaba segura, pero pensaba que había visto el mismo coche siguiéndola ya desde la escuela.**

 **Gail murmuró una palabrota. No le gustaba Whale, aunque él nunca había hecho o dicho nada para granjearse su disgusto. Él no le agradaba y no confiaba en él más de lo que confiaba en esos dos hombres que estaban siempre con él. Sus nombres eran Kelsey y Handeland. Whale decía que eran sus socios. Ella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero no le gustaba para nada como sonaba. Los dos hombres estaban siempre vagando por la casa, mirando en los armarios, curioseando los cajones y escudriñando en el escritorio de Nana. Numerosas veces al día, paseaban por la vecindad. Ella sabía que estaban buscando a Emma.**

 **Whale estaba sentado en el sofá, hablando con la señora Zimmermann, cuando Gail entró en la casa. No vió a sus socios, así que asumió que estaban fuera, recorriendo la vecindad.**

 **—** **Ah, Gail —dijo él—. Ahí estás.**

 **—** **Hola.**

 **Él le sonrió, ignorando su hosca expresión.**

 **—** **¿Todavía no hay noticias de Emma?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Él asintió lentamente.**

 **—** **Espero que telefonee pronto. Cada día que pasa sin tratamiento sólo disminuye las oportunidades de tu hermana de obtener la completa recuperación.**

 **—** **¿De qué necesita recuperarse?**

 **—** **Como ya te dije antes, encontramos una anormalidad en sus glóbulos rojos. Me temo que podría ser fatal —meneó la cabeza—. Su condición podría probar ser también contagiosa —alegó, esbozando su untuosa sonrisa—. Si entras en contacto con ella, también tú podrías estar en riesgo —su mirada se prendió en la suya—. ¿Estás segura de que ella no ha telefoneado a casa?**

 **—** **Estoy segura —Gail le sostuvo la mirada tanto tiempo como pudo, preguntándose si él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Repentinamente nerviosa, miró a la señora Zimmermann, al suelo, por la ventana—. Tengo que irme ahora. Tengo tarea.**

 **—** **No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad, Gail? Ella llamó anoche, ¿no?**

 **Gail meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No.**

 **Whale estampó su puño sobre la mesita del café. Había pasado la última semana buscando un lugar adecuado para un laboratorio, y había gastado una buena porción de los ahorros de toda su vida estableciéndolo. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Había esperado años por una oportunidad como esa, había dedicado incontables horas a investigar, esperando encontrar una forma de alargar la vida humana, y ahora, cuando finalmente tenía lo que podría ser la respuesta a años de investigación, no podían encontrar a esa maldita mujer. Cada día desperdiciado significaba vidas perdidas que podrían haber sido salvadas.**

 **—** **¡Estoy cansado de esto! —exclamó—. ¡Cansado de esperar! —poniéndose en pie, cruzó la habitación y agarró a Gail por el brazo—. ¡Díme la verdad, maldita sea!**

 **—** **¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡En serio! —ella lo miró, asustada por la furia en sus ojos—. Me está lastimando.**

 **—** **¡Pare! —gritó la señora Zimmermann. Levantándose de un salto de su asiento, aferró la mano de Whale e intentó apartarlo de Gail—. ¡Déjela en paz!**

 **Whale se soltó de la señora Zimmermann.**

 **—** **Háblame, Gail. No quiero hacerte daño, pero ya he sido suficientemente paciente. ¿Dónde está ella?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **Ella estaba llorando ahora.**

 **—** **Voy a llamar a la policía —dijo la señora Zimmermann.**

 **—** **No lo creo así —la voz de Whale, fría como el hielo, la detuvo—. Descuelgue ese teléfono y le romperé el brazo a la niña.**

 **—** **¡No será capaz! —la señora Zimmermann contempló a Whale con la cara pálida, su expresión una de aturdido horror—. Usted… es médico.**

 **—** **Eso es cierto —una cruel sonrisa retorció los labios de Whale —. Después de romperle el brazo puedo arreglárselo. ¡Ahora dígame lo que quiero saber!**

 **—** **No le diga nada —dijo Gail, llorando—. Yo… no tengo miedo.**

 **Gail gritó cuando Whale le retorció el brazo tras la espalda.**

 **—** **¿No lo tienes? —preguntó él.**

 **El rostro de Bella Zimmermann palideció mientras la mirada de Whale atravesaba la suya.**

 **—** **Emma... ella... ella telefoneó anoche.**

 **—** **¡Señora Zimmermann, no!**

 **—** **Cállate, niña — Whale retorció con fuerza el brazo de Gail—. Siga, Bella, ¿qué dijo ella?**

 **—** **No mucho. Sólo llamó para ver cómo estaba todo el mundo —la señora Zimmermann entrelazó sus manos sobre el pecho—. Yo le dije que Granny estaba en el hospital.**

 **—** **¿Dijo ella que iba a venir a casa?**

 **—** **No —Bella Zimmermann meneó la cabeza—. Ya le dije lo que quería saber. Ahora, suelte a Gail.**

 **Whale gruñó suavemente**

 **—** **Tú debes de haber hablado con ella también, niña. ¿Qué dijo?**

 **—** **Nada. Sólo que no me preocupase.**

 **—** **¿Pero va a venir a casa, cierto?**

 **—** **No. Ella sabe que usted está aquí. Yo le dije que pasaba por casa cada día —Gail sonrió con aire presumido—. Emma es demasiado lista para venir a casa.**

 **—** **¿Sí? Bueno, ya veremos sobre eso —empujó a Gail hacia el sofá—. Siéntate, niña. Usted también, Bella —él tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas y quiero que las dos os sentéis ahí y estéis calladitas. ¿Entendido?**

 **La señora Zimmermann asintió.**

 **—** **Lo siento, querida —susurró, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente en torno a la niña—. Lo siento tanto.**

 **Gail asintió, rezando para que Emma realmente fuese demasiado lista como para venir a casa.**

 **Regina condujo pasando de largo la casa de Emma dos veces, todos sus sentidos alertas, cada nervio en su cuerpo alertándole de peligro. Ellos habían ido al hospital primero, sólo para descubrir que la abuela de Emmaa había sido transferida a otro hospital a petición de su médico.**

 **—** **¿Transferida? —había preguntado Emma.**

 **—** **Sí —había dicho la enfermera, comprobando el archive de Granny—. El Dr. Whale del Boston General está ahora a cargo del cuidado de su abuela.**

 **Una repentina frialdad se había instalado entonces en el fondo del estómago de Emma.**

 **—** **¿Tiene usted un número donde pueda localizarle?**

 **—** **Sí, justo aquí —había dicho la enfermera—. Se lo anotaré.**

 **Emma había contemplado el papel que la enfermera le había tendido. El número de teléfono era el suyo propio.**

 **—** **Él la tiene —había dicho Emma mientras abandonaban el hospital—. Whale ha cogido a mi abuela.**

 **—** **Así parece —Regina pasó por delante de la casa una tercera vez, luego aparcó el coche al final de la manzana y se giró para encarar a Emma—. Algo no anda bien ahí. Quédate aquí mientras yo voy a echar un vistazo.**

 **—** **¿Y qué si Whale está ahí?**

 **—** **Estoy seguro de que lo está. Pero él no me conoce.**

 **—** **¿Tendrás cuidado?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Si no vuelvo en diez minutos, regresa a la montaña y espérame. Si no estoy allí para mañana por la noche…**

 **—** **No voy a abandonarte.**

 **—** **Maldita sea, Emma, no seas tonta. No le harás ningún bien a tu abuela o a Gail si estás encerrada en algún laboratorio. Incluso si hace falta un año para que Whale abandone sus planes, al menos todavía tendrás tu libertad.**

 **—** **Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo.**

 **—** **Prométeme que te marcharás si no regreso en diez minutos —dijo Regina—. Prométemelo o nos volvemos ahora, incluso si tengo que atarte y llevarte a la fuerza.**

 **—** **Oh, de acuerdo, lo prometo.**

 **—** **Espero que mantengas esa promesa.**

 **—** **Ten cuidado.**

 **—** **Lo tendré —la miró durante un prolongado momento, luego, aferrándola por los hombros, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó, con fuerza—. Recuerda tu promesa —dijo, y se deslizó fuera del coche.**

 **Su sentido del peligro se tornó más fuerte conforme se acercaba a la casa. Deteniéndose en el porche, expandió sus sentidos. Había un cierto número de personas dentro. Reconoció el olor de Gail entre ellos.**

 **Tomando una profunda inspiración, llamó a la puerta.**


	18. Que comprenda y perdone

**Capítulo 18**

 **Gail miró a la alta mujer de pie en el porche y pestañeó.**

 **—** **Señora Mills —murmuró—. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?**

 **—** **Vine a verte, naturalmente.**

 **—** **¿A mí?**

 **Gail sintió un acceso de aprensión mientras contemplaba a Regina. Ella aparecía alta y amenazadora bajo el pálido brillo amarillento de la luz del porche. Vestida toda de negro, con largo cabello negro y penetrantes ojos negros, era la imagen perfecta de lo que ella siempre había imaginado sería la apariencia de una vampira.**

 **—** **Pensé llevarte a tomar un helado.**

 **—** **Oh, yo... —Gail se lamió los labios nerviosamente, luego miró por encima de su hombro. Whale estaba parado tras ella, fuera de la vista de REgina—. No puedo. Nana me necesita aquí.**

 **—** **¿Cómo está tu abuela?**

 **—** **No muy bien.**

 **—** **Lamento oír eso. Díle que espero que se sienta mejor pronto.**

 **—** **Lo haré.**

 **—** **Adiós.**

 **—** **Adiós.**

 **Gail lo observó descender los escalones, su mente agitándose con preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba Emma? ¿Por qué había pasado por allí Regina Mills en realidad? Quiso llamarle para que volviese, echar a correr tras ella, pero sintió la mano de Whale sobre su brazo.**

 **—** **Cierra la puerta —ordenó Whale con tono cortante.**

 **Gail dudó por un momento y sintió los dedos de Whale hundirse en su brazo. Renuentemente, cerró la puerta.**

 **—** **¿Quién era ésa?**

 **—** **Sólo una amiga mía.**

 **Whale la miró, su expresión escéptica.**

 **—** **Un poco mayor para tí, ¿no?**

 **—** **No es una novia —dijo Gail sarcásticamente—. Sólo una amiga. Es escritora.**

 **—** **¿Mills? — Whale frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—** **Escribe historias de horror —dijo Gail—. Yo solía creer que ella era un vampiro.**

 **Whale rió mientras la empujaba en dirección al salón.**

 **—** **¿Un vampiro, eh? Muy graciosa. Siéntate.**

 **Gail tomó asiento en el sofá y recogió el libro que había estado leyendo. Era uno de los libros de vampiros de Regina. Ella sabía que no debiese estar leyéndolo, pero no había nadie allí para detenerla. La señora Zimmermann no sabía que ella no debía leer esos libros, y Nana estaba demasiado enferma para preocuparse. Gail se concentró en la historia. Había un montón de cosas en ella que no comprendía, pero mantenía su mente distraída de Whale y los otros tres hombres que se habían adueñado de la casa. Contempló las páginas, rezando en silencio para que Emma no viniese a casa y Whale se cansase de esperar y se largase.**

 **Regina se alejó caminando de la casa, consciente de que estaba siendo observada. Había sentido a alguien de pie detrás de Gail. ¿ Whale, quizás? Había habido otros en la casa, también. Había reconocido el olor de Nana entre ellos. Los demás habían sido extraños.**

 **Se detuvo en las sombras más allá de la casa, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, y si habría más hombres de Whale montando guardia fuera. Consideró hacer que Emma llamase a la policía, pero no tenían evidencia de que Whale estuviese haciendo nada ilegal. Y si Emma confrontaba a Whale en presencia de las autoridades, éste muy probablemente informase a la policía de que sospechaba que Emma estaba infectada con un virus mortal e insistiría en que fuese mantenida en cuarentena bajo su cuidado.**

 **Regina gruñó suavemente, pensativamente. Whale era un miembro respetado de la comunidad médica. No tenía duda de que la policía aceptaría la palabra del doctor por encima de la suya, especialmente cuando un forense de la policía estudiase los análisis de sangre de Emma.**

 **Murmuró una maldición mientras caminaba calle abajo en dirección a su coche. Tendrían que manejar esto por sí mismas, y en forma tal que ni Gail ni su abuela, ni la señora Zimmermann, fuesen puestas en riesgo.**

 **Había considerado y descartado muchos planes de acción ya para cuando llegó hasta el Mercedes. Por un momento, contempló la ventanilla rota, rehusando aceptar el hecho de que ella se había ido.**

 **La rabia brotó dentro de ella, creciendo más fuerte con cada momento que transcurría. Tomó una profunda inspiración, y el olor del miedo de Emma le escoció la nariz.**

 **Incapaz de contener su furia, golpeó el lateral del Mercedes con su puño. El metal se arrugó como si estuviese hecho de papel.**

 **—** **Maldito seas, Whale —siseó—. Si dañas un solo pelo de su cabeza, lamentarás esta noche por el resto de tu vida.**

 **Emma flotó al borde de la consciencia. Varias voces penetraron la oscuridad, voces que sonaron altas y luego se extinguieron. Sintió el agudo pinchazo de una aguja en su brazo mientras alguien le extraía sangre. Le dolía la cabeza. La náusea se agitó en su estómago. Había un desagradable sabor en su boca.**

 **Nadó a través de capas de oscuridad, pero, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo abrir los ojos. Gritó el nombre de Regina, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios. Y luego sintió el escozor de otra aguja y se encontró cayendo, cayendo en un profundo vacío negro...**

 **Se sintió mejor cuando despertó por segunda vez. Tomó muchas profundas inspiraciones para despejar su cabeza, abrió los ojos… y deseó no haberlo hecho.**

 **Se encontraba en una estéril habitación blanca. Paredes blancas. Suelo blanco. Sábanas blancas sobre la dura y estrecha cama.**

 **Intentó sentarse y comprendió que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con correas a la cama.**

 **—** **No. ¡No!**

 **Trató de luchar contra el terror que se elevó en su interior al ver un pequeño expositor con viales de cristal sobre la mesa cercana a la puerta.**

 **Viales llenos de sangre. Su sangre.**

 **Emma cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda inspiración, intentando controlar el miedo emanando de ella. Whale la había encontrado de nuevo. Todo le volvió rápidamente a la mente. Ella había estado sentada en el coche, esperando a Regina, cuando dos hombres habían aparecido junto a la ventanilla. Ella había bloqueado las puertas, pero no había servido de nada. Uno de los hombres había roto calmadamente la ventanilla del Mercedes y desbloqueado la puerta, luego la había mantenido inmóvil mientras el segundo hombre sostenía un trapo sobre su nariz y su boca. Ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de gritar.**

 **—** **Regina me encontrará. Regina me encontrará.**

 **Murmuró las palabras una y otra vez en un esfuerzo por elevar su decaído espíritu. La amaba. Y la encontraría.**

 **Sus manos formaron puños mientras oía pasos fuera de la puerta, y luego Whale entró a zancadas en la habitación, su rostro una máscara de disgusto mientras se sacaba una jeringa del bolsillo.**

 **Emma miró los numerosos viales sobre la mesa.**

 **—** **¿No ha extraído suficiente sangre ya? —preguntó cáusticamente.**

 **Whale la miró con ferocidad.**

 **—** **¿Qué has hecho?**

 **—** **¿Hacer? ¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **—** **Tu sangre no es la misma que era.**

 **—** **No comprendo.**

 **—** **Pues me temo que ya somos dos —él insertó la aguja en su brazo, frunciendo el ceño con irritación—. La última vez que inyecté un poco de tu sangre en una rata de laboratorio enferma, ésta se recuperó en cuestión de minutos. Esta vez casi no hubo cambios.**

 **—** **Yo pensaría que la respuesta es obvia —replicó ella con más valor del que sentía—. Aparentemente, la magia se ha agotado.**

 **La esperanza la inundó al comprender lo que eso significaba. Si su sangre había retornado a la normalidad, Whale ya no la necesitaría más.**

 **—** **¿Has estado enferma? ¿Tenido fiebre alta? ¿Algo?**

 **—** **No —Emma le devolvió la mirada a Whale —. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?**

 **—** **No hasta que yo consiga algunas respuestas — Whale retiró la aguja, luego se puso de pie junto a la cama, observando a Emma pensativamente—. Dijiste que te habían dado sangre con anterioridad y que ésta siempre fue normal, así que lo que quiera que indujese la aberración debe de haber sido causado por la sangre que recibiste mientras estabas en el hospital —se pasó una mano por el pelo, luego comenzó a pasear de uno a otro lado por los estrechos confines de la habitación—. La sangre que recibiste en el hospital vino de tu abuela y la vecina —dijo, pensando en voz alta—. Yo te dí una transfusión de su sangre hoy mientras estabas inconsciente, pero ni una ni otra produjo cambio alguno —se paró junto a la mesa, contemplando las muestras de sangre—. ¿Alguien más te dio sangre mientras estuviste en el hospital?**

 **—** **No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo habrían podido hacerlo?**

 **—** **Sí, ¿cómo habrían podido? — Whale se giró para encararla—. Llamabas a alguien mientras estabas inconsciente —notó pensativamente, y luego renegó por lo bajo—. Gina. Regina —asintió, obviamente complacido—. Fue Mills, ¿no es así?**

 **—** **¿Por qué iba ella a darme sangre? Apenas la conozco.**

 **—** **Tu hermana dijo que ella una vez pensó que era una vampira —comentó Whale, pensando en voz alta—. Me pregunto por qué.**

 **—** **Eso es ridículo.**

 **Whale se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Quizá. Y el técnico del laboratorio. Él dijo que la mujer que lo dejó inconsciente tenía fuerza sobrehumana, que cerró la puerta sin tocarla.**

 **—** **Usted es doctor. Seguramente no cree semejante tontería.**

 **—** **Te sorprenderías de lo que yo creo —replicó Whale —. Era el coche de Mills en el que estabas cuando Kelsey te encontró, ¿no?**

 **—** **No —Emma meneó la cabeza—. No.**

 **—** **Ella es la clave, ¿verdad? La pieza que falta en el puzzle.**

 **—** **¡No! —ella se debatió contra las gruesas correas de cuero—. ¡Por favor, déjeme marchar!**

 **—** **Creo que no —le sonrió Whale —. Tenemos formas de hacerte hablar —dijo, y luego se rió—. Siempre he deseado decir eso.**

 **Yendo hacia la puerta, gritó el nombre de alguien llamado Graham. Momentos después, el hombre que había roto la ventanilla del Mercedes hizo acto de aparición.**

 **—** **Prepara una inyección de sodio pentobarbital.**

 **Con un asentimiento, Graham fue a hacer lo que le ordenaban.**

 **Emma miró fijamente a Whale, odiándole. Y temiéndole, porque pronto tendría el poder de hacerla traicionar a Regina. Intentó borrar su nombre, su recuerdo, de su mente, pero sabía que eso era imposible.**

 **Y luego Kelsey estaba de vuelta, tendiéndole una aguja a Whale, y Whale estaba insertando la aguja en su vena, diciéndole que contase hacia atrás desde cien.**

 **Sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, ella hizo lo que le decían, y, todo el tiempo, rezó para que Regina comprendiese y la perdonase.**

 **Con la mente dando vueltas a causa de lo que había oído, Whale se reclinó contra la pared, balanceando los brazos mientras contemplaba fijamente a Emma Swan.**

 **Regina Mills era del espacio exterior.**

 **Era increíble, absurdo, totalmente imposible.**

 **Y, aún así, tenía que ser verdad. Había interrogado a Emma durante más de una hora, y siempre sus respuestas habían sido las mismas. Mills era extraterrestre. Le había dado a Emma su sangre, y ésta había provocado algún tipo de misterioso cambio que había, temporalmente al menos, dotado a la sangre de ella de milagrosos poderes curativos. Ella aseguraba que era sensible a la luz del sol, que absorbía fuerzas de la luna.**

 **Era inconcebible, y, todavía, él sabía que era cierto. Era la única respuesta que tenía sentido.**

 **Whale se limpió el sudor de la sien, su mente girando como loca con las preguntas todavía carentes de respuesta.**

 **¿Produciría la sangre extraterrestre el mismo cambio al ser mezclada con otros tipos sanguíneos humanos, o la sangre tenía que ser A positivo, como la de Swan, o ser la de Emma específicamente?**

 **¿Era necesario mezclar sangre humana con la sangre extraterrestre para alcanzar el resultado deseado, o la sangre extraterrestre por sí sola poseía el mismo poder sanador?**

 **¿Y qué pasaba con la longevidad? Swan había dicho que la extraterrestre tenía más de doscientos años. ¿Incrementaría una transfusión de sangre extraterrestre la duración de vida también?**

 **Preguntas, tantas preguntas, y la extraterrestre tenía todas las respuestas.**

 **Whale sonrió mientras se separaba de la pared. Encontrar a Mills no debería resultar demasiado duro, no cuando él tenía el cebo perfecto para la trampa.**

 **Siempre había soñado con salvar vidas, pero esto...**

 **Cerró los ojos, su mente girando alocadamente ante las posibilidades. Y cada una de ellas estaba coronada con el signo del dólar.**


	19. Atrapada

**Capítulo 19**

 **Regina recorrió la ciudad buscando a Emma. Miró la dirección de Whale y fue allí, pero la casa estaba oscura y no sintió presencia humana dentro.**

 **Fue al hospital en Boston, pero allí no tenían registro de la estancia de Emma, y ella no sentía su presencia en el edificio.**

 **¿Dónde estaba?**

 **Sabiendo que era peligroso, condujo arriba y abajo por las calles de la ciudad, los ojos quemándole a causa de la luz del sol elevándose en el horizonte hasta que, con un grito de rabia y frustración, puso rumbo al hogar.**

 **Estaba temblando de dolor y una sobrecogedora sensación de debilidad para cuando alcanzó el albergue de la casa.**

 **Cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí, se tambaleó en dirección al despacho y, una vez allí, cayó al suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, tomó numerosas y profundas inspiraciones, preguntándose si alguna vez se sobrepondría a los nefastos efectos del sol terrestre, si alguna vez sería capaz de caminar a la luz del día sin experimentar dolor y debilidad.**

 **Gradualmente, el dolor perdió su intensidad y abrió los ojos, contemplando la pintura colgada sobre la chimenea. Había imaginado a menudo que ella era la mujer de la pintura, que, sólo por una vez, ella podría estar de pie en lo alto de una montaña y regodearse en la calidez del sol naciente.**

 **Con un esfuerzo, volvió a ponerse en pie, luego subió las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba recobrar su energía, su fortaleza, antes de la caída de la noche.**

 **Estirándose sobre la cama, abrió su mente, buscando a Emma.**

 **Llámame —imploró—. Susurra mi nombre, dime dónde estás, e iré a por tí.**

 **Pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta.**

 **Sintiéndose desamparada y sola, cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a dormir, sabiendo que, por el momento, no había nada más que pudiese hacer.**

 **Whale permanecía de pie junto a la cama de Emma, sus manos formando puños apoyados sobre sus caderas.**

 **—** **Quiero que le llames. Ahora.**

 **—** **No puedo. Ella no tiene teléfono.**

 **Whale rió sin traza de humor.**

 **—** **¡Llámala con tu mente!**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No puedo.**

 **—** **Puedes, y ambos lo sabemos. No me hagas enfadar, Emma. No te gustará lo que sucederá si lo haces.**

 **—** **Amenáceme todo lo que quiera. No voy a llamarle.**

 **Whale maldijo por lo bajo. La chica había estado desafiándolo durante dos días. Al borde de su paciencia, él había regresado a su casa, con toda la intención de traer a su hermana con él al laboratorio, seguro de que Swan cedería si él amenazaba la vida de su hermana, sólo para encontrarse al hombre que había dejado allí para vigilar a tres inofensivas féminas encerrado en un armario y a la niña, su abuela y la cotilla de la vecina desaparecidas sin dejar rastro.**

 **Meneó la cabeza. Debería haber sabido que no sería buena idea dejar a August Booth a cargo. El chico era vehemente y dispuesto, pero era joven. Afortunadamente, la juventud era algo que superaría, si vivía lo suficiente.**

 **Whale sonrió sin traza alguna de humor. La expresión de August había sido una tan avergonzada como el infierno mientras emergía de ese armario. Cuando le fue requerida una explicación, Había replicado que la niña le había pedido que le bajase algo de la estantería del armario y luego había cerrado la puerta de un portazo, encerrándole dentro.**

 **Whale se alejó de la cama y contempló los viales de sangre sobre la mesa de metal junto a la puerta. Había llevado a cabo cada test que pudo discurrir, pero de nada había servido. Cualesquiera propiedades sanadoras que la sangre de la chica hubiese una vez poseído habían desaparecido completamente.**

 **Su única esperanza era encontrar a la extraterrestre.**

 **—** **Yo puedo obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa que usted quiera que haga.**

 **Whale hizo una mueca ante las palabras dichas en voz baja por Jones. Killian Jones era una bestia de hombre. Whale no tenía duda de que podría hacer exactamente lo que había dicho.**

 **Whale suspiró pesadamente. Él no aprobaba la violencia, pero la chica era testaruda, y él estaba desesperado.**

 **—** **De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero no la mate.**

 **Jones asintió.**

 **—** **Quizá sea mejor que deje usted la habitación.**

 **El miedo convirtió la sangre de Emma en hielo mientras el hombre llamado Killian se cernía sobre ella. La joven gritó el nombre de Whale con voz estridente.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres?**

 **—** **No puede pretender dejarme sola con este… este hombre.**

 **—** **Eso depende de ti —replicó Whale. Permaneció de pie al otro lado de la cama, contemplándola—. ¿Llamarás a Mills?**

 **—** **No puedo —sollozó Emma—. Usted sabe que no puedo.**

 **Whale se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Recuerda lo que dije, Jones. Ningún daño permanente.**

 **—** **Sí, sí —murmuró impacientemente el gran hombre—. Vamos, salga de aquí.**

 **Emma miró a Jones. Atada a la cama, ella estaba tan indefensa como una mariposa prendida a un tablero. Su sangre atronó en sus orejas mientras observaba a Killian arremangarse las mangas de la camisa. Él tenía brazos tan grandes como troncos de árboles, y las manos más grandes que ella había visto jamás. Ella recordaba esas manos agarrándola, sosteniendo un trapo sobre su nariz y su boca.**

 **—** **La última oportunidad, chica —dijo él.**

 **Emma le miró. Para toda su corpulencia, era un hombre de hablar suave, con apacibles ojos azules y cabello castaño.**

 **—** **Por favor —susurró—. Por favor, no me haga daño.**

 **—** **Eso depende de ti. Haz lo que el doctor desea y te dejaré en paz.**

 **—** **¿Qué va a hacerme?**

 **Killian cogió un escalpelo. En su mano, éste no parecía más grande que un palillo de dientes.**

 **—** **Adivina.**

 **Emma observó con mórbida fascinación mientras él giraba el instrumento quirúrgico en uno y otro sentido. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba sobre la brillante hoja de metal, haciéndola destellar. Ella gritó mientras él arrastraba la parte roma del cuchillo sobre su mejilla, su garganta y su pecho.**

 **—** **Pasé un año estudiando para ser médico —caviló Killian—. Siempre quise llevar a cabo una operación. ¿Alguna vez te han extraído el apéndice?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza. A pesar de su resolución de sufrir en silencio, un grito brotó de su garganta mientras Killian levantaba su camisón de hospital y hacía una pequeña incisión sobre la localización de su apéndice, lo suficientemente profunda como para generar sangre.**

 **Cogiendo de un tirón una toalla blanca de la mesa, Jones limpió la sangre.**

 **—** **Un poco más profundo, creo.**

 **—** **¡Pare, por favor!**

 **—** **Eso está hecho. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarle.**

 **—** **¿Por qué está haciendo esto?**

 **—** **Por la razón más vieja de todas —replicó Killian Jones—. Dinero. Whale prometió convertirme en un hombre rico.**

 **Él deslizó el filo de la hoja sobre la mejilla de Emma. El metal se sentía como hielo mientras cortaba su piel. Ella jadeó cuando un delgado hilillo de sangre resbaló por el costado de su cara.**

 **—** **Podría despellejarte centímetro a centímetro.**

 **—** **¡Hágalo entonces! —gritó ella—. ¡Hágalo!**

 **Con una maldición, Killian colocó el cuchillo bajo su pecho izquierdo. Con deliberada lentitud, presionó la punta de la hoja contra su piel.**

 **—** **Llámale —dijo Killian—. O ella no deseará lo que quede de tí.**

 **El grito de Emma resonó en la mente de Regina. Angustia y miedo le desgarraron, tan reales como si ella misma los estuviese experimentando. Y luego, en su mente destelló una imagen de Emma retorciéndose de dolor, su cuerpo surcado de sangre.**

 **Gritando su nombre, saltó de la cama, su mente abriéndose, expandiéndose, buscándola.**

 **—** **¡Emma! —su nombre fue un sollozo en sus labios—. Emma, ¿dónde estás?**

 **Regina...**

 **Su propio nombre resonó en su mente, seguido de un gemido bajo, y luego no hubo nada.**

 **Pero fue suficiente con eso.**

 **Momentos más tarde estaba en su coche, los angustiados gritos de Emma quemando como una antorcha en su corazón y su mente, dirigiéndole fuera de la ciudad.**

 **Condujo a través de la oscuridad, todos sus pensamientos enfocados en Emma. Sabía que probablemente estaba dirigiéndose hacia una trampa, pero eso no podía ser evitado. No podía arriesgarse a ir a la policía, no deseaba que Emma se viese sujeta a sus preguntas. Incluso si creían que Whale la había secuestrado, querrían saber por qué. Si Whale revelaba lo que sabía sobre la sangre de Emma, habría otros doctores ansiosos por continuar donde Whale lo hubiese dejado. Ella no podía sujetarla a eso, no podía arriesgarse a que su propia identidad fuese descubierta. Y aún así, ¿qué pasaba si no podía salvarla? ¿Qué si ir a la policía era la única manera de salvarla?**

 **Levantó el pie del acelerador mientras las dudas se agolpaban en su mente. Y entonces su voz sonó en su mente de nuevo, borrando cada pensamiento excepto la necesidad de encontrarla, de destruir al hombre que le estaba causando dolor.**

 **—** **¿Está todo listo?**

 **Killian asintió.**

 **—** **Deje de preocuparse, Whale, no se escapará.**

 **—** **Tenemos que cogerla viva. Muerta no nos será de utilidad.**

 **Killian dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.**

 **—** **Me ha dicho eso por lo menos diez veces. Creo que ya capto el mensaje.**

 **—** **Lo siento —murmuró Whale—. Es sólo que nunca antes he estado tan cerca de ser rico.**

 **—** **¿De veras piensa que la sangre de esta mujer va a pavimentar nuestro camino a la fama y la fortuna?**

 **—** **Cuento con ello.**

 **Killian meneó la cabeza con escepticismo.**

 **—** **Extraterrestres del espacio exterior. No puedo creer que se tragase semejante basura.**

 **—** **Yo le creo.**

 **—** **Lo que sea —Killian se quedó quieto de repente, su cabeza ladeada—. Ella está aquí.**

 **—** **Ya sabes qué hacer. Estaré esperando.**

 **Con un cortante asentimiento, Killian sacó su revolver mientras se apresuraba por el oscurecido pasillo. Oyó un débil sonido como de algo rechinando mientras la pesada puerta exterior de hierro se abría oscilando sobre sus goznes, seguido del sonido de pasos mientras Mills se adentraba en el pasaje.**

 **La trampa estaba dispuesta. Killian gruñó suavemente mientras escuchaba la puerta exterior cerrarse de un portazo tras la extraterrestre.**

 **Una docena de lámparas de alta potencia inundaban el corredor de luz.**

 **Killian sonrió mientras una red tejida con gruesos cordones de nylon caía sobre la extraterrestre. Killian corrió hacia adelante y agarró la cuerda, asegurando los extremos.**

 **Un rugido de ultraje se elevó en la garganta de Regina. Cegada por las luces, se debatió para liberarse de la red, pero, cuanto más luchaba, más enredada se veía.**

 **Y luego sintió un agudo pinchazo en el brazo y el mundo se volvió negro.**


	20. Rápido e indoloro

**Capítulo 20**

 **El sonido de voces despertó a Emma de un sueño inducido por las drogas. Sus párpados se sentían como si estuviesen pesados con plomo; su estómago se estremeció, preso de una náusea que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar.**

 **Con un esfuerzo, ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo su última esperanza de rescate decaer y morir al ver a Regina tendida en una estrecha mesa de metal junto a su cama. Sumado a las gruesas correas de cuero que ataban sus brazos y piernas a la mesa, había bandas de hierro a través de su pecho y cintura para que estuviese virtualmente inmóvil.**

 **Ella contempló su pecho, pero no parecía estar respirando. Su piel se veía pálida, y había oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos. ¿La habían matado?**

 **Anhelando tocarle, forcejeó contra las correas de cuero que ataban sus propios brazos al armazón de la camilla, pero las correas se mantuvieron firmes.**

 **—** **¡Whale! —gritó—. Se que está por aquí en alguna parte. ¡Respóndame!**

 **Oyó el sonido de pasos en el corredor, y luego Whale ocupó su línea de visión.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él con irritación.**

 **—** **¿Está muerta?**

 **Él la miró como si ella no fuese demasiado brillante.**

 **—** **Naturalmente que no, sólo fuertemente sedada.**

 **—** **¿Qué va a hacer con nosotras?**

 **—** **Voy a darte una transfusión de su sangre, por supuesto.**

 **Emma cerró los ojos, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ser libre de nuevo. Los últimos dos días habían sido como una pesadilla viviente de la cual no pudiese despertar. Y ahora Regina era parte de ella.**

 **Oyó a Whale abandonar la habitación y abrió los ojos nuevamente, su mirada descansando sobre la cara de Regina. ¿Cómo sabía Whale cuánto sedante administrarle a Regina sin matarle? ¿Qué pasaba si Regina era alérgica al tranquilizante? ¿Qué si una segunda transfusión de su sangre no producía los resultados deseados? ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Pasarían ellas dos el resto de sus vidas encerradas en esa habitación mientras Whale se enriquecía a costa de su sangre?**

 **Sintió una urgencia histérica de reír. ¡Hablando de vampiros…!**

 **—** **¿Regina? Regina, ¿puedes oírme?**

 **Inquieta y asustada, miró a su alrededor. Notó con aire ausente que las habían movido mientras ella estaba inconsciente.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo mientras la habitación comenzaba a tornarse más brillante. Y luego sintió la respiración atascársele en la garganta al divisar el largo y estrecho tragaluz situado directamente sobre Regina.**

 **El sol estaba saliendo.**

 **Mórbidas imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes de Drácula lentamente envejeciendo y desintegrándose al ser expuesto al sol. Pero seguramente cosas como esas no sucedían en la vida real.**

 **—** **¡Whale! Whale! —gritó el nombre del doctor una y otra vez, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes, resonando en sus orejas, pero nadie vino para responder a sus gritos. Miró a Regina, vió sus manos apretarse mientras un estrecho rayo de dorada luz solar se filtraba a través del tragaluz para ir a descansar sobre su cara. Ella gimió suavemente, su cabeza girando de lado a lado en un esfuerzo por evitar la luz—. ¿Regina? Regina, ¿puedes oírme?**

 **Ella giró la cabeza hacia Emma, contemplándola a través de ojos nublados de dolor.**

 **Te... oigo.**

 **—** **El sol, ¿qué es lo que te hará?**

 **Me... me debilita... neutraliza... mis poderes...**

 **Tomó una profunda inspiración en un esfuerzo por combatir la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella.**

 **—** **No... ¿verdad...?**

 **Incapaz de dar voz al pensamiento, Emma se lamió unos labios que repentinamente se habían tornado secos. ¿Qué tal si la luz la mataba?**

 **No es fatal —dijo Regina, percibiendo sus pensamientos—. Sólo doloroso... como fuego...**

 **A menos que estuviese debilitado por una excesiva pérdida de sangre. Entonces la luz del sol podría ser letal. Pero ella no podía decirle eso, no ahora, cuando sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.**

 **Emma miró profundamente en los ojos de Regina, y repentinamente sintió su dolor como si fuese el suyo propio, sintió el sol quemando su piel, lo sintió drenando toda su energía, su voluntad de vivir.**

 **—** **Esto es todo culpa mía —susurró con la voz rota—. Si hubiese sido más fuerte...**

 **No... mi fallo... debería haber esperado...**

 **Ella cerró los ojos mientras un violento temblor estremecía su cuerpo. Podía sentir la luz del sol calentando su sangre, haciéndola fluir caliente y pesada a través de sus venas. Su piel se sentía tirante y seca, como papel carbonizado.**

 **—** **¿Regina? ¡Regina, respóndeme!**

 **El sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre apaciguó su tormento, pero ella carecía de la fortaleza para dar forma a una réplica. Como desde lejos, oyó el sonido de unos pasos. La voz de Whale dando órdenes. El escozor de una aguja penetrando una vena en su brazo, la sensación de la sangre siendo extraída de su cuerpo.**

 **Convocando la poca energía que le quedaba, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vió su sangre fluyendo a través de un largo y estrecho tubo hacia una vena en el brazo de Emma.**

 **La visión, su importancia, le enfermó. Llena de remordimiento por la miseria que había causado a la mujer que amaba, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se sumergió en la oscuridad que le aguardaba.**

 **Recobró la consciencia lentamente, y con el retorno de la misma vino el conocimiento de que Emma la había traicionado. Nadie más conocía el devastador efecto que el sol tenía sobre ella. Nadie más sabía que ella era inhumana, o que su sangre era diferente de la de cualquier otro sobre la faz del planeta.**

 **Demasiado fatigada para abrir los ojos, dejó sus sentidos sondear la habitación. Incluso en su debilitado estado, supo que estaba sola, y que era de noche. La mesa de metal bajo ella estaba fría; su piel se sentía benditamente fresca.**

 **El tiempo pasó. Después de un rato, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era estéril y blanca, desprovista de mobiliario o decoración algunos salvo por la mesa sobre la cual yacía y un carrito de metal que sustentaba un cierto número de agujas, algodones, un escalpelo y numerosos otros instrumentos. La habitación tenía una sola puerta, y ninguna ventana excepto por el tragaluz sobre su cabeza.**

 **Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios mientras contemplaba el tragaluz. Ahora, por la noche, éste se hallaba cubierto, sin duda para prevenir que absorbiese la luz de la luna. Ella había sido concienzuda en su traición, meditó fríamente. El alba estaba a tan sólo unas horas, no había tiempo suficiente para que su fuerza retornase. Se estremeció ante la idea de pasar otro día a merced del sol.**

 **Cerrando otra vez los ojos, convocó la fuerza que le restaba y dejó que su mente buscase a Emma. Algún instinto, algún profundo pozo de confianza, le dijo que ella no la habría traicionado voluntariamente. Quizás, si ella estaba cerca, sería capaz de sentir su presencia, de oír sus pensamientos.**

 **Al principio no sintió nada, y luego las imágenes brotaron en su mente: una pequeña habitación verde, una ventana con barrotes de hierro cubierta con un tablero, una utilitaria silla de madera, una pequeña mesa, una lámpara con una desnuda bombilla… Emma, arrodillada junto a la estrecha cama, la cabeza inclinada, las manos entrelazadas. Estaba rezando. Rezando por ella.**

 **Emma...**

 **¿Regina?**

 **Ella convirtió sus manos en puños mientras luchaba por concentrarse en su voz.**

 **¿Estás… bien?**

 **Sí —replicó ella trémulamente—. ¿Y tú?**

 **¿Dónde… dónde estás?**

 **No lo sé.**

 **Díme… ¿qué sucedió?**

 **Whale me dió un poco de tu sangre y luego extrajo algo de la mía. Poco después de eso, me encerraron en esta habitación. No lo he visto desde entonces.**

 **Regina se aferró al sonido de su voz, al conocimiento de que ella estaba todavía viva y aparentemente ilesa.**

 **¿Ha dicho él algo?**

 **No. Ellos deben de estar hacienda pruebas a mi sangre para ver si ha habido algún cambio desde la transfusión. Regina, estoy asustada.**

 **Ella no temía por su propia vida, lo sabía, sino por la suya. Su preocupación se enroscó en torno a su corazón, cálida y suave, como capas de algodón.**

 **¿Regina? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes soportar la luz del sol?**

 **Tanto como deba hacerlo.**

 **¡Pero tú siempre la has evitado!**

 **Sólo me resulta dolorosa, Emma.**

 **Regina dudó, preguntándose si debería decirle la verdad.**

 **¿Regina? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?**

 **No hay peligro —replicó lentamente—. A menos que Whale me desangre excesivamente.**

 **Siento haberte metido en esto.**

 **No es culpa tuya...**

 **De hecho, meditó con remordimiento, no había nadie más a quien culpar excepto a ella misma. Si se hubiese quedado fuera de su vida, nada de esto habría sucedido. Y, todavía, no podía lamentar haber salvado la vida de Emma, sólo el haberle causado dolor.**

 **No es culpa tuya tampoco. Y me alegro de que nos conociésemos, me alegro del tiempo que tuvimos para estar juntas.**

 **Regina contempló el tragaluz, aturdida por el conocimiento de que ella había leído sus pensamientos.**

 **¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? —preguntó ella—. Hemos estado comunicándonos de esta forma desde hace un tiempo.**

 **Pero yo estaba enviándote mis pensamientos... plantándolos en tu mente... y leyendo los tuyos a cambio.**

 **¿Y?**

 **No te envié los pensamientos que acabas de recibir.**

 **¿Así que ahora yo puedo leer tu mente?**

 **Regina oyó la maravilla en su voz.**

 **Así parece.**

 **Regina, es casi por la mañana.**

 **Lo sé...**

 **Miró hacia el tragaluz. Podía sentir el alba aproximándose, sabía que el sol estaba ascendiendo por el horizonte. Pronto, la cubierta se elevaría, dejándole expuesta a los ardientes rayos del sol. Mientras el pensamiento cruzaba su mente, la cubierta comenzó a retirarse.**

 **Cerró los ojos contra la brillantez, gimió suavemente mientras sentía los primeros débiles rayos del sol tocar su piel. Pronto el dolor sería acuciante. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar la luz del sol antes de que ésta la matase? Siempre se había cuidado de evitar la luz solar, pero no tenía idea de qué efecto tendrían dos días de constante exposición.**

 **¿Regina? Regina, ¿estás bien?**

 **Ell oyó su voz, pero carecía de las fuerzas, de concentración, para responder.**

 **Emma llamó a Regina de nuevo, pero no respondió. Ella intentó sondear su mente, pero no sirvió de nada, y luego oyó el sonido de pasos en el corredor fuera de su habitación y el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Un momento más tarde, Whale entró en la habitación.**

 **—** **Así que ¿cómo te estás sintiendo? —preguntó él.**

 **—** **No debería dejar a Regina al sol.**

 **—** **¿Oh?**

 **—** **Morirá. Usted no la quiere muerta, ¿no?**

 **—** **No pareció hacerle ningún daño ayer, aparte de causarle algo de incomodidad.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero demasiado la matará.**

 **—** **Tú no me mentirías, ¿no?**

 **—** **Sí, pero no acerca de esto.**

 **—** **Así que así están las cosas**

 **Whale se frotó la mandíbula.**

 **—** **Por favor, no la haga sufrir.**

 **—** **Me ocuparé de eso. Tienes bastante razón: no la quiero muerta. Tú, por otra parte, pareces haber agotado tu utilidad.**

 **Emma se quedó fría de repente.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **—** **Hemos llevado a cabo numerosas pruebas preliminares. Parece que es la sangre de la extraterrestre la que contiene la clave. Su sangre es increíblemente poderosa. Cuando se la mezcla con sangre humana, produce los necesarios poderes curativos en diversos grados de potencia. Desafortunadamente, los resultados no duran —Whale meneó la cabeza—. Hemos establecido el hecho de que, para asegurarnos resultados permanentes, la sangre del extraterrestre debe ser pura, así que, como puedes ver, ya no te necesitamos más.**

 **—** **¿Entonces puedo irme a casa?**

 **Incluso mientras daba voz a la pregunta, ella sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Whale.**

 **El doctor meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Me temo que no.**

 **—** **Por favor.**

 **—** **Lo siento, pero debes de saber que no puedo permitirte salir de aquí.**

 **—** **No le diré nada a nadie, lo juro.**

 **—** **Me gustaría creerte, pero me temo que no puedo. Hay demasiado en juego aquí. ¡Seguramente puedes ver qué maravilloso hallazgo es éste! ¡Su sangre restaura la vida! Piensa en lo que podríamos conseguir. En este momento, no parece ser efectiva sanando huesos rotos, pero cura la enfermedad. ¡Restaura la vida! —Whale meneó la cabeza—. Con suficiente investigación, podríamos descubrir que la sangre de la extraterrestre tiene la clave para curar el cáncer, el SIDA, enfermedades del corazón y los riñones. Las posibilidades son infinitas —Whale comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro—. Y la posibilidad de extender nuestra duración de vida. ¡Piénsalo! Ella ha vivido durante doscientos años. Por supuesto, no hay forma de saber si una inyección de su sangre alargará la duración normal de una vida, o si podría haber más involucrado aparte de eso, pero ¡piensa en las posibilidades! —se frotó las manos, el gesto recordando a Emma a un avaro contemplando un incremento de su riqueza—. Ya hemos comenzado a hacer las pruebas en ratas de laboratorio. Con el tiempo, necesitaremos sujetos humanos, pero esos no deberían de ser duros de encontrar.**

 **—** **Sin duda, usted está haciendo todo esto por la pura generosidad de su corazón —replicó Emma sarcásticamente—. Y este don a la humanidad estará disponible a ricos y pobres por igual.**

 **Whale dejó de pasear.**

 **—** **Las primeras dosis experimentales serán, naturalmente, ofrecidas gratis. Después de eso me temo que habremos de ser más circunspectos —él se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, la extraterrestre sólo tiene una cierta cantidad de sangre. A menos que podamos encontrar una manera de reproducirla sintéticamente, me temo que el precio será considerable.**

 **Emma observó a Whale, horrorizada por su constante uso del término "extraterrestre". Para Whale, Regina ya no era una mujer, sino una especie inhumana. Y, como tal, no merecía consideración o piedad. Whale podría experimentar con Regina, maltratarle, confinarle… con la conciencia limpia.**

 **—** **¡No puede mantener a Regina encerrada por el resto de su vida! —exclamó Emma con horror.**

 **Regina podría vivir durante otros doscientos años. Ella intentó imaginar cómo sería para ella pasar el resto de sus días encerrada, siendo mangoneada y pinchada, mientras viales de su sangre eran vendidos al más alto postor.**

 **—** **El resto de su vida —repitió Whale—. ¿Quién sabe cuánto podría ser eso? —rió entre dientes suavemente—. No desperdicies tu tiempo preocupándote por ella. No es humana, después de todo —Whale frunció el entrecejo pensativamente—. ¡Piénsalo! Yo tengo la prueba viviente de que hay formas de vida en planetas lejanos. Quién sabe, una vez yo haya encontrado una forma de reproducir su sangre sintéticamente, podría entregarle al gobierno—. Whale asintió lentamente, como si un nuevo pensamiento acabase de ocurrírsele—. Piensa lo que ella podría ser capaz de contarles, los avances que podríamos hacer en los viajes espaciales. ¡Esto podría ser un regalo para la industria espacial! Bueno, no hay caso en pensar sobre eso ahora —dijo con vivacidad—. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.**

 **Con un cortante asentimiento, Whale se encaminó hacia la puerta.**

 **—** **¡Espere! —Emma agarró el brazo del doctor—. ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?**

 **—** **Me temo que te has convertido en un riesgo, señorita Swan. Pero no te preocupes. Soy médico, después de todo. Tu fallecimiento será rápido e indoloro, lo prometo.**

 **—** **¡No! Por favor, déjeme ir a casa.**

 **—** **Lo lamento —él la contempló con un destello de genuino remordimiento en sus pálidos ojos azules—. Lo lamento —dijo de nuevo, y dejó la habitación.**

 **El sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura sonó como un toque de muerte.**

 **Emma observó la puerta. Rápido e indoloro. De alguna manera, esas palabras no resultaban muy reconfortantes.**


	21. Se avecina una batalla

**Capítulo 21**

 **Dolor. Eso era todo lo que ella conocía. Cerró los ojos contra el implacable brillo del sol, pero no había forma de evitar su luz, o su calor, sobre su carne desnuda.**

 **Débil, tan débil que no podía concentrarse, que no podía controlar sus pensamientos. Que no podía resistir los recuerdos...**

 **De Dannielle... sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa de un restaurante cuando ella la estaba cortejando… dejandola robarle un beso… prometiendo amarle durante toda su vida…**

 **Dannielle... tendida junto a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.**

 **Dannielle... dando a luz a su hija...**

 **Una angustia más fuerte y más profunda que el dolor de la carne brotó dentro de ella.**

 **Dannielle... sosteniendo a AnTares en sus brazos... ¿cuántas mañanas se había sentado ella a su lado mientras amamantaba a su hija? ¿Cuántas noches la había escuchado cantar las suaves nanas de ErAdona?**

 **Dannielle... tendida en un charco de su propia sangre... la vida para siempre ida de sus ojos...**

 **—** **¡No!**

 **Abrió los ojos y las imágenes se disolvieron bajo la brillante luz del sol.**

 **En un esfuerzo por evitar la luz, Regina giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y vio a Whale mirándole.**

 **—** **Me han dicho que la luz del sol te molesta —comentó el doctor—. ¿Es eso correcto?**

 **Regina vaciló, preguntándose si decir la verdad, o si una mentira le sería de más ayuda.**

 **—** **¿Bien?**

 **—** **Me molesta —dijo Regina, pensando que "molestar" era un término como mucho deficitario.**

 **—** **Dispondré que cubran el tragaluz por las tardes. ¿Ayudará eso?**

 **Regina asintió, disgustada consigo misma por sentirse agradecida con el hombre.**

 **—** **Ella me dijo que has estado aquí durante doscientos años —comentó Whale—. Quiero saberlo todo. Cada detalle acerca de cómo llegaste aquí, de donde viniste, cómo sobreviviste.**

 **Lleno de nerviosa energía, el doctor se paseó de un lado a otro.**

 **—** **Tu raza ha conseguido dominar los viajes espaciales. ¿Habéis explorado otros planetas? ¿Habéis encontrado vida allí? ¿Están los otros de tu especie aquí?**

 **Miró a Regina, aguardando respuestas que no vendrían.**

 **Los ojos de Whale se estrecharon.**

 **—** **Sería sabio de tu parte decirme todo lo que deseo saber.**

 **—** **¿Y si rehúso hacerlo?**

 **—** **No lo harás —replicó Whale con expresión presumida—. La mujer parece preocuparse por tí, y supongo que tú te preocupas por ella también. Desafortunadamente, ella se ha convertido en un riesgo, uno que no me puedo permitir, ¿si sabes lo que quiero decir?**

 **—** **¡No puede... exterminarla! —exclamó Regina, horrorizada por la manera casual en que el doctor hablaba de matar.**

 **—** **Puedo. Pero no te preocupes, le prometí que sería rápido. Sin embargo, si tú rehúsas cooperar conmigo, tendré que retractarme de esa promesa.**

 **—** **Déjela marchar y le diré cualquier cosa que usted desee saber.**

 **—** **No puedo hacer eso. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ella irá corriendo a la policía en el preciso minuto en que se vea libre. No puedo permitirlo.**

 **—** **Tráigamela. Yo tengo el poder para hacerla olvidar todo.**

 **El interés destelló en los ojos del doctor.**

 **—** **¿Qué poder? —Whale hizo una pausa para comprobar el líquido intravenoso goteando en la vena de la extraterrestre—. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Ella lleva mi sangre. Estamos conectadas. Yo puedo controlar su mente. Puedo hacer que lo olvide todo. A usted, a mí, todo.**

 **Whale meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No te creo.**

 **—** **Puedo probarlo. Dígame algo que ella no pueda posiblemente saber, y yo lo plantaré en su mente —se estremeció convulsivamente mientras el calor del sol abrasaba su carne —. Pero... no... ahora.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no ahora?**

 **Regina cerró los ojos.**

 **—** **No puedo pensar. El sol...**

 **Whale se frotó la mandíbula, su ceño fruncido mientras pensaba. Si lo que la extraterrestre decía era verdad, había más en juego aquí que dinero o fama. Mucho más.**

 **Yendo hacia la puerta, Whale llamó a August.**

 **—** **¿Sí, Doc?**

 **—** **De ahora en adelante, no quiero a la extraterrestre expuesta al sol durante más de un par de horas por la mañana y por la tarde.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? Pensé que usted había dicho que el sol le mantenía débil.**

 **Whale asintió.**

 **—** **Lo hace, pero hay una posibilidad de que demasiado pueda resultar mortal. Vamos a cubrir el tragaluz desde las doce hasta las cuatro a ver qué pasa.**

 **—** **Claro. ¿Todavía lo quiere cubierto por la noche?**

 **—** **Definitivamente. Mañana, quiero la cubierta en su sitio para digamos, oh, las once. Quiero hacer un experimento mañana por la noche, así que necesitaré que Killian y tú estéis aquí a las siete.**

 **August miró a Regina.**

 **—** **Claro. ¿Algo más?**

 **—** **No. Estaré en el laboratorio si alguien me necesita.**

 **La tensión dentro de Regina se disipó tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres. Por lo que podía figurarse, eran poco más de las diez. Eso significaba otras dos horas antes de que cubriesen el tragaluz.**

 **Un largo y estremecido suspiro agitó su cuerpo entero. Otras dos horas de sentir la luz del sol sobre su piel, quemando sus ojos, arrebatándole las fuerzas hasta que respirar o pensar se transformaban en todo un esfuerzo. Se confortó a sí misma con el hecho de que eran sólo otras dos horas. Podía soportarlo durante ese tiempo. Tenía que soportarlo, por Emma.**

 **Intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en dar con un modo de escapar. Necesitaba pensar, planear. Tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar a Emma de ese lugar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.**

 **Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse, no podía pensar. Su piel se sentía tirante, su sangre corría caliente por sus venas, caliente con dolor y rabia. Caliente con la antigua necesidad de cazar, de destruir a sus enemigos. De saborear su sangre sobre su lengua.**

 **Vampiro...**

 **Volvió la cara hacia la pared, perturbada por las imágenes que la palabra conjuraba en su mente. Ella había escrito sobre vampiros durante años. Quizás, en una manera indirecta, había estado viviendo sus propios deseos suprimidos a través de las vidas de sus personajes. Quizá los hombres y mujeres de ErAdona nunca se verían libres del impulso innato de beber la sangre de sus enemigos.**

 **Con las manos apretadas, miró hacia la luz del sol, esperando que su calor quemase el odio y la ira habitando en las profundidades de su alma.**

 **Pero el dolor solamente avivó su rabia. Whale pagaría, se juró. Pagaría por el miedo y el dolor que le había causado a Emma. Por el dolor que ella misma estaba sufriendo, por la indignidad de estar atada a esa mesa de metal. ¡Oh, sí, Whale pagaría!**

 **¿Regina? Regina, ¿puedes oírme?**

 **La voz de Emma, suave y dulce, llena de preocupación, la bañó cual agua fresca, aliviando su dolor, suavizando su ira.**

 **¿Regina? Por favor, respóndeme si puedes.**

 **Te oigo, Emma.**

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **Ella tomó una profunda inspiración.**

 **Sí.**

 **Le dije a Whale que el sol era peligroso para tí. ¿Ha hecho algo para protegerte de éste?**

 **Todavía no. Mañana… mañana quiere hacer… alguna clase de prueba.**

 **¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?**

 **No puedo explicarlo ahora...**

 **Tomó otra profunda inspiración, sus manos apretándose y aflojándose mientras se debatía contra las gruesas correas de cuero que sujetaban sus muñecas a la mesa. Pero estaba débil, tan condenadamente débil...**

 **¿Regina?**

 **Estoy tan... cansada... intenta no preocuparte... te sacaré... de esto... lo prometo...**

 **Regina, te amo.**

 **Te amo... Te amo, te amo.**

 **Ella repitió las palabras una y otra vez. Fueron su último pensamiento antes de que se rindiese a la oscuridad del olvido.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las once en punto, la pesada cubierta rodó hacia su posición, obstruyendo la cegadora luz del sol.**

 **Regina suspiró con alivio, sintiendo la tensión dejarle mientras la habitación se volvía benditamente oscura. El dolor en su carne retrocedió casi inmediatamente. Nunca antes había estado expuesta a los rayos directos del sol por tan extenso período de tiempo. Podrían ser necesarios días, quizás semanas, para que su cuerpo recobrase toda su fortaleza.**

 **Cerrando los ojos, inspiró profundamente. Quizás ahora sería capaz de formular un plan de escape.**

 **Era consciente de que Whale estaba junto a ella, toqueteando el gotero intravenoso, y se preguntó qué drogas le estaba dando junto con la glucosa y el suero salino.**

 **Regina pensó fatigadamente que había estado allí durante tres días. Seguramente, los tres días más largos de su vida. En ese tiempo, Whale había extraído copiosas cantidades de sangre, tomado muestras de orina y examinado a Regina de pies a cabeza. Esa mañana, el doctor había cortado una pequeña tira de tejido de la prominencia carnosa de su espalda. El dolor del escalpelo sobre la sensible piel encima de su espina había sido excruciante, y la única cosa que había evitado que gritase había sido el pensamiento de la venganza que sería suya una vez obtuviese la libertad.**

 **—** **Extraordinario —dijo Whale—. Simplemente extraordinario.**

 **—** **¿Qué es extraordinario? —preguntó August.**

 **—** **Las similitudes entre los humanos y esta extraterrestre —Whale rió con genuina diversión—. Durante todos estos años, Hollywood y los periódicos sensacionalistas han imaginado a los extraterrestres tan intelectualmente superiores a nosotros pero físicamente inferiores. Siempre han sido descritos como criaturas diminutas con piernas y brazos canijos y ojos enormes y conmovedores, cuando, en realidad, su apariencia es casi exactamente igual a la nuestra.**

 **—** **Sí, excepto por esa línea correosa de aspecto raro en su espalda.**

 **—** **Hmmm, sí, eso es raro. Pero esa parece ser la única aberración. Dos brazos, dos piernas, cada uno con el número de dedos requeridos. Muy humanoide.**

 **—** **Oh, casi lo olvido. Phillips dice que necesita más sangre.**

 **—** **¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo con esa cosa, bebiéndosela? —Whale rió, divertido ante su propia ocurrencia.**

 **—** **Él dijo que diez centímetros cúbicos serían suficientes. Ya tiene dos docenas de viales listos para enviar. ¿Por cuánto ha pensado venderlos?**

 **—** **No lo he decidido —Whale preparó una jeringa, encontró una vena en el brazo de la extraterrestre y luego observó la jeringa llenarse de sangre, notando nuevamente que ésta era más oscura y espesa que la sangre humana—. Cada caso será diferente, dependiendo de los ingresos y la necesidad —tendió el vial a August—. Llévale ésto a Phillips. Y recuérdale a Killian que le quiero aquí a las siete de esta noche.**

 **—** **Claro.**

 **—** **¿Ha tenido Mitch alguna suerte encontrando a las ancianas y a la niña?**

 **—** **Todavía no, pero sigue buscando. Dejaré ésto en el laboratorio y luego me iré a almorzar.**

 **—** **A las siete —le recordó Whale—. No llegues tarde.**

 **—** **Sí, sí —murmuró August.**

 **Whale gruñó mientras August dejaba la habitación. El hombre era irritante, pero era leal, y, como Killian, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que fuese necesario hacer.**

 **Su mirada recorrió a la extraterrestre. Era un extraordinario espécimen, aparentemente en la flor de la vida, delgada, con bien musculados brazos y piernas. Una criatura del espacio exterior. Aún era duro de creer. Meneó la cabeza. Por esas fechas el año que viene, sería un hombre rico. Su nombre sería conocido en todo el mundo civilizado. La historia de su vida sería relatada en periódicos, revistas y diarios médicos.**

 **Sonrió mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo restaurando la salud y la vitalidad de aquellos que pudiesen permitirse el precio de un vial de sangre. La gente pagaría lo que él pidiese para salvar la vida de un ser querido afectado con una enfermedad mortal o al borde de la muerte. Pero éso era sólo la punta del iceberg. ¿Cuánto más estaría dispuesta a pagar la gente por la promesa de la inmortalidad? Tendría que hacer tests, naturalmente. Una vez él probase que la sangre extraterrestre incrementaba el tiempo de vida de las ratas de laboratorio, tendría que realizar tests sobre sujetos humanos. Pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. No tenía duda de que encontraría voluntarios a cientos, a miles. Gente que estuviese enferma, muriéndose, estaría más que feliz de ofrecerse voluntaria simplemente por la oportunidad de ser curada de sus enfermedades. Esos tests podrían precisar años, pero él era un hombre paciente. Tan pronto como vendiese los primeros viales de sangre, tendría dinero suficiente para hacer toda la investigación que se requiriese.**

 **Miró a la extraterrestre. No podían mantenerla atada a esa mesa para siempre. Tendrían que encontrar un lugar donde alojarla, algún sitio que estuviese a mano a fin de que su sangre estuviese prontamente disponible, alguna forma de regular la cantidad de luz solar que recibía, una manera de mantenerla dócil sin infligir ningún daño físico permanente.**

 **Los ojos de la extraterrestre se abrieron, y Whale se preguntó lo que la criatura estaría pensando. Era una especie inteligente. Sería sabio por su parte recordar eso en todo momento.**

 **Whale tomó una profunda inspiración, sintiendo una oleada de poder fluir a través de él. Pronto tendría todo con lo que siempre había soñado: riqueza, fama, su nombre en los libros de récords junto a los de Curie y Salk.**

 **Pronto tendría las respuestas a las preguntas que habían atormentado a los científicos durante siglos.**

 **Pronto sostendría el poder de la vida y la muerte en sus manos.**

 **Regina esperó hasta que Whale hubo dejado la habitación y entonces, aún sabiendo que era inútil, forcejeó contra las correas que le mantenían prisionera. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que sacar a Emma de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.**

 **Fulminó con la mirada las pesadas correas que sujetaban sus muñecas, y las bandas de hierro que cruzaban su pecho, recordando cómo Whale y August habían hablado de ella como si no fuese más que parte del mobiliario, como si ella no pudiese hablar o pensar. Era humillante, degradante, saber que Whale le consideraba menos que humana simplemente porque venía de otro planeta.**

 **¡Criatura insufrible! Si no estuviese tan débil, haría pedazos las correas de cuero y luego haría lo mismo con Whale y August. Si tan sólo...**

 **Murmurando una maldición, cerró los ojos. No había tiempo para la ira o los pensamientos de venganza, no ahora. Era el momento de descansar, de reunir sus fuerzas para la batalla que se avecinaba.**


	22. Ahora o nunca

**Capítulo 22**

 **Whale fue puntual. Apareció en la habitación de Regina con sus dos cómplices a las siete como un clavo. No se le pasó por alto a ella que tanto August como Killian iban armados. August usaba una .357 Magnum, mientras que Killian portaba una Luger.**

 **—** **Y bien —dijo Whale, yendo directo al grano—. Pongámonos a ello, ¿sí?**

 **—** **Yo estoy lista cuando usted lo esté.**

 **—** **De la forma en que yo lo comprendo, voy a decirte algo que a la mujer le resulte imposible saber y tú vas a enviárselo telepáticamente. ¿Es eso correcto?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **Whale gruñó suavemente.**

 **—** **Algo que a ella le sea imposible saber —se frotó la mandíbula pensativamente—. El nombre de soltera de mi madre es Dagdiggian. Mi color favorito es el amarillo. Y tengo ochenta y cinco dólares en la cartera. Tres billetes de veinte, dos de diez y cinco de un dólar. Dígale eso —Whale abrió la puerta—. Estaré esperando en su habitación. August, Killian, mantened un ojo sobre ella.**

 **—** **Claro, doc.**

 **¿Emma?**

 **¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Nada. No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Whale va de camino hacia tu habitación. Se cuidadosa mientras esté ahí. No quiero que sepa que puedes comunicarte conmigo. Le he dicho que puedo controlar tu mente, que puedo hacer que olvides todo lo que sucedió.**

 **¿Y puedes?**

 **Sí. Escúchame. Él estará ahí en cualquier momento.**

 **Acaba de entrar.**

 **Muy bien.**

 **Me está haciendo preguntas. ¿Qué hago?**

 **Respóndele. El nombre de soltera de su madre es Dagdiggian. Su color favorito es el amarillo, y lleva ochenta y cinco dólares en la cartera. Tres billetes de veinte, dos de diez y cinco de un dólar.**

 **Pocos minutos más tarde, el doctor retornó a la habitación de Regina.**

 **—** **Impresionante —comentó Whale—. Muy impresionante**

 **—** **¿Ahora la dejará usted marchar?**

 **—** **Esto no prueba nada excepto que puedes plantar pensamientos en su mente. ¿Cómo sabré que lo has borrado todo de su memoria?**

 **—** **Lo sabrá. Ella ignorará quien es usted. No recordará nada de lo que sucedió después del accidente.**

 **—** **No sé…**

 **—** **No le escuche —dijo Killian—. Hay demasiado en juego aquí. Si usted no tiene las pelotas para ocuparse de la chica, yo lo haré.**

 **—** **Cállate —le espetó Whale—. Yo tomo las decisiones aquí, no lo olvides.**

 **—** **Él tiene razón —dijo August—. Todo lo que la extraterrestre tiene que hacer es decirle a la chica que finja que no recuerda nada. No hay forma de probar que ella vaya a hacer lo que dice.**

 **—** **¡Naturalmente que la hay, idiota! Otra dosis de pentobarbital me dirá lo que necesito saber —Whale hizo un gesto con el pulgar en dirección a la puerta—. Idos, vosotros dos, salid de aquí.**

 **August y Killian intercambiaron miradas.**

 **—** **Tenga, podría necesitar esto —dijo Killian, y le tendió su Luger a Whale—. Vamos.**

 **—** **Voy —replicó August—. Dénos una voz si nos necesita.**

 **—** **No pensé que pudieses hacerlo —comentó Whale—. Quiero saber más acerca de este enlace mental. Si yo le diese tu sangre a August, ¿serías capaz de comunicarte con él de la misma forma?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Nunca he dado mi sangre a nadie aparte de Emma —contestó, la mentira rodando fácilmente de su lengua.**

 **—** **Ya veo —Whale tamborileó los dedos sobre el carrito junto a la mesa mientras ponderaba las posibilidades del control mental—. ¿Qué otros trucos tienes guardados bajo la manga?**

 **—** **Unos cuantos.**

 **—** **Cuéntame.**

 **—** **No hasta que usted la deje ir.**

 **—** **¿Estás enamorada de ella?**

 **—** **¿Y qué si lo estoy?**

 **Whale se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Eso sugiere algunas preguntas interesantes. ¿Te resulta posible aparearte con nuestra especie?**

 **—** **Déjela marchar.**

 **Whale soltó una palabrota.**

 **—** **Puedo hacer que hables, ¿sabes? Una dosis de sodio pentobarbital puede ser muy persuasiva.**

 **—** **Y yo puedo ser muy testaruda.**

 **—** **¿Quieres decir que la droga no funcionará?**

 **—** **No sé cuál sería el efecto. Podría resultar mortal. Podría alterar la química de mi sangre de alguna manera. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **—** **Hay tests...**

 **—** **Los tests llevan tiempo. Déjela marchar y le diré lo que usted desee saber. Le doy mi palabra.**

 **—** **¿Tu palabra? —se mofó Whale—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría tu palabra?**

 **—** **Mi gente ha dominado los viajes por el espacio. Hemos desterrado las guerras de nuestro planeta. Hay muy poca enfermedad. Nuestro tiempo medio de vida es de ciento veinticinco años. No somos salvajes, doctor. No somos sub-humanos. No somos animales. Mi palabra es tan buena como la suya —Regina sonrió torvamente—. Mejor, sin duda. De estar en mi planeta, sería usted considerado vastamente inferior.**

 **—** **Pero no estoy en tu planeta. Tú estás en el mío. Y pretendo sacar provecho de todos tus conocimientos.**

 **Regina tomó una profunda inspiración y la retuvo durante largos segundos antes de finalmente liberarla.**

 **—** **Entonces deje que ella se vaya.**

 **—** **Respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Te es posible procrear con nuestra gente?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Whale sonrió.**

 **—** **Estás mintiendo. Ella me contó que incluso tú puedes sembrar tu semilla en ella. Creo que, antes de soltarla, averiguaremos eso.**

 **—** **¡No! Podría ser peligroso para Emma. No pondré su vida en riesgo.**

 **Pero Whale no la estaba escuchando.**

 **—** **Considera las posibilidades —dijo, paseando de un lado a otro—. Un bebé medio extraterrestre. Piensa en la investigación, en la oportunidad de estudiar una forma de vida alienígena desde la infancia, de criarla como si fuera mía propia.**

 **—** **Su propio cerdo de guinea, querrá usted decir. ¡Maldita sea, Whale, teníamos un trato!**

 **—** **No teníamos nada.**

 **La ira brotó a través de Regina mientras imaginaba la clase de vida que su hijo tendría. Años de pruebas, de nunca tener una vida normal, nunca sabiendo quienes eran sus padres reales. Whale mantendría al niño lejos y encerrado, como un secreto para el resto del mundo, o lo explotaría como a alguna clase de fenómeno de feria.**

 **La rabia añadió fuerza a sus miembros. Con un feroz grito, Regina tiró de las correas que le sujetaban. La de su muñeca derecha se rompió con un audible estallido.**

 **Whale giró en redondo, con la pistola lista para disparar.**

 **—** **¡August! Killian! ¡Venid aquí!**

 **Con un grito de triunfo, Regina liberó su mano izquierda. Aferrando con ambas manos la banda de hierro que le cruzaba el pecho, dio un poderoso tirón, pero la atadura resistió.**

 **Un rugido de frustración se elevó por su garganta mientras August y Killian entraban a saco en la habitación.**

 **—** **¡Agarradle! —gritó Whale.**

 **Soltando la pistola a un lado, Whale agarró una jeringa del carrito y hundió la aguja en una de las venas del brazo izquierdo de la extraterrestre.**

 **Con un estrangulado grito de rabia, ésta quedó repentinamente inerte.**

 **—** **Maldición, esa estuvo cerca —Whale se dejó caer contra la pared, sorprendido por la fuerza de la criatura—. August, se está volviendo demasiado fuerte. Ocúpate de que le dé más el sol —dijo—. Killian, reemplaza esas correas con otras más gruesas.**

 **—** **¿Qué fue lo que le provocó? —preguntó August.**

 **Whale meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Le dije que iba a llevar a cabo un nuevo experimento.**

 **—** **¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase de experimento?**

 **—** **Quiero averiguar si es posible para su especie inseminar a la nuestra. Pensé que estaría complacida ante el prospecto de un poco de actividad extracurricular…**

 **Killian bufó.**

 **—** **Es una tonta, si no lo está. La chica es bastante guapa.**

 **—** **Olvídalo, Killian. Ella no es para tí.**

 **—** **No puedes culpar a un hombre por soñar. Voy a por algo de café. ¿Usted quiere un poco?**

 **Whale asintió con aire ausente. Un bebé extraterrestre. Una nueva fuente de sangre. Quizá una manera de mejorar la raza humana. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y fascinantes.**

 **Una hora más tarde, las correas de cuero en las muñecas y tobillos de la extraterrestre habían sido reemplazadas con bandas de acero templado. Como precaución adicional, Whale aseguró una gruesa correa de cuero sobre el cuello de la extraterrestre para que ésta no pudiera levantar la cabeza.**

 **—** **Eso debería mantenerla bien sujeta —dijo—. Quiero que hagas algunas modificaciones aquí.**

 **—** **¿Qué clase de modificaciones?**

 **—** **No podemos esperar que la extraterrestre se aparee mientras está atada a una mesa. Quiero que me fabriques un buen collar, fuerte, para su cuello y una cadena que retenga a un elefante, y otro collar con cadena para su tobillo. Y algo sólido a lo que atar ambos. Y quiero también una cama. Algo cómodo. Y lo quiero todo a la menor brevedad.**

 **—** **Claro, doc. ¿Alguna cosa más?**

 **—** **No, creo que eso es todo por esta noche.**

 **—** **¿Seguro que no quiere velas y champán también? —preguntó August con una sonrisilla.**

 **—** **Sólo haz lo que se te ha dicho.**

 **—** **Claro. Killian, échame una mano.**

 **Con una última mirada a la extraterrestre, Whale apagó la luz y abandonó la habitación.**

 **Mañana probaría ser un día de lo más interesante…**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No funcionará.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **El sol.**

 **Whale meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Creo que estás mintiendo.**

 **—** **Ya ha visto cuánto me debilita. No puedo… cumplir durante el día.**

 **Whale frunció el ceño. ¿Se atrevía a permitir que la extraterrestre se aparease por la noche?**

 **Regina cerró los ojos ante el calor del sol, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ser libre. Intentó conjurar una imagen de la caverna en Eagle Flats, la bendita frescura que uno hallaba dentro de las gruesas paredes de roca, la serenidad atemporal de las montañas. Y, en un momento de profunda depresión, deseó la muerte, un fin a la cautividad, al dolor.**

 **—** **Voy a darte una oportunidad —comentó Whale—. Me he asegurado de que la mujer se encuentra en el pico de su fertilidad. Te aparearás con ella esta noche. Si rehúsas, si tratas de escapar, ella estará muerta mañana. ¿Nos comprendemos? ¡Mírame!**

 **Regina abrió los ojos y los fijó en la fría mirada castaña de Whale.**

 **—** **Comprendo.**

 **—** **Te la traeré al caer el sol.**

 **—** **¿Va a mirar?**

 **Un débil sonrojo subió por el cuello del doctor.**

 **—** **No. La examinaré por la mañana. Si tú has fallado en cumplir con tu deber, se la entregaré a Killian.**

 **—** **Es usted una miserable excusa de ser humano.**

 **—** **Quizás. Pero pronto seré un hombre muy rico.**

 **—** **Sí, pero ¿será capaz de dormir por las noches?**

 **—** **Bastante bien, te lo aseguro. Harías bien en conseguir un poco de descanso ahora. Necesitarás tus fuerzas.**

 **Tan pronto como Whale dejó la habitación, Regina abrió su mente. Oyó los pensamientos de Emma casi inmediatamente.**

 **Regina. He estado tan preocupada. ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **Whale quiere un niño.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **Él quiere que nos apareemos para poder quedarse con el niño.**

 **No, no lo haré.**

 **Me temo que no tienes ninguna elección en el asunto.**

 **¿Qué quieres decir? No vas a... a...**

 **¿Violarte? No. Pero si no hago lo que él desea, ha amenazado con matarte mañana por la mañana.**

 **Regina no podía ver su cara, pero casi podía sentir la sangre abandonando ésta.**

 **Habla en serio, Emma.**

 **Ella oía su voz, pero no podía concentrarse. Un bebé. Si se quedaba embarazada, tendría que quedarse allí durante nueve meses, y luego Whale se quedaría al niño. Era un respiro en cierto modo, pero ¿a qué coste? El pensamiento de pasar por el parto y que luego su hijo le fuese arrebatado por un monstruo como Whale, hacía parecer la muerte a manos del doctor casi bienvenida.**

 **¿Emma?**

 **Estoy asustada, Regina.**

 **Lo sé. ¿Hay algo en tu habitación que pueda ser usado como arma?**

 **No. Ni siquiera un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.**

 **Era lo que ella había esperado, pero quedó decepcionado igualmente.**

 **Está bien. Intenta no preocuparte...**

 **Deberías tratar de descansar un poco, Regina. Suenas horrible.**

 **Emma... Te amo.**

 **Te amo...**

 **Ella rompió la conexión, y Emma sintió agudamente su pérdida. Habían transcurrido días desde que la había visto. No importa qué sucediese mañana, al menos volverían a estar juntas esa noche.**

 **Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras las horas pasaban. Esa noche, vería a Regina.**

 **El corazón de Emma estaba golpeteando en su pecho como una perforadora neumática mientras Killian la conducía por un estrecho pasillo y luego, subiendo un corto tramo de escaleras, hasta la habitación con el tragaluz.**

 **Su mirada voló por toda la estancia. La mesa de metal había desaparecido y una cama de matrimonio ocupaba su lugar. Regina estaba sentada al borde del colchón, con una sábana echada sobre su regazo. Ella contempló el pesado collar de hierro en torno a su cuello y la gruesa cadena asegurada al armazón de hierro de la cama. Un collar y cadena similares, sujetos a un enorme cerrojo en el suelo de cemento, rodeaba su tobillo izquierdo.**

 **Ella alzó la vista cuando entró en la habitación. La mirada en sus ojos, la culpabilidad, tuvo el efecto de una puñalada en pleno corazón para Emma.**

 **Lo siento, natayah —dijo, hablando en su mente—. Perdóname.**

 **—** **Lamento que no haya champán y música suave —dijo Whale, tomando a Emma por el brazo y la empujándola hacia la cama—. Pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poca antelación.**

 **Emma se desprendió del agarre de Whale.**

 **—** **Es usted despreciable. No puedo creer que sea médico —meneó la cabeza—. ¿No tiene conciencia? Se supone que usted tiene que ayudar a la gente, aliviar su sufrimiento.**

 **—** **Querida mía, si puedo aislar el agente sanador que hay en la sangre de esta criatura, la humanidad tendrá conmigo una deuda que nunca podrá ser pagada.**

 **—** **¿Y cree que el fin —Emma señaló a Regina con un gesto, luego a la cadena que le mantenía sujeto— justifica los medios?**

 **—** **Algunas veces, para hacer avances, hay gente que sale lastimada. La historia está llena de relatos de personas que sacrificaron sus vidas por el bien de otros.**

 **—** **El bien de muchos sobrepasa al de unos pocos —murmuró Emma, recordando una frase de una vieja película de Star Trek.**

 **—** **Exactamente. Y ahora, os deseo buenas noches —Whale dio a la extraterrestre una penetrante mirada—. No me falles —advirtió, y dejó la habitación.**

 **Se oyó el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Las luces de la habitación disminuyeron su intensidad.**

 **Emma fue a arrodillarse frente a Regina.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —tocó el pesado collar en su garganta como si éste fuese una serpiente viva—. ¿Cómo puedes respirar con esta cosa puesta?**

 **—** **Respirar es la menor de mis preocupaciones —replicó Regina con sequedad. Inclinándose, elevó a Emma sobre su regazo, sus brazos envolviéndola, sosteniéndola cerca hasta que sus corazones latieron como uno solo.**

 **—** **Regina, ¿qué vamos a hacer?**

 **—** **Salir de aquí.**

 **—** **¿Cómo?**

 **—** **Voy a intentar hacer saltar la cerradura de estas cadenas. Y, si eso no funciona, mataré a Whale cuando vuelva.**

 **Emma parpadeó.**

 **—** **¿Hacer saltar la cerradura? ¿Puedes hacer eso?**

 **—** **Espero que sí. Estaba nublado hoy, no ha habido mucho sol. Y dormí toda la tarde. Con algo de suerte, para medianoche mi fuerza habrá retornado en cantidad suficiente como para poder hacer saltar los candados telepáticamente.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina. No importa lo que suceda, te amo. No olvides eso, ¿quieres?**

 **Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos.**

 **—** **No lo olvidaré —acarició su mejilla con los nudillos, trazando la curva de su cara con la punta de los dedos. Suave, tan suave... Ella llevaba puesto un simple camisón blanco de hospital; su cabello caía hasta más allá de sus hombros, resplandeciendo como una llama viviente bajo la débil luz. Nunca le había parecido más hermosa… Inclinándose hacia adelante, cubrió su boca con la suya y la besó con gentileza. No deseaba otra cosa más que tenderla en la cama y mostrarle cuánto la amaba, pero ese no era el momento. Tenía que ahorrar sus fuerzas, así que se estiró cuan larga era sobre la cama y la atrajo junto a ella, envolviendo su cuerpo protectoramente en torno al de ella—. Necesito dormir, Emma. Despiértame si oyes venir a alguien.**

 **Ella asintió. Necesitando tocarle, le retiró el cabello de la cara y luego acarició su hombro, con la esperanza de calmarle, de ayudarla a relajarse.**

 **Ella la observó durante un largo espacio de tiempo, sus ojos sintiéndose cada vez más pesados, y luego, sosteniendo su mano en la suya, cerró los ojos y durmió.**

 **Emma permaneció tendida en la semioscuridad, observándole dormir, su corazón doliéndose por el dolor que ella había sufrido. Era una mujer tan valiente… Había dicho que mataría a Whale si no podían escapar. Lo había dicho de manera tan casual, su voz indiferente, como si matar no fuese algo de importancia en absoluto. Tan repulsiva como era la idea, era mucho más aceptable que la alternativa de engendrar un hijo y que Whale se lo arrebatase, o de ser desechada cuando ya no fuese necesaria. Más aceptable que no volver a ver nunca a Regina.**

 **Levantó la vista hacia la estrecha porción de cielo visible a través del tragaluz, observando las estrellas mientras éstas seguían su inevitable curso. ¿Cuál sería la de Regina? Trató de imaginar lo que habría supuesto para ella ser desterrada a un planeta alienígena, ser enviada lejos de todo lo que conocía y amaba. Le complacía pensar que ella había estado destinado a ser suya, que algún alto poder ahí fuera, en el cosmos, había enviado a Regina a la Tierra porque Regina había estado destinada a pertenecerle, del mismo modo que ella estaba destinada a pertenecerle a Regina.**

 **—** **Es usted toda una romántica, señorita Swan.**

 **—** **¿Está usted leyendo mi mente de nuevo, señora Mills?**

 **—** **Culpable —Regina abrió los ojos y sonrió a Emma—. ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? ¿Que fuí enviada aquí porque estábamos destinadas a estar juntas?**

 **—** **Suena un poco tonto cuando lo dices en voz alta.**

 **—** **Yo no creo que suene tonto en absoluto.**

 **Su mano se asentó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Emma y la atrajo hacia ella. Su beso fue como el roce de una pluma, pero quemó cada fibra de su ser.**

 **—** **¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella.**

 **—** **Bastante bien — elevó la vista hacia el cielo—. Es un poco después de medianoche —le sonrió—. ¿Me das un beso de buena suerte?**

 **—** **Dos besos —dijo ella, y presionó sus labios contra los suyos… un prolongado y largo beso que hablaba de pasión y uno corto y rápido que prometía más en un futuro.**

 **Sentándose, Regina pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama.**

 **Emma se sentó junto a ella, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose.**

 **—** **¿Y yo qué hago?**

 **—** **Nada. Intenta mantener tu mente en blanco mientras me concentro.**

 **—** **Quizá podría ayudar…**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Me temo que la energía de tu mente sería demasiado distrayente.**

 **—** **Está bien.**

 **Ella tomó una profunda inspiración y luego la dejó salir en un largo y lento suspiro.**

 **Emma observó su rostro y supo que ella la había exiliado de sus pensamientos, de su mente. Casi podía ver el poder agrupándose en torno a ella, uniéndose, vibrando, mientras concentraba cada onza de su energía sobre el pesado candado que mantenía en su lugar el grillete de hierro de su tobillo izquierdo.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza, un poco asustada por la intensa expresión de su cara. Las venas en el cuello de Regina se resaltaron, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron, y los nudillos de sus puños estaban blancos y tirantes.**

 **¿Qué clase de mujer era? El pensamiento brotó en su mente antes de que ella pudiese impedirlo, pero ella no pareció percatarse. Su expresión no cambió. Y entonces, tras lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos se estrecharon. El sonido de metal girando contra metal fue perfectamente audible. Regina se inclinó y abrió el candado, luego retiró el grillete y la cadena de alrededor de su tobillo.**

 **Emma la contempló maravillada, preguntándose cómo podría deshacerse del collar en torno a su cuello si no podía enfocar la cerradura con los ojos.**

 **Pero, naturalmente, ella se concentró en el candado que sujetaba el final de la cadena a la cama. Momentos más tarde, estaba libre.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, enrolló en torno a su mano izquierda toda la extensión de la cadena que colgaba del collar.**

 **—** **Vámonos.**

 **Completamente desnuda, con un grueso collar en la garganta, y su largo cabello negro enmarcando su cara, tenía todo el aspecto de una diosa pagana de la guerra.**

 **Regina miró hacia la puerta; un momento después, ésta se abrió. Echó un vistazo a uno y otro lado del pasillo y luego salió al mismo.**

 **Emma la siguió y observó mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave.**

 **—** **Quédate detrás de mí —alertó Regina suavemente.**

 **No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Ella planeaba pegársele como si fuera su sombra.**

 **Sus pasos parecieron resonar en sus orejas tan altos como truenos mientras ambas caminaban de puntillas por el pasillo. Dejaron atrás tres habitaciones con las puertas encajadas, pequeños cubículos similares a aquel donde Regina había estado prisionera. Una cuarta habitación contenía numerosas jaulas llenas de ratas y ratones. Ella arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte olor a amoníaco y desinfectante.**

 **Dos corredores se abrían al final del que ellas habían tomado. Regina miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego giró hacia la izquierda, sus pasos seguros mientras se deslizaba sin hacer ruido alguno sobre el embaldosado negro y blanco del suelo.**

 **Necesitando la seguridad de su toque, Emma alargó una mano para tomar la de ella. Regina la miró brevemente, la blancura de sus dientes refulgiendo bajo la tenue luz del pasillo.**

 **Emma se congeló al sonido de unas voces. Voces familiares.** **August y Killian.**

 **—** **Full —oyó decir a Killian—.** **Tres preciosas damas y un par de cuatros.**

 **August soltó una palabrota.**

 **—** **Ya van cuatro manos seguidas —se quejó.**

 **—** **¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido afortunado.**

 **Se oyó el sonido de cartas siendo barajadas.**

 **Emma alzó la mirada hacia Regina.**

 **¿Ahora qué?**

 **Espera aquí.**

 **Regina sonrió tranquilizadoramente, luego se movió pasillo adelante. Hizo una pausa fuera de la puerta abierta y echó un cauteloso vistazo dentro. August estaba de espaldas a la puerta; Killian estaba estudiando sus cartas. Las armas de ambos hombres estaban sobre la mesa. No había rastro de Whale.**

 **No había manera de escabullirse por allí sin ser vistos. Por un momento, consideró retroceder en busca de otra salida, pero no había tiempo para eso. Siempre había una oportunidad de que Whale fuese a la habitación para ver cómo les iba. O de que apareciese por allí en cualquier momento.**

 **Con la esperanza de que el elemento sorpresa le daría la ventaja que necesitaba, Regina entró de lleno en la habitación.**

 **—** **¿Qué...? —Killian dejó caer sus cartas, alargó la mano hacia su pistola y disparó.**

 **La bala alcanzó a Regina en el brazo.**

 **August giró en su silla, los ojos abriéndosele como platos cuando Regina le dió un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La cadena envuelta alrededor del puño de Regina hizo un desagradable sonido mientras abría la carne. Con un grito estrangulado, August resbaló hasta el suelo, la sangre brotando de su cara y su boca.**

 **Sin dejar de moverse, Regina derribó la silla de August, arrojándola a un lado, y fue a por Killian. Hubo una explosión cuando éste apretó el gatillo. Regina se tambaleó hacia atrás, luego se lanzó hacia adelante con una sacudida, una mano cerrándose en torno a la garganta de Killian, apretando, apretando, hasta que los ojos del hombre rodaron y se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo quedó inerte.**

 **Moviéndose rápidamente, Alex revisó los bolsillos de Killian hasta que encontró la llave del collar. Agarrándola en una mano, aferró la pistola de Killian, luego se apresuró a salir y reunirse con Emma.**

 **Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y todo el color desapareció de su cara cuando vio la sangre goteando por su brazo, fluyendo desde su hombro.**

 **—** **Vamos —dijo Regina urgentemente—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.**

 **Emma le observó, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar.**

 **—** **No te me desmayes, Emma —dijo Regina—. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. Y no creo que pueda llevarte en brazos.**

 **Ella asintió. Obligándose a poner un pie delante del otro, la siguió por el tenuemente iluminado pasillo. Una puerta apareció frente a ellas. Emma se sorprendió de no encontrarla cerrada con llave.**

 **Bajó la vista hasta su camisón de hospital y luego volvió a notar la desnudez de Regina, la cadena colgando del collar alrededor de su cuello, la sangre manando de las heridas en su brazo y su hombro, y nada de ello parecía real.**

 **Fuera, la calle estaba oscura y silenciosa. Una luna llena colgaba baja en el cielo. Por primera vez, ella obtuvo una imagen del edificio donde habían sido mantenidos prisioneros. Era una pequeña estructura cuadrada construida con desvaído ladrillo rojo. Todas las ventanas tenían barrotes; dos estaban tapadas con tablones. Desde el exterior, parecía un almacén abandonado de algún tipo.**

 **Como un robot, siguió a Regina calle abajo. Pasaron de largo por delante de una parcela vacía, un par de casas destartaladas y una tienda de comestibles que tenía barrotes en la puerta y en las ventanas.**

 **Ella permaneció de pie a un lado mientras Regina intentaba abrir la cerradura de la puerta de una avejentada camioneta Chevy. Le oyó maldecir suavemente mientras su poder le fallaba. Un momento más tarde, se escuchó el revelador tintineo de cristal rompiéndose; luego metió la mano por la ventana y quitó el seguro de la puerta. Ella se deslizó en el asiento en el lado del pasajero. El agrietado cuero se sintió frío y áspero contra la parte de atrás de sus piernas.**

 **—** **Ten, agarra esto —dijo Regina, poniendo en su mano una alargada llave de bronce y arrojando la pistola sobre el asiento.**

 **Ella le oyó gemir suavemente y luego el entrechocar de la cadena mientras metía las manos bajo el salpicadero para poner en marcha el coche. Momentos después, el motor cobró vida con una especie de tos. Regina** **no encendió las luces hasta que estuvieron bien lejos del laboratorio.**

 **Como en un sueño, ella observó la débil línea blanca en el centro de la carretera. Era una pesadilla. Esa era la única explicación. En unos pocos minutos, despertaría con el sonido de la voz de Nana reprendiéndola por dormir hasta tan tarde, luego Gail entraría corriendo, implorando que la dejasen ir a ver una película con Cherise, o a cenar al McDonalds cuando Emma llegase a casa del trabajo. Cosas ordinarias. Cosas cotidianas...**

 **Dejaron atrás una pequeña señalización de madera.**

 **SALIENDO DE SILVERDALE, se leía. CONDUZCA CON CUIDADO.**

 **Silverdale. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba eso.**

 **Después de un tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de que la camioneta estaba aminorando. Miró a Regina, sintió el dolor de sus heridas como si estas fueran suyas, y supo que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.**

 **Un momento después, agarró el volante mientras Regina se derrumbaba contra ella.**


	23. Cuando tengas una vida normal

**Capítulo 23**

 **Emma aparcó la camioneta a un lado de la carretera. Echando el freno de mano, se quitó el camisón, preguntándose cómo apagar el motor sin la llave. Rasgando el fino tejido y haciendo tiras de él, vendó el brazo de Regina, luego hizo un grueso relleno y lo presionó sobre la herida en su hombro, sujetándolo en su sitio con otra tira de tela. Con eso hecho, le quitó el pesado collar y la cadena del cuello y los arrojó por la ventana.**

 **Tocó la frente de Regina, preguntándose si se sentía más caliente de lo usual. Tanteando la consola, encendió el calentador, luego puso en marcha la camioneta y se incorporó nuevamente a la carretera de doble carril. Condujo sin destino alguno en mente. Ella no sabía donde se encontraban, ni a dónde ir en busca de ayuda. No podía ir a casa, incluso si supiese en qué dirección debía ir, ni podía llevar a Regina a un hospital incluso si pudiese dar con uno. La carretera estaba desierta. No había a la vista ni siquiera una gasolinera o un teléfono.**

 **Imaginó entrar en una gasolinera y pedir ayuda, haciendo una mueca al imaginar la reacción que obtendrían.**

 **Consideró dar media vuelta. Quizá hubiese una ciudad en la otra dirección. Quizá debiera tratar de encontrar un policía. Lástima que no supiese dónde encontrar una tienda de dónuts, o una comisaría de policía. Sintió una burbuja de risa histérica ascender por su garganta mientras se imaginaba a sí misma entrando en algún precinto de una pequeña ciudad, completamente desnuda, y diciéndoles que se había escapado de un médico loco que quería hacerse rico vendiendo sangre extraterrestre a gente rica enferma.**

 **Intentó despertar a Regina, pero ésta seguía inconsciente. O muerta.**

 **¡No! Le puso la mano sobre el corazón, aliviada al sentir el débil pero constante subir y bajar de su pecho. Estaba viva, gracias a Dios. No sabiendo a dónde más volverse, murmuró una plegaria, implorando ayuda, un lugar para ocultarse hasta que Regina estuviese mejor. Estaba hambrienta y cansada, y asustada, tan asustada.**

 **Y entonces, como en respuesta a su plegaria, divisó una rústica cabaña a un lado de la carretera. A la luz de la luna, parecía un cottage de cuento de hadas. La casita de Blancanieves —pensó—. O quizá la de Piglet (3). Era un precioso lugarcito, localizado al borde de un pequeño lago.**

 **—** **Gracias, Señor —susurró las palabras una y otra vez mientras abandonaba la carretera, aparcaba la camioneta y echaba el freno de mano.**

 ***(3) Nota de la traductora: personaje de los populares dibujos animados "Winnie The Pooh".**

 **Abriendo la puerta, se deslizó fuera de la camioneta y fue a mirar a través de una de las ventanas. Temblando de frío, caminó alrededor de la cabaña. Encontró una nota en la puerta principal. Despegándola, la llevó de regreso a la camioneta, aguzando la vista para leerla a la luz de los faros delanteros.**

 **Lucy, traté de llamarte, pero ya habías salido. Me surgió algo en el trabajo y tuve que volver a la ciudad. Quédate si quieres. Te llamaré el fin de semana.**

 **Robin.**

 **Debajo de eso había otras líneas garabateadas.**

 **Robin, siento que no hayamos podido vernos. Llámame al trabajo el próximo Viernes. Phil está empezando a sospechar. Te telefonearé antes de entonces si puedo.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Lucy.**

 **Arrugando la nota en su mano, Emma probó a abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Frunció el ceño por un momento, luego deslizó la mano por el saliente sobre la puerta. Nada. Miró la maceta de flores aposentada en el porche, y luego sonrió al levantarla y encontrar una llave.**

 **—** **Gracias, Robin —murmuró.**

 **Abriendo la puerta, entró.**

 **Era una curiosa pequeña cabaña de una sola habitación, el lugar perfecto para un rendezvous. No había teléfono, ni electricidad, y una única ventana que daba al lago. Una cocinilla Coleman se hallaba encima de una pequeña mesa cuadrada; había una caja de comestibles en el fregadero. Curioseó dentro y encontró una hogaza de pan francés, mayonesa y mostaza, manzanas, naranjas, bananas, platos y tazas de papel, y una botella de ron. Una pequeña nevera reveló un cartón de leche, un par de filetes, algo más de carne y una variedad de quesos en su interior. También había un pack de seis latas de cerveza y una botella de dos litros de 7-Up.**

 **Un par de sacos de dormir estaban extendidos enfrente de la chimenea; había una pila de madera de buen tamaño dentro de ésta, una caja de cerillas sobre la repisa de la misma y un farol Coleman.**

 **Complacida de que Lucy hubiese decidido no quedarse en la cabaña sin Robin, y agradecida de que no hubiese entrado y visto los comestibles, Emma murmuró otra oración de gracias y luego se apresuró a volver fuera.**

 **Regina yacía tumbada en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración rápida y superficial. Ella le había contado una vez que nunca había estado enferma, y que siempre se había recuperado rápidamente cuando había estado herida. Se preguntó si la habilidad de su cuerpo para sanarse a sí misma incluía heridas por disparos de bala.**

 **—** **¿Regina? ¡Regina, despierta!**

 **Sus párpados se agitaron y se abrieron y ella la contempló con la vista desenfocada.**

 **—** **Tienes que levantarte. He encontrado un lugar donde quedarnos.**

 **Regina asintió, gimiendo suavemente mientras se sentaba.**

 **—** **El motor—dijo ella—. ¿Puedes apagarlo?**

 **Gruñendo suavemente, Regina metió una mano bajo la consola y desconectó los cables. El repentino silencio pareció ensordecedor.**

 **—** **Pon tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro —dijo Emma—. No está lejos.**

 **Regina no discutió. Emma gimió mientras soportaba parte de su peso. ¡Misericordia, qué pesada era! Dando un paso cada vez, finalmente alcanzaron el interior de la cabaña.**

 **Emma ayudó a Regina a asentarse en uno de los sacos de dormir, luego fue a cerrar la puerta con llave.**

 **Estuvo sorprendida y aliviada de averiguar que la cabaña tenía agua corriente y toallas limpias.**

 **Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta cuando comenzó a lavar la sangre del hombro de Regina. El agujero de bala era pequeño y desagradable, y no tenía orificio de salida.**

 **—** **¿Regina? Regina, ¿qué debo hacer?**

 **Ella miró el sangriento agujero en su hombro.**

 **—** **Ahora sería un buen momento para que una de las dos se desmayase.**

 **—** **Muy graciosa.**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Te importa si lo hago yo primero?**

 **—** **¡No te atrevas a desmayarte! —la herida continuó manando sangre y ella presionó la tela contra la misma en un esfuerzo por detener la hemorragia—. No creo que la herida de tu brazo sea demasiado seria, pero la de tu hombro... Creo que la bala está todavía dentro.**

 **—** **Me temo que tienes razón —ella deslizó un nudillo por su mejilla—. ¿Crees que puedas sacarla?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **—** **Yo puedo hacerlo si no sientes que vayas a ser capaz.**

 **—** **¡¿Tú?!**

 **—** **No sería la primera vez.**

 **—** **¿Te han disparado antes?**

 **—** **Una vez, hace mucho tiempo.**

 **—** **¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?**

 **—** **En el territorio de Dakota —Regina frunció el ceño, recordando—.¿Has oído hablar de Custer?**

 **—** **Por supuesto.**

 **—** **Yo estaba luchando al lado de los Cheyenne. Hermoso pueblo, los Cheyenne.**

 **—** **¿Los Cheyenne? ¿Tú luchaste del lado de los Cheyenne en Little Big Horn?**

 **—** **Una lucha infernal. Custer fue un idiota al dividir sus tropas de la manera en que lo hizo —hizo una mueca cuando el dolor brotó a través de ella.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emma con ansiedad.**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **—** **Me perdí la batalla principal, naturalmente, pero todavía quedaba algo de actividad después de oscurecer. Yo estaba merodeando alrededor de la colina donde Reno y algunos de sus hombres fueron acribillados cuando recibí un balazo en la pierna. Tuve que sacármela yo misma. No se lo recomiendo a nadie.**

 **—** **Gracias —murmuró Emma secamente.**

 **Ella mencionó la batalla de forma tan casual, una batalla que había tenido lugar ciento veinte años atrás. Ella le miró a los ojos, intentando imaginar la vida que había llevado. América era un bebé si se la comparaba con la mayoría de los países del mundo, y Regina había estado allí casi desde el comienzo. Algunas veces, olvidaba lo vieja que era.**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **Lo haré yo —ella pasó los siguientes minutos buscando algo que pudiese usar como sonda, finalmente decidiéndose por un cuchillo de hoja delgada que encontró en un cajón. Lo calentó sobre la cocinilla Coleman, luego lo enjuagó con ron—. Quizá te gustaría tomar un trago de esto —sugirió, ofreciéndole la botella.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no? —Regina alzó la botella y tomó un largo sorbo—. No está mal —miró el cuchillo, la forma en que este temblaba en la mano de ella, y sonrió—. Quizá deberías beber algo tú también. Podría templarte los nervios.**

 **Emma cogió la botella y la contempló. Ella nunca había sido muy bebedora, pero tomó un par de largos sorbos, sintiendo el caro licor deslizarse suavemente garganta abajo.**

 **—** **¿Lista, doc?**

 **Emma asintió, y Regina se tendió de espaldas sobre el saco de dormir, con las manos apretadas.**

 **—** **Adelante —dijo—. Acabemos con ello.**

 **Un trago más, una profunda inspiración, y ella estuvo lista. Lo había visto hacer en tecnicolor en las películas, había leído sobre ello, y aún así no estaba preparada para la sangre y el modo en que el cuchillo se adentraba en la carne. En una ocasión, Regina hubo de sostener su mano, estabilizándosela.**

 **Ella dio un triunfante jadeo cuando la punta del cuchillo chocó contra la bala. Momentos más tarde, esta yacía en su palma.**

 **Miró a Regina, luego al ensangrentado pedazo de metal en su mano, y supo que iba a desmayarse.**

 **Regina la cogió antes de que golpease el suelo. Sintiéndose un poco aturdido también ella, cubrió a Emma con el saco de dormir y luego se incorporó con cierta inestabilidad.**

 **Cogiendo un trapo limpio, lo empapó con ron y dejó escapar una violenta maldición mientras lo presionaba sobre la herida de su hombro. Luego confeccionó un vendaje rasgando un trapo de cocina blanco de algodón y haciendo tiras de él.**

 **Consciente de la proximidad del alba, se estiró junto a Emma y cerró los ojos.**

 **Despertó abruptamente, su mirada atraída hacia la brillante luz filtrándose a través de la delgada cortina. No podría resistir el sol, no ahora, después de toda la sangre que había perdido.**

 **—** **Emma —zarandeó su hombro—. ¡Emma, despierta!**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede?**

 **—** **La ventana. Tápala.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —ella le miró parpadeando durante un momento; entonces, cuando la comprensión se abrió paso a través de su cerebro, se arrastró atropelladamente fuera del saco de dormir, lo cogió y lo envolvió sobre la barra de la cortina—. ¿Así está mejor?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Cruzando la habitación, ella se arrodilló junto a Regina. El vendaje de su hombro estaba manchado de sangre. El material se veía muy blanco contra su bronceada piel.**

 **—** **¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Me pondré bien.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Débil.**

 **—** **Deberías comer algo. Y beber cantidad de agua.**

 **—** **Sí, señora.**

 **—** **Lo digo en serio. Necesitas recuperar tu fortaleza. Tú descansa y yo prepararé el desayuno. ¿Tostada francesa te parece bien?**

 **—** **Bien.**

 **—** **Me salvaste la vida otra vez —dijo ella suavemente.**

 **—** **Fue un placer.**

 **Ella se regodeó en el amor brillando en los ojos de Regia, deseando que no estuviese herida, que pudiesen pasar el día haciendo el amor.**

 **—** **Quizá mañana —dijo Regina, con voz baja y ronca, sus ojos oscuros con promesa.**

 **Emma sintió sus mejillas calentarse.**

 **—** **Estás leyéndome la mente otra vez.**

 **Su sonrisa fue lenta y perezosa y en lo más mínimo culpable.**

 **Las mejillas de Emma se tornaron más calientes todavía.**

 **—** **Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno.**

 **Ella durmió todo el día, dejando a Emma vagar libremente por la pequeña cabaña. Ella encontró un vestido de verano azul y amarillo en una caja junto a la cocinilla y se lo puso. Le estaba un poco largo y holgado, pero superaba el corretear por ahí desnuda.**

 **Avanzada la tarde, salió fuera y se sentó al sol. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y orientada hacia el lago, dejó su mente vagar. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron para Gail y Nana. ¿Qué había hecho Whale con ellas? ¿Estaban en casa, esperándola, o… buen Dios, qué tal si estaban encerradas en el mismo edificio donde ella y Regina habían sido retenidas? ¿Y qué pasaba con Whale? ¿Estaba él buscándola en esos momentos? ¿Había matado Regina a Killian? ¿Iba ella alguna vez a tener una vida normal nuevamente? Si dejaba el estado y se cambiaba el nombre, ¿sería capaz de seguir con su vida?**

 **Observó el sol asentarse en un chapoteo de naranjas y ocres. Se estaba tan en paz allí, tan en silencio, mientras su vida entera se hallaba en constante agitación. Una vez, después de ver una película de James Bond, había deseado un poco de excitación en su vida. Bueno, pues la había encontrado. A toneladas. Presionó una mano contra su cabeza, sintiendo una jaqueca en ciernes.**

 **Y luego sintió la mano de Regina sobre su hombro. Se arrodilló tras ella, sus dedos masajeando el dolor, su presencia alejando sus dudas. Con un suave suspiro, ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la maravilla de su toque.**

 **—** **¿Mejor? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Hmmm, sí. Regina, quiero ir a casa. Tengo que averiguar qué les sucedió a Nana y a Gail.**

 **—** **Ellas no están allí.**

 **Ella la rodeó y se sentó a su lado, y estudió su rostro. Tenía mejor aspecto. Las oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos se habían esfumado, y las líneas de tensión y cansancio habían casi desaparecido.**

 **—** **¿Tú sabes dónde están?**

 **—** **Escuché a Whale preguntarle a August si las habían encontrado ya. Creo que ellas lograron huir. Estoy segura de que están a salvo.**

 **Emma se relajó, sus preocupaciones por su hermana y su abuela en cierto modo aliviados por la seguridad de Regina en que ellas habían escapado.**

 **Regina le acarició la espalda y los hombros. Su piel era suave y cálida bajo sus dedos. Su cabello olía a rayos de sol. Inclinándose hacia adelante, presionó sus labios contra su hombro. Ataviada con un colorido vestido veraniego, con el pelo cayéndole por la espalda, se la veía joven e inocente, y tan vulnerable como un gatito recién nacido.**

 **Regina maldijo en voz baja. Ella debería haber estado en casa con su familia, cuidando de su hermana y su abuela, citándose con un hombre que pudiese darle hijos. En lugar de eso, estaba allí, con una mujer que no le había traído nada salvo problemas. Probablemente había perdido su trabajo. Su vida estaba en peligro. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba su familia, o cuando sería capaz de ir a casa. Y todo por culpa suya. Sus manos se aquietaron, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre el hombro de ella.**

 **Emma giró la cabeza para poder ver la cara de Regina, la sonrisa muriendo en sus labios cuando vio su expresión.**

 **—** **¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **—** **Estás mintiendo —ella buscó su mirada, sus ojos estrechándose mientras intentaba leer su mente. Al cabo de un momento, ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no podía leer sus pensamientos como usualmente hacía? Y luego comprendió que ella había erigido una barrera de alguna clase—. Eso no es justo —dijo, su voz ronca con acusación—. Tú lees mis pensamientos cada vez que quieres. Yo debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.**

 **—** **La vida es injusta, Emma —levantó la mano de su hombro y se puso de pie.**

 **Emma la miró. Ella estaba desnuda salvo por una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Una débil brisa sopló sobre el lago, revolviéndole el cabello. La puesta de sol dejó su firma a través del cielo en pinceladas acentuadas de carmesí y ocre, bañando su figura en sombras oro y bronce. Parece una diosa griega —pensó— fuerte, guapa y en posesión de admirables poderes. Volvió a intentar leer sus pensamientos, y nuevamente no pudo penetrar la pared que ella había levantado entre ellas.**

 **Lentamente, ella se puso de pie. Le instó en silencio a darse la vuelta, a reconocer su presencia, a confiar en ella. Deseaba ir a ella, tomarle en sus brazos y decirle que la amaba. En cambio, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó escudar sus propios pensamientos.**

 **Transcurrieron varios minutos, y todavía Regina permaneció de pie dándole la espalda. Su paciencia llegó a su fin y Emma giró sobre sus talones y regresó al interior de la cabaña.**

 **Preparó la cena porque necesitaba algo que hacer. Las dos habían estado tan cerca hacía un corto espacio de tiempo… Bien alto sobre la cima de una montaña, habían intercambiado votos de amarse y respetarse la una a la otra. Habían hecho el amor, su unión mucho más que un mero intercambio físico. Y ahora se sentía como si estuviesen separadas por miles de kilómetros.**

 **Cuando la cena estuvo lista, se encaminó hacia la puerta para llamarle, sólo para encontrarle parada ahí, los oscuros ojos llenos de insoportable pesar. Ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado allí, y qué estaba pensando que le hacía parecer tan triste.**

 **—** **Siéntate —dijo ella—. La cena está lista.**

 **Con un asentimiento, ocupó un lugar a la mesa. Ella había preparado filetes y huevos. Su filete estaba poco hecho, justo como a ella le gustaba.**

 **Comieron en silencio. Emma rehusó devolverle la mirada, y ella estaba afligida por el dolor que le había causado, que le estaba causando incluso ahora, y aún así no dijo nada. Regina había sabido todo el tiempo que había estado mal de su parte interferir en su vida. Durante doscientos años, había evitado cuidadosamente apegarse a los humanos. Era hora de acabar su relación con Emma antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, antes de que ella arruinase su vida completamente, o consiguiese que la matasen. No podía soportar la culpabilidad de saber que su mera presencia ponía la vida de ella en riesgo, no podía tener su muerte en sus manos. De algún modo, la devolvería sana y salva a su hogar, la reuniría con su familia. Y si tenía que matar a Whale para conseguirlo, entonces lo haría sin remordimientos.**

 **Levantándose de la mesa, le dió las gracias por la comida y luego se metió en el saco de dormir y cerró los ojos. Dejarla no sería algo fácil para ninguna de las dos. Ella le echaría de menos durante un tiempo. Podría ser que incluso la odiase. Pero algún día, cuando tuviese un marido e hijos y una vida normal, se lo agradecería.**

* * *

[1] *(3) Nota de la traductora: personaje de los populares dibujos animados "Winnie The Pooh".


	24. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

**Capítulo 24**

 **Regina se había cerrado a ella, y ella no sabía por qué. Tendida en su saco de dormir esa noche, Emma repasó los eventos del día en su mente, preguntándose qué habría dicho, o hecho, para hacerla enfadar. Había intentado numerosas veces hacer que le hablase, que le dijese cuál era el problema, pero ella había replicado, educadamente, que no había ningún problema, que simplemente estaba cansada.**

 **Estaba mintiendo.**

 **Ella había comprobado sus heridas, sorprendida de ver que éstas, tan sangrientas y desagradables la noche anterior, habían casi sanado totalmente.**

 **Ella deseaba que Regina la tomase en sus brazos, necesitaba que la abrazase, que le asegurase que todo resultaría bien.**

 **Dudó durante unos momentos más y luego se deslizó fuera del saco de dormir y fue a mirar a través de la ventana a la mujer que estaba causando semejante dolor a su corazón.**

 **Regina estaba parada cerca de la orilla del lago, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los brazos en cruz mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno. La pálida luz de la luna bailaba sobre la quieta superficie del agua y bañaba a Regina con un débil y brumoso resplandor plateado.**

 **Se veía tan hermosa, y tan sola, que hacía que le doliese el corazón. ¿Por qué no quería confiar en ella? ¿No sabía cuan profundamente la estaba lastimando su silencio?**

 **Un búho ululó suavemente en la distancia. Regina le había dicho que algunas tribus indias creían que la llamada de un búho en las cercanías de un alojamiento significaba muerte inminente. El sonido atrajo su atención y, mientras se giraba hacia la fuente del mismo, Emma le vio la cara, vio el dolor y la soledad de su expresión.**

 **Necesitando tocarla, consolarla, y necesitando su consuelo en retorno, corrió fuera de la cabaña, sin prestar atención al hecho de que no estaba vestida.**

 **—** **Regina, lo siento —la envolvió en sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su hombro—. Por favor, perdóname.**

 **Instintivamente, los brazos de Regina se cerraron en torno a ella.**

 **—** **¿Perdonarte? —preguntó Regina, sorprendido por su disculpa—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?**

 **—** **No lo sé —sus palabras sonaron apagadas contra su hombro—. ¿Por qué te has cerrado a mí? Me siento tan sola...**

 **—** **Emma... natayah... —le acarició la espalda, sus manos inquietas, su deseo despertando ante su cercanía, ante la sedosidad de su carne presionada tan íntimamente contra la suya—. Emma...**

 **—** **No me alejes —imploró ella—. No me dejes fuera —poniéndose de puntillas, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella—. Te amo, Regina.**

 **Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro, y luego la besó profunda y fervorosamente.**

 **Y ella se perdió. Se perdió en la magia de su toque, y en el profundo y sincero amor que había visto en sus ojos.**

 **Con un irremediable grito de rendición, la acunó en sus brazos, bajándola gentilmente al suelo y cubriendo su cara, su cuello y su pecho con hambrientos besos. Sus manos se deslizaron por su esbelta figura. Su piel era suave, sedosa y vibrante bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Ella se arqueó contra Regina, bajos gemidos de placer ascendiendo por su garganta, animándole, inflamándole, hasta que ella no albergó más pensamiento que poseerla, que mostrarle con sus manos y sus labios que la amaba, sólo a ella, ahora y siempre.**

 **Sus muslos se separaron ansiosamente para recibirle, y luego Regina fue parte de ella… en corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo. Cada pensamiento, cada respiración, eran suyos.**

 **Emma le sostuvo cerca, más cerca, hasta que ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía deslizarse entre ellos. Sus dedos acariciaron la carnosa prominencia de su espalda, sus uñas siguiendo el débil diseño a lo largo de su espina. Ella le acarició, le arañó suavemente y la acarició de nuevo. Le acunó en lo más profundo de sí, su corazón latiendo al mismo frenético ritmo que el de Regina. Observó su rostro, hechizada por su pura belleza y por la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos.**

 **Sollozó su nombre mientras oleadas de éxtasis la hacían estremecer, y oyó su grito de respuesta mientras su fuerza vital la llenaba de cálido calor líquido.**

 **Abrazadas muy juntas, se precipitaron lentamente de vuelta a la tierra.**

 **Regina soltó un profundo suspiro. Nunca había experimentado nada tan maravilloso, ni siquiera con Dannielle. Aunque había amado a su esposa, no la había necesitado tan desesperadamente como necesitaba a Emma. Y todavía, mezclado con la sensación de maravilla, había una horrible culpabilidad.**

 **¿Y si Emma se quedaba embarazada? Whale le había dicho que era el momento perfecto para inseminarla. La mera idea le producía vértigo. Tanto como anhelaba un hijo nacido de su amor, tenía miedo de encarar la posibilidad, no deseando considerar las consecuencias que podrían resultar del emparejamiento entre ErAdoniana y terrestre.**

 **La garganta de Emma emitió un suave sonido, y ella comprendió que probablemente estaba asfixiándola con su peso. Rodando de costado, la llevó consigo, manteniéndola abrazada. Experimentó una súbita necesidad de poner distancia entre ambas, de estar a solas con sus pensamientos, pero sabía que ella no lo comprendería. Se sentiría herida, pensando que ella la estaba dejando fuera de nuevo. No podía soportar la idea de causarle más dolor, así que la mantuvo cerca, acariciando su pelo con una mano hasta que su respiración se tornó uniforme y profunda y supo que se había quedado dormida.**

 **—** **Perdóname, natayah —murmuró.**

 **Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, desgarrada por conflictivas emociones. Nunca debería de haberse involucrado en su vida... nunca debería haberla tocado... ella era la mejor cosa que le había sucedido en doscientos años... podría estar ya embarazada en esos momentos... ella le había arruinado la vida... Regina la deseaba... la necesitaba.**

 **La amaba.**

 **No quería amarla, o necesitarla, o desearla.**

 **Nunca debería haberla tocado.**

 **La deseaba otra vez. En ese mismo momento, su sangre se estaba caldeando, espesándose con su deseo... Ella se removió en sus brazos, murmuró su nombre, y la abrazó con más fuerza, sabiendo que nunca sería feliz sin ella a su lado, sabiendo que, más pronto o más tarde, tendría que dejarla marchar. No importaba cuán terrestre fuese su apariencia, ella era ErAdoniana. Un perro y un gato podían enamorarse, meditó fríamente, pero eran dos criaturas diferentes, nunca destinadas a compartir más que amistad.**

 **Se quedaron en la cabaña hasta que la comida se agotó. Durante esos tres días, Regina cerró su mente a todo excepto a hacer a Emma feliz. Pasearon a lo largo del lago por las noches, se dieron largos baños a la luz de la luna y durmieron hasta tarde por las mañanas. Regina se había jurado no volver a hacerle el amor, pero cada noche ella le incitaba con sus besos y su toque, tentándola más allá de su capacidad de resistencia. Diariamente, rezaba por el perdón, oraba para que ella no se quedase embarazada, e imploraba pidiendo fortaleza para cuando llegase el momento de abandonarla.**

 **Memorizó cada línea de su rostro, cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo, el sonido de su risa, el ronco timbre de su voz cuando se hallaba en las alturas de la pasión, el color de sus ojos, la textura de su cabello, el sabor de su piel contra su lengua. Le dijo que la amaba en cada forma que pudo, y esperó que ella todavía creyese que esto era verdad cuando ella tuviese que dejarla ir.**

 **Emma contempló la pequeña cabaña. Odiaba dejarla. Incluso aunque era pequeña y atestada, y estaba equipada tan sólo con las más básicas de las necesidades, había sido un lugar perfecto para una luna de miel.**

 **Miró a Regina. Estaba cerca de la puerta, con una toalla en torno al cuerpo.**

 **—** **No tenías que arreglarte tanto sólo por mí —comentó Emma con una sonrisa.**

 **—** **Muy graciosa. Vámonos.**

 **Todavía sonriendo, ella la siguió al exterior, esperando mientras realizaba una pequeña magia bajo la consola para poner en marcha el motor.**

 **—** **¿Quieres conducir tú? —preguntó.**

 **—** **No, adelante, hazlo tú — replicó Regina, deslizándose en el asiento del pasajero y reclinándose, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.**

 **Acomodándose tras el volante, Emma encendió los faros.**

 **—** **¿Por dónde?**

 **—** **Gira a la izquierda cuando llegues a la carretera.**

 **—** **¿Sabes dónde estamos?**

 **—** **Más o menos.**

 **La noche pasada, había determinado su localización mediante la posición de las estrellas. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, se hallaban a unos setenta kilómetros de Storybrooke.**

 **Emma la miró mientras conducía. Sus heridas habían sanado sin dejar marca. Ella lo había visto, todavía, era difícil de creer que Regina hubiese sido disparada, dos veces, y sanado completamente en tres días. Por primera vez, ella podía comprender los motivos de Whale, incluso si los encontraba reprobables. Y, aún así, no podía evitar pensar en todo el bien que Regina podría hacer, la gente a la que podría ayudar, las vidas que podría salvar.**

 **Regina estaba leyendo su mente de nuevo. Ella lo supo en el momento en que habló.**

 **—** **¿Cómo decidiría yo qué vidas salvar, Emma? —preguntó en voz baja—. Sólo puedo dar una cierta cantidad de sangre. ¿Se la vendo a los ricos? ¿Se la doy a los pobres? ¿Cómo decido qué vida tiene más valor? ¿La de una madre de tres niños? ¿la de un padre de cuatro? ¿La de un niño? ¿La de una abuela? Hay millones de personas, Emma, y yo soy únicamente una mujer. No el Todopoderoso. No deseo tener el poder de la vida y la muerte en mis manos. No quiero tener que tomar esa clase de decisiones.**

 **Ella no había mencionado su propia vida, sus propias necesidades, pero Emma sabía que nunca tendría ninguna clase de vida privada si la gente conociese el milagroso poder de su sangre. Todo el mundo querría un pedazo suyo: el público, la prensa, los científicos, los médicos, los predicadores y los programas de entrevistas. Nunca sería capaz de regresar a Storybrooke, nunca tendría el tiempo o la privacidad para escribir otro libro. Algunos podrían pensar que su negativa a ayudar era egoísta, y, si ella fuese solo un ser humano, ella podría pensarlo así también. Pero era una extraterrestre, y ella sabía que sería cazada durante el resto de su vida si la gente averiguaba quien era, y lo que era. Y eso, pensó con pena, podía resultar ser un largo, largo espacio de tiempo. No sólo eso, sino que su libertad se vería perdida para siempre. Ella pasaría el resto de su vida en una jaula, siendo examinada, interrogada y analizada.**

 **Egoístamente, comprendía que ellas nunca tendrían una vida juntas si el mundo descubría su identidad. Y ella deseaba un futuro con Regina más de lo que jamás había deseado nada en toda su vida.**

 **Correcto o equivocado, egoísta o no, tenía la intención de tenerlo.**

 **Estaban conduciendo a base de humo y suerte para cuando llegaron a Storybrooke. El reloj de la consola marcaba las nueve y media.**

 **Apenas había aparcado la camioneta en el garaje cuando el motor chisporroteó y murió. Abriendo la puerta, ella se deslizó de detrás del volante y siguió a Regina al interior de la casa.**

 **Regina se movió infaliblemente a través de la oscuridad hasta que la oyó tropezar. Maldiciendo su descuido, encendió una luz.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Bien —con los labios apretados, ella se frotó la rodilla en el lugar donde ésta había golpeado contra una mesa—. ¿Quieres besarlo y hacer que se ponga mejor?**

 **Sus palabras fueron ligeras, bromistas, pero Regina vio la esperanza en sus ojos, oyó el anhelo en su voz.**

 **Con un esfuerzo, endureció su corazón contra ella.**

 **—** **Necesito una ducha —dijo—. Esperaré si tú quieres darte una primero.**

 **—** **No, hazlo tú.**

 **Con un cortante asentimiento, Regina fue escaleras arriba. Momentos más tarde, ella oyó el agua corriendo por las tuberías.**

 **Por un instante, pensó en unirse a ella, y luego, con un suspiro, fue a la cocina. Del humor en que Regina estaba en esos momentos, probablemente habría cerrado la puerta con llave.**

 **Se preparó una taza de fuerte café solo y lo sorbió lentamente mientras se preguntaba cómo localizarían a Gail y Nana. Quizá alguno de los vecinos supiese adónde habían ido... ¿Y qué pasaba con Whale? Sólo pensar en él la hacía temblar de repugnancia.**

 **Después de enjuagar la taza y ponerla en el fregadero, recorrió la casa asegurándose de que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas, preguntándose si había sido inteligente volver allí. No le supondría mucho esfuerzo a Whale averiguar dónde vivía Regina.**

 **Estaba vagando por el despacho cuando sintió la presencia de Regina tras ella. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encararla. Estaba vistiendo un par de Levi's descoloridos y un suéter negro. Sus pies estaban descalzos, su pelo todavía húmedo. Se le veía hermosa y sexy. Y distante.**

 **—** **Tu turno —dijo sin entonación—. Te veré por la mañana.**

 **Con un asentimiento, ella abandonó la habitación y subió escaleras arriba.**

 **No sabía qué era lo que estaba molestándole, pero tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Y pronto.**

 **Regina observó a Emma dejar la habitación; luego se sentó ante su escritorio y contempló la computadora. Tras unos momentos, la encendió.**

 **Abriendo el archive que contenía su ultimo manuscrito, revisó el material desde la primera página. El manuscrito estaba lejos de estar terminado, pero Ella se sintió impulsada a trabajar en la conclusión de la historia a pesar del hecho de que estuviese fuera de secuencia.**

 **Pensó por un momento y luego comenzó a escribir.**

 _"_ _Miré a Katheryn, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de que ya no hubiese más mentiras entre nosotras. La había cortejado durante más de un año, nunca dejándola saber lo que yo era, segura de que el amor en sus ojos se trocaría en miedo, o peor, en repulsa, cuando ella supiese que no soy la mujer que pensó que era, pero ya no podía esperar más. Katheryn había declarado su amor por mí, y yo, estúpidamente quizás, había admitido que sentía lo mismo. Nuestros besos, inocentemente castos en el comienzo de nuestro cortejo, se habían vuelto más apasionados, más intensos, una vez que nuestros sentimientos fueron dichos en voz alta. El deseo entre nosotras floreció hasta transformarse en una flor de rara belleza, pero yo no podía tomar su virginidad, no podía forjar ese nexo de intimidad entre nosotras._

 _—_ _¿Qué ocurre —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué deseabas decirme?_

 _Llena de autodesprecio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la miré a los ojos y recé para que fuese capaz de perdonarme por mi engaño…"_

 **Regina se reclinó contra el asiento, sus palmas descansando a cada lado del teclado.**

 **Dudaba que hubiese un final feliz para ella misma y Emma, pero podía garantizar uno a su vampira.**

 **Con un suspiro, comenzó a escribir de nuevo.**

 **"** _Indecisa, le dije la verdad, luego esperé a que ella me despreciase, a que huyese aterrorizada del monstruo que había osado amarla._

 _—_ _¿Vampira? —exclamó ella suavemente. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella me miraba—. ¿Vampira? —repitió, y comenzó a reír._

 _Al principio, yo pensé que estaba histérica por el miedo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y ella se agarraba los costados mientras la risa seguía burbujeando de sus labios._

 _—_ _¡Una vampira! Oh, Gina, ¿es eso todo?_

 _—_ _¿Es eso todo? —pregunté yo, conmocionada por su reacción—. ¿Todo? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?_

 _—_ _Lo he sabido durante meses —dijo ella, enjugándose las lágrimas._

 _—_ _¿Sabido? ¿Cómo podías haberlo sabido?_

 _—_ _No soy ciega, ni estúpida —replicó ella con un movimiento de cabeza—. Nunca comes, no proyectas sombra, nunca te he visto durante el día —se encogió de hombros—. Ví cómo me miraste la noche en que me pinché el dedo con una espina. Vi el hambre en tus ojos antes de que te dieses la vuelta. Lo ví, y lo supe._

 _—_ _¿Y no te preocupa?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que me preocupa, pero... —ella me sonrió—. Pensé que ibas a decirme que estabas casada._

 _—_ _No —dije yo, mi mente todavía dando vueltas como loca ante su pronta aceptación de lo que yo era—. No estoy casada._

 _—_ _Pero lo estarás pronto —predijo ella._

 _—_ _¿Lo estaré?_

 _—_ _Estoy segura de ello —dijo ella, y, poniéndose de puntillas, presionó sus labios contra los míos, y en ese beso se hallaba la promesa de un para siempre…"_

 **Para siempre, meditó Regina mientras guardaba el archivo y salía del programa. Ella se había quedado en Storybrooke demasiado tiempo. Era hora de mudarse. De encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir, un nuevo nombre, una nueva identidad. Para ella, no sería duro. No tenía familia que dejar atrás, ni lazos que le atasen a un lugar. Podía abandonar la civilización, ocultarse en la jungla del Amazonas hasta que Whale estuviese muerto...**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **Se giró abruptamente, sorprendida de ver a Emma de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Era la primera vez que su presencia le había pillado por sorpresa.**

 **—** **Pensé que te habrías acostado ya.**

 **Emma se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **No estoy cansada.**

 **—** **Yo sí —se puso de pie, interponiendo su silla entre ambas—. Me voy a la cama.**

 **—** **No, no te vas.**

 **Regina arqueó una gruesa ceja negra.**

 **—** **¿No?**

 **—** **No hasta que aclaremos esto.**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que hay que aclarar?**

 **—** **Quiero saber adónde crees que vas a ir sin mí y por qué.**

 **Demasiado tarde, ella comprendió que mientras había estado escribiendo, había desatendido el mantenimiento de la barrera entre su mente y la de ella.**

 **Ella cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos y la contempló solemnemente.**

 **—** **Estoy esperando.**

 **Regina la contempló a ella. Estaba vistiendo una de sus camisetas y un par de sus calcetines, y nada más. Debería de haberse visto ridícula; en cambio, se le veía joven e inocente y tremendamente atractiva. Sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas. Una oleada de calor le inundó mientras las imaginaba envolviendo su cintura.**

 **—** **Me voy a ir a la cama —dijo Regina con firmeza, y pasó por su lado antes de que ella pudiese detenerla.**

 **Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se despojó de su suéter; luego fue a la ventana y contempló la oscuridad. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Ella nunca estaría a salvo, no hasta que Whale dejara de ser una amenaza. Hasta entonces, tenía que encontrarle un refugio de alguna clase. Pero, ¿dónde?**

 **Se quedó repentinamente quieta al abrirse la puerta.**

 **—** **Todavía estoy esperando.**

 **Su olor, a jabón mezclado con pasta de dientes y champú de fresa, era embriagador. Con las manos apretadas a los costados, miró sobre su hombro.**

 **—** **Vete a la cama, Emma.**

 **—** **De acuerdo.**

 **Demasiado tarde, ella recordó que sólo había una cama en la casa: la suya, y ella estaba caminando hacia la misma.**

 **—** **Emma… —se pasó las manos por el cabello y luego se las metió en los bolsillos para evitar tomarla en sus brazos.**

 **Ella se sentaba al borde del colchón, mirándola.**

 **—** **Estoy escuchando.**

 **—** **¿Tú siempre has sido así de testaruda?**

 **—** **Bastante, sí.**

 **—** **Emma, no quiero causarte ningún problema más.**

 **—** **Entonces no lo hagas.**

 **Ella palmeó el colchón invitadoramente.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Emma, por favor... —las palabras, destinadas a ser un firme rechazo, cayeron de sus labios como una plegaria—. Sólo estoy pensando en tí.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero ya soy mayorcita, Regina. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Tú prometiste amarme y defenderme —le recordó ella en voz baja—. Me prometiste tu vida, Regina Mills, prometiste que serías mía por el resto de tu vida. ¿Lo has olvidado?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Has dejado de amarme?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Yo prometí permanecer a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo. ¿Me enviarías lejos, obligándome a romper esa promesa?**

 **Regina gimió por lo bajo en su garganta, como si sus palabras le hubiesen atravesado el corazón.**

 **—** **¿Lo harías?**

 **—** **Para salvar tu vida, haría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Incluso mandarte lejos.**

 **—** **Nunca me has hecho daño alguno. Que me dieses tu sangre salvó mi vida.**

 **—** **Dejarte embarazada podría ser funesto.**

 **—** **Estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese riesgo.**

 **—** **Yo no.**

 **—** **¿No es un poco tarde ya para preocuparse por eso?**

 **Sus palabras lo atravesaron como un cuchillo cortando a través del agua. ¿Y si ella estuviese ya embarazada?**

 **—** **No lo dije en ese sentido —dijo Emma rápidamente—. Sólo quería decir que ya hemos hecho el amor muchas veces y nada malo ha sucedido. Quizá estás preocupándote por nada. Quizá estabas en lo cierto y nos es imposible tener un hijo.**

 **—** **Y quizá sí lo es.**

 **Regina la miró, sentada en la cama, sus hermosos ojos verdes cálidos por el amor brillando en ellos, y se preguntó qué clase de monstruo era ella que no deseaba nada más que ir hacia ella, envolverla en sus brazos y enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella.**

 **—** **Tú no eres un monstruo, Regina —ella sonrió mientras un bajo gemido retumbaba en su garganta—. Ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando me estás leyendo la mente.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?**

 **—** **Amarme, Regina. Simplemente, ámame como yo te amo.**

 **—** **Hasta mi último aliento, natayah.**

 **—** **Demuéstralo.**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Dado que no puedo hacer que atiendas a razones, haré un trato contigo.**

 **Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.**

 **—** **¿Un trato?**

 **—** **No más sexo entre nosotras hasta que estemos seguros de que no estás ya embarazada.**

 **—** **¿Y después?**

 **Un músculo se retorció en su mejilla.**

 **—** **Una de nosotros será esterilizada.**

 **—** **¡Esterilizada! —exclamó ella, horrorizada por la idea—. ¿Qué hay de malo en simplemente usar un anticonceptivo?**

 **—** **Ninguno de ellos son infalibles.**

 **—** **Esterilizadas —ella pronunció la palabra como si tuviese mal sabor—. ¿Cuál de nosotras? —Emma meneó la cabeza mientras la mirada de ella se apartaba de la suya—. No, Regina, no puedo...**

 **—** **Yo no puedo ir al hospital, o al consultorio de un médico, Emma. No puedo arriesgarme de ese modo.**

 **—** **Pero... —ella se mordió el labio inferior. Deseaba chillarle, gritarle que ella deseaba hijos, los de ella si podía ser.**

 **—** **Quizás es hora de que te replantees nuestra relación, Emma, hora de que te asegures que comprendes a lo que estás renunciando.**

 **Emma la contempló, muda. Ella no quería replantearse nada. No quería vivir sin Regina, y, todavía, la idea de poner fin de manera permanente a cualquier esperanza de tener hijos silenció la negativa elevándose a sus labios.**

 **—** **Dormiré en el sofá —dijo Regina, y salió de la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí.**

 **Emma contempló la puerta. Ser estéril. Nunca tener hijos. Incluso la adopción podría estar fuera de cuestión. Desconocía qué legalidades estaban involucradas en la adopción de un niño. Estaba segura de que Regina debía tener un certificado de nacimiento falso. Conducía un coche, así que probablemente tenía un carnet de conducir. Ganaba dinero, así que probablemente tenía un número de la seguridad social. Una áspera risa escapó de sus labios. En doscientos años, probablemente habría acumulado numerosas formas de identificación.**

 **Extraterrestre.**

 **Doscientos años.**

 **Esto la impactó entonces, realmente la impactó por primera vez. Regina era una extraterrestre. Ella le había dicho que la gente era la misma en todas partes, y, todavía, ella era de otro planeta, pertenecía a otra raza de personas. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se quedaba embarazada? ¿Cuál sería el resultado? Imágenes de bebés recién nacidos le cruzaron por la mente como un relámpago: bebés con cuatro brazos y dos cabezas, bebés con la piel correosa, bebés con tres ojos...**

 **Estaba dejándose llevar por la imaginación y lo sabía. Regina era perfectamente saludable y ella también. Si fuesen capaces de concebir un hijo, no había razón por la que no pudiesen tener un bebé perfectamente formado. Era muchísimo más probable que ella fuese incapaz de concebir en absoluto, y eso la llevaba de vuelta a su dilema original. ¿Amaba a Regina lo suficiente como para abandonar toda esperanza de ser madre alguna vez? Pero, incluso mientras se hacía a sí misma esa pregunta, sabía que había más involucrado, mucho más. ¿Qué le sucedería a su relación cuando ella envejeciese y Regina no? ¿Alguna vez se verían libres de whale? ¿Deseaba ella pasar su vida entera mirando por encima de su hombro? Incluso si se cambiaban el nombre y dejaban el país, siempre estaría esperando, preguntándose si Whale estaba todavía buscándolas. ¿Y qué sucedía con Nana y Gail? Whale había usado a su hermana y a su abuela para cogerla en el pasado, y ella sabía que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.**

 **Y luego ella pensó en la vida sin Regina, y supo que haría cualquier sacrificio necesario para estar con ella.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, fue a pararse ante la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. Observó el chaparrón a través de ojos nublados por las lágrimas y supo que el aguacero fuera no era nada comparado con la tormenta rugiendo en su corazón.**

 **Regina deambulaba por la casa, agudamente consciente de las turbulentas emociones de Emma. Sin duda, ella la dejaría ahora. Sería para mejor. Ella merecía una vida normal, con una mujer o un hombre que pudiese compartir la luz del día con ella, darle hijos, envejecer a su lado. Ella merecía ser feliz, sentirse segura. Vivir con ella siempre conllevaría un elemento de peligro. Si ella desease ir al zoo, a la playa, de picnic, a pasear por el parque en un día de verano, tendría que ir sola.**

 **Sintiendo como si las paredes se estuviesen cerrando, salió al patio de atrás y dejó que la lluvia caer sobre ella.**

 **¿Cómo podría ella seguir adelante sin Emma? Si su vida había parecido vacía antes, ¿cuánto más desolada sería ahora, cuando ella había conocido el amor de Emma, oído su risa, sentido el toque de su mano? Y, todavía, no importa cuánto la amase, no podía darle la clase de vida que ella merecía.**

 **Deseaba hacerla feliz.**

 **Deseaba llevarla de vuelta a su guarida en la montaña y no dejarla marchar nunca.**

 **Deseaba un hogar y una familia, el amor y la compañía de una mujer de soñadores ojos verdes, el sonido de la risa de un niño.**

 **Deseaba a Emma.**

 **Y, todavía, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era salir de su vida.**

 **Pero sabía, con una certeza que era demasiado terrible para permitirle ser nacida, que no tenía la fuerza para hacer lo que era correcto; sabía que, si su debilidad era la causa de su muerte, no le quedaría nada por lo que vivir. Si ese día llegaba, saldría al sol y dejaría que éste la destruyese.**

 **Cargado con una carga de pesar demasiado pesada para soportarla, cayó de rodillas, sus lágrimas fundiéndose con la lluvia.**

 **Emma contemplaba la solitaria figura de pie en el patio. La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre su cabeza y pecho, empapando sus pantalones. No tuvo que sondear su mente para saber lo que ella estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo Su dolor era el de ella. Sus pensamientos eran sus pensamientos. Ella sentía su soledad, su anhelo por un hogar y una familia, su miedo por ella, su temor por su vida si se quedaba embarazada, el fuerte sentido de culpabilidad ante el sentimiento de que todo lo que le había sucedido a ella era por su culpa. Regina la quería, pero estaba asustada, temía por su vida, su futuro, temía causarle dolor.**

 **Presionó su mano contra su corazón cuando cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada como si claudicase.**

 **Ella era la causa de su angustia. El conocimiento de que Regina estaba sufriendo por causa de ella la hirió en lo más vivo.**

 **Un pesado suspiro la estremeció mientras comprendía lo que tenía que hacer. Por el bien de Regina, ella la dejaría, ahora, esa noche. Con el tiempo, la olvidaría. Podría incluso encontrar a alguien más a quien amar.**

 **Con el tiempo.**

 **Rió suavemente mientras se envolvía un cobertor en torno a los hombros y descendía sigilosamente las escaleras, saliendo por la puerta principal. Si había una cosa que Regina tenía en cantidad, era tiempo.**


	25. Lo que está por venir

**Capítulo 25**

 **Estaba calada hasta la piel, congelada hasta la médula de los huesos, para cuando llegó a casa de Granny. La casa estaba oscura, la puerta principal cerrada con llave. Su VolksWagen Sedan estaba aparcado en el camino de acceso. Nana debía de haber hecho que la grúa lo trajese desde el hospital de Boston.**

 **Caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Emma cogió la llave de su escondite bajo una maceta de flores y entró por la puerta de atrás.**

 **No queriendo alertar a cualquiera que pudiese estar vigilando la casa en previsión de su retorno, se abrió paso por la casa en la oscuridad y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Despojándose del cobertor mojado y de la camiseta y calcetines de Regina, se puso una sudadera negra y un par de pantalones de chándal de forro polar, gruesos calcetines de algodón y** un **par de zapatillas deportivas.**

 **Estaba tanteando su camino a lo largo de la superficie de la cómoda, buscando su peine, cuando descubrió su bolso. En su interior, encontró su cartera y las llaves de su coche, los cuales se metió rápidamente en el bolsillo de los jeans.**

 **Se secó el cabello con una toalla, se pasó un peine por él, y luego fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de fuerte café solo.**

 **¿Adónde irían Gail y Nana?**

 **Ponderó la cuestión mientras se terminaba el café; luego, poniendo la taza a un lado, fue al cuarto de baño que había compartido con Gail y cerró la puerta antes de encender la lamparilla.**

 **Desde que Gail había aprendido a leer y escribir, le había encantado dejar notas para su hermana. Usualmente, las notas habían sido chistes tontos, algunas veces eran apresuradamente garabateadas disculpas por usar el maquillaje de Emma. Gail siempre había dejado las notas en un recipiente de hojalata que una vez había contenido sales de baño perfumadas. Emma había guardado el recipiente porque le gustaba el diseño, y éste se había convertido en el buzón privado de las dos.**

 **Apenas atreviéndose a albergar la esperanza, Emma recogió el recipiente y quitó la tapa. Murmurando una silenciosa plegaria, retiró un trozo de papel enrollado.**

 **Emma, encerré al perro guardián de Whale en el armario del pasillo. Nana, la señora Zimmermann, y yo vamos a fugarnos. No sé a dónde iremos. Vamos a coger el coche de la señora Zimmermann. Telefonearé a Wendy cada día a las cuatro y cada noche a las siete. Su número está en la guía. No te preocupes por nosotras. Nana se está sintiendo mucho mejor. Te quiero.**

 **Gail.**

 **Apagando la luz, Emma abandonó el cuarto de baño y fue a la cocina. Según el reloj del horno microondas, era justo después de medianoche.**

 **Se sirvió otra taza de café, luego se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, preguntándose si era seguro pasar la noche en su propia cama, o si debería ir a un motel.**

 **Sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó a la lluvia golpear contra la cubierta de aluminio del patio. Sin duda, Regina pensaría que ella le había dejado porque no le amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar los sacrificios que tendría que hacer para quedarse con ella, cuando nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Ella le había dejado precisamente porque la amaba, porque no podía soportar ver el dolor en sus ojos y saberse la causa del mismo. En su corazón, sabía que si algo le sucediese a ella, Regina nunca se perdonaría a sí misma.**

 **Pero, ¡oh, cómo anhelaba el confort de sus brazos en torno a ella! No la asustaba nada cuando estaba ahí. La hacía sentir fuerte, invencible. Con Regina a su lado, ella podía encarar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa excepto saber que ella era la causa de su pesar.**

 **Sintiendo con el corazón encogido y más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido en la vida, entró en su habitación, reunió un cobertor y su almohada y subió al ático.**

 **Esa noche dormiría allí. Mañana, iría a casa de Wendy y esperaría a que Gail telefonease.**

 **Whale se paseaba de un lado a otro por el laboratorio, sus puños embutidos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Maldijo suavemente, incapaz de creer su mala suerte mientras miraba con aire furibundo a los dos hombres que se sentaban encorvados sobre la mesa.**

 **Killian Jones tenía un aire hosco; la expresión de August era imposible de leer. La mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta con un grueso vendaje. La cadena que envolvía el puño de la extraterrestre había hecho un daño notable.**

 **—** **Ella irá a casa —dijo Whale—. Más pronto o más tarde, irá a casa.**

 **—** **Yo la encontraré —dijo Killian**

 **—** **No, yo la encontraré —August se puso en pie, sus ojos estrechados—. La quiero a ella, y estará con Emma.**

 **—** **¡La quiero viva! —la mirada de Whale atravesó la de August—. Puedes disponer de la Emma si se mete en medio. Hazlo enfrente de la extraterreste —dijo Whale, mostrando una corriente sádica que pocos sabían que poseía—. Eso debería ser venganza suficiente por lo que le hizo a tu cara. Pero la quiero viva. La necesito viva.**

 **—** **¡Y yo la quiero muerta! —la mano de August se desvió al vendaje en su cara. Le habían roto la nariz; habían hecho falta treinta puntos para coser el tajo que le corría por la mejilla izquierda hasta el nacimiento del pelo.**

 **—** **Muerta no nos es de utilidad —le recordó Whale—. Una vez la tengamos de nuevo, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, excepto matarla.**

 **—** **¿Cualquier cosa?**

 **Whale asintió.**

 **—** **Dentro de lo razonable. Pero la necesito viva, al menos hasta que pueda reproducir el agente sanador de su sangre. Después... —se encogió de hombros—. Después es toda tuya.**

 **August asintió.**

 **—** **Iré contigo para asegurarme de que nada sale mal.**

 **—** **No necesito una niñera —dijo August, resentido.**

 **—** **Lléva a Killian contigo —dijo Whale—. Él puede asegurarse de que no haces que te encierren en un armario otra vez, y tú puedes asegurarte de que él trae de regreso a la extraterrestre viva.**

 **Whale los observó marchar. Esta vez, pensó, esta vez él lo tendría todo.**

 **Regina despertó con un intenso sentido de pérdida y supo inmediatamente que Emma había abandonado la casa. Y, en ese mismo instante, supo también por qué.**

 **Sentándose, enterró el rostro en las manos. Ella había tocado su mente anoche, había sentido su miedo, su dolor, y había huido para ahorrarle más angustia.**

 **Maldiciéndose a sí misma, maldiciendo la debilidad que le había abrumado la noche anterior, se levantó del sofá y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio. Abriendo la puerta, pasó dentro, y su olor la abrazó, envolviéndola como una invisible telaraña tejida de su mera esencia.**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **Cruzando la habitación, se dejó caer junto a la cama y deslizó la mano sobre la sábana.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿qué he hecho?**

 **Presionó su cara contra el colchón, inhalando su olor. Había sido una tonta al escapar del laboratorio, una tonta por estar asustada cuando la respuesta era tan simple. Matar a Whale. Destruir sus notas. Deshacerse de las muestras de sangre y de cualquier otra cosa en posesión de Whale que se relacionase con la existencia de Regina.**

 **Tan simple… Y, todavía, la idea de matar a Whale le enfermaba. Ella había sido desterrada de ErAdona porque había vertido la sangre de un hombre. Pero, ¿qué otra elección tenía? En tanto Whale viviese, la vida de Emma, y la suya propia, estarían en peligro.**

 **Balanceándose sobre los talones, Regina se contempló las manos. Eran manos fuertes con dedos largos y competentes.**

 **Manos que habían matado antes. Manos que podrían matar de nuevo.**

 **Miró por la ventana. Era media tarde. La tormenta había pasado y el sol brillaba con fuerza.**

 **—** **Emma —murmuró—. Perdóname.**

 **Inquieta por la necesidad de verla, de abrazarla, vagó a través de la casa. Nunca antes le había ésta parecido tan vacía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola. Habiéndola conocido, habiendo saboreado su amor, ¿cómo había pensado alguna vez que podría vivir sin ella? Ella le había ofrecido su amor. Incluso después de saber lo que era, ella le había entregado su amor, la había aceptado en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella había salvado su vida, restaurado su esperanza, su razón para vivir. ¿Y qué había hecho? Le había ofrecido dejarla quedarse con ella si abandonaba toda esperanza de tener hijos, si se sometía a una operación que ella encontraba repulsiva.**

 **Emma la había amado con todo su corazón, no pidiendo nada a cambio. Todavía la amaba, lo suficiente como para abandonarla porque pensaba que le estaba causando dolor.**

 **—** **Oh, Emma, Natayah...**

 **¿Cómo la compensaría alguna vez por ello? ¿Le permitiría ella siquiera intentarlo?**

 **—** **Emma...**

 **Regina. Regina...**

 **Su voz, llamando su nombre una y otra vez.**

 **Miró por la ventana, miró la letal luz del sol mantenida a raya por una capa de pesado paño. Y en su mente, oyó su voz otra vez, baja y teñida de desesperación.**

 **¡Regina!**

 **Emma se encogió de miedo en el ático, escuchando las voces debajo de ella. La inercia que la había mantenido en sus garras la noche anterior voló mientras la adrenalina era bombeada a través de sus venas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para quedarse ahí? ¿Por qué no había cogido el coche y conducido hasta algún motel anoche? Reconoció la voz de August, pero no la del hombre a quien llamó Neal. Ellos estaban ahí, en la casa, buscándola. Podía oírles vagando de habitación en habitación, abriendo puertas, mirando dentro de los armarios.**

 **Fragmentos de su conversación se filtraban hasta el piso superior.**

 **—** **... no está aquí.**

 **—** **Tendremos que esperar...**

 **—** **Whale podría estar equivocado...**

 **Emma presionó la oreja contra el suelo, esforzándose para oír más. Y entonces las voces estuvieron directamente debajo de ella, y ella podía oír todo lo que ellos decían.**

 **—** **Whale dijo que esperásemos, así que esperaremos. Podríamos también ponernos cómodos —la voz de August—. ¿Tienes hambre?**

 **—** **Sí, no me importaría comer algo.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no nos pides una pizza? Yo llamaré a Whale con mi teléfono móvil y le diré que estamos aquí.**

 **El sonido de sus pasos alejándose.**

 **Emma dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo, sólo vagamente consciente de que había estado repitiendo el nombre de Regina en su mente una y otra vez, aferrándose a ella, encontrando esperanza y fortaleza en el nombre de la mujer que amaba.**

 **Se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, y aspiró numerosas veces. Tenía que salir de allí, esa misma noche, antes de que la descubriesen en el ático.**

 **Cerró los ojos y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas agolpándose tras los párpados. Tenía que llegar a la casa de Wendy, tenía que hablar con Gail, asegurarse de que Nana y su hermana estaban bien. Arreglarían el encontrarse en alguna parte... ¿y luego qué? ¿Pasar el resto de sus vidas ocultándose, huyendo?**

 **—** **Oh, Regina —susurró—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

 **Emma estaba en problemas. El pensamiento le arañaba la mente, sin descanso, sin piedad. Ella estaba en dificultades, y era todo por su culpa.**

 **Merodeó por la casa, tan inquieta como león enjaulado, mientras aguardaba a que el sol se pusiese. Aprisionada por las debilidades de su cuerpo. Atormentado por visiones de Emma siendo capturada, torturada. A causa de ella.**

 **Y entonces oyó su grito, y todo pensamiento racional voló de su mente.**

 **¡La habían encontrado! Emma contuvo la respiración mientras la trampilla se abría de par en par.**

 **—** **Estoy seguro de que oí algo aquí arriba —dijo August.**

 **Él encendió una cerilla y la sostuvo en alto sobre su cabeza, escudriñando la oscuridad.**

 **No atreviéndose a respirar, Emmase apretó contra la pared, esperando que August no la viese en las sombras.**

 **—** **¿Ves algo? —preguntó Killian.**

 **—** **No. Voy a entrar.**

 **El pánico brotó del interior de Emma mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, su mirada buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiese usar como arma.**

 **Los pasos de August sonaron muy altos en el interior del pequeño espacio. Lanzó una imprecación mientras la cerilla le quemaba los dedos, y luego encendió otra rápidamente.**

 **Y luego él estaba ahí, mirándola de frente, sus ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y la satisfacción.**

 **Emma dudó un instante, sorprendida mientras una cara tan blanca como una sábana aparecía ante ella. Con un grito, Emma agarró un pesado candelabro de latón y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.**

 **August apartó la cabeza con una sacudida, y el candelabro aterrizó con golpe seco sobre su hombro.**

 **—** **Pequeña...**

 **Con su mano libre, August le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Con fuerza. Dos veces.**

 **Emma se tambaleó, con las orejas pitándole y la mejilla palpitando.**

 **August le arrebató el candelabro de la mano y lo arrojó en una esquina. Agarrándola por el brazo, la empujó hacia la entrada del ático.**

 **—** **¡Killian!**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **Ven a cogerla.**

 **Momentos más tarde, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, con las manos bien atadas mientras August telefoneaba a Whale.**

 **—** **La cogimos —dijo August. Luego asintió—. Claro. Uh huh —miró por la ventana—. No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Hay un puñado de niños jugando fuera, y un par de mujeres cotilleando. Sí. Okay. Bien, le esperaremos aquí.**

 **August colgó el teléfono.**

 **—** **¿Qué tiene que decir? —preguntó Killian.**

 **—** **Dijo que no nos movamos. Viene de camino.**

 **Killian asintió.**

 **—** **¿Nos ordenas algo de comer?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Te gustan las anchoas?**

 **—** **Ahora mismo podría comérmelas vivas —murmuró August. Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo en frente de Emma—. ¿Ves esto? —dijo, elevando una mano hacia el pesado vendaje en su cara—. Ella lo hizo. Y tengo la intención de** **hacerla** **pagar. Y a tí, también.**

 **Emma tragó el nudo de miedo formándosele en la garganta mientras August levantaba la mano para golpearla de nuevo. Echó una frenética mirada hacia la ventana, consternada al ver que el sol estaba todavía brillando.**

 **Ahogó un grito mientras August la abofeteaba otra vez, y luego otra. Saboreó sangre en su boca y supo que él le había roto el labio.**

 **—** **Ey, tío, cálmate.**

 **—** **¡Cállate, Killian!** **Esto no te concierne.**

 **August estaba llevando su brazo hacia atrás, listo para golpearla de nuevo, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 **—** **La pizza está aquí —dijo Killian.**

 **—** **Ni una palabra —dijo August, su voz espesa con amenaza—. ¿Comprendes?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **La mirada de August taladró la suya durante un momento, luego él miró en dirección a su compañero.**

 **—** **La tendré apuntada desde la cocina.**

 **Emma parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas mientras observaba a Killian caminar hacia la puerta principal. Cuando estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, se derrumbó contra el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Oyó la puerta siendo abierta, el amortiguado sonido de voces, un largo silencio y luego el sonido de pasos.**

 **Incapaz de creer lo que sus sentidos le decían, abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Regina mirándola, con una caja de pizza balanceada en una mano y los ojos llenos de preocupación mientras estudiaba la roja hinchazón en su mejilla y la sangre manando de su labio.**

 **¿Estás bien?**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **August está en la cocina.**

 **La alerta llegó demasiado tarde. August apareció en la entrada, sonriendo mientras apuntaba con su pistola al pecho de Regina.**

 **—** **¡Qué amable de tu parte traer el almuerzo! —comentó August—. ¿Qué hiciste con Killian?**

 **Regina no dijo nada, sólo contempló a August. Y luego elevó su otra mano, revelando el arma de Killian.**

 **—** **Suelta tu pistola.**

 **August reaccionó en el parpadeo de un ojo, la pistola en su mano moviéndose de Regina a Emma mientras amartillaba el percutor.**

 **—** **Tú suelta la pistola, o ella muere.**

 **—** **Tú morirás primero.**

 **—** **Estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese riesgo —dijo August, con ojos fríos—. ¿Y tú?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Entonces baja el arma.**

 **Lentamente, Regina hizo lo que le decían.**

 **—** **Baja la caja también.**

 **Nuevamente, Regina hizo lo que le decían. Consciente de August siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, colocó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa del café, su mirada nunca dejando la cara del hombre.**

 **Emma.**

 **Te oigo.**

 **¿Puedes distraerlo?**

 **Sí.**

 **Ahora.**

 **Gimiendo suavemente, Emma elevó sus manos atadas a su mejilla y luego comenzó a llorar, suavemente al principio, y luego más alto.**

 **—** **Cállate —gruñó August—. ¿Killian? ¿Puedes oírme?**

 **Emma comenzó a sollozar.**

 **—** **Por favor, déjame ir —lloró. Tiró del abrigo de August, forzándole a girarse hacia ella—. ¡Por favor, deja que me vaya!**

 **—** **¡Quítame las manos de encima!**

 **August trató de alejar las manos de Emma con un golpe, pero ella se aferró con fuerza.**

 **—** **¡Por favor, déjame marchar! —tiró de su abrigo de nuevo.**

 **En ese instante, Regina cayó al suelo, agarró la pistola de Killian y disparó. La bala acertó a August en el pecho y éste se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el sofá junto a Emma. La pistola resbaló de su mano y rodó por el suelo.**

 **Regina agarró a Emma, se tambaleó y luego la ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.**

 **—** **No os mováis —Regina miró sobre su hombro para ver al compañero de August de pie en la entrada. Un hilillo de sangre caía desde el corte en la sien del joven. La .357 de August estaba firme en su mano—. No te muevas—. repitió Killian.**

 **Regina maldijo por lo bajo.**

 **—** **Deja que nos vayamos.**

 **Killian meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Te compensaré generosamente —dijo Regina. Sintió a Emma moverse tras ella y apretó su mano, instándola a permanecer en silencio—. Soy una mujer rica. Sólo dime un precio y es tuyo si nos dejas ir. Whale no tiene por qué saberlo. Puedes decirle que escapamos.**

 **—** **No te creo.**

 **—** **Cien mil dólares —dijo Regina, su voz acariciando las palabras—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarnos marchar.**

 **—** **¿Como conseguiré el dinero?**

 **—** **Ven con nosotros. Te haré un cheque.**

 **Killian se lamió los labios. Cien mil dólares era un montón de dinero, más del que él había soñado jamás. Eso hacía que los pocos cientos de dólares que Whale le pagaba cada semana pareciesen una bagatela.**

 **La mirada de Emma se movió de Regina a Killian y luego de vuelta hacia el primero. Ella podía sentir a Regina bamboleándose a su lado. Reforzando su agarre sobre su mano, dejó que su mente se uniese con la de ella y sintió el dolor que la dominaba.**

 **La comprensión se abrió paso en su cerebro mientras ella miraba por la ventana. El sol estaba todavía alto. Había venido tras ella durante el día, exponiéndose a la mortífera luz solar.**

 **Killian meneó la cabeza de nuevo.**

 **—** **No. Sería un tonto por confiar en tí, y uno aún más grande si fuese a cualquier parte con vosotras dos.**

 **—** **Entonces deja que Emma se vaya. Ella ya no le sirve de nada a Whale. Es mi sangre lo que él desea. Mi sangre la que necesita.**

 **De nuevo, Killian meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Él va a matarla —dijo Regina, su voz bordeando el pánico—. ¿Quieres su sangre sobre tu conciencia.**

 **Por vez primera, Killian pareció inseguro.**

 **—** **Mi chequera está en mi escritorio de casa. Una vez Whale me haya llevado de vuelta a su laboratorio, tú puedes ir a mi casa y cogerla. Rellena un cheque y tráemelo. Yo lo firmaré.**

 **Emma miró a Regina, preocupada por la repentina cortedad de sus palabras. Podía sentir la debilidad aumentando dentro de ella, sabía que permanecía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. El remordimiento inundó su corazón. Ella nunca debería de haber venido a casa, debería de haber sabido que Whale la buscaría ahí, y que Regina vendría tras ella.**

 **—** **Cien mil dólares —dijo Regina nuevamente—. Nadie lo sabrá.**

 **Killian se lamió los labios. Sonaba tan fácil...**

 **—** **Decídete —dijo Regina.**

 **Se aferró a la mano de Emma, nutriéndose de su fortaleza. El trayecto a través de la ciudad hasta su casa había sido excruciante. Incluso dentro de la camioneta, el sol la había encontrado, quemando sus ojos, robándole las fuerzas. Pero sabía que no podía esperar a que cayese la noche, sabía que Emma estaba en peligro. De haber estado oscuro, de no haber estado sus fuerzas disminuídas, se habría arrojado contra Killian.**

 **—** **Okay —dijo Killian—. Ella puede irse.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No, Regia, no voy a abandonarte.**

 **—** **Vete, Emma.**

 **Yo te encontraré.**

 **¿Cómo?**

 **Confía en mí, Emmaa. Tienes que irte ahora, antes de que él cambie de idea.**

 **¡No quiero dejarte! No aquí. No así.**

 **¡Emma, sal de aquí! Yo no estoy en peligro. Whale me necesita viva.**

 **Dejarla era la última cosa que ella deseaba, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Al menos, si ella estaba libre, podría ser capaz de ayudarle. Si Whale la cogía de nuevo, lo mejor que podía esperar era ser mantenida prisionera mientras él experimentaba con ella. El peor escenario era uno que ella no podía obligarse a contemplar.**

 **Poniéndose de puntillas, envolvió sus brazos en torno a Regina.**

 **—** **Te amo —le susurró, y luego la besó.**

 **Y, por un momento, nada más existió en todo el mundo excepto esa mujer y el amor que las envolvía.**

 **Y luego Regina estaba alejándola de ella, urgiéndola a marcharse.**

 **Y porque ella sabía que era la única forma de ayudarla, se marchó. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión mientras quitaba el seguro a las puertas del VolksWagen Sedan y se deslizaba tras el volante. Puso en marcha el motor y luego se sentó ahí por un momento, contemplando la casa, temerosa de no volver a ver jamás a Regina. Parpadeando para librarse de las lágrimas, retrocedió por camino de acceso y condujo calle abajo.**

 **Vió el coche de Whale aparcar en frente de la casa mientras ella giraba la esquina.**

 **Regina se desplomó en el sofá tan pronto como supo que Emma estaba a salvo. El trayecto a través de la ciudad había sido una tortura; ahora, ella cerró los ojos y se rindió al dolor.**

 **Oyó pasos y supo que Whale había llegado. Y, todavía, se quedó allí sentada, con los ojos cerrados, conservando la poca fortaleza que le quedaba mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está la chica? —preguntó Whale con tono brusco.**

 **—** **Se escapó.**

 **—** **¿Se escapó? ¿Cómo?**

 **—** **La extraterrestre trató de luchar. Mató a August y luego se volvió contra mí. Forcejeamos y mientras tanto la chica escapó.**

 **—** **Asegura sus manos —dijo Whale cortantemente—. Usa éstas.**

 **Regina abrió los ojos mientras Killian esposaba sus manos juntas. No se trataba de grilletes ordinarios. Unos pocos centímetros de pesada cadena corría de una gruesa esposa de hierro a la otra.**

 **Regina sonrió débilmente. Whale no iba a correr ningún riesgo esta vez. Pero no importaba. Emma estaba a salvo.**

 **—** **Vámonos —dijo Whale.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **El sol...**

 **—** **Nos vamos —dijo Whale firmemente—. Ahora.**

 **No tenía sentido discutir. Whale quería moverle ahora, mientras estuviese demasiado débil para causar ningún problema.**

 **—** **Manténla entre nosotros —dijo Whale.**

 **Regina parpadeó contra la luz del sol mientras abandonaban la casa. La calle, llena de niños hacía una hora, estaba desierta. Una indescriptible furgoneta de color marrón oscuro estaba aparcada junto al bordillo. Whale retrocedió por el camino de acceso, abrió la puerta e indicó a Regina con un gesto que entrase. Killian subió tras él, y Whale cerró la puerta.**

 **Killian se inclinó más cerca a Regina.**

 **—** **Más te vale que esa chequera este allí —susurró.**

 **—** **Lo está.**

 **Momentos más tarde, Whale abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta y echó dentro el cuerpo de August.**

 **—** **Recorrí la casa y limpié todas las huellas y rastros —informó a Killian.**

 **—** **¿Qué va a hacer usted con August?**

 **—** **Le dejaremos en un callejón en alguna parte. No hay nada que le conecte con nosotros.**

 **Unos minutos más tarde, salían de la ciudad.**

 **De vuelta a Silverdale —conjeturó Regina.**

 **Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se instó a sí misma a dormir. Necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para encarar lo que estaba por venir.**


	26. ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

**Capítulo 26**

 **Sarah Waite abrió la puerta, su cara registrando sorpresa y alarma al ver a Emma.**

 **—** **Hola, señora Waite —dijo Emma, peinándose el pelo con los dedos—. ¿Está Wendy en casa?**

 **—** **Sí, está —la señora Waite estrechó la apertura de la entrada—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

 **—** **Necesito hablar con Wendy. Por favor, es importante.**

 **La señora Waite dudó por un momento, luego dio un paso hacia atrás.**

 **—** **Entra. Wendy está en la sala viendo la TV.**

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **Wendy Waite era una preciosa niña con una esbelta figura, ojos castaños y cabello liso del mismo color. Levantó la vista cuando Emma entró en la habitación, abriendo mucho los ojos.**

 **—** **¡Emma!**

 **—** **Hola, Wendy. ¿Ha llamado Gail hoy?**

 **—** **Todavía no. Son sólo las tres y media. Ella siempre llama a las cuatro.**

 **Emma miró a la señora Waite.**

 **—** **¿Le parece bien si espero aquí?**

 **—** **Naturalmente. ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café?**

 **—** **Sí, por favor.**

 **—** **Quedas en tu casa.**

 **Emma tomó asiento en la butaca junto al sofá.**

 **—** **¿Te ha dicho Gail algo?**

 **—** **No. Ella sólo llama dos veces al día pregunta si sé algo de tí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

 **—** **Es mejor que no lo sepas.**

 **Wendy parpadeó varias veces.**

 **—** **Estás metida en algún tipo de problema, ¿no?**

 **—** **Sí, pero por favor no me preguntes nada, Wendy. No puedo decirte nada. Además, créeme, no querrás saberlo.**

 **—** **¿Qué clase de problema? — preguntó la señora Waite. Le tendió una taza de café a Emma y luego se sentó en el sofá—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?**

 **—** **No. Me temo que nadie puede ayudarme.**

 **Emma sorbió su café. Durante el trayecto en coche hacia la casa de los Waite, había contemplado la idea de acudir a la policía. Imaginó en su mente la conversación.**

 **—** **Quiero que arresten al Dr. Whale.**

 **—** **¿Bajo qué acusación?**

 **—** **Secuestro.**

 **—** **¿Él la secuestro?**

 **—** **Sí. Y a la escritora Regina Mills.**

 **—** **¿He de entender que el doctor estaba reteniéndola en espera de un rescate?**

 **—** **No. Verá usted, Regina es una extraterrestre cuya sangre tiene el poder de curar...**

 **Ella sabía, lógicamente, que la conversación no iría así. Ella no debería mencionar nada referente a Regina siendo una extraterrestre. Pero no tenía pruebas de que hubiese sido secuestrada y retenida contra su voluntad, e, incluso si la policía arrestaba a Whale, el doctor lo negaría todo. Y aún si ella pudiese convencer a la policía de que registrase el laboratorio donde la habían mantenido cautiva, eso no probaría nada. Tener un laboratorio no era un crimen. Whale era médico. En un hospital de Boston sabían que él había sido su médico, así que incluso si la policía encontraba muestras de su sangre, Whale tendría una coartada válida.**

 **Por un momento, consideró acudir al gobierno, pero luego recordó fragmentos de historias que había oído sobre otros aterrizajes de extraterrestres, como ese de Nuevo México que el gobierno supuestamente había ocultado al pueblo americano para prevenir una oleada de pánico.**

 **Quizás podría llamar a uno de esos grupos que siempre estaban clamando haber visto objetos volantes. Sin duda ellos la creerían, pero ¿qué querrían a cambio? ¿Derechos exclusivos a la hora de contar la historia? ¿Reivindicación mundial? Fotografías, acuerdos para una película… E, inevitablemente, el gobierno se involucraría, barbotando retórica sobre seguridad nacional mientras se llevaban a Regina a rastras para que fuera examinada por un equipo de médicos y científicos.**

 **Prácticamente saltó de la silla cuando sonó el teléfono.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo Wendy —. Está aquí.**

 **Wendy le tendió el auricular a Emma y luego su madre y ella abandonaron la habitación.**

 **La mano de Emma estaba temblando cuando ella tomó el teléfono.**

 **—** **¿Gail?**

 **—** **¡Emma! Oh, Emma. ¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está Nana? ¿Dónde estáis?**

 **—** **Estamos bien. Nana está mucho mejor. Aunque está preocupada por tí. ¿Dónde has estado?**

 **—** **¿Esta la señora Zimmermann con vosotras?**

 **—** **Sí. Nos estamos quedando en casa de su hija. Su nombre es Nancy Ralston.**

 **—** **¿Dónde vive?**

 **—** **En Darnell.**

 **¿Darnell? ¿Por qué eso sonaba tan familiar?**

 **—** **Déjame hablar con Nana.**

 **Momentos más tarde, Granny estaba al teléfono. Emma no pudo contener las lágrimas al oír la voz de su abuela asegurándole que se encontraba bien.**

 **—** **¿Cómo estás tú, mi niña? —preguntó Nana, la preocupación evidente en su tono.**

 **—** **Estoy bien. Nana, ¿dónde está Darnell?**

 **—** **Al este de Moulton Bay, a unos siete kilómetros y medio de Eagle Flats.**

 **Durante la siguiente media hora, Emma respondió a las preguntas de su abuela, contándoselo todo, excepto la verdad sobre Regina.**

 **—** **Quedáos ahí, Nana. Yo debería llegar tarde mañana.**

 **—** **De acuerdo, Emma. Ten cuidado.**

 **—** **Lo tendré. Díle a Gail que la veré luego.**

 **Emma se sintió mucho mejor cuando colgó el auricular. Granny y Gail estaban bien.**

 **—** **¿Te quedarás a cenar?**

 **Sarah Waite estaba de pie en la entrada, con un paño de cocina sobre el hombro.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza, el pensamiento de comida le provocaba náuseas.**

 **—** **No quiero ser una molestia.**

 **—** **No es molestia.**

 **—** **Gracias entonces —dijo ella—. Me gustaría.**

 **—** **Se te ve cansada. ¿Te gustaría echarte un rato?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Wendy te llevará al dormitorio de las visitas. Te llamaré para la cena. A eso de las siete.**

 **—** **Gracias otra vez.**

 **—** **¿Gail está bien? —preguntó Wendy.**

 **—** **Sí. Está de vacaciones con Nana.**

 **—** **Este es el cuarto de invitados —dijo Wendy, abriendo una puerta situada al final de un largo pasillo—. Vendré a buscarte cuando la cena esté lista.**

 **—** **Gracias, Wendy.**

 **Cerrando la puerta, Emma se quedó parada durante un instante, luego se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Echándose, contempló el techo y tomó una profunda inspiración. Estaba a salvo. Mañana vería a Gail y Nana. Intentó encontrar consuelo en ese hecho, intentó decirse a sí misma que todo saldría bien, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en Regina, de nuevo a merced de whale.**

 **Cerró los ojos, y su mente se llenó de imágenes de Regina rodeada por vampiros con la cara de Whale… vampiros humanos drenando a Regina su sangre, su vida, vendiendo pequeños viales de la sangre de Regina, haciéndose ricos mientras Regina se hallaba confinada en una jaula, su libertad perdida para siempre mientras se le alimentaba y cuidaba como a un toro premiado. Imaginó a Whale, haciéndole pruebas, inseminando artificialmente a alguna confiada mujer...**

 **—** **Oh, Regina, no... no.**

 **Sentándose, enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos, preguntándose si Whale retornaría al laboratorio de Silverdale. Pero seguramente no sería así de estúpido, así de arrogante...**

 **Y, todavía, quizás sí lo fuese. Él nunca se esperaría que ella se adentrase en la guarida del león en busca de Regina. No cuando había tenido la suerte de escapar viva.**

 **Se mordisqueó el labio inferior con los dientes. Tal vez Whale tenía a alguien allí, esperándola, sólo por si acaso.**

 **Me temo que se ha convertido usted en un problema, señorita Swan—había dicho él no hacía mucho—. Pero no se preocupe, soy médico, después de todo. Su muerte será rápida e indolora...**

 **La calma con la que él había pronunciado esas palabras aún tenía el poder de helarle la sangre en las venas. Pero ella no podía abandonar a Regina, no podía dejarle a merced de Whale, no cuando él había sacrificado su libertad por la de ella. No cuando ella la amaba más que a la misma vida.**

 **De algún modo, daría con ella de nuevo.**

 **Se debatió entre capas de oscuridad, y gimió por lo bajo en su garganta cuando abrió los ojos y vio el tragaluz sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó contra el brillo deslumbrador del sol. En algún momento durante el trayecto de regreso al laboratorio, Whale la había drogado. Eso le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y le había dificultado el pensar con coherencia. Se sentó, comprendiendo mientras lo hacía que sus manos estaban todavía sujetas con grilletes. Una corta cadena había sido unida a una de las esposas, manteniéndola sujeta al armazón de hierro de la cama.**

 **Un ruido a su espalda atrajo su atención, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Whale encorvado sobre una bandeja que contenía una docena de viales de cristal llenos de sangre.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto? —preguntó Regina, su voz tan seca como papel de lija—. ¿Por cuánto está vendiendo mi sangre?**

 **Whale alzó la vista y sonrió.**

 **—** **La cantidad varía —replicó Whale—. El presidente de un banco me pagó treinta mil dólares para ver si podía curar a su hija pequeña de leucemia. Recibí un cheque de un prominente director de Hollywood ofreciéndome cincuenta mil dólares por tratar a su esposa. Uno de los más destacados abogados del país me escribió un cheque por cien de los grandes. Está sufriendo de un problema cardíaco. Y eso sólo esta mañana.**

 **Regina tragó en un esfuerzo por aclarar la sequedad de su garganta.**

 **—** **¿Y lo ha probado? ¿Funciona?**

 **Whale asintió.**

 **—** **Le puse a la hija del presidente del banco una inyección con tu sangre esta mañana, y ya está mostrando signos de mejoría. El caso de Hollywood volará aquí la semana que viene. El abogado llega el próximo Viernes.**

 **—** **¿Y si ellos no pudiesen pagarle? —Regina miró la bandeja de nuevo—. ¿Recibiría aún así esa niña mi sangre?**

 **—** **No en estos momentos —dijo Whale—. Las nuevas vacunas son siempre caras. Gastos generales, tests, nuevos equipos... —agitó una mano en el aire—. Una vez hayamos perfeccionado la vacuna, el precio podría disminuir.**

 **—** **Sin duda será usted un hombre muy rico para entonces —comentó Regina sarcásticamente.**

 **—** **¡No estoy haciendo esto por el dinero! — gritó Whale, con la cara lívida.**

 **Su mirada se desvió de la de Regina y tomó muchas profundas y calmantes inspiraciones de aire.**

 **Regina cerró los ojos. Su sangre había salvado la vida de una niña. Trató de encontrar satisfacción en la idea, pero era duro dejar a un lado la amargura que amenazaba con ahogarla mientras se imaginaba pasar el resto de su vida en una jaula mientras Whale vendía su sangre al mejor postor.**

 **—** **Bien —dijo Whale—. Creo que eso es todo lo que puedes prescindir por un rato. Killian estará aquí con tu cena en breve.**

 **Whale salió de la habitación y Regina lo observó ir, la mera idea de comida revolviéndole el estómago.**

 **Un corto tiempo más tarde, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Killian Jones entró en la habitación. Era un chico guapo, con cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules y más viejos de lo que correspondía a su edad.**

 **Killian colocó una bandeja cubierta sobre la mesilla de noche y luego se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de papel.**

 **—** **¿Va a mantener su palabra, Mills?**

 **Una sonrisa irónica tironeó de la esquina de la boca de Regina. Era la primera vez que alguien allí le había llamado por su nombre. Ella era la criatura, la extraterrestre.**

 **—** **¿Tienes un bolígrafo?**

 **Killian arrojó uno dentro de la bandeja, luego se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Regina rellenaba el cheque y lo firmaba.**

 **Regina recogió el cheque y lo agitó lentamente de un lado a otro.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme marchar?**

 **Los ojos azul pálido del chico se iluminaron con un brillo de interés. Y codicia.**

 **—** **¿Tienes más?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **Killian se frotó la mandíbula con expresión pensativa.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto me ofreces?**

 **—** **Otros cien mil.**

 **Jones silbó por lo bajo, su vista fija en el trozo de papel oscilando ante sus ojos. Otros cien mil dólares. Sería un hombre rico, capaz de comprar trajes de seda, ir a Las Vegas, codearse con los mandamases...**

 **—** **¿Killian?**

 **Él acomodó la espalda contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

 **—** **He estado conduciendo tu Mercedes. Bonito coche.**

 **—** **Es tuyo, también. Si me dejas ir.**

 **—** **Ya es mío ahora.**

 **—** **Sí, supongo que lo es. ¿Cuánto? —preguntó Regina, intentando mantener la ansiedad lejos de su tono—. ¿Cuánto por dejarme ir?**

 **—** **Lo pensaré —dijo Killian. Le arrebató el cheque de la mano y lo deslizó en el interior de su bolsillo—. Primero quiero ver si éste es válido.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal si me traes un vaso de agua?**

 **—** **Se lo preguntaré al doc.**

 **Regina contempló la puerta después de que Killian hubo dejado la habitación, sintiéndose enferma ante la idea de Whale haciéndose rico a costa de su sangre, y, todavía, no podía evitar un cierto sentimiento de satisfacción de que su sangre estuviese salvando vidas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el mismo nexo que existía entre ella y Emma existiría ahora también entre ella y la pequeña hija del banquero. No parecía probable. Ella le había dado a Emma una considerable cantidad de sangre, mucha más de la contenida en los viales que Whale estaba vendiendo.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, estiró la espalda y las piernas, luego tironeó de la cadena. ¡Maldición! Tenía que salir de allí. El sol caía a plomo sobre su cabeza y hombros, arrebatándole las fuerzas y la energía.**

 **Se lamió los labios, deseando que el chico le trajese algo de beber.**

 **Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre el catre y cerró los ojos.**

 **Despertó con un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente y Whale entró en la habitación con la cara roja de ira.**

 **—** **Malditos estúpidos —murmuró Whale.**

 **Regina enarcó una ceja.**

 **—** **¿Ocurre algo malo, doc?**

 **—** **La última remesa de sangre que extrajimos fue contaminada. Tendremos que extraer más.**

 **Regina maldijo por lo bajo.**

 **—** **¿Tan pronto? —dijo, sentándose con la espalda contra la pared.**

 **—** **Ya sabes lo que se dice, el tiempo es dinero.**

 **Regina gruñó, su estómago contrayéndose mientras Whale sacaba un puñado de viales del abrigo de su bata y los esparcía sobre la mesa.**

 **Murmurando por lo bajo, Whale sacó un torniquete de su otro bolsillo.**

 **—** **Haz un puño.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Haz lo que te digo, maldita sea, o te ataré a la mesa de nuevo.**

 **Regina miró más allá de Whale. Un hombre nuevo, Neal Cassidy, estaba de pie en el pasillo, ociosamente cortándose las uñas con un cuchillo.**

 **Sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, Regina observó mientras Whale ataba una tira de goma en torno a su brazo luego localizaba una vena. Estaba a punto de extraer sangre cuando KilliN entró en la habitación.**

 **—** **Le necesitan en el laboratorio, Doc. Una de las máquinas está funcionando mal.**

 **Whale maldijo por lo bajo, luego giró sobre sus talones y dejó la habitación. Neal lo siguió de cerca. Killian cerraba la comitiva. Al llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, hizo una pausa, dió a Regina una enigmática mirada y luego salió y cerró con llave.**

 **Demasiado agitada como para sentarse quieta, Regina se puso en pie y paseó de un lado a otro junto a la cama, aunque la cadena prevenía que diese más de unos cuantos pasos en cada dirección.**

 **Tironeó un poco de la cadena que la mantenía sujeta a la cama, y luego, tomando una profunda y calmante inspiración, se sentó e intentó enfocar toda su energía en la cerradura. Pero el sol era todavía su enemigo, drenando su fuerza, su poder para concentrarse. El sudor le caía por la espalda, formando gotas en su frente, mientras él intentaba enfocar sus pensamientos en la cerradura.**

 **Vamos — pensó desesperadamente — ¡Vamos!**

 **Emma comprobó la dirección que su abuela le había dado, luego aparcó junto al bordillo y apagó el motor. Saliendo del coche, se apresuró por el camino bordeado de flores que llevaba a la puerta principal.**

 **Minutos más tarde, estaba siendo abrazada por Granny y Gail mientras la señora Zimmermann y su hija permanecían de pie un poco más allá, sonriendo. Luego, la señora Zimmermann presentó a Emma a su hija. Nancy Ralston era una atractiva mujer de mediana edad con rizado cabello castaño y ojos grises. Emma se enteró de que Nancy estaba casada con un contable y que tenía tres hijos, los cuales estaban fuera en un campamento de verano.**

 **Nancy sacó una cafetera y algunos dónuts, y Emma pasó la siguiente media hora respondiendo las preguntas que le fue posible y evitando las que no.**

 **Gail la miró extrañamente unas cuantas veces, y Emma supo que su hermana sospechaba que ella estaba ocultando más de lo que contaba.**

 **Tarde esa noche, después de que todos los demás se hubieron ido a la cama, Gail y Emma se sentaron en la cocina bebiendo chocolate caliente.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí? —preguntó Gail.**

 **—** **No estoy segura —meneó la cabeza Emma.**

 **Quizá nunca fueran capaces de ir a casa de nuevo…**

 **—** **¿Dónde está Regina Mills?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **—** **¿Averiguaste al menos cuál era el problema con tu sangre?**

 **—** **No exactamente, pero ahora ya estoy bien.**

 **—** **¿Está Whale buscándote todavía?**

 **—** **No lo sé.**

 **—** **No sabes mucho de nada, ¿no? —comentó Gail con franqueza.**

 **Emma dejó escapar un suspiro.**

 **—** **Llegados a este punto, me temo que no lo hago, no. Escucha, Gail, voy a marcharme por la mañana.**

 **—** **Yo voy contigo.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a ir a buscar a la señora Mills, no es verdad?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.**

 **—** **Es demasiado peligroso.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿por qué no me dices qué está pasando?**

 **—** **Porque es más seguro para tí no saberlo.**

 **—** **Es porque ella es una vampiro, ¿verdad?**

 **Emma dudó.**

 **—** **No seas tonta.**

 **—** **¿Lo soy? Hay algo diferente en ella. Sé que lo hay.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo sé. Lo supe esa primera noche cuando fui a su casa.**

 **—** **Nunca me dijiste nada.**

 **—** **No pensé que fueses a creerme. No quería que dijeses que estaba siendo tonta.**

 **—** **Yo nunca dije que estuvieses siendo tonta.**

 **—** **No con esas palabras, tal vez, pero yo sé que tú crees que es tonto de mi parte creer en vampiros y extraterrestres y todo eso. Y quizá lo es. Pero lo creo de todos modos.**

 **—** **Gail, si yo te dijese algo, ¿me prometerías no decírselo nunca a nadie?**

 **—** **Te lo prometo.**

 **—** **No puedes decírselo a Wendy ni a Stephanie. Ni siquiera a Nana.**

 **—** **Lo prometo.**

 **—** **Regina no es una vampiro.**

 **Gail hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **Es una extraterrestre.**

 **Gail parpadeó muchas veces.**

 **—** **¿Una extraterrestre? ¿Quieres decir, como del espacio exterior?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **¡Yo estaba en lo cierto! —exclamó Gail—. ¡Lo sabía!**

 **—** **Gail, escucha, Regina está en peligro, y tengo que encontrarla.**

 **—** **Te ayudaré.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Por favor —Gail se inclinó sobre la mesa con expresión ferviente—. Si no fuese por mí, podrías estar muerta ahora. Me debes un favor.**

 **—** **¿Chantaje? —exclamó Emma—. ¿Estás intentando chantajearme? ¿A tu propia hermana?**

 **—** **Sí. ¿Está funcionando?**

 **—** **Oh, Gail, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?**

 **—** **Llevarme contigo.**

 **—** **Lo pensaré.**

 **—** **¿Lo prometes?**

 **—** **Lo prometo —Emma cogió las tazas, las llevó al fregadero y las enjuagó—. Es tarde. Vámonos a la cama.**

 **—** **Okay.**

 **Más tarde, tendida en la cama junto a la de Gail, Emma contempló la oscuridad, preguntándose dónde estaría Regina, si estaría bien. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, intentando enviarle sus pensamientos, leer los de ella, pero no le fue posible. Rehusó pensar en lo que ese silencio podría significar, diciéndose a sí misma que la distancia por sí sola bastaba como causa para que no pudiese llegar hasta ella; ella rehusaba considerar cualquier otra posibilidad.**


	27. Estoy justo detrás de ti

**Capítulo 27**

 **Emma se levantó con el alba, deseando empezar temprano, incluso aunque no estaba segura de dónde buscar primero.**

 **Balanceando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos mientras la asaltaba una oleada de mareo. Con el estómago revuelto, corrió al baño, cayó de rodillas ante el inodoro y vomitó.**

 **—** **¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Bien —murmuró ella. Rasgando una gran cantidad de papel higiénico, se limpió la boca y luego se puso en pie. Sorprendentemente, se sentía mucho mejor.**

 **—** **¿Estás enferma? —Gail estaba de pie en la entrada con aspecto preocupado.**

 **—** **No lo creo —se secó el sudor de la frente, recordando mientras lo hacía que también se había sentido enferma del estómago ayer por la mañana.**

 **—** **¿Emma?**

 **—** **Creo que estoy embarazada.**

 **Los ojos de Gail se abrieron como platos.**

 **—** **¡Embarazada!**

 **Kara asintió, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Estaba embarazada.**

 **—** **¿Quien es el padre?**

 **—** **Regina.**

 **La boca de Gail se abrió desmesuradamente, su expresión una de completa estupefacción.**

 **—** **Pero ella es... ¡¿Es eso posible? ¿Ella lo sabe?**

 **—** **No.**

 **Y probablemente no se sentiría muy feliz con la noticia cuando ella se lo dijera. Sin querer, le vino el recuerdo de la voz de Regina, advirtiéndole que un embarazo podía resultar peligroso, incluso mortal, para ella y el niño.**

 **—** **¿Estás asustada?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Gail, ¿qué voy a hacer?**

 **Gail se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **No lo sé —y, repentinamente, fue como si Gail fuese la hermana mayor y Emma la más joven—. Supongo que o tendrás el bebé o no.**

 **Emma fijó la mirada en la de su hermana.**

 **—** **¿Un aborto? —meneó la cabeza—. No podría.**

 **No el bebé de Regina. Ella recordaba haberle dicho que querría a cualquier hijo que Dios le enviase. Había estado tan segura de esas palabras cuando las había pronunciado, pero ahora…**

 **Ella no podía matarlo, no podía asesinar a su propio hijo nonato. Incluso si fuese medio extraterrestre, incluso si fuese un monstruo, ella no podría cometer asesinato.**

 **—** **Gail, tengo que encontrar a Regina.**

 **Sólo decir su nombre ya le daba fuerzas.**

 **—** **¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde buscaremos?**

 **—** **Comenzaremos por Storybrooke.**

 **Una hora más tarde, Gail tenía sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje y estaban listas para irse. Emma y Gail le dieron las gracias a Nancy y a su marido por su hospitalidad, luego se despidieron llorosamente de Nana.**

 **—** **¿Serás cuidadosa? —dijo Granny—. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.**

 **—** **Lo tendré —dijo Emma. Abrazó a su abuela, aliviada de que ésta pareciese completamente recuperada ya de su anterior enfermedad—. Intenta no preocuparte, Nana. Telefonearé tan pronto como me sea posible.**

 **Granny asintió. Abrazó a Emma una vez más, besó a Gail en la mejilla y luego se quedó de pie en el camino de acceso a la casa, parpadeando para mantener a raya las lágrimas, mientras Emma conducía calle abajo.**

 **Gail miró por la ventanilla trasera y saludó con la mano.**

 **—** **Ella estará bien, ¿no?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Por supuesto. Nancy cuidará bien de ella.**

 **—** **¿Adónde vamos a ir primero?**

 **—** **A casa de Regina.**

 **—** **¿Crees que ella está allí?**

 **—** **No, pero tengo que echar un vistazo. Si ella no ha estado allí, lo sabré. Y si lo ha hecho, bueno, lo sabré también.**

 **Gail frunció el ceño.**

 **—** **¿Cómo lo sabrás?**

 **—** **Simplemente lo sabré.**

 **—** **Si tú lo dices…**

 **Gail encendió la radio. Localizando la KROQ, se reclinó contra el asiento, su pie golpeteando al ritmo del último éxito de Meat Loaf.**

 **Pasaron la noche en un motel. Por la mañana, condujeron hasta un pequeño restaurante para desayunar. Gail pidió tortitas, Emma se conformó con una tostada sin mantequilla y café. Tras el desayuno, hicieron un alto en una de las tiendas del centro comercial para que Emma pudiese comprarse una muda de ropa, ropa interior y un camisón. De ahí fueron a una farmacia donde ella compró un peine, un cepillo de dientes, una barra de labios y un pequeño bolso de viaje para llevarlo todo. Mientras pagaba las compras, se le ocurrió que había estado haciendo mucho eso de comprar mientras estaba en fuga desde que conoció a Regina Mills.**

 **Estaban en la carretera nuevamente para cuando dieron las once y media.**

 **—** **¿Dónde buscaremos si Regina no está en casa? —preguntó Gail.**

 **—** **En Silverdale.**

 **—** **¿Silverdale? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allí?**

 **—** **Whale tiene un laboratorio allí.**

 **—** **Nunca he oído acerca de Silverdale. ¿Tú sabes cómo llegar?**

 **—** **No, pero lo encontraré si tengo que hacerlo.**

 **Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llegaron a Storybrooke. El corazón de Emma estaba golpeando con fuerza en su pecho mientras ella conducía por la calle que llevaba a la casa de Regina y aparcaba en el camino de acceso.**

 **Los pasos de Emma fueron lentos mientras ella rodeaba la casa y abría la puerta trasera de la misma. Supo inmediatamente que Regina no había estado allí recientemente. La casa estaba oscura y fría, vacía de toda traza de vida.**

 **Las paredes le devolvieron el eco de sus pasos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección al despacho. Ella era apenas consciente de la presencia de Gail a su espalda mientras se detenía en la entrada, su mirada inmediatamente atraída hacia la pintura sobre la chimenea. Contempló a la mujer del cuadro, el largo cabello negro agitado por el viento, los hombros que parecían ligeramente inclinados, como si llevasen el peso del mundo sobre su espalda. Ella sabía que no era Regina, sabía que estaba siendo fantasiosa al siquiera pensar así, y, todavía, esa mujer podría perfectamente haber sido Regina.**

 **—** **Ella no está aquí —dijo Gail. Señaló hacia la pintura—. Se parece un poco a Regina, ¿verdad?**

 **Emma asintió, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a Regina de nuevo.**

 **—** **Este lugar me pone los vellos de punta —comentó Gail—. ¿Estás segura de que no es una vampiro?**

 **—** **Bastante segura. Quédate aquí. Volveré enseguida.**

 **—** **¿Adónde vas?**

 **—** **Al piso de arriba por un minuto.**

 **—** **No quiero quedarme aquí abajo sola.**

 **—** **Sólo tardaré un minuto.**

 **Gail miró a su hermana de manera extraña, pero no discutió más.**

 **Atraída por un poder que no podía explicar, Emma subió los escalones rumbo al dormitorio de Regina. Se quedó en el umbral durante un momento, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Era su imaginación o podía sentir su esencia impregnando todavía la habitación?**

 **Abrió la puerta del armario y deslizó una mano sobre su ropa. Presionando su cara contra uno de sus abrigos, tomó una profunda inspiración, llenando su nariz con su olor.**

 **—** **Te encontraré —susurró—. Como sea, te encontraré.**

 **Regina despertó con un sobresalto, el nombre de Emma en sus labios. Debe de haber sido un sueño —pensó, y, aún así… Se sentó y convocó su imagen en su mente. Emma. Abundante cabello dorado. Soñadores ojos verdes-azules. Piel tan suave como un suspiro. Emma...**

 **Cerró los ojos y supo, supo, que ella estaba en su casa, pensando en ella.**

 **Trató de llegar hasta ella, para avisarle que se mantuviera alejada, pero la distancia entre ambas era demasiado grande. Quizás, si el sol no estuviese directamente sobre su cabeza, si fuese capaz de concentrarse, habría sido capaz de alcanzarla. Pero no ahora, no con el sol cegándola, quemándole.**

 **Estaba atardeciendo cuando volvió a despertar.**

 **Oyendo los pasos de Whale al otro lado de la puerta, se sentó, tensando su cuerpo.**

 **Whale entró, seguido por Killian y Neal. Sacó una jeringa de su bata de laboratorio.**

 **—** **Necesitaremos algo de sangre —dijo.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **¿No? ¿No? Sería en tu beneficio si hicieses lo que se te dice.**

 **—** **¿De veras? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacerme si me niego?**

 **Una fría sonrisa retorció los labios de Whale.**

 **—** **Neal era amigo de August. Le encantaría poder ponerte las manos encima.**

 **—** **Déjele intentarlo.**

 **—** **Killian. Neal. Sujetadle.**

 **Regina sabía que era inútil, estúpido, resistirse, pero arremetió con sus pies contra Killian y Neal cuando éste último trató de alargar la mano hacia ella. Neal gruñó de dolor cuando el pie de Regina lo golpeó en la entrepierna.**

 **Neal se tambaleó hacia atrás y Killian y Whale se abalanzaron sobre ella, su peso haciéndolo caer y manteniéndola inmóvil mientras Whale extraía suficiente sangre para llenar un pequeño vial.**

 **—** **Killian, lleva ésto al laboratorio. Neal, ve a telefonear a nuestro hombre en Hollywood y díle que tendré los resultados sobre su cultivo en unas cuantas horas. Díle que, si todavía está interesado, el precio acaba de subir a cinco mil dólares.**

 **—** **Como usted diga, jefe.**

 **—** **Es todo cuestión de dinero ahora, ¿no? —dijo Regina. Sentándose, reclinó la espalda contra la pared y contempló a Whale.**

 **—** **No tienes suficiente sangre para sanar al mundo entero —replicó Whale —. Investigar cuesta dinero. Vender tu sangre va a ser el modo de pagar por ella.**

 **—** **Claro.**

 **—** **¿Dudas de mí?**

 **—** **Pienso que usted se está mintiendo a sí mismo. Esto ya no va de ayudar a la humanidad. Va sobre usted.**

 **—** **¡Eso no es cierto!**

 **—** **¿No lo es? —preguntó Regina desdeñosamente—. ¿Qué clase de ser humano mantiene a otro encadenado a una cama mientras le roba su sangre?**

 **—** **Pero tú no eres un ser humano —replicó Whale con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Tú eres una extraterrestre que está a punto de hacer a la humanidad un tremendo favor.**

 **—** **Y si usted se enriquece en el proceso, tanto mejor.**

 **Whale se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Seré más generoso con la vacuna una vez la formula esté establecida y yo haya aparecido en las revistas médicas —dijo.**

 **Sonrió mientras imaginaba las alabanzas que recibiría de sus colegas, las ponencias, los artículos que publicaría. A su debido tiempo, cuando el interés en la vacuna se estuviese enfriando, la donaría a algún niño necesitado, reavivando de ese modo el interés en su trabajo.**

 **—** **No es usted mejor que un vampiro, Whale, viviendo a costa de la sangre de otros, succionando mi sangre para mantener su sueño vivo.**

 **—** **¡Cierra a boca!**

 **—** **¿Por qué? ¿No puede soportar oír la verdad?**

 **Un abrupto golpe seco en la puerta cortó la replica de Whale. Un momento más tarde, Killian entró en la habitación.**

 **—** **Franklin está al teléfono, Doc. Dice que se suponía que debía usted encontrase con él hace treinta minutos.**

 **Whale maldijo por lo bajo.**

 **—** **Lo olvidé completamente. No le quites ojo de encima —espetó Whale, señalando con un gesto de barbilla en dirección a Regina—. Regresaré tarde.**

 **Con una torva mirada final dirigida a Regina, Whale salió airado de la habitación, murmurando por lo bajo.**

 **—** **Mi oferta sigue en pie —dijo Regina—. Cien mil por dejarme ir.**

 **Killian contempló a Regina, su expresión pensativa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en la silla localizada frente al catre. Había abierto una cuenta de ahorros con el primer cheque. Eso le daba una sensación de seguridad, saber que tenía una bonita suma en la que apoyarse si el plan de Whale de hacerse rico rápidamente se iba por el desagüe. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de conseguir otros cien mil…**

 **Meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No puedo. Whale …**

 **—** **Yo me ocuparé de Whale.**

 **—** **¿Y Neal?**

 **—** **De él también, si tengo que hacerlo. Sólo suéltame. Luego retira la cubierta del tragaluz, ábrelo y lárgate de aquí.**

 **—** **No sé...**

 **—** **Pareces un chico bastante decente. ¿Cómo fue que te mezclaste con Whale?**

 **—** **No es asunto tuyo.**

 **—** **¿Planeas ocupar el lugar de August? ¿Llevar a cabo los asesinatos de Whale por él?**

 **—** **No. Él me paga para ser su guardaespaldas, eso es todo.**

 **—** **¿Eso es todo?**

 **—** **Eso es todo.**

 **—** **¿Y qué hay de Neal?**

 **—** **Él es un asesino —admitió Killian con renuencia.**

 **—** **Y si esto sale mal, si Whale opina que su plan se está viniendo abajo, ¿cuáles crees tú que son tus oportunidades de sobrevivir?**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Piénsalo. Whale iba a matar a Emma porque ella sabía demasiado. ¿Qué crees que te sucederá a tí?**

 **—** **¡Él no haría nada semejante! —exclamó Killian.**

 **—** **¿Estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida en ello?**

 **—** **Pero él es médico.**

 **—** **Sí —Regina miro con intención los pesados grilletes que mantenían prisioneras sus muñecas—. Él es un auténtico orgullo para su profesión.**

 **Poniéndose en pie, Killian comenzó a pasear por la habitación, sus manos flexionándose nerviosamente.**

 **—** **Bueno, admito que él no te ha tratado muy bien, pero tú eres… quiero decir…**

 **—** **Quieres decir que soy una extraterrestre, así que no importa.**

 **Un brillante sonrojo ascendió por el cuello de Jones.**

 **—** **No me importa lo que tú pienses de mí —dijo Regina con tono cortante—. Lo único que yo quiero es salir de aquí.**

 **Killian se detuvo abruptamente a unos pasos de los pies de la cama.**

 **—** **¿Cómo sé que me pagarás?**

 **—** **Supongo que simplemente tendrás que confiar en mí.**

 **—** **¡Confiar en tí! —Killian se pasó una mano por el pelo y tamborileó con las puntas de los dedos sobre el armazón de la cama.**

 **—** **El último cheque era bueno, ¿no? Vamos, estamos desperdiciando el tiempo.**

 **—** **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Cómo conseguiré mi dinero?**

 **—** **¿Sabes dónde está Eagle Flats?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Me encontraré contigo en el banco tan pronto como pueda llegar hasta allí.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo sabré cuándo será eso?**

 **—** **Tú sólo estate allí cada noche a las diez hasta que yo aparezca.**

 **—** **¿Y qué pasa si nunca apareces?**

 **—** **Supongo que ese es un riesgo que tendrás que aceptar.**

 **—** **Quiero ciento cincuenta de los grandes.**

 **Regina asintió. Podía vender la casa de Storybrooke por el doble de esa cantidad.**

 **—** **Iré a abrir el tragaluz —dijo Killian—. Podría llevarme un rato obtener la llave de esos grilletes de la oficina de Whale. Tendré que forzar la cerradura de su escritorio.**

 **—** **¿Quién más está en el edificio?**

 **—** **No hay nadie dentro. Creo que Neal está montando guardia en la entrada.**

 **—** **Date prisa.**

 **Descansando la cabeza contra la pared, Regina cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en días, sintió una oleada de esperanza.**

 **Minutos más tarde, sintió un familiar frescor relucir sobre su rostro. Abriendo los ojos, alzó la vista hacia la luna. Era llena y brillante. El alivio se expandió por su interior mientras atraía la plateada luz profunda dentro de sí. Se quedó tendida ahí durante muchos minutos, tomando profundas inspiraciones, sintiendo el letargo evaporarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus fuerzas comenzar a retornar.**

 **Cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando que la luz penetrase en cada célula, cada fibra. Haría falta más de una noche para restaurar su fortaleza al completo, pero ya se sentía más fuerte, mejor, más ella misma.**

 **Estimó que treinta y cinco minutos habían transcurrido antes de que Killlian volviese.**

 **Silbando suavemente, Killian entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Regina.**

 **—** **Se te ve mucho mejor aspecto —comentó, mirando hacia el tragaluz—. ¿Y eso?**

 **—** **No tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora. ¿Encontraste la llave?**

 **Killian asintió.**

 **—** **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **—** **No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.**

 **Regina maldijo suavemente.**

 **—** **Teníamos un trato.**

 **—** **¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí? ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás quitarme la pistola?**

 **—** **Sólo quiero salir de aquí —dijo Regina—. No deseo hacerte daño a ti, ni a nadie más. Lo único que deseo es mi libertad. ¿Puedes comprender eso?**

 **—** **Claro, pero...**

 **—** **Maldita sea, chico, si no salgo de aquí, ¡no voy a ser mejor que un animal del zoo!**

 **—** **Ey, cálmate, tía.**

 **—** **Estoy calmada. Y tengo prisa, y… —Regina hizo una pausa, su cabeza elevándose, las aletas de su nariz probando el aire. Emma. Ella estaba allí—. Killian, suéltame. Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **—** **Tu palabra. Quiero tu palabra de que no intentarás nada.**

 **—** **No te haré daño, Killian. Lo juro por la vida de Emma.**

 **Killian dudó por un momento más, luego, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, extrajo una llave y rápidamente abrió las esposas que sujetaban las manos de Regina.**

 **Regina se puso en pie, masajeando sus muñecas.**

 **—** **Gracias, chico. Me reuniré contigo en Eagle Flats tan pronto como pueda. Cuídate.**

 **Killian asintió, una sonrisa rondando sus labios mientras observaba a Regina correr, con el trasero al aire, pasillo adelante en dirección hacia la puerta trasera.**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes que ella está aquí? —preguntó Gail, echando un vistazo alrededor de Emma. Contempló el oscuro edificio que se hallaba rodeado por una alta valla—. Incluso si lo está, ¿cómo entraremos? ¿Y cómo la sacaremos?**

 **—** **¡Gail, calla! —dijo Emma.**

 **—** **No lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **No. Lo único que sé es que Regina está ahí, y que tenemos que sacarle.**

 **—** **Yo creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **No hay ninguna ley que prohíba ser una extraterrestre.**

 **—** **Gail, por el amor de Dios, tú de entre toda la gente debería saber lo que le sucederá a Regina si la gente averigua lo que es.**

 **—** **Oh, sí, no pensé en eso. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?**

 **—** **Ya quisiera saberlo. Yo… ¿qué es eso?**

 **—** **¿El qué?**

 **—** **Allí.**

 **—** **Parece una mujer desnuda —dijo Gail. Rodeó a Emma para poder ver mejor—. ¡Es una mujer desnuda!**

 **—** **Es Regina — dijo Emma.**

 **Aquí —le llamó con su mente—. Estoy aquí.**

 **¿Emma?**

 **Sí. Date prisa.**

 **¿Puedes distraer al guardia?**

 **Sí.**

 **—** **Gail, quiero que te subas a la valla y llames al guardia. Díle que te has perdido. Pregúntale si puedes usar el teléfono.**

 **—** **¿En serio? ¡De acuerdo! —apenas capaz de contener su entusiasmo, Gail echó a correr hacia la valla—. ¡Ey, los de ahí adentro! —llamó—. Oiga, señor, ¿puede ayudarme?**

 **Regina permaneció de pie en las sombras, observando mientras el guardia abandonaba su garita y caminaba sin prisas hacia la entrada de la valla.**

 **—** **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera a estas horas de la noche, niña? —preguntó el guardia.**

 **—** **Me he perdido. ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?**

 **—** **¿Dónde están tus padres?**

 **—** **Si lo supiese, no estaría perdida. Por favor, señor, estoy asustada. ¿Puedo usar su teléfono? —Gail apretó las manos juntas, su corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras veía a Regina acercándose al guardia por detrás—. ¿Puedo?**

 **—** **Claro, niña —dijo el guardia. Desenganchó un juego de llaves de su cinturón y abrió la puerta—. Vamos…**

 **El aire fue expelido bruscamente de los pulmones del guardia cuando Regina golpeó al hombre en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza que había encontrado tirada detrás de la garita.**

 **—** **Hola, Gail —dijo Regina.**

 **—** **Hola. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?**

 **—** **La perdí.**

 **—** **Tendrás suerte si no te arrestan por exhibicionismo —señaló Emma, y luego se arrojó en sus brazos.**

 **Regina la abrazó con fuerza.**

 **—** **Mejor nos largamos de aquí.**

 **Emma asintió. Ella quería abrazarle, recorrerla con sus manos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero eso tendría que esperar—. Vámonos.**

 **—** **Ten —dijo Gail, tendiéndole a Regina un abrigo—. Lo encontré en la garita.**

 **—** **Gracias — se lo puso, luego aferró la mano de Emma—. Salgamos de aquí.**

 **—** **¡Alto!**

 **Regina miró por encima del hombro para ver a Whale corriendo hacia ellos portando una pistola. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre volviendo tan pronto?**

 **—** **¡Para, maldita seas! ¡Detente o dispararé!**

 **Regina maldijo cuando un disparo se abrió paso a través de la noche.**

 **—** **¡Corre, Emma! —empujó a Gail hacia la entrada de la valla—. ¡Deprisa, las dos!**

 **—** **Regina…**

 **—** **Estoy justo detrás de tí.**

 **El sonido de más disparos les siguió mientras corrían atravesando la entrada calle adelante.**

 **—** **¿Dónde está tu coche? —gritó Regina, para ser oído por encima del martilleante vociferar de las armas de fuego viniendo desde detrás de ellos.**

 **—** **A la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **Vamos a conseguirlo —pensó ella. Y luego vió a Emma vacilar, oyó su jadeo de dolor, y supo que la habían alcanzado.**

 **Sin alterar el paso, la recogió con un brazo, agarró a Gail de la mano y dobló la esquina.**

 **Había un único coche aparcado junto al bordillo.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿dónde están tus llaves?**

 **—** **Bolsillo del abrigo —respondió ella con voz áspera—. La puerta… no está cerrada con llave.**

 **Abriendo de golpe la puerta, depositó a Emma sobre el asiento, empujó a Gail junto a ella y luego rodeó el coche y se deslizó tras el volante.**

 **Incrustó la llave en el contacto, puso en marcha el motor y se separó del bordillo justo mientras Whale rodeaba la esquina.**


	28. ¿Estás que?

**Capítulo 28**

 **—¡Está sangrando! —gritó Gail—. ¡Emma está sangrando!**

 **—¿Dónde le han dado?**

 **—En el costado. ¡Haz algo!**

 **—Tu bufanda, Gail. Dóblala en un cuadrado y presiónala contra la herida. ¿Emma? —ella miró en su dirección—. ¡Emma!**

 **—No creo que pueda oírte —dijo Gail, con un distintivo temblor en la voz—. No está muerta, ¿verdad?**

 **—No.**

 **Regina miró repetidamente en el espejo retrovisor, pero, hasta donde podía asegurarlo, no las estaban siguiendo.**

 **—¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

 **—Voy a ir a casa y coger algo de ropa —replicó Regina—. Nos ocuparemos de la herida de Emma y luego subiremos a Eagle Flats.**

 **—Yo creo que deberíamos llevar a Emma al hospital.**

 **—Ahora mismo no.**

 **Emma estaba inconsciente para cuando llegaron a la casa. Regina la llevó dentro en brazos, encendió la luz del recibidor y le dijo a Gail que esperase en el despacho.**

 **Llevando a Emma escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio, Regina cerró la puerta y luego dejó a Emma sobre la cama. Levantándole el suéter, retiró la bufanda empapada en sangre de Gail y examinó la herida. No era profunda y no parecía seria, a menos que se infectase, pero ella había perdido un montón de sangre y eso le preocupaba.**

 **Lavó la herida con agua y jabón, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras desgarraba una sábana blanca limpia en tiras y le vendaba el costado. No tenía siquiera una aspirina que darle para el dolor, pero eso no podía ser remediado por el momento.**

 **Se vistió rápidamente con un par de Levi's negros y un suéter del mismo color, se calzó un par de botas negras, y luego fue hacia el pequeño escritorio junto a la cama. Abriendo el primer cajón, retiró el efectivo que mantenía a mano ahí para emergencias y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón; luego, abriendo el cajón inferior con la llave, extrajo un .38 Special de 5.08 centímetros que se metió bajo la blusa, asegurándolo en la parte baja de la espalda. Luego, alzando a Emma en sus brazos, la llevó escaleras abajo y fue el despacho a recoger a Gail.**

 **—¿Está ella bien?**

 **—Lo estará. Tiéndeme la chequera que está sobre el escritorio, ¿quieres? Gracias —dijo, deslizándola en su bolsillo trasero—. ¿Lista, Gail? Entonces, vámonos.**

 **Hizo parada en una farmacia que estaba abierta toda la noche. Dejando a Gail en el coche con Emma, entró en la tienda, reuniendo todas las existencias de primeros auxilios que pensó podría necesitar. Preguntó al dependiente dónde estaba el alcohol, y, cuando el joven fue a conseguírselo, Regina agarró un par de jeringas de detrás del mostrador y se las metió dentro de la chaqueta.**

 **Era cerca del alba cuando Regina arribó a un motel. Fue solo a registrarse, solicitando una habitación cerca de la parte de atrás.**

 **Emma estaba despierta cuando ella retornó al coche.**

 **—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.**

 **—Horrible. ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **—En un motel a unos sesenta kilómetros de Eagle Flats. Nos quedaremos aquí hoy.**

 **—¿Crees que es seguro?**

 **—No hay nadie siguiéndonos, hasta donde yo puedo decir.**

 **—Estoy hambrienta —dijo Gail.**

 **—Pediremos algo tan pronto como me haya ocupado de tu hermana —abriendo la puerta, alzó a Emma en brazos.**

 **—Puedo andar.**

 **—¿Quieres hacerlo?**

 **—No.**

 **Ella envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cuello y cerró los ojos. Tantas veces había temido que nunca volvería a verla, y ahora ella estaba allí, abrazándola, con sus oscuros ojos llenos de amor y preocupación.**

 **—¿Queréis estar solas, chicas?**

 **Regina miró hacia Gail, sonriendo cuando vió la expresión de su cara.**

 **—¿Tú qué crees?**

 **—Yo creo que deberías haber pedido dos habitaciones.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarte sola. Ten —le lanzó la llave de la habitación—. ¿Qué tal si abres la puerta?**

 **—Y luego saca nuestras bolsas del coche —añadió Emma.**

 **Gail hizo una mueca.**

 **—Ahora sé por qué me trajiste contigo —murmuró—. Gail, abre la puerta. Gail, coge las bolsas.**

 **Regina rió suavemente mientras le tendía las llaves del coche.**

 **—Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo las manos ocupadas.**

 **—Sí, sí —dijo Gail irritablemente, pero estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el coche.**

 **Dentro de la habitación, Regina depositó a Emma sobre la cama.**

 **—Vamos a quitarte esas cosas ensangrentadas —dijo ella.**

 **—Vamos a besarnos en su lugar.**

 **—Emma...**

 **—Por favor, Regina, ¿sólo un beso?**

 **¿Cómo podía ella rehusar? Tomando su cara en sus manos, la besó gentilmente. Las sensaciones la inundaron. Sus labios cálidos y suaves, el olor de su piel y su cabello, el tacto de sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre su espalda, masajeando la sensible piel de su espina. Recordó todas las noches que había ansiado su toque, anhelado el sonido de su voz, el confort de su sonrisa...**

 **Abruptamente, se apartó, su mirada buscando la de ella.**

 **—Emma... —tragó con fuerza mientras colocaba una mano sobre su abdomen—. ¿Emma?**

 **—Es verdad —dijo ella en voz baja—. Estoy embarazada.**

 **Su primera reacción fue de alegría. Ella la vió bailotear en la profundidad de sus ojos, en la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Y luego, tan rápido como había aparecido, ésta se esfumó.**

 **—Estoy feliz, Regina, feliz por lo del bebé. Quiero que tú estés feliz, también.**

 **—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —ella cayó de rodillas junto a la cama y enterró el rostro en su regazo.**

 **Ella estaba embarazada. Lo que más había temido había finalmente sucedido. Cerró los ojos contra el dolor que se abrió paso en su corazón. ¿Y si ella moría? ¿Cómo podría vivir con el conocimiento de que amarle la había matado?**

 **—Regina, por favor.**

 **Ella elevó la cabeza, sus negros ojos nublados de dolor.**

 **—Encontraremos un médico.**

 **—¿Un médico? ¿Para qué?**

 **—Todavía hay tiempo.**

 **Ella le miró fijamente.**

 **—Estás hablando de..., ¡no!**

 **—Es el único modo...**

 **—¡No!**

 **—Emma...**

 **—No, Regina. Ni siquiera voy a considerarlo.**

 **Un suave sonido en la entrada atrajo la atracción de Regina. Mirando sobre su hombro, vió a Gail de pie ahí, una bolsa de viaje en cada mano y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.**

 **Poniéndose de pie, Regina cruzó la habitación y tomó las bolsas de sus manos.**

 **—¿Por qué no nos pides algo de cenar?**

 **Gail fue a sentarse junto a su hermana.**

 **—¿Estás bien?**

 **—Estoy bien. Llama al restaurante y ordena algo de comer —forzó una sonrisa mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el estómago—. Estoy comiendo por dos ahora, ¿sabes?**

 **Con la boca dispuesta en una línea tirante, Regina le quitó a Emma el suéter y se puso a limpiar y desinfectar la herida. Cuando eso estuvo hecho, Emma fue al cuarto de baño y se puso el camisón.**

 **Gail estaba sentada al borde de la otra cama gemela, jugueteando nerviosamente con una esquina de la colcha.**

 **—¿Por qué quieres que Emma aborte?**

 **—¿Qué pediste de cena?**

 **—¿Es porque tú eres del espacio exterior?**

 **—¿Emma te dijo eso?**

 **Gail asintió.**

 **—No tienes que preocuparte. No se lo diré a nadie.**

 **Regina maldijo suavemente, luego meneó la cabeza. Quizás era mejor que Gail lo supiese. Eso ciertamente haría las cosas más fáciles.**

 **—Es verdad —dijo Regina, sentándose a su lado—. Soy de otro planeta, y me preocupa que pueda ser peligroso para Emma el tener a mi bebé. ¿Lo comprendes?**

 **—Por supuesto.**

 **El sonido del agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta. Cerrando los ojos, inspeccionó los pensamientos de Emma, necesitando asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Ella estaba enfadada** **. Tenía miedo por ella, y por el niño.**

 **Y luego su mente se cerró a ella, dejándole fuera tan efectivamente como si hubiese cerrado de un portazo una puerta entre ellas.**

 **Emma emergió del baño unos minutos más tarde, y Regina pensó que jamás se había visto más encantadora. Su rostro estaba arrebolado, el pelo le caía por la espalda, unos cuantos mechones rizándosele en torno a la cara.**

 **Ella atravesó la habitación lentamente, sentándose cuidadosamente sobre la cama.**

 **Regina la observó, sintiendo el dolor de su herida como si fuese suyo propio.**

 **Cinco minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta.**

 **Sacando la pistola y manteniéndola tras la espalda, fuera de la vista, Regina señaló a Gail que abriese.**

 **—Traigo un pedido para la señora Jones.**

 **Regina examinó al joven. Colocando la pistola en lo alto de la cómoda, se sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo.**

 **—¿Cuánto?**

 **—Dieciocho con cincuenta.**

 **Regina le pagó la comida y luego cerró la puerta con llave.**

 **Permaneció junto a la ventana, mirando fuera de vez en cuando, mientras Gail y Emma desayunaban.**

 **—Regina, ¿estás segura de que no quieres un poco? —preguntó Emma.**

 **—Estoy segura.**

 **Necesitando algún tiempo a solas, tiempo para pensar, fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Ella estaba embarazada. El pensamiento aporreó su cerebro mientras el agua golpeaba su carne. Embarazada. Embarazada. ¿De cuánto estaría? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Embarazada.**

 **Se vistió rápidamente, luego regresó a la habitación principal. Gail y Emma estaban dormidas la una en brazos de la otra.**

 **Una oleada de ternura se abatió a través de Regina mientras colocaba un cobertor sobre las dos. Comprobó la cerradura, deslizó la pistola bajo la almohada de la otra cama y estiró el colchón.**

 **Ella estaba allí.**

 **Ella estaba embarazada.**

 **Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño la reclamase.**


	29. Mañana por la noche

**Capítulo 29**

 **Dejaron el motel al atardecer. La herida de Emma, aunque seguía doliendo, parecía estar sanando bien, y Regina estaba segura de que era porque ella le había dado su sangre. Sus propias heridas siempre habían sanado velozmente, sin dejar cicatriz.**

 **Emma miró a Regina. Ella debería haber estado débil, sufriendo por la pérdida de sangre, pero cuando Regina la había revisado esa mañana, la herida del disparo no había parecido ser más que un arañazo. Ciertamente, era mucho menos dolorosa que el incómodo silencio entre Regina y ella.**

 **La miró ahora, pensando lo hermosa que era, cuánto la amaba. Pero ella quería a su bebé también, y no iba a librarse de ella.**

 **—** **Creo que deberíamos dejar a Gail en casa de los Ralstons —dijo Emma.**

 **Regina la miró. Era la primera vez que ella le había hablado directamente desde la noche pasada.**

 **—** **De acuerdo.**

 **—** **¡No, Emma! —Gail se inclinó sobre el asiento—. Yo quiero quedarme contigo.**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No creo que esa sea una buena idea.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no?**

 **—** **Porque todavía podríamos estar en peligro a causa de Whale —dijo Emma. Se giró en el asiento para encarar a Gail—. Sólo será por un ratito, cielo.**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **Por favor, Gail, no discutas conmigo. Ahora no. Me mantendré en contacto contigo, lo prometo.**

 **Poniéndose de morros, Gail volvió a hundirse en el asiento y miró por la ventana. Un corto espacio de tiempo después, estaba dormida.**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **¿Hmmm?**

 **—** **Estoy sanando tan rápido a causa de tí, ¿no? Porque tú me diste tu sangre.**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **—** **Eso hace dos veces que me has salvado la vida ya.**

 **La miró brevemente, luego devolvió su atención a la carretera nuevamente. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Sería también ella quien se la arrebatase?**

 **El silencio dentro del coche se alargó, tornándose incómodo.**

 **Emma miró por la ventana, una mano descansando protectoramente sobre su estómago. Extraterrestre o humana, ella ya quería al niño dentro de su útero. Lucharía contra Regina, contra Whale, contra el mundo entero si era necesario, pero nadie iba a dañar a su hijo.**

 **Sintiendo la mirada de Regina sobre su cara, ella se giró para encararle. Cuando habló, supo que había estado leyéndole la mente de nuevo.**

 **—** **Tú no piensas realmente que yo le haría daño al niño, ¿no?**

 **—** **No, no realmente. Pero sé que no lo deseas.**

 **—** **Emma, eso no es verdad —sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza en torno al volante—. Nada me gustaría más que tener hijos contigo. Docenas de hijos. Pero no quiero poner tu vida en riesgo — la miró nuevamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **—** **Bien. Tengo náuseas por la mañana, pero eso es normal.**

 **—** **¿Eso es todo? ¿No te sientes enferma ni nada?**

 **—** **No —ella se deslizó por el asiento y colocó su mano sobre su muslo—. ¿No podríamos estar felices por esto hasta que tengamos razón para preocuparnos? Yo nunca he estado embarazada antes. No deseo que nada lo eche a perder.**

 **—** **Lo intentaré —dijo Regina. ella cubrió su mano con la suya—. Pero no puedo prometer no preocuparme.**

 **—** **Te amo, Regina.**

 **—** **Hay una pequeña capilla para bodas en Eagle Flats —dijo Regina—. ¿Te casas conmigo, Emma? ¿Serás mi esposa?**

 **—** **Sí, Regina, oh, sí —ella se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla—. Todo saldrá bien. Sé que así será.**

 **Con un asentimiento, puso su brazo en torno a sus hombros y la atrajo más cerca.**

 **Para cuando llegaron a Darnell, Gail estaba resignada a quedarse con la señora Zimmermann, pero seguía sin estar contenta por ello.**

 **Tan pronto como Regina aparcó en el camino de acceso, Gail salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo, luego corrió hacia la casa.**

 **Emmaa apretó la mano de Regina mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche.**

 **—** **Tienes una cara que parece que estén a punto de arrojarte a los leones—. comentó.**

 **—** **Así me siento —replicó Regina. Ella había pasado años evitando a la gente cuando le era posible. No estaba precisamente aguardando con ansia volver a ver a la abuela de Emma nuevamente, o responder a las preguntas que inevitablemente seguirían a eso.**

 **—** **Bueno, vamos —dijo Emma, sonriéndole—. Bien podríamos acabar de una buena vez con esto.**

 **Granny estudió a Regina con ojos astutos cuando Emma se la presentó.**

 **—** **Usted es la mujer del hospital —dijo—. La escritora.**

 **—** **Sí. Es un placer volver a verla, señora—dijo Regina.**

 **Granny lanzó una mirada sesgada en dirección a Emma.**

 **—** **¿Ha conocido a mi nieta durante mucho tiempo? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Unos cuantos meses.**

 **—** **Ella dijo que la conoció en el hospital. Usted donó algo de sangre, creo.**

 **Regina miró a Emma.**

 **—** **Yo...**

 **—** **Nana, ¿le importaría poner la mesa del comedor? La vajilla está en la vitrina contra la pared —Nancy sonrió mientras daba a Regina un pequeño empujoncito—. Regina, ¿por qué no se pone cómoda? Mi marido llegará pronto. Emma, ¿te importaría ayudarme en la cocina?**

 **Sonriendo para expresar su gratitud, Regina escapó a la sala de estar.**

 **Conduciendo a Emma a la cocina, Nancy la arrastró hasta la mesa y prácticamente la empujó para sentarla en una silla.**

 **—** **¡Es guapísima! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde diablos la conociste?**

 **—** **Es una larga historia —dijo Emma.**

 **—** **Dame la versión condensada del Reader's Digest.**

 **—** **Eres una mujer casada, ¿recuerdas?**

 **—** **Oh, lo sé, y amo a mi marido, pero ¡qué demonios!, chica, ¡ella no es de este mundo!**

 **Emma no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que reírse.**

 **—** **En eso has acertado —replicó—. Escucha, la conocí mientras estaba en el hospital. Nos hicimos amigas, eso es todo.**

 **—** **¿Amigas?**

 **Emma sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.**

 **—** **De acuerdo, quizá somos algo más que amigas.**

 **Bueno, qué día éste. Supongo que mejor preparo la cena. Jim estará en casa pronto —sacó algunas patatas del frigorífico—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a pelarlas?**

 **—** **Claro.**

 **La tarde transcurrió agradablemente. El marido de Nancy y Regina parecieron hacer buenas migas y la conversación durante la cena fue relajada y fácil, como si todos hubiesen sido amigos por años en lugar de horas. En un determinado momento, Nancy mencionó que su hermana estaba esperando un bebé, lo cual llevó a las mujeres a una discusión sobre embarazos y partos. Emmaa escuchó ávidamente, sólo entonces comprendiendo lo poco que en realidad sabía acerca de tener un bebé. Ella nunca había comprendido que los bebés requiriesen tantas cosas: ropita, cunas, pañales, biberones, parques, sillas altas… la lista parecía seguir y seguir.**

 **Tras la cena, vieron la televisión durante un rato. Sobre las nueve, Nana y la señora Zimmermann se fueron a dormir. Nancy y su marido dijeron sus buenas noches una hora más tarde.**

 **—** **Gail, creo que ya es hora de que nosotras nos vayamos a la cama también.**

 **—** **¡Sólo son las diez!**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero no te hará daño irte temprano a la cama por una vez.**

 **—** **Oh, está bien. Buenas noches, Regina.**

 **—** **Buenas noches.**

 **Emma besó a Regina en la mejilla.**

 **—** **Hasta mañana.**

 **—** **Que duermas bien.**

 **—** **Igualmente.**

 **A solas en la sala de estar, Regina apagó la TV y luego salió al patio trasero. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, contempló la luna, bañándose en su fría luz, suspirando mientras sentía su cuerpo rejuvenecerse a sí mismo.**

 **Ella estaba embarazada.**

 **La mera idea la asustaba de muerte.**

 **¿Regina? ¿Estás despierta?**

 **Sí. ¿Sucede algo malo?**

 **No, simplemente te echo de menos.**

 **Ven a mí, entonces.**

 **Ella regresó al interior de la casa; momentos después, Emma estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá. Ella la tomó en sus brazos, manteniéndola cerca, agradecida más allá de lo que podía expresar con palabras que ella estuviese viva y bien, que ambas estuviesen juntas nuevamente, como estaban destinadas a estar.**

 **No había necesidad de palabras entre ellas. Conocía sus pensamientos como lo hacía con los suyos propios. Envuelta en sus brazos, segura en su abrazo, Emma se quedó dormida rápidamente.**

 **La mantuvo abrazada durante toda la noche, contenta con sostenerla, mirarla, pasear por sus sueños.**

 **Con la llegada del alba, la despertó con un beso.**

 **—** **Mejor vuelves a tu habitación —le dijo—. No quiero que tu abuela se moleste.**

 **—** **Yo tampoco. Hasta luego.**

 **Ella la besó una vez, dos veces, y luego, con renuencia, se deslizó de entre sus brazos y regresó a su propia habitación.**

 **Salieron para Eagle Flats al atardecer. Emma abrazó a Nana, asegurándole que no estaría fuera por mucho tiempo, y luego fue a despedirse de Gail, quien todavía estaba enfurruñada porque no podía ir con ellas.**

 **—** **Recuerda, Gail, ni una palabra a nadie acerca de Regina. Y, por favor, no le digas nada sobre el bebé a Nana.**

 **—** **No lo haré —dijo Gail, con expresión hosca—. ¿Vas a casarte con ella?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **¿Cuándo?**

 **—** **Esta noche.**

 **—** **Yo pensaba que tú querías una gran boda en una iglesia, con damas de honor, flores y esas cosas.**

 **—** **No siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos.**

 **—** **Háblame sobre eso.**

 **—** **Gail, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Quizás cuando este lío se resuelva, tendremos esa boda en una iglesia, y tú podrás ser mi dama de honor.**

 **—** **Sólo lo dices por decir.**

 **—** **Gail, ¿te he mentido yo alguna vez?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Y no te miento ahora tampoco. Cuida de Nana por mí. Llamaré cuando pueda.**

 **—** **Está bien —sorbiendo por la nariz, Gail arrojó los brazos en torno a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza—. Ten cuidado.**

 **—** **Lo tendré.**

 **—** **Adiós, Gail —dijo Regina, yendo a detenerse junto a Emma.**

 **—** **Adiós. Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermana.**

 **—** **Lo haré, no te preocupes.**

 **Un último abrazo, un último adiós, y ambas se pusieron en camino.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal está tu costado? —preguntó Regina después de un rato.**

 **—** **Está bien. Un poco dolorido, nada más —se deslizó por el asiento y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. ¿Y cómo estás tú?**

 **—** **Yo estoy bien.**

 **—** **No llegaste a contarme cómo lograste escapar.**

 **—** **Soborné a Killian.**

 **—** **¿Otra vez? ¿Cuánto te costó esta vez?**

 **—** **Ciento cincuenta de los grandes.**

 **—** **¿Tienes todo ese dinero?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Supongo que nunca me dí cuenta que se ganaba tanto dinero escribiendo.**

 **—** **Ha sido una carrera lucrativa —dijo Regina, sonriendo—. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Killian en el banco a las diez.**

 **—** **¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos en Eagle Flats?**

 **—** **No lo sé. No mucho. Tan pronto como te sientas en condiciones, nos marcharemos. ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?**

 **—** **¿Ir?**

 **—** **No podemos quedarnos en Storybrooke mientras Whale esté buscándonos.**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Él no parece de los que abandonan, ¿no? —fijó la vista en la carretera durante unos minutos y luego pregunto: ¿Y qué pasa con Gail, y Nana?**

 **—** **Una vez nos hayamos establecido, puedes mandar a buscarlas.**

 **Ella asintió para mostrar su acuerdo con eso, incluso aunque no la enloquecía precisamente la idea de mudarse. Le gustaba vivir allí. Su trabajo estaba allí… ¡su trabajo! No había pensado en su trabajo durantes semanas. Cuando llegasen a Eagle Flats, tendría que telefonear a su jefe e intentar darle una explicación. O tal vez simplemente telefonear y renunciar, si es que no la habían reemplazado todavía.**

 **Con un suspiro, comprendió que ya no tenía que trabajar. Estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre rico. Podría quedarse en casa, ser ama de casa. Y madre…**

 **—** **¿Regina?**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **¿Cuánto tiempo están embarazadas las mujeres en ErAdona?**

 **—** **Nueve meses, igual que aquí.**

 **Bueno —meditó ella—. eso es un alivio.**

 **—** **¿Qué esperas que sea, niño o niña?**

 **—** **No me importa. En tanto esté sano. En tanto tú sobrevivas.**

 **—** **A mí me gustaría un niño —dijo ella—. Uno con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, igual que tú.**

 **Igual que tú… Sus palabras resonaron en su mente. Igual que tú. ¿Tendría que vivir su hijo para siempre en las sombras, incapaz de correr y jugar bajo el sol? ¿Tendrían que ocultarlo lejos del resto del mundo? ¿Sobreviviría siquiera?**

 **—** **Regina, me prometiste no preocuparte hasta que hubiese algo de lo que preocuparse.**

 **—** **¿Leyendo mi mente, Natayah?**

 **—** **No, sólo la expresión de tu cara.**

 **—** **Estaremos en Eagle Flats pronto. No has cambiado de idea acerca de casarte conmigo, ¿no?**

 **—** **No —ella miró su atuendo y frunció el ceño—. Me gustaría casarme con algo un poco más bonito que jeans y un suéter. ¿Crees que podríamos ir de compras esta noche, y casarnos mañana?**

 **—** **Si tú quieres… — le sonrió, con el corazón lleno de amor y ternura—. ¿Qué te gustaría que vistiese yo?**

 **—** **Un traje negro, naturalmente.**

 **—** **¿Y qué vestirás tú?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Siempre soñé con casarme con un largo vestido blanco en una iglesia llena de flores.**

 **—** **Y sin duda siempre soñaste con casarte con un varón humano, también.**

 **—** **¡Regina, no!**

 **—** **No deberías tener que conformarte con menos de lo que sueñas, Emma.**

 **—** **Tú eres cada sueño que jamás he tenido —dijo ella fervientemente—. Como sea, podemos tener una gran boda más adelante, si te parece bien.**

 **—** **Cualquier cosa que tú desees.**

 **—** **Quizás, tú no quieres casarte conmigo —dijo ella—. No te he dado nada, excepto problemas desde que me conociste.**

 **—** **¡Emma! Tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca.**

 **Ella le sonrió.**

 **—** **Y yo siento lo mismo.**

 **—** **Ah, Emma —dijo ella suavemente—. Perdóname por ser tan tonta. Es sólo que siento que mereces mucho más de lo que estás consiguiendo.**

 **—** **¿Me ves quejarme?**

 **—** **No. Pero claro, tú nunca lo haces.**

 **—** **¿Eres feliz?**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Yo también. Así que todo arreglado. Iremos de compras esta noche y nos casaremos mañana. Y viviremos felices por siempre jamás, igual que Blancanieves y el príncipe encantador —ella le miró mientras un nuevo pensamiento cruzaba su mente—. ¡Regina, no podemos casarnos! No tenemos licencia.**

 **—** **Conozco a un pastor que nos casará, Emma. Es un gran fan mío.**

 **El centro comercial de Eagle Flats no era extremadamente grande, pero tenía muchas tiendas bonitas. Regina compró un traje negro y una blusa banca, zapatos nuevos, luego se sentó sobre una silla de respaldo duro mientras Kara se probaba vestidos. Le llevó una hora encontrar uno que le gustase, y luego se negó a dejarla verlo, diciendo que traía mala suerte que la novia viese el vestido de la otra novia antes de la boda.**

 **Era cerca de media noche cuando llegaron a la caverna. Guardaron los comestibles que habían comprado antes de abandonar la ciudad y luego se sentaron frente a la chimenea. Sólo entonces recordó Regina que se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Killian en el banco. Maldijo por lo bajo.**

 **—** **¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emma.**

 **Regina se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Nada. Se suponía que debía encontrarme con Killian en el banco a las diez.**

 **—** **Podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿no?**

 **Regina asintió. Mañana sería lo suficientemente pronto.**

 **Era cerca del alba cuando se fueron a la cama.**

 **Emma se acurrucó junto a Regina, con la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro.**

 **Mañana por la noche —meditó adormiladamente.**

 **Mañana por la noche, ella sería la señora de Regina Mills.**


	30. Compartiendo sueños

**Capítulo 30**

 **Estaba completamente oscuro cuando condujeron montaña abajo hacia Eagle Flats. Emma no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Estaba a punto de casarse. Con una extraterrestre. Llevaba a su hijo en su seno. No importa que la amase con todo su corazón y su alma, ella sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre a partir de esa noche.**

 **Se giró para mirarla, sólo para encontrárla observándola.**

 **—** **No te estarás echando para atrás, ¿no? —preguntó.**

 **—** **No. ¿Y tú?**

 **—** **Ni hablar —Ni una posibilidad entre un billón, meditó mientras devolvía su atención a la carretera. Había aguardado dos siglos a esa mujer—. Sólo quiero que estés segura.**

 **—** **Estoy segura.**

 **Una única luz brillaba desde el interior de la iglesia cuando se acercaron. No había otros coches en el camino de acceso.**

 **—** **Espera aquí —dijo Regina.**

 **Saliendo del coche, rodeó el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta de atrás. Había telefoneado al pastor para hacerle saber que iban a ir. Abriendo la puerta, entró en una pequeña habitación localizada a la izquierda del púlpito.**

 **Moviéndose silenciosamente, echó un vistazo dentro de la capilla. El pastor, Archie Hopper** **, estaba sentado en el primer banco, Biblia en mano. No había nadie más en la iglesia.**

 **Saliendo por donde había entrado, Regina regresó al coche.**

 **Emma abrió la puerta.**

 **—** **¿Está todo bien?**

 **—** **Hasta donde puedo asegurarlo, Archie está solo ahí adentro —sonrió a Emma y le ofreció su mano—. ¿Lista?**

 **—** **Lista.**

 **Recogiendo el paquete que contenía su vestido, Emma tomó la mano de Regina y salió del coche.**

 **Hopper se puso de pie cuando entraron en la iglesia y sonrió a Emma.**

 **—** **Puedes cambiarte ahí —dijo, apuntando hacia la habitación que Regina había ocupado recientemente.**

 **—** **Gracias —ella sonrió a Regina—. Sólo tardaré un minuto.**

 **Regina asintió, luego miró a su alrededor nuevamente.**

 **—** **Estamos solos —dijo Archie.**

 **Sentándose, hizo un gesto a Regina para que se uniera a él.**

 **—** **Aprecio de veras esto —dijo Regina, sentándose.**

 **—** **¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar? —preguntó el pastor—. ¿Alguien a quien pueda llamar?**

 **—** **No, gracias.**

 **—** **Tu prometida me resulta familiar. No es una actriz ni nada, ¿no?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Su nombre me suena, también. Emma Swan —Hopper frunció el ceño—. Sé que he oído ese nombre en alguna parte recientemente —sonrió—. ¿Ella no ganó la lotería, ¿no?**

 **Regina rió.**

 **—** **No, nada semejante. Así que, ¿qué le pareció mi último libro?**

 **—** **Excelente, como siempre.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Siempre parece sorprenderte que yo disfrute tus libros.**

 **—** **Bueno, es sólo que me parece un poco extraño que un sacerdote lea acerca de vampiros y hombre-lobo.**

 **—** **Hay más cosas en el Cielo y en la Tierra… —citó Hopper.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Y tanto que las hay —musitó con ironía.**

 **—** **Sería arrogante por nuestra parte creer que somos los únicos seres en la galaxia entera. Por todo lo que yo sé, podría haber vampiros en otros planetas. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **—** **¿Quien? Ciertamente —estuvo de acuerdo Regina, y luego se puso en pie, con el aire atascado en la garganta, mientras Emma entraba en la capilla.**

 **Es hermosa —pensó. Más hermosa que nada que ella hubiese visto jamás. Llevaba puesto un simple vestido de seda blanca, y tacones blancos. El cabello le caía suelto en torno a los hombros, adornado con una sola rosa blanca.**

 **—** **Emma, estás preciosa —murmuró mientras iba a pararse junto a ella—. Tan preciosa.**

 **—** **Gracias. Tú también.**

 **De hecho, ella nunca se había visto más guapa de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. El traje negro le encajaba como hecho a medida, el color complementando su oscuro cabello y ojos.**

 **—** **¿Estáis listas? —preguntó Archie—. Dado que esta va a ser una bastante poco ortodoxa ceremonia, he prescindido de la necesidad de testigos, si estáis de acuerdo.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Muy bien —el pastor miró a Emma—. ¿Comprendes que, sin una licencia, esto es simplemente una ceremonia religiosa?**

 **Emma asintió.**

 **—** **Regina, si quieres tomar la mano derecha de Emma en la tuya, comenzaremos.**

 **Girándose para encarar a Emma, Regina tomó su mano en la suya. Ella podía sentirla temblar. Miró sus ojos y supo, sin examinar su mente, lo que ella estaba pensando. Podía sentir el amor irradiando de ella, la confianza. Alegría mezclada con emoción. Regina sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo porque ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.**

 **—** **El matrimonio es una institución sagrada, establecida por Dios —dijo el pastor—. No debe ser tomada a la ligera, o alocadamente, o sin una sincera intención —miró a Regina—. Desde este día en adelante, no habrá otra mujer en tu vida, sólo Emma —su mirada se volvió hacia el rostro de Emma—. Y para tí no habrá otra mujer tampoco, sólo Regina —el pastor hizo una pausa, dándoles tiempo para ponderar sus palabras; luego continuó: Estamos aquí reunidos en este día para unir a Emma Swan en matrimonio con Regina Mills. Emma, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como legítima esposa? ¿La amarás y la honrarás, la sustentarás en la salud y en la enfermedad, y estarás a su lado durante el resto de tu vida?**

 **Emma miró a Regina a los ojos y le dió un apretón a su mano mientras decía:**

 **—** **Lo haré.**

 **—** **Y tú, Regina, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como legítima esposa? ¿La amarás y honrarás, la sustentarás en la salud y en la enfermedad, y estarás a su lado durante el resto de tu vida?**

 **Regina tomó una profunda y calmante inspiración, preguntándose si sería capaz de hablar. Había esperado doscientos años para este momento.**

 **—** **Lo haré.**

 **—** **¿Tienes un anillo?**

 **—** **Sí —metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, Regina sacó una sencilla alianza de oro.**

 **—** **Puedes ponerle el anillo.**

 **Y ahora fue Regina la que tembló mientras deslizaba la alianza en el dedo de Emma.**

 **—** **Repite conmigo. Con este anillo, yo te desposo.**

 **—** **Con este anillo, yo te desposo.**

 **—** **Y con todos mis bienes materiales, yo te desposo.**

 **—** **Y con todos mis bienes materiales, yo te desposo.**

 **Archie miró a Emma, y ella meneó la cabeza. Ella no había tenido oportunidad de comprarle a Regina un anillo y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo había encontrado ella un momento para comprarle uno.**

 **—** **Entonces, por el poder que me ha sido conferido, os declaro casadas —el pastor sonrió a Regina—. Puedes besar a la novia.**

 **Con el corazón a punto de estallarle de felicidad, Regina tomó a Emma en sus brazos.**

 **—** **Te amo —murmuró—. Te amaré mientras viva.**

 **Y entonces, con toda la ternura que poseía, la besó. Y volvió a besarla. Y la besó otra vez.**

 **—** **Os deseo a ambas toda la felicidad del mundo —dijo el pastor. Estrechó la mano a Regina, luego le dió a Emma un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que cualquier problema en el que estéis se resuelva rápidamente.**

 **—** **Gracias —dijo Emma, parpadeando para mantener a raya las lágrimas.**

 **Regina asintió mientras estrechaba la mano del pastor.**

 **—** **Gracias —dijo también.**

 **Introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo un billete de cien dólares y lo presionó contra la mano del pastor.**

 **—** **No puedo aceptar esto —dijo Hopper—. Es demasiado.**

 **—** **No es suficiente —dijo Regina mientras envolvía un brazo en torno a los hombros de Emma—. Créame, no es ni de lejos suficiente.**

 **—** **Lo aceptaré en nombre de la iglesia —dijo Archie—. Y os recordaré diariamente en mis plegarias.**

 **Después de otra despedida, Emma y Regina abandonaron la iglesia. Emma no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la esposa de Regina. La señora Mills. La felicidad burbujeó en su interior cual burbujas de champán. Casada con Regina.**

 **Ell la ayudó a entrar en el coche, luego la envolvió en sus brazos y la volvió a besar.**

 **—** **No puedo creerlo —susurró—. Eres mía ahora. Realmente mía.**

 **—** **Siempre he sido tuya —replicó Emma solemnemente—. Incluso cuando no te conocía, creo que estaba esperando a que me encontrases.**

 **Regina la besó de nuevo, un profundo beso lleno de promesa, y luego encendió el motor y condujo en dirección al banco. Era hora de encontrarse con Killian.**

 **Jones paseó de un lado a otro enfrente del banco, su mirada constantemente escudriñando arriba y abajo de la calle. Había sido un tonto por acceder a esto, un tonto al creer que Mills mantendría su palabra. La mujer… demonios, ella ni siquiera era una mujer en absoluto… probablemente había huído rumbo a lo desconocido.**

 **Miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minuto para las diez. ¿Cuántas noches más iba a desperdiciar su tiempo viniendo aquí?**

 **El destello de los faros de un coche atrajo su atención. Entrecerrando los ojos, con una mano cerrada en torno a la pistola oculta bajo su abrigo, se adentró en las sombras mientras el coche se detenía junto al bordillo. Si alguna vez ponía sus manos sobre el dinero que Mills le prometió, iba a dejar ese negocio. Era demasiado para sus nervios.**

 **Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Regina se apeó del coche.**

 **—** **Ya era hora de que aparecieras.**

 **—** **Dije que lo haría —Regina alcanzó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo un sobre—. Espero que un cheque sea satisfactorio.**

 **—** **Yo preferiría efectivo.**

 **—** **Estoy segura de que sí, pero me resulta difícil venir al banco en horas laborales. No te preocupes —dijo Regina, ofreciéndole el sobre—, este cheque es tan válido como el anterior.**

 **—** **Mejor que sea así.**

 **Killian tomó el sobre, lo abrió y miró el cheque. Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Sólo pensar sobre todo ese dinero, combinado con los otros cien mil en su cuenta de ahorros, hacía que su corazón latiese a toda velocidad por la emoción.**

 **—** **Más te vale salir de la ciudad —sugirió Regina.**

 **—** **Ya me voy —dijo Killian con una sonrisa—. Gracias por todo.**

 **—** **Sí —dijo Regina con ironía—. Espero que disfrutes el Mercedes.**

 **—** **Ha sido un placer conocerte, tía.**

 **—** **Lucrativo, en cualquier caso.**

 **Killian rió.**

 **—** **Ahí has acertado. Hasta nunca.**

 **Regina gruñó suavemente mientras observaba al chico deslizarse dentro del Mercedes y alejarse conduciendo. Echaría de menos su coche, pero ¡qué porras!, podía comprarse otro.**

 **Y entonces pensó en Emma, esperándola a la vuelta de la esquina , y se olvidó de Killian y de Whale, olvidó todo excepto el hecho de que esa era su noche de bodas.**

 **El trayecto montaña arriba pareció durar eternamente. Emma sentía una sensación de bienestar en el corazón cada vez que miraba a Regina. Su esposa. En lo bueno y en lo malo... Sintió un cierto desasosiego mientras se preguntaba si las cosas alguna vez mejorarían, si se verían libres alguna vez de Whale, capaces de proseguir con sus vidas sin tener que estar siempre mirando por encima de sus hombros.**

 **—** **No estás arrepintiéndote tan pronto, ¿no? —preguntó Regina.**

 **—** **Por supuesto que no —dijo ella, acercándose y apretándose contra su hombro.**

 **—** **¿Preocupada por Whale?**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **—** **No puedo evitarlo. ¿Crees que abandonará alguna vez?**

 **—** **No lo sé. Espero que sí —inclinándose hacia ella, la mirada en la carretera, la besó en la mejilla—. Te amo, Natayah.**

 **Sus palabras, el ronco temblor de su voz, expulsaron todo pensamiento de Whale de su mente. Colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de Regina, ella dejó correr las puntas de sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre el suave músculo de su muslo. —¿No puedes conducir un poco más rápido?**

 **—** **Sigue haciendo eso y probablemente haré que nos salgamos de la carretera.**

 **—** **¿En serio?**

 **Ella dejó que su mano acariciase la cara interna del muslo de ella, y sonrió cuando su pie apretó el acelerador.**

 **—** **Natayah… —gruñó. Pasándole el brazo por los hombros, la atrajo más cerca, hasta que no hubo espacio alguno entre las dos. Llegaron a la caverna poco tiempo después. Apagando el motor, Regina se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a Emma. Tomando su mano, la ayudó a salir, luego la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la entrada de la cueva—. Estamos en casa, señora Mills.**

 **—** **Señora Mills —repitió ella—. Suena maravilloso.**

 **Ella tocó la fachada de la roca y el portal se abrió. Llevó a Emma dentro con facilidad y luego se detuvo en el corredor, mirándola a los ojos.**

 **—** **¿Te dije lo hermosa que eres?**

 **—** **Sí, pero dímelo otra vez.**

 **—** **Eres hermosa, Emma Mills. La mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.**

 **—** **Gracias, Regina Mills.**

 **ella le sonrió mientras la llevaba a la cocina, donde cogió una botella de champán del estante.**

 **—** **¿Te dije cuánto te amo?**

 **Emma meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Te amo —dijo ella mientras la llevaba corredor adelante hacia el dormitorio—. Te lo diré cada día de nuestra vida .**

 **—** **Y yo te diré lo mismo.**

 **En el dormitorio, ella depositó el champán sobre la mesa y luego bajó a Emma lentamente al suelo, deleitándose en la calidez de su cuerpo deslizándose contra el suyo propio.**

 **—** **Intentaré hacerte feliz, Emma.**

 **—** **Ya me haces feliz —alzando la vista hacia ella, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, le deslizó la chaqueta fuera de los hombros y la arrojó sobre una silla—. Tan feliz…**

 **Comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa, complacida de que ella no vistiese nada debajo mientras sus dedos encontraban cálida y suave carne femenina. Ella tembló ante su toque, y la sonrisa se tornó más amplia. Saber que su toque la excitaba le daba una sensación de poder, de placer.**

 **Sacando los faldones de la camisa del interior de los pantalones, deslizó la camisa fuera de sus hombros y la tiró junto a la chaqueta, luego regó de besos sus pecho, riendo suavemente cuando deteniéndose en uno y en otro, Regina aspiró aire profundamente.**

 **—** **No estás jugando limpio —dijo ella, y Emma sintió sus manos por su espalda, descorriendo la cremallera de su vestido y deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta que la prenda quedó apilada a sus pies. Le quitó la combinación y luego tomó sus pechos en sus manos—. Hermosa —murmuró—. Tan hermosa.**

 **Y, repentinamente, fue una competición para ver quién podía terminar de desvestir a quién primero. La cosa acabó en empate, con ambas riendo hasta que les costó respirar.**

 **Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron y la risa murió en sus gargantas.**

 **—** **Emma.**

 **Susurrando su nombre, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, sus labios dejando caer besos sobre sus párpados, la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas y su frente.**

 **Apartando las mantas con una mano, la colocó sobre la cama y cayó junto a ella, apenas capaz de creer que ella fuese suya ahora, realmente suya. Para siempre suya.**

 **—** **Te amo, señora Mills.**

 **—** **Y yo a tí.**

 **—** **Viviremos felices por siempre jamás, ¿verdad? ¿Igual que en los cuentos de hadas?**

 **Ella sonrió.**

 **—** **¿Cómo la Bella y la Bestia?**

 **—** **No. Como Blancanieves y el Príncipe.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Una buena comparación, porque tú verdaderamente eres la más pura de todas ellas.**

 **Ella tomó su cara en sus manos y la besó.**

 **—** **Tú lo eres.**

 **—** **No —discutió ella suavemente, sus manos acariciándola ligeramente—. Tú lo eres.**

 **Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y la atrajo hacia abajo hasta que su cuerpo cubrió el suyo.**

 **—** **Bésame, mi princesa. ¡Bésame, bésame, bésame!**

 **—** **Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —replicó Regina, e inclinando su boca sobre la de ella, la besó con todo el amor y la pasión de su alma, la besó hasta que los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y su corazón cantó una nueva canción.**

 **La besó para que ella nunca dudase de su amor, o de su devoción.**

 **La reverenció silenciosamente con sus manos y sus labios, agitando los fuegos del deseo hasta que ella la atrajo en su interior, rodeándole con aterciopelado calor. Y dos se convirtieron en una, y esa una se elevó hacia arriba, alcanzando los cielos.**

 **Emma sollozó su nombre mientras el calor fluía a través de ella, bañándola con un cálido resplandor, como un rayo de sol en un día de verano.**

 **Y por primera vez en más de doscientos años, Regina Mills le dió la bienvenida al sol, sintió su calor explotar dentro de ella mientras gritaba el nombre de Emma, su cuerpo convulsionándose de placer.**

 **Encerradas en un abrazo, se quedaron dormidas. Sus corazones y mentes fundidas, durmieron pacíficamente compartiendo una los sueños de la otra.**


	31. Quién quiere ser el primero?

**Capítulo 31**

 **Escucharon las noticias en la radio a la noche siguiente. Un hombre joven identificado como Killian Jones había sido encontrado muerto en un callejón detrás del Banco de Eagle Flats. El motivo aparente fue catalogado como robo.**

 **Emma miró fijamente a Regina, con el corazón latiéndole agitado.**

 **—** **¿No pensarás que...?**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **-** **Whale.**

 **—** **¿Cómo?**

 **—** **Debe de haber seguido a Killian.**

 **Emma se echó atrás en la silla.**

 **Esto nunca va a terminar —pensó desolada.**

 **Regina cruzó la sala y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro.**

 **—** **Terminará, Emma. Pronto.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Iré tras él. Esta noche.**

 **—** **¡No!**

 **—** **No podemos seguir así. No se tú, pero yo estoy cansada de esconderme, cansada de ser cazada. De una forma u otra, esto se acaba esta noche.**

 **—** **¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo?**

 **—** **Debe de haber seguido a Killian, esperando que el chico lo condujera hasta mí. Estoy suponiendo que Whale está todavía en la ciudad. Y si lo está, yo lo encontraré.**

 **—** **¿Y entonces, qué?**

 **Su silencio fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba.**

 **—** **Regina, no tienes que hacer esto. Podemos dejar el estado, cambiar nuestros nombres, establecernos en cualquier otro lugar.**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza, y aunque no dijo nada, ella sabía lo que estaba en su mente. Había un niño en el que pensar ahora, y quería que el problema con Whale estuviera terminado antes de que el niño naciera. Ella sabía por qué, sabía que temía que Whale pudiera encontrarlos, que encontrara la forma de quitarles su niño...**

 **Ella se negaba a pensar lo que eso podría significar. Ella sabía de lo que Whale era capaz, conocía la codicia que lo impulsaba, el ansia de fama y gloria.**

 **—** **Volveré tan pronto como pueda.**

 **—** **Iré contigo.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **¡Maldita sea, Emma, estás embarazada!**

 **—** **¿Y...?**

 **Ella la miró exasperada.**

 **—** **No quiero que pongas tu vida, o... la vida de mi hijo en peligro.**

 **—** **Me sentiré más segura contigo que quedándome aquí sola.**

 **Regina meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **No hay modo de que Whale puede entrar aquí una vez la puerta es sellada.**

 **—** **Puedes llevarme contigo, o bajaré la maldita montaña, pero no me quedaré aquí sola.**

 **—** **Obstinada —refunfuñó Regina—. Más obstinada que un perro de fango ErAdoniano.**

 **—** **Oí eso —dijo Emma—, y no creo que fuera un elogio.**

 **Regina la miró airadamente, y luego se rió.**

 **—** **Y más bonita que una flor silvestre de Glantan, incluso cuando está enfadada —tomándola de la mano, la acercó a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos—. Está bien —accedió, odiando mentirle, pero sabiendo que era por su propio bien—, puedes venir.**

 **Emma rió con aire de suficiencia.**

 **—** **Ya sabía yo que verías las cosas a mi modo.**

 **—** **No creo que me haya salido con la mía desde que te conocí.**

 **—** **¿Se queja usted, Sra. Mills?**

 **—** **No, señora. Solamente estoy estableciendo un hecho.**

 **—** **Puedes tener razón la semana que viene.**

 **—** **¿Lo prometes?**

 **—** **A menos que cambie de idea. Es una prerrogativa femenina, ya sabes.**

 **Ella la abrazó fuertemente, sus labios moviéndose por su pelo como si ella se empapara en su olor. Dulce, tan dulce, esta hermosa, obstinada mujer que era ahora su esposa.**

 **Tan dulce, que no podía poner, no pondría, su vida en peligro.**

 **Alzándola en sus brazos, la llevó al dormitorio.**

 **—** **¿Qué estás haciendo?—exclamó Emma.**

 **—** **Voy a hacerte el amor.**

 **—** **¿Ahora? Pensé que perseguiríamos a Whale.**

 **—** **A su debido tiempo.**

 **Ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas, pero los labios de Regina cayeron abruptamente sobre los suyos, calientes y hambrientos, alejando todo pensamiento sobre Whale de su mente.**

 **Le hizo el amor con una intensidad feroz, cada toque marcándola como suya, cada beso lleno de esperanza, cada caricia una promesa tácita para el porvenir. Sus manos la tocaron con cuidado, tiernamente, como si ella fuera un precioso instrumento y ella fuera la única que podía oír la música en su alma.**

 **Regina dijo su nombre mientras se derramaba en sus manos, ardiente, y luego, sosteniéndola fuertemente en sus brazos, susurró que la amaba, que siempre la amaría.**

 **El sonido de su voz fue la última cosa que Emma oyó antes de que el sueño la reclamara.**

 **Regina esperó hasta que Emma estuvo profundamente dormida antes de dejar la cueva. La besó con cuidado, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que nunca volviese a verla, sabiendo que ella nunca estaría segura mientras Whale viviera.**

 **Eran más de las nueve cuando llegó a Eagle Flats. Condujo hasta el banco, fue al callejón y estacionó el coche. Dejó el motor funcionando, apagó las luces delanteras y luego salió del coche.**

 **De pie en las sombras, echó un vistazo arriba y abajo del callejón. El olor a sangre, demasiado débil para ser descubierto por mortales, aguijoneó las aletas de su nariz. La sangre de Killian. Pesar y remordimiento se elevaron en su interior. Pensó que, si no fuera por ella, el joven todavía estaría vivo, y luego sacudió su cabeza. Whale era el culpable.**

 **Había un único motel en Eagle Flats, y era su siguiente parada. Condujo despacio por el estacionamiento, las aletas de su nariz ensanchadas como buscando el olor de Whale, sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa salvaje cuando encontró lo que buscaba.**

 **Paró delante del cuarto del motel y tocó la bocina. Una vez. Dos veces. Después del tercer bocinazo, la puerta se abrió y Neal asomó su cabeza.**

 **Regina oyó al hombre maldecir por lo bajo, luego Neal cerró de golpe la puerta y Regina lo oyó llamando a Whale con un grito.**

 **Menos de un minuto después, Neal y Whale salieron corriendo del cuarto. Con una sonrisa, Regina se alejó del estacionamiento.**

 **Emma despertó con un sobresalto.**

 **—** **¿Regina? —sentándose, colocó la mano sobre su lado del colchón. Las sábanas estaban todavía calientes—.¿Regina?**

 **Saltando de la cama, corrió hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando vio la nota clavada con tachuelas a la puerta.**

 **Emma, he ido tras Whale. Si no estoy de vuelta mañana por la tarde, la puerta principal se abrirá. Encontrarás mis instrucciones y tu teléfono móvil bajo la roca grande fuera de la puerta. Te amo. Regina.**

 **Leyó la nota una segunda vez, y luego la arrugó en su mano. ¡Debería haber sabido que ella haría algo como eso! Entrando en la sala de estar, miró el reloj. Diez de la noche.**

 **—** **Nunca te perdonaré por esto, Regina Mills —refunfuñó—. Nunca.**

 **Pero aún mientras decía las palabras, sabía que era una mentira.**

 **—** **Por favor, sólo vuelve a mí —susurró—. Es todo lo que pido.**

 **Regina condujo lo bastante rápido para adelantarse a Whale, pero no tan rápido como para perderlo. Y todo el tiempo pensaba en Emma, y en todo por lo que ella había pasado.**

 **Pensó en el bebé que ella llevaba en su seno. Pensó en Killian Jones. Pensó en la tortura que ella misma había sufrido a manos de Whale. Ese hombre merecía morir.**

 **La montaña surgió adelante, oscura y misteriosa a la luz de la luna menguante.**

 **Regina subió por el estrecho camino, reduciendo la marcha para asegurarse que Whale estaba todavía detrás de ella.**

 **Cuando alcanzó la cueva, estacionó el coche fuera de la vista, luego se escondió en las sombras.**

 **Momentos más tarde, el coche de Whale alcanzó la cima.**

 **Desde su ventajosa posición, Regina observó a los dos hombres salir del coche. Ambos estaban armados.**

 **—** **¿Adónde habrá ido? — preguntó Neal.**

 **El doctor se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **No lo sé, pero este es el final del camino. Debe de estar por aquí, en algún sitio. Tú ve por allá, yo comprobaré esta zona.**

 **Neal gruñó, luego comenzó a andar despacio a lo largo de la cornisa hacia el escondrijo de Regina.**

 **Regina esperó hasta que el hombre hubo pasado, entonces salió de las sombras y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la rama de un árbol. Neal gruño suavemente y cayó hacia atrás.**

 **Regina lo cogió antes de que chocara contra el suelo y lo arrastró hasta los arbustos que crecían junto a la cornisa, luego volvió al camino y recogió el arma del hombre. Era una 38 de cañón corto.**

 **Moviéndose cautelosamente, Regina avanzó hacia el final de la cornisa. Y hacia Whale.**

 **Mientras se acercaba a la cueva, podía oír los pasos de Whale, y luego vio que el doctor estaba al final de la cornisa, cerca de la entrada a la cueva.**

 **—** **¿Me está buscando a mí, doc? —Regina habló arrastrando las palabras.**

 **Whale se dio media vuelta, su arma buscando un objetivo, pero no había nada que ver excepto oscuridad.**

 **—** **Suelte el arma —dijo Regina.**

 **—** **De ninguna manera. ¿Dónde está Neal?**

 **—** **Tomando una siesta. Tire el arma, Whale. Se acabó.**

 **—** **No lo creo — Whale echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Así que aquí es donde vives.**

 **—** **Y aquí es donde usted va a morir, a no ser que suelte el arma.**

 **—** **Debes pensar que soy idiota.**

 **—** **Eso es lo mejor que alguna vez pensé de usted. ¿Por qué ha matado a Killian?**

 **—** **Yo no maté a nadie.**

 **—** **Tal vez usted no apretó el gatillo, pero lo mató igual.**

 **—** **No puedes demostrar nada —dijo Whale, su voz espesa con desprecio—. Incluso si fueras a la policía, ¿quién te creería?**

 **—** **No iré a la policía. Vamos a terminar esto aquí y ahora.**

 **Un disparo rasgó la noche. Regina esquivó la bala, sintiendo el calor de esta cerca de su cabeza, y maldijo por lo bajo mientras Whale disparaba otra tanda, y luego otra.**

 **¡Regina!**

 **Oyó la voz de Emma dentro de su mente, sabía que ella estaba en la entrada de la caverna, golpeando sus puños contra la puerta.**

 **Estoy bien, Natayah.**

 **¡Déjame salir de aquí!**

 **Pronto.**

 **Moviéndose silenciosamente por la maleza, cambió de posición.**

 **—** **Whale —llamó—. suelte el arma.**

 **Murmurando un juramento, el doctor se dio la vuelta y disparó en la dirección de la voz de Regina.**

 **—** **¡Maldita seas —gritó— muéstrate!**

 **—** **Estoy aquí —contestó Regina, y luego se arrojó al suelo mientras dos disparos más rasgaban la quietud de la noche.**

 **—** **Estamos haciendo todo mal —dijo Whale apaciguadoramente—. No soy tu enemigo. Nosotros dos deberíamos trabajar juntos —escudriñó la oscuridad—. Podríamos hacer cosas maravillosas por la humanidad. Piensa en las vidas que podríamos salvar.**

 **—** **El dinero que usted podría hacer.**

 **—** **Lo compartiré contigo. Cincuenta y cincuenta.**

 **—** **Eso es condenadamente generoso de su parte, doc.**

 **—** **Está bien. Sesenta-cuarenta.**

 **—** **No hay trato.**

 **Un mudo grito de frustración retumbó en la garganta de Whale mientras disparaba hacia las sombras.**

 **—** **Esa es la sexta —comentó Regina, apareciendo en la cornisa.**

 **Whale se congeló, y luego maldijo suavemente.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Me matarás?**

 **—** **Ha acertado a la primera.**

 **Whale dio un paso atrás, el color abandonando su rostro.**

 **—** **Tú no lo harías. No puedes.**

 **—** **¿Quién va a detenerme?**

 **Whale la miró fijamente durante unos segundos; luego, con un inarticulado sollozo, dio media vuelta y se sumergió en la oscuridad.**

 **El olor del miedo tiñó el limpio aire nocturno. Entre una respiración y la siguiente, Regina sintió que su delgado barniz de civilización se diluía, sintió el antiguo impulso de cazar creciendo dentro de ella, y con éste el deseo casi aplastante de matar, el deseo por la sangre del hombre que había causado dolor a Emma. Ninguna de ellas tendría un momento de paz hasta que Whale dejara de ser una amenaza.**

 **Abandonando el arma, Regina persiguió al doctor.**

 **Podía oír a Whale moviéndose por la maleza, el sonido áspero de su respiración, podía sentir la vibración de sus pasos mientras traspasaba la oscuridad.**

 **El olor del miedo de Whale se hizo más fuerte cuando Regina acortó la distancia entre ellos. Las antiquísimas leyendas de sus antepasados guerreros corrieron por su mente, cuentos de ArkLa el Terrible, quien se había atiborrado de la sangre de sus enemigos.**

 **Sintió un estremecimiento de regocijo cuando comprendió que Whale estaba corriendo en círculos. Pronto volvería a la entrada de la cueva, sin tener a donde ir, ningún lugar dónde ocultarse.**

 **Y de pronto Whale estuvo delante de él, su espalda presionado contra la pared de la cueva, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo cuando comprendió que estaba realmente atrapado.**

 **Despacio, inexorablemente, Regina cubrió la distancia entre ellos. Whale soltó un agudo chirrido de miedo cuando la mano de Regina se cerró alrededor de su garganta, despacio, lentamente, extinguiendo la vida de su cuerpo.**

 **Regina miró fijamente al hombre que se retorcía en su agarre, sintió el deseo de sangre creciendo dentro de ella rápidamente, caliente y segura.**

 **Y luego oyó la voz de Emma penetrar la neblina roja en la que estaba sumergida.**

 **¿Regina?**

 **Ella inspiró profundamente.**

 **Todo está bien, Emma. No te preocupes.**

 **¿Dónde está Whale?**

 **La mano de Regina se cerró un poco más apretando alrededor de la garganta de Whale.**

 **Justo aquí.**

 **No lo has...**

 **Aún no.**

 **Regina, no lo hagas. Por favor, no lo hagas.**

 **Ella volvió a mirar la cara de Whale. Los ojos del doctor estaban blancos de terror, su cara roja por el esfuerzo de respirar.**

 **¿Regina? No vale la pena. Por favor...**

 **El sonido de su voz, dulce y pura, aplacó la rabia dentro de ella. Suspiró y relajó su apretón sobre la garganta de Whale.**

 **Emma, tráeme algo para atarlo.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Solamente hazlo.**

 **No puedo. La puerta está cerrada.**

 **Está abierta ahora.**

 **—** **Es usted un hombre afortunado, Whale.**

 **—** **¿Que... qué es lo que vas a hacerme? —preguntó tímidamente Whale.**

 **—** **Nunca lo sabrá.**

 **Whale tragó con fuerza.**

 **—** **¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

 **Regina sonrió abiertamente cuando dio un paso adelante y golpeó a Whale en la sien con la culata del arma—. Ya ha hecho suficientes preguntas, doc.**

 **Momentos más tarde, Emma corrió hacia afuera. Jadeó al ver a Whale tumbado en la cornisa.**

 **—** **¿Qué has hecho?**

 **—** **Nada. Está inconsciente, eso es todo. Ata sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras voy a por el otro.**

 **-** **Regina ...**

 **—** **No hay tiempo para preguntas ahora, Natayah.**

 **Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido; luego, con un suspiro, se arrodilló al lado de Whale. Quitándose el cinturón de la bata, ató sus manos juntas.**

 **Emma echó un vistazo al campo junto al que pasaban.**

 **—** **¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, mirando hacia el asiento trasero. Regina había encontrado el maletín negro de Whale en el maletero y había dado al doctor y a Neal inyecciones para mantenerlos inconscientes. Ahora ambos dormían plácidamente en el asiento de atrás—. ¿Y por qué vamos en el coche de Whale?**

 **Regina deslizó su mano sobre el volante.**

 **—** **Es un buen coche, ¿no crees?**

 **Emma asintió. Whale conducía un Lincoln último modelo con tapicería de cuero y todos los lujos que pudieran imaginarse.**

 **—** **No has contestado a mi pregunta.**

 **—** **Su coche tiene un maletero más grande que tu Sedan.**

 **-** **¡Regina!**

 **—** **Todo se aclarará antes de que lleguemos a Silverdale...**

 **-** **¡Silverdale!**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Cuando salga el sol, voy a meterme en el maletero —se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió abiertamente—. No tiene sentido ir encogida en la parte de atrás de tu Sedan. Además, no podíamos dejar este coche en la cima de la montaña.**

 **—** **¿Por qué volvemos a Silverdale, de todos los sitios?**

 **—** **Ya lo verás.**

 **-** **¡Regina!**

 **—** **Si te lo digo, se estropeará la sorpresa. ¿Crees que podrás encontrar el camino al laboratorio desde aquí?**

 **—** **¿Lo encontré antes, verdad?**

 **—** **Habrá luz pronto —abandonó al carretera y apagó el motor—. Voy a entrar en el maletero ahora. Deberíamos llegar a Silverdale sobre la medianoche.**

 **—** **No sigo otra milla más hasta que me digas que está pasando.**

 **—** **Confía en mí, Emma. Te gustará esto.**

 **—** **¡Mujer obstinada! ¿Estás segura que no recobrarán el conocimiento antes de que lleguemos a Silverdale?**

 **—** **Estoy segura —la besó entonces, un beso largo, dulce; luego salió del coche y abrió el maletero.**

 **Emma la siguió.**

 **—** **¿Estás segura que estarás bien ahí?**

 **—** **Estoy segura —la besó otra vez, rápidamente, luego se metió en el maletero—. Cierra la tapa por mí, ¿sí?**

 **—** **Está bien —refunfuñó ella—. Pero no puedo prometer que vaya a dejarte salir luego.**

 **—** **Lo harás —dijo ella con satisfecha arrogancia femenina.**

 **—** **Tal vez si, tal vez no —meneando la cabeza, Emma cerró la tapa.**

 **Quizá debería escribir un libro —reflexionó mientras se deslizaba detrás del volante y arrancaba—. ¿Sólo que quién lo creería?**

 **Al llegar el crepúsculo, paró y abrió el maletero. Regina le sonrió, luego salió del maletero.**

 **—** **¿Todo bien?**

 **—** **Sí, todavía están inconscientes —ella lo observó estirar sus brazos y piernas—. ¿Estás bien?**

 **—** **Nunca he estado mejor.**

 **Llegaron al laboratorio una hora después de la medianoche. Emma tembló al mirar el edificio. Había confiado en no ver ese lugar nunca más.**

 **Aguardó junto al coche mientras Regina llevaba a Whale al edificio y luego volvía a por Neal.**

 **—** **¿Estás segura que sabes lo que haces? —preguntó Emma mientras seguía a Regina al laboratorio y cerraba la puerta.**

 **—** **Sí, señora.**

 **Ella lo siguió por el pasillo débilmente iluminado, mirando cómo colocaba a Neal sobre una mesa metálica. Whale, todavía inconsciente, fue atado con una correa a una segunda mesa. Una imagen de ella y Regina atadas con correas a aquellas mismas mesas pasaron por su mente.**

 **—** **¿Ahora qué? —preguntó ella.**

 **—** **Una pequeña magia ErAdoniana —contestó Regina.**

 **Y entonces, mientras ella miraba, llenó dos jeringuillas con su sangre.**

 **Despacio, con incredulidad, ella comprendió lo que iba a hacer.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirando como se disponía a realizar una transfusión a Whale —. ¿Por qué le das tu sangre?**

 **—** **Eso es la parte de la magia —dijo Regina, sonriendo abiertamente—. Espera y verás.**

 **Regina se negó a decir más. Tomándola de la mano, la condujo por el pasillo, la sostuvo contra una pared, y la besó.**

 **—** **Te amo —dijo, acariciando su cuello con la nariz—. ¿Lo sabías?**

 **Emma asintió, su mente yendo en círculos tratando de entender lo que Regina iba a hacer, mientras su cuerpo respondía a su toque.**

 **Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarla al suelo, oyó un gemido bajo.**

 **—** **Está despierto —dijo Regina, tomándola a la mano—. Vamos.**

 **Whale y Neal estaban ambos despiertos y tirando de las correas que los sostenían.**

 **—** **¡Suéltame! —exigió Whale.**

 **—** **A su debido tiempo —dijo Regina.**

 **—** **¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Neal, con la voz desigual por el miedo.**

 **—** **Voy a realizar un pequeño experimento propio —dijo Regina—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?**


	32. Tú eres mi hogar

**Y con esto, llegamos al final... gracias por recorrer conmigo este camino, gracias por sus comentarios, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **Una vez más, ni los personajes ni las situaciones son mías, todo es producto de la mente de alguien más.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela fantástica "Deeper than the night" de Amanda Ashley**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Emma le estrechó la mano a Whale, asintió en dirección a Neal, y luego siguió a Regina fuera del laboratorio.**

 **Cuando estuvieron en el coche, la risa que ella había estado conteniendo escapó en un borboteo. Emma rió hasta que le dolieron los costados y se le saltaron las lágrimas.**

 **—** **Eso fue maravilloso —dijo, jadeando para tomar aire—. Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, jamás lo habría creído.**

 **Regina le sonrió mientras se alejaba del bordillo. Bajando el cristal de la ventanilla, inspiró profundamente. Por primera vez en meses, sintió que todo saldría bien después de todo.**

 **—** **No estabas bromeando antes, cuando dijiste que podías hacerme olvidar, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Un truco muy útil.**

 **Regina asintió. Le había dado a Whale y a Neal la sangre justa para crear un enlace mental entre ellos, y luego invadido sus pensamientos y borrado todo recuerdo de sí misma y de Emma de sus mentes. Eso la había dejado sintiéndose débil y al borde del agotamiento, pero había valido la pena.**

 **Mientras ella descansaba en la oficina de Whale, Emma había revisado el laboratorio para asegurarse de que Killian había destruído la última muestra de sangre que Whale había tomado y cualquier otra cosa más conectada al trabajo de Whale, o a ellas dos.**

 **Cuando Whale y su secuaz despertaron, no recordaban nada.**

 **Emma miró en dirección a Regina.**

 **—** **Ahora compartes un nexo mental con ellos, ¿no?**

 **Regina asintió. Si fuese su deseo, sería capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con Whale y Neal. Aunque dudaba que alguna vez sintiese la inclinación de hacer tal cosa.**

 **—** **¿Van a ver aumentada la duración de su vida?**

 **Regina se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **No hay duda de que disfrutarán de una salud notablemente buena. En cuanto a vidas más largas, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **—** **¿Y qué pasa conmigo?**

 **—** **A tí te di considerablemente más sangre de la que le di a cualquiera de ellos. Yo diría que hay bastantes posibilidades de que vivas una larga y saludable vida.**

 **Emma miró al vacío, tratando de absorber lo que eso podría significar, preguntándose si viviría tanto como Regina, preguntándose cómo sería permanecer joven y sana durante otros cien años.**

 **—** **Emma, ¿estás bien?**

 **—** **Sí. Sólo me estaba preguntando cuál iba a ser nuestro próximo movimiento.**

 **—** **Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar lo que queda de la noche. Mañana puedes llamar a tu abuela y a Gail y decirles que es seguro para ellas regresar a casa. Podemos recogerlas mañana por la noche, si quieres.**

 **—** **A casa —dijo Emma, acariciando la palabra—. Puedo volver a mi apartamento —sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.**

 **Regina asintió, preguntándose si Emma pretendía regresar a su antigua vida ahora que el peligro había pasado. No es que ella fuese a culparla por ello. Emma era una joven vibrante. Ahora que no había peligro, probablemente estaría lamentando su matrimonio con una mujer que vivía en las sombras, que no podía compartir con ella la luz del sol.**

 **Apretó los dedos en torno al volante. Si Emma quería verse libre de ella, la dejaría marchar, incluso aunque sabía que hacerlo así la mataría.**

 **Era casi el alba cuando encontraron un motel. Emma aguardó en el coche mientras Regina conseguía una habitación.**

 **Una vez dentro, Emma se sentó sobre la cama, extrañándose ante el abrupto cambio de humor de Regina. Ella había estado exultante hacía un ratito; ahora se le veía malhumorada, como si acabase de perder a su mejor amiga.**

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.**

 **Regina asintió.**

 **—** **Sólo cansada. Me voy a la cama.**

 **—** **Yo estoy hambrienta —dijo Emma—. Creo que iré a ver si puedo encontrar algo de comer —le sonrió—. Imagino que no quieres nada.**

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Ahora vuelvo.**

 **Regina asintió, preguntándose si, en efecto, Emma volvería. Si no hubiese estado tan completamente agotada, habría sondeado sus pensamientos, pero carecía de la energía necesaria.**

 **Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió las llaves del coche de la cómoda y dejó la habitación, pensando mientras lo hacía que tendrían que devolver el coche de Whale una vez recogiesen el de suyo de Eagle Flats.**

 **Echada de espaldas sobre la cama, Regina contempló las cortinas. Pronto sería por la mañana, y ella estaría atrapada en esa habitación hasta que el sol se pusiese.**

 **En su noche de bodas, había estado tan segura del amor de Emma, pero ahora las dudas de doscientos años la atormentaban. ¿Por qué querría Emma pasar su vida con ella? Era una extraterrestre. No podía quedarse en un mismo sitio por más de diez o quince años. Nunca sería capaz de llevar a su hijo a la playa o al zoo, o al parque, o hacer otras cien cosas que un humano podía hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Emma se cansase de la forma en que ella vivía, antes de que comenzase a desear nunca haberse casado con ella en absoluto?**

 **Con un gemido bajo, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. La vida no tendría significado sin Emma. Si ella la dejaba ahora, no tendría razón para seguir viviendo.**

 **Emma, por favor, no me dejes...**

 **Emma estaba de pie ante la caja registradora, pagando por su hamburguesa con todo y aros de cebolla y un batido de chocolate para llevar, cuando la voz de Regina resonó en su mente. Emma, por favor, no me dejes… La angustia en su voz fue como un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón.**

 **Recogiendo su vuelto, se apresuró a llegar hasta el coche. Colocando su compra en el asiento del pasajero, condujo de regreso al motel tan rápido como se atrevía. La profundidad de la pena de Regina trajo lágrimas a sus ojos incluso mientras ella se preguntaba por qué pensaba que ella iba a dejarla.**

 **Ya voy, Regina.**

 **Envió las palabras a la mente de ella, maravillándose de ser capaz de hacerlo así. Repitió las mismas tres palabras una y otra vez hasta que llegó al motel. Dentro, Regina estaba estirada sobre la cama con un brazo sobre los ojos.**

 **Dejando caer la bolsa de la hamburguesería y las llaves del coche sobre la cómoda, fue deprisa hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella.**

 **—** **¿Regina? Regina, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **—** **¡Nada! ¡Oí tu voz en mi mente implorándome que no te dejase, y ahora me dices que no pasa nada! Háblame, Regina.**

 **—** **No hay razón para que te quedes conmigo ahora —dijo ella, con la voz desprovista de emoción—. Puedes volver a casa y seguir con tu vida.**

 **—** **¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **—** **Tú dijiste que querías regresar a casa. No te detendré.**

 **Ella la miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.**

 **—** **No sé de lo que estás hablando. Tú eres mi hogar.**

 **—** **¿Lo soy?**

 **—** **Regina, te amo. Eso lo crees, ¿no?**

 **—** **Si tú lo dices…**

 **—** **Lo digo. Por favor, dime qué ocurre. Me estás asustando.**

 **—** **Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Emma.**

 **—** **Soy feliz. Más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida.**

 **Regina no parecía convencida. Sintiéndose como si estuviese espiando, ella sondeó su mente, y ahí, donde Regina intentaba esconderlos profundamente, ella encontró los miedos que estaban acosándole.**

 **—** **Regina, yo te amo tal como eres. Tienes que creerme —le cogió la mano y la presionó contra su vientre—. Voy a tener a tu hijo, Regina, y va a ser hermoso y saludable, y nosotras vamos a vivir felices para siempre, igual que Blancanieves.**

 **—** **¡Emma! —sofocando un sollozo, la atrajo a sus brazos—. Perdóname por ser tan tonta.**

 **—** **Te perdono. Yo simplemente quería decir que estaba feliz de poder volver a mi apartamento porque eso significa que podría recoger mis ropas y mis cosas. Tú eres mi hogar de ahora en adelante, Regina, tanto si estamos viviendo en Storybrooke o en lo alto de una montaña. Me crees, ¿no?**

 **—** **Te creo, Emma. Nunca más volveré a dudar de ti.**

 **—** **Me ocuparé de que no lo hagas.**

 **—** **¿Quieres comerte tu hamburguesa ahora?**

 **Lentamente, ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** **Ya no tengo hambre de comida.**

 **—** **¿Oh? —una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de ella—. ¿Y de qué tienes hambre?**

 **—** **¿Tú qué crees?**

 **Regina le sonrió.**

 **—** **Yo también —le tendió los brazos—. Ven aquí, señora Mills. Creo que puedo satisfacer tu apetito.**

 **—** **Sé que puedes —dijo Emma, deslizándole los brazos en torno al cuello—. Pero considérate avisada, señora Mills, me entra hambre a menudo.**

 **—** **Cuento con eso —dijo Regina, y supo que nunca dudaría de su amor por ella de nuevo.**

 **Con un suspiro, envolvió a Emma en sus brazos y supo que, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado un hogar.**


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Ocho años después.**

 **Emma y Granny, intercambiaron unas sonrisas mientras Gail cruzaba el escenario para aceptar su diploma.**

 **—** **Resulta difícil de creer que ya es adulta, ¿no? —comentó Granny.**

 **Emma asintió. No parecía posible que su hermana pequeña se estuviese graduando del instituto. En otoño, Gail iba a ir al college para estudiar Antropología, Parapsicología, y Astronomía.**

 **Emma miró la fila de asientos tras ella. Toda la gente que más quería estaba allí esa noche. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Nana mientras Gail aceptaba su diploma; Bella Zimmermann estaba rebosante de orgullo.**

 **Mirando hacia las filas situadas más atrás, divisó a Regina. Estaba sentada en el asiento del pasillo, tan guapa como siempre.**

 **Ella buscó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo.**

 **Te amo.**

 **Ella sintió una sonrisa juguetear en sus labios.**

 **Y yo a tí.**

 **Aún la sorprendía estar casada con una mujer tan increíble. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en los últimos ocho años… Sus libros, ahora escritos bajo su propio nombre, estaban contínuamente a la cabeza de la lista de Best Seller del New York Times. Su familia estaba aumentando…**

 **Sonrió a sus tres hijas. Todas eran hermosas, todas perfectas, desde su primogénita, Gina, que ahora tenía siete años, hasta su hija menor, de dos años.**

 **Emma reposó su mano sobre su vientre hinchado. Su cuarto hijo nacería en otras siete semanas. Su hijo, estaba esperando que fuese un chico, para nivelar la situación.**

 **Todos los temores de Regina habían carecido de base. Gina había nacido con un mínimo de dolor y jaleo, al igual que sus dos hijas: Lena y Katy Jay. La única pista de su herencia extraterrestre era la línea marrón pálido que oscurecía sus espinas. Los médicos habían dicho que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, que sólo era una peculiar marca de nacimiento que se difuminaría con el tiempo.**

 **En cuanto a sí misma, ella no había sufrido ningún efecto negativo por recibir la sangre de Regina. Más bien lo opuesto. En los últimos ocho años, no había envejecido en absoluto. En cuanto a sus hijas, todas ellos habían sido bendecidas con una salud notable. Ninguna de ellas había estado enferma un sólo día de sus vidas. Regina le había contado que los niños ErAdonianos crecían hasta alcanzar la madurez de forma normal y que luego el proceso de envejecimiento se ralentizaba. Estaba por verse qué efectos a largo plazo tendría su unión sobre sus hijas.**

 **Ella sabía que tendrían que abandonar Storybrooke pronto, antes de que la gente comenzase a preguntarse por qué las Mills parecían no envejecer. Sería duro dejar ese lugar, pero a ella realmente no le importaba. Tanto como amaba la casa de Regina, ésta era, después de todo, simplemente una casa. Regina era su hogar, su vida, y ella la seguiría voluntariamente a través del país, o del mundo.**

 **La graduación acabó y ella se puso en pie, aplaudiendo junto con todos los demás.**

 **Y luego Regina estaba a su lado, uno de sus brazos deslizándose en torno a sus hombros, sus oscuros ojos tornándose cálidos con amor mientras colocaba una mano sobre su abdomen.**

 **—** **¿Te sientes bien?**

 **—** **Bien. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?**

 **—** **Cuando tú lo estés.**

 **—** **Sólo déjame darle a Gail su regalo. Va a ir a una fiesta con Wendy y Stephanie que durará toda la noche.**

 **Regina asintió, y luego le guiñó un ojo.**

 **—** **Steve y María dijeron que ellos nos cuidarían a los niños.**

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **Ella palmeó su estómago gentilmente, sintiendo a su hijo dar una vigorosa patada.**

 **—** **Decidí que si quería pasar algún tiempo a solas contigo, más me valía hacerlo pronto —dijo, besándola en la mejilla—. Así que he planeado una pequeña fiesta propia. Y tú eres la invitada de honor.**

 **—** **Vamos entonces —dijo Emma, sonriéndole—. Estoy comenzando a sentirme hambrienta.**

 **Regina rió suavemente mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.**

 **—** **Yo también, Natayah —susurró ella con voz ligeramente ronca—. Y después de que haya satisfecho tu hambre, conseguiremos algo de comer.**

 **Fin**


End file.
